Crossroad
by mandisenpai5145
Summary: Saruka finds herself at a crossroad after witnessing the betrayal of her two most trusted friends. Surcumbing to darkness, she unleashes her fury on all those who betrayed her. Sasusaku pairing but the main story is focused on Sakura . Not a Harem, Not a romance. Not good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! It's a new story! The characters are OOC in this one. I wanted to post the other chapters for it today, but an emergency has come up so I'm hurrying to post this chapter for you. This one is going to be much more dark and the M rating is there for a reason (heavy lemon in upcoming chapters). If the smut is not you cup of tea, you know what to do. This is not a SasuSaku fic, but there will be questionable scenes involving the two.**

 **I won't stress this enough on this, but please keep in mind that I am not a very good writer, so please don't be too upset with my lack of writing skill. I really love the Naruto characters and this has been a great stress reliever for me as I am constantly working on design projects (I'm a professional Graphic Designer) and writing is something new and takes my overactive imagination somewhere it hasn't been before.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow, as I will be updating regularly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nartuo!**

 **Synopsis:** _Sakura is betrayed by her friends, and she mistakenly summon an ancient entity who whisks her into a world of revenge and darkness._

 **Betrayal**

The sun filters through my window indicating the start of a new day. My arms rise above my head and my back arch in a lazy stretch.

It's my first day of in months! I haven't slept-in in so long I think to myself with a soft smile on my lips. I get up from my warm bed and walk towards my window, drawing the curtains to bask in the sunlight and take in the view of the Hokage Mountain from my bedroom. Today is going to be a great day.

I head to the bathroom to wash up. I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun. I haven't seen him since he helped me move into my apartment a couple of weeks ago. A soft smile plays across my lips when I think off how much he's changed from the brooding lonely boy he was when we were genin.

After his attempt to abandon the village, Naruto managed to get through to him and bring him back, their bond stronger than ever.

As for our bond, I'm glad to say it is now a stable friendship. He hasn't mentioned my confession the night he left, but I figured he is just shy about the whole thing.

I've stopped the fangirling and focused on my training. I am now seventeen, apprentice to the 5th Hokage, I run my own department at the hospital and recently promoted to jonin.

Speaking of teammates, I feel the approaching chakra of the blonde loudmouth, Naruto. I chuckle lightly and finish up in the bathroom and quickly get dressed.

As I'm finished getting ready, my front door burst open and a loud 'SAKURA-CHAN' was heard throughout the apartment and possibly the neighborhood.

I rushed towards my silly teammate and flung myself into his waiting arms. His embrace is warm and strong and he spins me around, crushing me to his chest.

When my parents died a few years back, he was there for me in a way no one else could be; he helped me pick up the pieces. He never left my side, not once. The first week after the funeral he moved in with me without hesitation. When I had nightmares, he would come in bed with me and hold me till I fell back asleep.

We were inseparable; we watched horror movies, we spared together, I thought him how to cook food that isn't ramen, and I even thought him about the birds and the bees. It was so funny! He couldn't look at me in the eyes for weeks. A year after he moved it, he told me he was going to go and train with Jiraiya. He was a bit hesitant to leave but I assured him that I would be fine, as my training with Tsunade would occupy all my time. I was so proud of the little knucklehead going off to get stronger to become Hokage.

He sets me down gently and I reach up to ruffle his hair. His smile is the brightest I have ever seen if that is even humanly possible for Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I have the best news! Hinata-hime agreed to go on a date with me tonight BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto, isn't it like the 20th time you've gone on a date the Hyuga princess?" I said to the knucklehead with a laugh. He gets so excited for everything. When he came back from training, I helped him to woo the shy Hyuga princess who has been crushing on him since we were kids.

"Hehe, I guess you're right Sakura-chan" he laughs shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well come in, I'll make you lunch" we spent the day catching and remembering our antics as kids. "So, what are your plans for this evening?" he asks.

"I was going to drop of some dinner for Sasuke and check in on him. It's been a while since I last checked out his eyes, you know how he is about hospitals."

"Oh, I remember he promised to assist Kakashi with something this evening, he won't be at home" he laughed nervously.

"Oh, well maybe another time then, I'll just go visit Ino if she's not busy tonight then." I say, trying to hide my disappointment.

"You know Sakura-chan, you've been in love with Sasuke-teme since we were kids and he hasn't shown any romantic interest in you ya know, maybe you should date around a bit, see what's out there besides the teme. Who knows, he might get jealous and do something about it..hehe."

"Naruto, you know I'm not like that. I could never manipulate him into being with me and I could never date someone when my heart belongs to another, it won't be fair to anyone. Sasuke-kun will come around. I just know it!"

"Sakura-chan, I just don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke is my best friend, but you are like my sister, I don't want you to get hurt if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to."

"Thank you Naruto, for caring about me so much. I love you."

"I love you to Sakura-chan." He says into my hair.

"Thanks for spending the day with me, I missed you a lot. Now get going, you don't wanna keep Hinata waiting do you?"

"Hehe, your right it's getting late." he plants a quick kiss to my cheek and hurries out the door.

I change into a cute blush pink A-Line dress, which hugs my developing curves and a pair of flats, a light touch of makeup, and I'm ready for my visit to Ino's. As I'm passing the kitchen, I notice the packed bento I had prepared for Sasuke. He might be hungry when he comes home. I could just leave it in his kitchen. " It is on the way." I mumble quietly. OK, mind made up, I grab the bento and I'm out the door.

"The moon is so full tonight" I say to myself as I walk quietly down the path. I notice a lot of couples dressed up in traditional wear. "Must be another festival." As I walk to Sasuke's home, I start to daydream about Sasuke. He has grown even more handsome, his face and body more manly. It would be nice if we could go out on dates together. I just love him so much, I know he likes me, he's been so nice to me since he came back and he only let's me treat him at the hospital. He held my hand a few months ago, he's definitely warming up, he's just moving at a snails pace.

I blushed at that the last time he came to visit me at work, he brought me a bento with my favorite dishes.

The slight flare of a familiar chakra interrupted my thoughts. "Sasuke-kun?" I thought he was supposed to be with Kakashi sensei.

I spread out my chakra to locate him but I couldn't sense him anywhere. What I found was a civilian; a civilian that is in very close proximity to Sasuke-kun.

My breath hitches as I see the approaching figures. He hasn't even noticed me. He hasn't noticed because my chakra is masked so well and because his head is cocked to the side deep in conversation with the girl he is holding hands with.

I quickly flashed stepped behind a tree as they were approaching. The love of my life is with another girl. I feel as if I've been punched in the gut. She is so beautiful. Pale unblemished skin, her black hair done intricately in a side bun with lose strands framing her face, A pale blue kimono hugging her generous curves. Sasuke-kun looks devilishly handsome in an all black hakama, it compliments him so well. They look like the perfect couple.

How? When did Sasuke-kun meet this person? Maybe she is lost and he's helping her home? He does not need to hold her hand to do so, especially when considering his aversion to touching.

With my head spinning with a thousand questions and scenarios, my ears perk up at the soft mention of my name whispered from the painted lips of the beautiful thing clutching to Sasuke's arm.

"Are you sure she won't be around?" I heard it ask. My chest aching as I sent chakra to my ear to enhance my hearing.

"No, don't worry yourself."

"That's easy for you to say Sasuke-kun, if she finds out that the object of her affections has the attention of another, I could be on the receiving end of one of her infamous punches."

She knows who I am! And she knows how I feel about Sasuke! This is not their first meeting.

Sasuke pulls them to a stop and what he does next plunges the knife straight into my heart.

He tugs her into his embrace, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his hand now cupping her perfect face and tells her " I will never let her lay a hand on you, she may be strong, but never stronger than me. Do you question my ability to protect you?" she nods her head in agreement, starting into his eyes.

"Do not worry yourself about her anymore, she is just an annoyance who needs to grow up and stop with her pathetic obsession with me." what he does next finish my butchered heart. He leans down and kisses her passionately, their tongues fighting with each other for dominance.

Sasuke-kun, how could you say such horrible things about me? Tears streaming down my face as I look on at the owner of my heart kiss another girl. I clutch my free had to my mouth to muffle my breathing.

After all the gut wrenching training from Tsunade and sleepless nights of studding; I am still viewed as weak? After nearly killing myself healing his eyes; I am pathetic? After blindly giving him all my love and devotion; I am viewed as obsessed and annoying? I did everything for him, gave him everything and this is what I get in return? How could I be so fucking stupid?

A familiar voice pulls me out of my stupor. This has to be a sick fucking joke!

"Sasuke teme, quit sucking face with Ayame-chan!"

My world stops. Please, Naruto no. I shut my eyes and choke back a scream. Please, please please, this can't be real, this isn't happening!

"Naruto-kun, don't be so rude, hello Sasuke-san. Ayame-chan it's so nice to see you again, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Hinata-chan, it's nice to see you again, it's been to long. You look stunning as usual. Naruto-san, please stop teasing my Sasuke-kun; it's nice to see you again as well. Did you enjoy the sweets I made for you? "

"It was the best Ayame-chan BELIEVE IT!

As those words leave the confines of his mouth, I feel another knife sink into my flesh, and its stabbing me in the back over and over with each word that pass his lips, ripping apart the bond we had into shreds.

I can't breathe; they know each other, have known each other for some time it sounds like. My two traitorous teammates are enjoying a double date while they murder me silently.

And Hinata, that fucking lying bitch, after all I've done. If it weren't for me she would still be hiding in alleyways stalking Naruto like the freak she is.

After they make their pleasant greetings to each other, they walk off together to enjoy the rest of their planned evening. And I am here, behind a tree, in the dark, slowly dying from a destroyed heart and multiple knife wounds to the back.

A sob escapes my lips. I want to scream, but I don't want anyone to witness my anguish. I bolt into the darkness of the forest, my hand still crushing against my mouth in a pathetic attempt at holding back my misery.

Branches are ripping at my skin and clothes as I make a mad dash through the forest in attempt to outrun my pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is rated M for mature language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ritual

Run! My is feet aching, my chest heaving from the brutal pace. Faster! I have to get away. I have to outrun it; I have to outrun my reality. It's too much to bare, their lies, their filthy fucking lies hidden behind their fake smiles.

The thickness of the forest thins out and I jump to the ground. My chest feels like its going to burst, but I keep running. I must be a good distance away from the village as I see a crossroad up ahead. Keep going! I run until my lungs give out a dry heave, and I feel my body crumble to my knees. I've fallen in the center of the juncture, the gravel cutting into my knees, not bothering with the pain as I gasp for breath.

Hands still clutching the bento, I stare at it till my tears coat the cracked surface of the once beautiful box I bought just for Sasuke; black with a red swirl design that resembles flames. It's ruined now. I grasp the wretched box, it's beautiful shards digging into my flesh, slashing my hands and drawing blood. With a growl I slam the disgusting box into the dirt, my strength tearing the earth's surface, destroying what remains of the meal I lovingly prepared him.

I can't breathe. I feel a scream at the back of my throat. It's wants to come out. My palms dig into the dirt as my mouth opens, but nothing comes out. I scream a silent scream as tears and mucus pour out of my face. I inhale to let out another, this time sound comes out. My head meets the earth in a macabre bow; my blood and tears mixing into the cracked earth as I release a gut wrenching scream into the it's surface.

The events that lead me here replay in my mind over and over. I grab my hair, pulling at it so hard; I think I've ripped some of my pink locks out begging for it to stop. It won't stop; it's ridiculing me, laughing at my naivety.

I can't un-see Sasuke kissing that thing. What does she have that I don't? I am not the most beautiful but I am far from fucking ugly. I am the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf, surpassing Tsunade. I gave him all my heart, my patience and I would have gladly given him my body without question, and what did he do with my most prized possessions? He tossed me aside for some fucking civilian. Insulted me in her presence like if I'm nothing.

And Naruto? A fresh sob emerged from my battered throat. He knew. That motherfucker knew and never uttered a word. Flashbacks of all the moments we shared, all the tears we cried, everything we did together, the bond we made gets incinerated with his treachery. He tells me he loves me and lies to my face!

That's why he came to see me today. Not because he cares, only to confirm my whereabouts so he could run off with his best friend and their whores. Sasuke is his real family, his equal.

But that's how it always been hasn't it? My face permanently glued to their backs. Kakashi never gave me the time of day, not with his two prodigy students. I know I wasn't the easiest person to deal with when I was younger but I was a fucking kid! A kid who pulled her head out of her ass and got stronger. I got stronger to not be useless to them, stronger to heal them when they hurt, stronger to prove to myself that I am worth something, strong enough to matter to them. And I believed it, I believed I mattered; Naruto made me believe, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade, Ino, they made me believe that I mattered. But they lied to me; it was just an illusion.

They have been lying to my face for God knows how long. That's when a sick thought enters my head. They know? Who else knows about this?

My sobbing stops as I ponder this thought. Look underneath the underneath. They are familiar in each other's company which points to multiple meetings.

If they have been dating, more than one person must have spotted them, the village is big, but the last Uchiha with a civilian is bound to capture some attention.

Naruto would be the first to know, with Sasuke being the moon to his sun. Kakashi and Tsunade would definitely know as well; nothing slips past them. Also, if they have been dating for some time, he must have wooed her somehow. Flowers. He must have purchased flowers for the bitch at some point in time; he's not that dense. Oh God! Ino. She must know. If she knew, then everyone else knows. My face twists with rage. I am the village joke.

I scream in fury. I want them to hurt. I would give anything to make their suffering a reality.

I get up from my bowed position and sit up with my legs underneath me. I bend my neck to look up into night; the moon and stars in all its beautiful glory. Mocking me. I sit there in the stillness of the night just staring at the sky. Everything is eerily still, no breeze to rustle the leaves, no insects breaking the silence. Nothing. It's empty, just like me.

"Ding" a bell, out here in the forest? I must be losing my mind. "Ding ding" There it is again, twice more. This pulls me out of my stupor. I'm in the middle of a road out in the open unarmed. I get up and stretch my chakra to sense any approaching enemies. I feel nothing. Not even an animal "that's strange" I croaked, my voice breaking the dead silence. I get up and turn to make my way back to the village. I need to confirm my suspicions, so I head to Ino's.

Dirty bloody hands, torn dress, disheveled hair, I must look like shit but I don't care as I strolled along the road to Ino's apartment. No one is outside anyways so it hardly matters.

Reaching Ino's door, I start banging on it not caring if I wake her neighbors. After a minute of relentless pounding a light comes on and the door is opened by my other so called best friend. She is about to yell at me for waking her but halts mid yell to take in my disheveled appearance and tear stained face.

"Sakura, what the fuck happened to you? Please, come inside." she makes a move to grab my hand to pull me inside, but I slapped it away harshly. She winces in pain and stares at me. Her breath hitches when she meets my cold stare. "Sakura plea-" I cut her off. "How long have you known?" I asked, my voice monotone and cold.

"Sakura, I can explain. Just come inside and we can talk."

I ball my fists; my knuckles cracking under the strain "Don't make me fucking repeat myself."

She pales at my threat. She knows she would never win against me if I attack. She takes a breath and whispered, "I found out 3 months ago"

"Who else knows?"

"Everyone."

"I see"

"Sakura, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you, please come inside." Her pitiful crying disgusts me. I step closer to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You will not tell a fucking soul that I know, that should be easy enough for you seeing that your talents lie in keeping secrets. If I find out you squealed, I would gut you like the pig that you are. You are fucking dead to me. Do not look at me, do not approach me, and do not let my name pass your lips. Do I make myself clear? "

"Yes" she choked out, her body trembling in fear. I cannot bear to look at the bitch anymore so I turn and begin my walk back home.

All of them knew and said nothing. Oh they must be laughing at me. Remembering my antics these past months cause fresh tears leak down my face.

"Sasuke-kun talked to me today Naruto, just us; an entire conversation! Can you believe it! I think he's starting to like me more than a friend!"

"Ino pig, you won't believe what happened today! Sasuke-kun actually brought lunch for me at the hospital! And he stayed till I finished eating!"

"Tsunade-shisho, can I leave my shift early? Sasuke-kun is sparing with Naruto today and you know how those two get."

God I am a fucking idiot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN** : I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have another chapter for this to edit so it should be out by tomorrow evening. Again, I am so sorry for the shitty synopsis, I am so bad at writing those without giving too much away.

Also, to my first reviewer, _**hani-licious**_ , thank you for the review! I'm glad you found it interesting. Hopefully you could get the 'supernatural' theme from this chapter especially. I've tried to make it not so obvious but still detectable. I really wanted to do a fanfic where Sasuke was not her world; I feel she has so much more potential than just being Mrs. Uchiha, ya'know? (Even though those are my favorite..lol). I would love to hear your opinion again!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is rated M for slight lime and some slight** _ **yuri**_ **content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 _ **Bargain**_

Body and soul aching, I opened my door and made my way to the bathroom not bothering to put on the lights. I went through the mechanics of preparing a hot bath and began stripping off my tattered clothes.

Standing naked in the darkness of my bathroom, I think about how to pick up the pieces of the joke that is now my life. "Three months." For three fucking months no one had the decency to tell me? For three months I didn't notice anything. Some ninja am I, I was so blind and stupid. They played me like a fool.

I sink into my hot bath and just lie there, listening to the sound of water dripping. Blood from my hands is melding with the water, staining it pink. I sit in the warm water for what seems like forever, their betrayal replaying fresh in my mind. I close my eyes in attempt to shut out the wicked thoughts

"Drip drip drip ding" Hummm? A bell? "Drip drip ding" yes, it's a bell like in the forest "drip drip ding". I'm so exhausted I just lay there. I crack open my heavy eyes to look up at my clock to check the time, its 3:00 in the morning. I sigh, "I can't stay here forever." That's when I notice it; the hands of the clock are not moving.

Strange, battery must be dead. I'm starting to feel chilly but I don't want to move. I sit there in silence. No dripping, nothing. It's dead silent. The hairs at the back of my neck stand up; alerting my senses that something is amiss.

I should be feeling scared or anything really but I just feel numb. I am naked and open to attack. "Show yourself, I'm really not in the mood for this shit!" I say wearily. I haven't even taken a defensive position; I just lay there.

A light, tinkling chuckle bounced around the room, like it was coming from nowhere in particular. "Just show yourself already, there's no need for theatrics." I mumble.

I watch in slow motion as a pair of slender hands emerges from my bath. The hands grip the edges of the tub and pull its body out of the water.

I gasp in horror as I stare into my face. This defiantly yanks me out of my reluctant attitude. It's me; pink locks cropped to shoulder length, exact pouty lips, a freckle on the left breast. All my features cloned perfectly, except for the eyes, it's all black, no green irises staring back at me. That and the sinister expression painted across its face. My legs kick out into the water in an attempt to hit my clone but I feel nothing, no lower body, just water. I heard the chuckling again.

"Sakura"

I am losing it. I'm so terrified I can't move, the dark energy oozing from the creature inches from my face and calling my name is no genjutsu; it's very real.

"Don't be scared little rabbit, I won't hurt you." It said, giving me a slow toothy grin.

"Who, what are you?" I managed to choke out. I want to scream! What the fuck is that thing?

"Ahhh, I have many names, I take many forms and I have walked many earths Sakura. Now, ask me the correct questions."

"What do you want from me?"

"No Sakura, it's not what I want, it's what you need from me. You summoned me here after all." it smirked at me.

"Summoned? I didn't, I swear!" I cried.

"It's no mistake. You came to the crossroads tonight, on the night of the winter solstice, offered me food you painstakingly prepared with love, offered tears and blood and something very, very important." Its whispered with a light chuckle. It bends close to my ear and teasingly asked, "Do you want to know what the most important offering was Sakura?"

I shake my head mutely. It's so close to me now, it's bare breasts brushing against mine. It leans down and kisses my neck moves back up to my ear and whispered, "you gave me your despair, your furry, your anguish as you surrendered to me. And I answered the call. How could I not come to you when your sweet screams reached my slumbering ears?"

I inhale sharply as I finally feel the legs I'm in trapped in. The creature threw back its head and ground it's naked hips into me and moaned "it was so strong too, I haven't felt despair like that in centuries." it leaned back down to meet my gaze. "I can feel it radiating from you, it's so strong I can taste it."

"That, that makes no sense, there have been wars and death far worse than my broken heart plaguing this earth and you come when I unknowingly called? I am nobody."

"Tsk tsk, do not let the actions of those foolish boys measure your worth." It says with mock disapproval.

"You see, little rabbit, the ritual that woke me needs to be performed at the right time with the right offerings by the right person. I am very old Sakura, the rituals of my time long forgotten but the energy is still there. And know this Sakura, no random brokenhearted girl can summon me. I do not sit around waiting to appease the suffering of anyone who 'mistakenly' invokes my energy. Our paths were destined to cross."

"What exactly are you saying? You are making no sense god dammit!"

It moaned again "so feisty"

"I am here to give you what your heart aches for. Something you would give _anything_ for just a taste. I will give it all to you Sakura."

"Wha, what is it you think I want?" I whispered.

"I will give you Power. I will share my knowledge of the magic that was once practiced so long ago. I would train you in all that you need to accomplish your goals."

"My goals?"

"To make them hurt. For your strength to not be overshadowed, for the respect you deserve."

"No one will be able to stand in your way, not the pathetic Uchiha and not the jinchūriki. You will be a force to be reckoned with. What you chose to do with your powers is entirely up to you. You can rule or you can serve. The choice is yours."

"That is a big offer, so generous of you. What do you want in return?" I'm not that stupid. An offer like that does not free. Nothing does. It chuckles again.

"Sharp as ever. I will require payment of course."

"I'm not selling my soul to you."

"Silly rabbit, you cannot sell your soul. A misconception you humans have. There are other things you can bargain with however." it whispered seductively.

"You humans have lost sight of your most valued assets. Lost touch with the magic that surrounds you. Those inferior jutsus you perform is just taste of real power lost through time."

It leans in again and kissed my neck. I feel its hand move to cup my breast. The other hand moves underneath the water seductively caressing my thigh, inching it's way higher to my womanhood. My body is shaking, not in fear, but in pleasure.

I've never been touched like that before, and by a female that looks like me no less. A moan sweeps past my lips as I feel a finger stroke my clit, my body arching in pleasure.

"So responsive."

"What are you doing?" I mumble between moans.

It lets go of my breast and bends it's head close to my lips, it's fingers still stroking me.

"Do you want it, the power?"

" Tell me what you want in exchange."

"I want you." it whispered into my lips as a finger plunged into my heated core.

"I want your innocence, all you have to do is say yes and let me in."

In a haze of pleasure, I think of those traitors. They're all laughing at me, I am their joke. I would have given myself to Sasuke, had he held me in his heart like I held his. Had Naruto been honest with me about Sasuke's relationship, I would have understood; I would be broken for a time but I would have dusted myself off and moved on. All he had to do was believe in me, that's all any of them had to do.

But no, they labeled me weak and tiptoed behind my back. I could maybe forgive the lies, but I cannot forgive them for thinking I am weak. Rage flares in chest. He threw it away! They threw my love and trust away like it was garbage. My innocence, my body, is a small price I'm willing to pay. They will suffer.

"Yes" I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Next chapter up as promised! I just want to get this out of the way

This fanfic is not full-blown yuri (girl on girl love). There will be situations where I will write a small scene or two.

This fanfic has an M rating for a reason. Some heavy lemon (smut) scenes will make its debut in upcoming chapters. If you are not into that sort of thing, let me know so I can caution it off so you can skip the scene.

Thank you for the reviews!

 _ **Juti (Guest):**_ Of coarse the will suffer! Hehehehe

 _ **Hitsugaya Ren:**_ Have no fear; I am planning on including Itachi into the story. I don't want to give too much away =)

 _ **Larshapeach**_ : hehehehehe, don't worry, she will.

 _ **Truthfully (Guest**_ ): OMG! I fucking hate surprise pregnancies! That is one thing I can guarantee you. I am also a die-hard SasuSaku fan, but this is her story. So far, I have written in her POV, but I want to experiment with other characters' POV as there will be quite a number to work with. I don't want to give to much away with regards to 'ships'.

Guest: Really?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I already have the other chapter just need to edit before I post it. I have decided to edit at home and not the office. Seriously, what was I thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WARNING FOR HEAVY LEMON! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT KIND OF THING, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Also, this is my first attempt at writing a smut scene, so go easy on me. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Intertwined**

I gasp as I feel the soft sheets of my bed with my legs spread, and a soft feminine body pressed between mine. It's kissing its way up my stomach, soft hands squeezing my breasts and teasing my nipples.

I look down to see my demon clone dart it's tongue out to tease my nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure down my body. More, I want more. Its mouth enclose on my sensitive bud, sucking slowly.

As if reading my mind, its hand found it's way to my soaking core. A finger enters easily, quickly followed by another, stretching my virgin walls.

" You're so fucking wet." it removed its fingers and brought it up to its lips to taste me. "Delicious."

It leaned down close to my face and whispered into my lips, "you belong to me now little rabbit," and plunged its tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance, each stroke igniting my passion into burning fury. "I'm going to fuck you," it moaned as it bit down into my bottom lip, drawing my blood and licking it away.

I open my eyes and stare at my clone, its lips moving, the soft sound of its voice getting huskier, like a mans'. It's saying something but I don't know what it is.

Suddenly, it starts to change before my eyes. Short pink hair grows long and white, its body grows heavy on top of me as thick muscle encase its form, a square jawline, high cheekbones, sharp eyes still black as night and full lips make up his facial features. I feel something thick and hard brush up against my heated core.

My hands caress his strong arms and find their way to his shoulders, his muscle bunching hotly under my touch. I work my hands up into his white moonlight hair, brushing its softness away form his handsome otherworldly face, my legs spreading wider to accommodate the now heavy mass on top of me.

"You're a man?"

"I am everything."

"Then why not reveal yourself to me in this form? Why use mine?"

"I thought it best to show you something familiar instead of this foreign form."

"Is this your true face?"

"No it isn't."

"Whose face is it then?"

"He was a fierce warrior long gone from this earth, his image and history forgotten by your kind."

"Why him?"

A husky chuckle escapes his sensuous lips. He leans down and brush his nose against mine, going lower to press a soft kiss to my lips. My mouth opens voluntarily to allow his tongue access. He breaks the kiss and whispered into my ear, "He was also very well known for his cock."

Without giving me time to process what he just said, he grasps my legs and hoists them up higher and slams into me, tearing away my virginity. My scream was muffled by a searing hot kiss, drinking in my pain and pleasure.

He stills inside me, giving my body time to adjust to the thickness. "Does it hurt still?" he asked kindly. I snake my head, my ability to form words long gone. He pulls out slowly, almost out of me, only to slam back in. He repeats this action, slowly exiting followed by a hard entrance. The room is filled with my moans and the creature's grunts. The smell of sex is thick and heavy in the air.

This feels so good; I have never felt anything like this before "please, faster." He roughly yanks my leg up higher for easier access as it picks up the pace. I feel like I'm going insane, a pressure building; waiting to explode. I'm almost there now. All of a sudden, I feel empty, he removes its thick cock entirely out and I feel my body being flipped onto my stomach.

It lifts my hips up, my knees coming up and my chest pressing deeper into the mattress. I feel so open in this new position, but I don't care. A hand fists my hair, tugging my head harshly, with the head of its cock teasing my entrance. "Tell me to do it!" it growls harshly.

I'm so lost in the insane pleasure I beg, " please, please fuck me" as the words leave my lips, his hard cock slams inside of me and cum instantly. He is mercy-less as he does not give me time to recover from my first orgasm, my pussy clenching around his thickness.

He growls with satisfaction as he continues his relentless pounding; riding out my first orgasm, another quickly approaching. Each thrust of his hips send me deeper into the darkness I chose and I love every moment of it.

The hand fisted in my hair let's go and snakes it way between my legs, stroking my clit into another orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of my head I let of a loud moan as I cum hard on his dick. He let's out a fierce shout as his cock swell impossibly and a stream of hot liquid jets out into my body. He starts murmuring in his strange language again.

He holds me still, making sure every bit of cum is released into my body. As he's cuming inside me, a surge of energy pulses through every nerve of my body, filling me more ways that one.

"It is done, you are bound to me, now sleep," it whispered, as my body slumps down from the rush. My body and mind exhausted, I close my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: OMG! My first lemon scene! I hope it wasn't too cheesy! Lol. I have the other chapter typed up; I just need to edit it. I will post that chapter earlier as I am not going to work tomorrow._

 _Please feel free to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR ADULT LANGUAGE AND A SMALL LEMON SCENE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Aftermath**

I wake up enclosed in a warm strong body. A muscled arm across my slender waist holding my back to a hard chest, toned legs tangled in mine, warm air breathing into my neck and a hard length digging into my back.

My eyes shoot open in alarm. I try to get up but a strong arm pull me tighter to its chest. "Relax little rabbit, I won't hurt you." He said into my neck. "You feel so warm. Let me enjoy this a bit longer."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I believe you humans call it spooning." He chuckled at my question.

"Unless you'd rather something else." He asked as he rubbed his length into the crack of my ass. It sends a jolt of pleasure throughout my body, heat already pooling in my stomach, a familiar wetness leaking from my core. My back arches against his body, my ass rubbing deliciously on his engorged length. A growl of approval erupts from his throat.

"Naughty little rabbit, teasing the big bad wolf."

His rough hand moves down my stomach and dips between my legs to stroke my clit. My legs open voluntarily to grant him easier access. " so fucking wet and tight. So responsive to my touch." A hand hooks at my knee and lifts my leg up, spreading me open. Still spooned to his back, he shifts a bit lower for his length to brush my entrance. "Grab my cock and put me inside you, now."

Without hesitation, I reach down and grasp his cock tightly in my hands, earning a hiss of approval. Feeling bolder, I squeeze tighter, pumping his hard length. "Fuck, I said now Sakura!" I smirked, when did I get so bold? I tease my clit with the head of his cock, coating it with my wetness before I place it at my entrance, his head slipping into my weeping slit. With a slow thrust, he embeds himself deep inside me.

"Aaahhh, fuck me harder!" I scream. He pulls out and slams back in, setting a harsh pace. The sound of skin slapping, the bed creaking dangerously and moans vibrated throughout the room. "I'm going to cum" I moaned out. His pace quickens at my announcement, his cock pounding relentlessly in me. "Fuck" he barks out as we cum simultaneously. When he finishes emptying himself, he pulls out of my still twitching pussy and plants a kiss on my lips and pulls me back against to his chest.

Breathing heavily I think to myself about my behavior. When did I become so lecherous? I chuckled. "You are a naturally sensual person little rabbit." he said as if reading my mind.

He swings off the bed and yanks me up with him. He walks me over to my full-length mirror. Standing behind me, he cups my breasts in his big hands. I look thoroughly well fucked; hair disheveled, hickeys on my neck, light bruising on my thighs. I blush at my reflection.

"We are bound now. Can you feel it?

"Yes" I can definitely feel it. It's pulsing underneath my skin. Power. Is this what Naruto feels like with the nine tails chakra?

"No, it's more. I'm older than the tailed beasts. Close your eyes and suppress it. You don't want everyone knowing or deal right? You know how to do it, your chakra control in impeccable." I nod and follow his instruction, suppressing my new charka to the point where it cannot be detected.

"This energy, it feels like my chakra, but more, I don't know, everywhere."

He chuckles at my confusion. "What I gave you was just a taste of my raw energy. Your body, as it is now cannot withstand all that I have to offer. I will not lie to you, this will not be easy, chakra manipulation is one thing, but weaving magic is another.

I will push you harder that your Hokage. Her training will be nothing compared to the physical training I will put you through. It is good that you have that monstrous strength, and ability to heal. You would defiantly need it.

You would learn to speak and read my ancient tongue as its necessary for the spells and rituals. I have faith you would excel in this, you have a thirst for knowledge and will retain all that I teach well.

I would teach you the real art of seduction. Not the childish nonsense your kind has grown accustomed to. Every move you make, every breath you take will pulse with sensuality. You will bring every man and woman to their knees. You are good at this already without even knowing it."

"Every woman?"

"Yes Sakura, everyone. Everyone is vulnerable when it comes to sex, even the chestiest of women. No one will resist you. Do not underestimate your sexual appeal, especially in battle.

"I understand"

"Come, its time to go. You have much to learn."

"Already! I can't just leave! I'll be branded a criminal and I'll be hunted"

"I see; that would make coming back a hindrance. Do what you must, but do it quickly. I can't leave my realm unattended for to long."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see soon enough little rabbit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After showering and dressing, I begin to pack my things for my departure. I never thought I'd be pulling a Sasuke and leaving the village. Only difference is I'm not abandoning the village like him, I'm not that stupid. I don't want to be hunted like an animal, having to hide everywhere I go.

Leaving my tidied room, I walk out to look for humm, he didn't give me his actual name. What do I call him then if he won't tell me his name.

"You can call me shishou, you are now my apprentice. It is fitting. It will also give me great pleasure if you call me that when I am fucking you. I cannot give you my name or my true form Sakura, not yet at least. That you will have to earn."

I turned around to see the still naked white haired sex god leaning against the doorframe.

"Fine. I will earn it then."

"You know shishou, you can't walk around Konoha with that face. You would draw to much attention to yourself.

"hummm, you are correct." in the blink of an eye, his body shrinks smaller and smaller, his white hair turning into fur, a long fluffy tail pops out. "A cat?"

"Yes little rabbit, a very cute cat wouldn't you agree?" he teased.

I roll my eyes. "Sakura, don't roll your eyes at me, have some respect for your shishou."

I chuckled lightly and gave him a mock bow, "my apologies shishou, it's difficult being respectful to an adorable kitty such as yourself." I smile sweetly at him.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Sakura."

"Cuming twice in such a short space of time will put anyone in the best of moods shishou." I teased.

"Careful little rabbit, there is still time for a third. Now, hurry along to your Hokage and meet me at our crossroads when you're done." he turns and leaps out the window.

All alone in my apartment I take stock of what I've done. My teammates betrayed me. I've made a deal with a demon or devil whatever he is for power. I fucked said demon or devil, twice. I enjoyed the fucking, a lot and will do so again. I'm going to leave the village. I'm going to get stronger. I am happy with my choice. They will pay.

Double checking my neck to make sure I healed all the evidence of my activities, I lock up and make my way to the Hokage tower. With my chakra masked, I take to the rooftops to ensure I don't bump into anyone I don't want to see.

I make my way there quickly enough. I let my chakra flare out just enough to alert the ANBU stationed outside the Hokage's office of my presence.

I knocked on the door lightly and wait for permission to enter. "Come in Sakura." the voice of the 5th called out slightly slurred.

With an emotional mask of indifference plastered on my face, I entered. Honeyed eyes looked up from piles of paperwork to meet my cold stare. Something she has never received from me. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion she sits up and crossed her arms across her large chest. "What is it Sakura?"

I walked up closer to the desk and bent my hips in a respectful bow. "Hokage-sama, I would like to thank you for taking me as your apprentice. I know you did not have to but you did anyways. I also know that passing on your legacy to someone from a small, unrecognized clan must have been difficult as your name is legendary. For that I will forever be grateful to you. Thank you for teaching me." I rise from my bow to meet her worried eyes.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you? Tell me." Her eyes flash with worry and her body tenses. Ignoring her question I continue.

"I have been training diligently and storing up a large quantity of my chakra, and I believe that within the end if the year my yin seal will be activated. I have studied your signature techniques and I believe that I can accomplish them."

"Sakura, I am very proud of you, you have exceeded my expectations in both medical ninjutsu and my ultimate jutsu. But what's wrong, you didn't come here this early in the morning to thank me, you could have wait till this evening, I'm all out off sake and this moment calls for sake. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Hokage-sama, I would like to formally request to be taken off active duty and be granted 5 years leave. I will return after that time and resume my duties as a Konoha shinobi."

"WHAT! Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"No Tsunade, I haven't lost my mind, but if I stay here, in this village, having to look at you lying sacks of shit day in and day out, I will lose what remains of my mind and you might lose some of your shinobi as well" I respond with the coldest voice I can muster.

She closed her eyes and let's out a deep breath.

"Who told you?"

"No one told me. I saw him with the civilian and was later joined by Naruto and Hinata. I believe they were on a double date. After composing myself and putting two and two together, I went to confront Ino, don't worry, she is still breathing, the village gossip confirmed my suspensions and alerted me of all parties involved."

"I see."

"Three months, each one of you had three months to tell me. Instead you left me to make a fool of myself. No one thought it was cruel to keep me in the dark for three fucking months? All of you lying to me! I AM HUMILIATED!"

"Please, we were trying to.."

"TO WHAT? Protect me? To protect the feelings of your weak minded, childish apprentice? Do not insult my intelligence. You did not tell me because you wanted the infamous Team 7 in prime working order, am I right?" my question was met with silence.

"I didn't fucking think so."

"I am a loyal shinobi to this village and to you Hokage-sama, I will never betray you even though you betrayed me. 5 years and I will return. I promise." I say as I hand over my hitai-ate.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for taking this long to see through your deception."

"I have one more request before I go. Please keep the fact that I am aware of your treachery from everyone. I have been embarrassed enough. When they ask, when Naruto asks of my departure, tell them you sent me to train and I needed to leave right away. Do not try to contact me."

I did not wait for a response. I just left. That done and over with, I make my way to the village gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the familiar path to the crossroads, I see a figure sitting in the center. A chuckle escapes my lips as I make out the silhouette of a wolf. My shishou has a weird sense of humor.

"Little rabbit, are you ready to begin your journey? He asked.

I bow in respect. We may have been intimate with each other, but he is still my master.

" Yes shishou, I am ready. " he nods his shaggy white head in approval.

"Come little rabbit, let us go." he turns and with a crackle of energy, the ground starts to rumble and a sinking feeling swells up in my gut. The air becomes still and the forest fall silent.

Without warning, a large black metal gate with chains and a menacing aura appear in the middle of the crossroad. My shishou struts closer and says something in a strange language.

Its large doors swing open, releasing the most dreadful energy I have ever felt.

"Not scared are you little rabbit?" and he walked in not waiting for my response.

Scared? More like terrified. But also excited.

Shoulders squared, I take a deep breath and stepped into the unknown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hi everyone! I was out of the house all day and didn't have time to post earlier. I did manage to start the other chapter. I'm working on making the chapters longer. After posting chapter 4, I realized how short it was so I'm trying to do longer chapters in the future. Also, I didn't read over this so there might be some errors in it.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have a lot of interesting twists and turns coming up. Please remember to review; they help a lot! Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is rated M for mature content (has a light lime scene at the end)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _Five years later..._

A crackle of energy breaks the stillness of the cool night air, the earth trembling with dark energy. An enormous black metal gate bursts from the center of the crossroad. It's ominous doors open to release a slender cloaked figure from its depths. Face hidden under the thick hood, a sinister grin grace the lips of the demon unleashed onto this world. Her massive chakra and dark energy masked to nothingness, she makes her slow journey towards the hidden leaf village. Chuckling lightly, she whispered into the night, "I'm back."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sneaking into the village was relatively easy. You would think the Konoha ANBU would be more vigilant but then again, I am not an ordinary shinobi, not anymore. I would be found only if I want to.

Making my way through the shadows, I take in the new Konoha. The streets are empty of human presence, except for the strays stalking the alleyways. Taking my time, I make my way to the Hokage's office. She would be there still, drinking herself stupid perhaps.

I make my way silently to her office door, I pick up the chakra signature of the four ANBU stationed outside her office. Konoha's security has become to relaxed. A drunkard Hokage with only four ANBU guards stand to protect the lives of hidden leaf citizens. This is such a joke; I'm shocked I didn't come home to rubble.

 _Pathetic_. I'm right behind them. I won't even waste my chakra on them, I hit them in the neck with senbon coated with a special sedative I concocted, they won't know what happened when they wake up a few days later. Some security Tsunade has. Dragging their limp bodies behind me, I step towards the office door and flare my chakra out enough for Tsunade to know it's me.

"Come in, Sakura."

I shoulder my way into the office and toss the unconscious bodies of her guards at the foot of her large messy desk.

She stands, slamming her hands onto the poor desks surface with a snarl on her un-aged face, "Sakura, what is the meaning of this!"

With a slow smirk, I lift the hood from my forehead. Her eyes miss nothing, she takes in my waist long pink locks tied up in a high bun, long bangs shaping my face, fuller soft pink lips, same bright jade eyes fringed with thick lashes, flawless porcelain skin and my yin seal sitting serenely in the center of my forehead.

"It's nice to see you to Hokage-sama. What's the meaning of having shitty security? Don't you value your life?" I say with a smile as I toss her that thinly veiled threat.

She crossed her arms and flashed me her usual smirk. "You have gotten stronger," she does not ask me this, more like stating a fact.

Sitting back down, she reached in her draw and pulls out my old hitai-ate and skate it across to me. Grasping the cool metal, I stroke its surface.

"Welcome back Sakura, I hope the time away from the village has treated you well." _in other words, if I can handle being around my old teammates without murdering them_. I smile at this. My shishou has thought me well.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I have learnt a great deal being away from the village. I have chosen to leave your betrayal in the past and move on with my life. It was difficult at first, but I got over it."

"That's good to hear Sakura. Take a couple of days to rest from your travels and catch up with everyone, we can resume your training as soon as possible, you still need to make your contract with Lady Katsuyu. Naruto and Sasuke have already made theirs."

"Thank you for the days off, I have been on the road for some time now. However with regards to my training with you, it would no longer be necessary. As promised, I have awoken my yin seal but the summoning contract is not required. You see, I have an existing contract already and he does not like to share"

"I see. May I ask who you've made your contract with?"

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but a girl can't reveal all her secrets. Let's just say, you would never want to face him in the battlefield," _or anywhere else,_ I respond with a sweet smile.

"What about your work at the hospital?"

"I don't have a problem with that Hokage-sama, I have missed working there." I would need access to the morgue without questions and I need access to the lab facilities to work on my poisons.

"Great, report in after a few days. I would need to test your skills before adding you back to the roster; I also need to determine what type of missions to send you on. Considering you just took out my guards so easily, an ANBU promotion could be in your future.

"Understood Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, umm, for what it's worth, I am very sorry." she says softly.

"It's ok Hokage-sama, you did what you thought was best. I forgive you."

"Thank you Sakura. I never meant to hurt, you know you're like a daughter to me."

"Yes, I know Tsunade."

"That's my girl!" she smirked.

Too bad you didn't have such faith in me, or my abilities five years ago. Now your life lies in the palm of my hand. What to do, what to do? I chuckle to myself. I would keep you around for the time being, you still trust me, and having the ear of the Hokage will work just fine for me for now.

"Hokage-sama, did you tell anyone about the reason I left?"

"No I didn't. I believe it would have been messy if they knew you knew. It was best that they were kept in the dark about this."

"Hummm I agree. It would also be best if you didn't know as well."

"What do you mean Sak..." before she can finish her sentence, I performed a series of hand-seals so fast she didn't have time to react, already getting caught in my trap.

Walking over to her frozen body, I started chanting the spell to steal her memories. Pulling out her chair, so I can straddle her lap, I stare into her fear stricken eyes.

"You know, I meant what I said before I left; I am grateful for everything you have done for me. But being grateful can't protect you forever. All you had to do was have a little faith in my abilities. Now look what you've done, look at what I've become. Your actions from here on out, will determine your survival in this game we're playing. I hope you play your best Tsunade."

The trap I have her in makes sure she is aware of what I am saying and what I'm about to do. Placing my hands on either side of her head, I close my eyes and finish the spell.

As I take my hands away, wisps of memories of our conversation before I left the village gets pulled out and the rest manipulated to suit my needs.

I alter tonight's events as well; she will wake up tomorrow only remembering a civil conversation held between master and former student.

I get up and quietly left. "Time to visit the pig."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On my way to Ino's, I remember our last meeting. Tch, fucking bitch. She was the last person I would expect disloyalty from, so much for girl code. But I need to get information on all members of the rookies; her ability to know everyone's business will come in handy.

I scan her apartment for her chakra signature. Only hers is detected. Her traps are pathetic and are disarmed quickly. Walking into her room, I catch the familiar sent of sex in the air. Well well well, the little piggy was being naughty recently. I find her curled up on her side, back facing me. I locate all her hidden weapons, which wasn't much and proceed with the interrogation.

"Little pig, little pig, it's time to WAKE UP!" Her terrified eyes snap open to meet my wicked stare.

She gasps in surprise and try to get up. I calmly pull a chair to the side of her bed and sit and watch her struggle against her invisible binds. She tries to scream but her mouth is gagged. The terror pulsing from her body is making me tremble with pleasure; I just sit there soaking it up, feeding my dark energy.

"Shhhh, enough with the struggling pig, it's not very attractive. I'm not going to murder you if that's what you are thinking, if I was going to off you, I would have done so 5 years ago. I came just to talk; you know, I think if our friendship is going to heal, we need to communicate more. What do you say? Nod if you agree. "

She nods her head frantically. "Perfect, now I am going to remove the gag so we can talk. Please don't scream, you see, I seem to have developed this nervous tick of throat slitting when someone disobeys me ok." I place my hand over get mouth and release the seal. "There, much better right?" I ask sweetly.

"So, how have you been pig, did ya miss me?"

"Sakura.. You said you didn't want..."

"Now now pig, it's all in the past, I had time to reflect and I've decided to forgive you. So tell me, how are your parents?"

"Their fine, Dad's retiring soon."

"That's nice, I bet he's excited. How is everyone else?"

"Oh, everyone is doing fine. After you left, Naruto was really depressed, even Sasuke and Kakashi were upset, but it hit Naruto pretty hard. He was really angry with Tsunade-sama for sending you away without letting him say goodbye."

"Awww, poor Naruto."

"Yea, it was bad. He left to train shortly after at Mount Myōboku, he only came back 6 months ago. He is doing much better now, he and Hinata finally got engaged after begging her dad for permission." she said chuckling.

"As for Sasuke, he was upset as well, but if you ask me, I really don't know why. Then again, you know how he is, emotionally constipated. He left as well again with Kakashi to train. He made his summoning contract with this big scary snake! He made the contract when he was training with Anko-san for a period of time. You remember her right? From the chunin exams, she was a proctor."

"Yes, I remember her, she's kinda nuts if you ask me."

"I know right! But she is super fun to hang with, we can go to this club that opened recently sometime, yea?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't let my hair down in a while."

"We once dragged Sasuke there for his birthday, he looked smoking hot!"

"You're still fan-girling over him?"

"Heck no, I've moved on. On that note, team 7 got a new member to fill the gap you left, his name Sai. He was an emotionally dead Root member but Naruto worked his magic on him and he is no longer working for those terrible people in Root." she said blushing.

So, I have a new teammate, Sai, he was a Root member. I need to do some investigating into this Root.

"What is Root Ino?"

"Oh, so far, all we know is that it's a subdivision of Konoha's ANBU. They took orphans and trained them to be this emotionless killing machine. Sai had to kill his own brother! It's awful. Unfortunately they are still in operation, the leader of Root, Danzō Shimura, he has too much political ties to touch. Tsunade-sama is gathering evidence against him to take him down. You see, Sai's mission was to gather intelligence on Naruto and Sasuke as well as take Sasuke out if he seemed unstable with his curse seal."

Yes, very interesting. I would need to pay a visit to Mr. Danzo and introduce myself.

"Oh, that's terrible Ino."

"Yea, Sai is still getting used to showing emotions. It took me some time teaching him how to socialize."

"Yea, I bet you did pig, tell me, how long have you two been screwing? Was that part of his training?"

"Shut up forehead! I really care about him, its not like that!"

"Yea yea, I'm just teasing."

"Mmm hummm, anyways, on to the juicy stuff. " Ino smirked. I know that face; it's definitely something juicy.

"When Sasuke found out you left the village, he came to see me. You should have seen him forehead! He was acting like an animal! He came in yelling and accused me of telling you about his relationship with Aymae! And I was like I didn't say anything but either way, you can't keep it a secret forever ya'know.

Like, what were going to do? Hide your girlfriend from Sakura for the rest of your life? Are you that scared of her? Who told me to say that! I thought he was going to evaporate my ass right there!

Sensing his vulnerability, I pressed him some more and I was like what are you really scared of Sasuke? Was Sakura going to be your last resort or something? Afraid she wouldn't love you unconditionally any more? You should have seen his face! He didn't even answer me."

That was indeed very juicy. Why would he care? Its not like he ever showed me any affection on the level of being so upset over my absence. Is his ego that massive?

"Apparently, keeping their relationship a secret was a cause of concern for Ayame, I mean would you want to be someone's secret? They broke up when Sasuke left to train, but I'm not sure if they're back together officially. I have seen them together a couple of times when Sasuke is off but I can't say for sure."

I would need to test the stability of their relationship. It would be no fun if I don't get to play with my prey before ending them.

"Sasuke came back a year ago and got promoted to ANBU, and you know how Naruto is, he can't bare Sasuke being ahead of him in anyway imaginable. Most of us are in ANBU, Hinata, Lee and Choji didn't want to join. I'm in intelligence with Shikamaru."

"Congratulations Ino, you sure have grown."

"Damm right. So aren't you going to release me now?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Why the heck not forehead! Quit playing around."

"Who said I'm playing? You know, for someone working in intelligence, you're not very intelligent."

Fear flash through her eyes and her body stiffens. "Sakura, let me go! This isn't funny"

"Silly pig, you just blabbed personal information on yourself and your comrades to someone who has good reason to harm them."

"But you said you we're OK now!"

"And if I said I was in league with the devil, would you believe that to?"

"No" she squeaked

Leaning down to flash her a sinister smile on whispered, "wrong answer."

I chuckle at the squealing pig as I make the hand signs and repeat the spell to alter her memories.

Well, that was eventful. So my teammates are ANBU, Naruto is engaged and Sasuke does not know what he wants. I'm guessing I'll have to get to him another way. I would have to deal with Root, I want no Interference from silly men playing the big bad wolf, that role is already taken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My apartment is clean." Naruto must have been here recently. That's perfect. It's so nice of him to take care of me. I wonder how Hinata would react to her Naruto taking care of me so sweetly? Would she kill herself? I chuckle at the thought of her ending her life. I wonder how she would do it? I'm giggling like a maniac now as I think about all the chaos I'm about to unleash on those fools.

Walking into the bathroom, I start to prepare a bath. As I'm doing this, I remember the last time I was here. The deal I made. The things I did. A shiver runs through my body as I remember my shishou's first touch, heat pooling in my stomach, my body aching for his touch.

Reaching into my pouch, I pull out one of my travel sealing scrolls that has my special bath oils. I'm going to be face to face with the people who thought me weak and insignificant. I chose the patchouli and cinnamon, "I need to keep my temper in check tomorrow."

Sinking into my bath I think back to my training.

 _Flashback_

 _Little rabbit you must not let your emotions control your actions. I will be training you in this form till you learn control. I look up at the familiar blue eyes, tan skin and wild spikey blonde hair. Rage bubbles in my stomach. "Yes!"_

 _"Careful rabbit" my Naruto clone warns. I feel a rough calloused hand stroke my back. I turn to see Sasuke's face smirking at me. He comes close to whisper in my ear, causing me tense in disgust, "or I will be fucking you in this form till you control yourself. If you're really bad…"_

 _"We will both have to punish you. You wouldn't want that now would we?" I gulp, the both of them?_

 _"I understand shishou. I will try my best."_

 _End Flashback_

Considering all the difficult things I was put through, my body and mind was pushed to its limits. Being trained by my shishou in those forms was extremely difficult. I found out the hard way he wasn't joking about the two of them as punishment.

My hands glide across the flat plains of my stomach, caressing my soft skin. "It's not that I didn't enjoy it" I blush at the memory of rough hands touching my body, my hands mimicking their caresses. I moan as I cup my breast, giving my sensitive nipple a light squeeze. I remember tan hands teasing my nipples and a head of dark hair between my spread legs eating me like it was his last meal. My other hand finds it's way to my wet smooth folds, my fingers parting them slowly to stroke my clit.

My skin heats as I work myself into a frenzy remembering being on my hands and knees, a thick cock in my mouth, sucking and stroking and another cock fucking me from behind, his hips pounding into me. Water splashing as I trash with pleasure as I feel my release quickly approaching. My back arching and my hands still as I make myself cum. Softly stroking my twitching pussy, I remember two cocks spilling their seed on my breasts.

My shishou is a sick fuck, but he is a smart sick fuck. I would not be able to face any of them without going into a murderous rage if I didn't get desensitized to their presence and touch. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." I pull my relaxed body out of the water and get ready for bed. Tomorrow the battle begins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hi everyone! Chapter 6 already finished! I really hope you guys liked this one. Please remember to leave a review!

Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I've been getting thus far on this fan fic. If I'm honest, I didn't think anyone would really like it, as my writing skill is not the best. Your positive response has been motivating me to write more so thank you thank you thank you for everything!

Again, I have the other chapter down; I just need to edit it. Look out for it tomorrow evening. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is rated M for adult language.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Face to Face**

"Oye teme! Let's go for some ramen, I'm hungry!"

"Tch, dobe you're always hungry."

"B-boys, st-stop arguing so much. Naruto-kun, Sasuke is right, you're always hungry."

"Don't encourage him Hinata-chan, you know how they get, they're like an old married couple"

"You're r-right Ayame-chan"

"Awwww, how cute." Standing on a roof I look down at my beloved teammates. Out in the open, walking to get lunch with their whores in tow. I take in my prey; they have grown.

Naruto has gotten taller and more muscular; he is still sporting his usual orange and black attire and still hasn't learnt to hide Kurama's immense chakra.

Sasuke is taller than Naruto, which must cause much conflict between the two of them. Of coarse Sasuke manages to get even more handsome, his dark hair a bit longer but still wild and untamed, his build leaner than Naruto's but is still muscular, he sill prefers those high necked shirts, this one is a dark grey with black combat pants and the Uchiha crest sitting proudly on his back.

Hinata is still annoyingly shy; I can see her blush from where I'm standing, and her hair as grown very long. Her breasts have gotten larger; how is that even possible? How does she keep herself upright? The civilian looks like, well, a civilian. There's not much to see where she is concerned.

They look so happy, Naruto and Hinata holding hands and smiling at each other, such devotion she has for him. I will break her first. Sasuke is also looking in high spirits, with his arms crossed over his toned chest, smirking at Naruto's antics, not a care in the world. I wonder if he still feels the same way about his dear brother, I can't sense his usual dark aura. It must be Naruto's doing, his uncanny ability to reach into the depths of someone's soul and turn them from their destructive paths; I wonder if he would try that shit with me when he realizes I am darkness incarnate, walking this earth with nothing but wicked thoughts and bad deeds waiting to be unleashed upon them. Oh well I can't have him corrupting Sasuke's path to darkness now can I.

I notice the shy looks Ayame keeps sending Sasuke. For a couple that has been together for a little more than five years, their interactions seem so innocent. They were broken up for some time, but that should only heighten the sexual tension. They behave as if they never..

"No fucking way. This is unbelievable"

They behave so innocently because that's exactly what they are. This doesn't make any sense, the night I saw them together, they were practically eating each other's faces.

"What's holding you back from crossing that final threshold into manhood Sasuke? Its not like she doesn't want you, her body language suggests otherwise, so the lack of intimacy is your doing."

I think back to the conversation I had with Ino, about him demanding if I new about his little girlfriend. I need to see them interact some more to determine how to proceed. A good ninja never goes into the battlefield half-assed.

Time to make my appearance. Silently jumping down a little way behind them before I let them notice me.

I decided to wear civilian clothes today; I want to appear as harmless as possible. I'm wearing a high waist black mini skirt that hugs my waist and flare out at the hips, a cropped burgundy long sleeved sweater, black thigh high socks and ankle boots with a slight heel, light make-up and my hair in a messy bun. I'm well aware of how I look, slightly innocent but still sexy. Taking a deep breath, ensuring all my sinister energy is well hidden; I release some of my chacka. Naruto is the first to feel my presence. Of course he would be first, he may be an idiot but his instincts are strong.

"Naruto-kun, is something w-wrong?"

"What is it dope, need to take a shit?"

"hummm?"

"No fucking way, Sakura?"

Sasuke's body stiffens upon hearing my name, you would swear it'd a death sentence. He picks up on my chakra and pales. " Sakura."

They all stop, backs still turned to me. I clutch my hands to my chest, paint on my sweetest smile and force an innocent blush to adorn my cheeks.

Naruto turns slowly; not believing it's really me. His blue eyes already shimmering with tears, they bulge when they notice my familiar pink hair and bright green eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S REALLY YOU! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" he turns fully, tears leaking from his eyes, brightest smile plastered on his face and his arms wide open, waiting for our embrace.

I run full tilt at him, allowing a few tears to leak from my eyes. I jump into his open arms and wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. He has grown, I feel his muscles bunch and strong arms encircling my small frame.

His face buries into my neck, breathing me in. We embrace like lovers to anyone looking at us. I smirk into his neck. I raise my head slowly to whisper in his ear, my voice dipped low, "did you miss me, Naruto?" he pulls his head to look into my eyes, my hands come up to hold the sides of his face, he closes his eyes and rests his forehead on mine, our noses brushing against each other.

"More than anything."

"I missed you too" I whisper and plant a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. It's like no one else existed; just the two of us. We look up at each other again and he leans in and plants a sweet innocent kiss on my forehead.

I can feel Sasuke's eyes burning into my back as he stands on the sidelines witnessing our blatant display of affection. He has seen Naruto and I hug before and he knows we are close friends, what he does not get is why he is not the first to be greeted, why he is not the one being held with so much devotion. Something he has always gotten from me without question. I feel his anger and confusion; my dark energy picks it up easily. I ignore him and continue holding Naruto against me," you've gotten taller Naruto, must be all the ramen."

He lets out a hearty laugh, "believe it Sakura chan!"

He gives me a spin, my girlish giggles filling the air. I untangle my toned legs from his waist, but keep my arms around his neck. He pulls me tighter to his body, as if I would disappear on him again. I press myself impossibly closer to his, my hips subtly grinding into his. I press my face into his chest inhaling deeply.

"I missed this, you smell like home."

" Sakura-chan. I don't ever wanna let you go."

"Then don't"

"Don't leave me again, please." he says so quietly.

"I won't, I promise."

"S-Sakura-chan, w-w-welome home!" Our moment interrupted by the Hyuga bitch.

I stroke Naruto's cheek before stepping out of his arms and turn to Hinata. I pull her into and embrace, lifting her bodily of the ground as if she weighed nothing, the little display of my strength meant to intimidate, and spun her around, my skirt lifting in the wind letting glimpses of my curvaceous ass peek through.

Putting her down, her face flushed red from the excitement she gasped for breath. "Hehe, I f-forgot how s-strong you are Sakura-chan." _Yes you did forget didn't you? I will remind you soon enough._

"it's nice to see you too Hinata!" _fucking bitch._

I put her down and turn to Sasuke. His black eyes boring into mine, his body is so tense. I can hear the gears turning in his head; is she going to burst into tears? Is she going to attack? Is she going to burst into tears and attack? His reaching is to me seeing him with his little girlfriend is adorable.

I quickly cast a glance at her. Honestly, what have they been telling this poor girl? She is shaking. Her hand clutching tightly to Sasuke' shirt and sweating like a pig. Does she think I'm going to punch her out of her clothes?

I bet he's waiting for me to fling myself into his arms like an idiot. Not yet Sasuke, I know exactly what to do with you.

"Hi Sasuke, it's nice to see you to." I nod my head and offer a smile.

"Hun, welcome back Sakura." his eyes narrow at the lack of suffix attached to his name and lack of enthusiastic greeting, which is usually expected from me. No physical touches for you Sasuke-kun, if you want to feel my skin on yours, you will have to do so of your own free will.

Ignoring Sasuke again, I turn to Ayame, "Hi, I'm Sakura." I smile sweetly and extend my hand to shake hers in greeting. She stares at my hand before timidly grasping it to shake it. Her palms are sweaty and I could detect a tremble. Fear. So, she's not stupid. "It's nice to finally meet you to Sakura, I am Sasuke-kun's aahh aamm friend, Ayame. " She hesitates when she mentions her position is Sasuke's life.

"It's so nice to meet you to Ayame, I left so suddenly from the village, Sasuke must not have had to time to introduce us." I respond, rubbing the back of my neck in a Naruto-esque manner and smiling. _Let's see if anyone takes the bait._

Nothing. He neither confirms nor denies; typical fucking Sasuke. I am glad to see him looking slightly uncomfortable though. Actually, they all are uncomfortable with our exchange. No one seems to want to comment on the sore spot I've touched. Still tiptoeing around my imagined weakness I see. _Tch, they're only just digging themselves a deeper grave._

"W-when did you get back?"

Typical Hinata; attempting to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Late last night, I already reported in with Tsunade. She gave me some days off before she places me back in the field. She told me you guys are ANBU now, congratulations."

"Hehe, thanks Sakura-chan"

"Hun"

"Maybe I'll get promoted and join you guys there..hehe"

"ANBU missions are vey dangerous Sakura, Naruto and I will not always be there to save you."

"Oh Sasuke, you have not seen or heard from me in five years, what makes you think I need you or anyone to save me?"

"Don't listen to the teme Sakura-chan, he's just being a sour pus."

"Ok Naruto, well I'll see you guys were busy so I'll see you around sometime I guess." I say with a sad smile.

"What! I just saw you Sakura-chan, we need to catch up! We were just going to get some ramen. Come on let's go dattabayo!"

"I don't wanna intrude on anything."

"You're not." interesting that Sasuke is the one to answer, he usually just tolerates my presence not seek it out. I look towards his 'friend' and notice her frown.

"You're not on a double date or anything?"

"I told you, Aymae and I are jus..."

"Sasuke, on a scale of 1 to 10, how stupid do you think I am?" I ask with a smile. I could hear a pin drop from the dead silence that followed my weighted question. I would not be made a fool of, not again, not ever. Not receiving an answer I continue.

"Well, you must think me extremely unintelligent if you think I'm going to believe that bullshit. My status as a ninja was not handed to me ya'know."

"Saku.."

I turn my head sharply and gave Naruto a deadly glare, daring him to finish his sentence. He would not be defending him, not today. Turning my head slowly back to Sasuke, I stare deep into his eyes, challenging him to deify me.

Aymae looks like she needs a change of underwear from the murderous energy choking the air around us. _You sure know how to pick them Sasuke_. After a few tense seconds Sasuke sighs in defeat.

"You're right, my apologies. We are, were together, not just as friends for some time now." so they have a rocky relationship.

"I accept your apology for insulting my intelligence, but I think you should apologize to your girlfriend for implying that she is less than who she is in your exalted life Sasuke Uchiha." I say to him with a harsh tone he has never received from me.

His eyebrows frown with anger at my blatant insult to his integrity. I mean, who would dare question the almighty Sasuke Uchiha?

"Oh, Sakura-san, it's ok really, please don't be angry with him" Ayame says, trying to defuse the tense energy.

"Do not allow him to walk all over you like that Ayame, you should know your worth." I state, my eyes still locked with his. Ohh, I have struck a nerve. I look over to Ayame, she let go of Sasuke's shirt and her posture is more confident, her eyes flash with approval at my words.

" I think I should go.. "

" Sakura-chan, come on! "Naruto whines

"Sakura-san, please join us, I would love to get to know you better." _gotcha._

Putting my innocent facade back on, I hold my hands behind my back and swayed back and forth like a kid with a mischievous smile.

"Hummm, only if Naruto gives me a piggy back ride!" I say with a giggle.

He immediately comes up to me and stoops a bit for me to hop on.

"Your chariot awaits fair princess dattabayo!"

I jump onto his waiting back and wrap my legs around him again, my chin resting on his shoulder. I take this opportunity to give him a little peck on his whiskered cheek. He grasps my thighs and hoists me up higher, my short skirt fluttering against his hands, which now rest a light distance from my ass.

"To Ichiraku's my strong handsome prince!"

I yell from my perch on his back. My sharp eyes catch the light frown on Hinata's angelic face as Naruto runs off with me, leaving her and everyone else behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's moving a bit slow but just bare with me, it's necessary. I have been reading through my reviews and it seems a lot of you guys want a POV from Sasuke. I have a couple of chapters in mind where his perspective would make to story much more interesting I think.

I just want everyone to keep in mind that this is Sakura's story. Also, with regards to the 'spells' that is mentioned, I'm going to be including a bit more, just figuring out how to use it without writing something that resembles a real spell (you know what I mean?)

Thank you so much for the reviews on this story, It has helped me a lot and keep reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts and what you think is going to go down, I would especially love to hear your thoughts on how Sakura dealt with meeting Team 7.

Also, the next chapter is not done so I'm not sure if I'll be posting tomorrow. Until next time, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is rated M for adult language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Secrets**

"Hey Sakura-chan, you've hardly touched your food, aren't you hungry?"

I can barely stomach sitting here with you, eating is a struggle for me right now I think as hate boils in my guts, there is no room for food.

"I'm just so happy to be home again, with you."

"I'm glad you're back to, it was never the same without you."

Hinata stiffens when those words leave his lips. Naruto can be so dense, but it works in my favor. The implication of those words are significant, it shows weakness. Ino said that he was very depressed when I left, Hinata must have tried her best to keep him in high spirits, his words suggest failure on her abilities to make him happy.

I reach out and ruffle his hair affectionately, allowing my touch to linger. Throughout our meal, I ensure my skin makes contact with his ever so often, ensuring his beloved notices each touch. She sits quietly, not eating her food either, not being noticed by her Naruto. This must really remind her of her stalking days when Naruto used to run around saying he's going to marry me.

"S-sakura-chan, h-how was your training?"

"Yea Sakura-chan, you must have gotten stronger! Granny Tsunade wouldn't tell me where she sent you!"

"I'm sorry guys, but I cannot talk about that. Hokage's orders."

"Aww, that's to bad, I love hearing about your ninja stories, you lead some exciting lives!"

"Yes, its exciting indeed." So exciting, this life we chose. Risking our necks for your safety, committing vile atrocities so you can sleep peacefully. Her careless statement doesn't go unnoticed, as Sasuke's hand is clenching so tightly to his chopsticks, his face hidden by his mass of black hair.

"Ayame!" he growls harshly at her, not bothering to look up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Ayame-san, its quite alright, there is no need to apologize."

"She should know better." Sasuke states quietly.

"Sasuke, don't be rude. We are shinobi; she is not. Do not be angry with her for not knowing what lines not to cross. Honestly, I don't know how she puts up with your sour attitude."

"That is not any of your concern." he says harshly.

"Quit being a teme Sasuke, you know Sakura is right."

"This is my fault, please forgive me."

"No it isn't, we're used to Sasuke's lack of social etiquette. Don't mind him." I assure her.

Naruto burst of laughing at the slight I threw at Sasuke, the mood instantly lifting from the sound of his laughter.

"Yo!"

Well look what the cat dragged in. Silver messy hair and his signature orange book in hand. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I get up from my seat and give him a crushing bear hug, lifting him of his feet as if he was nothing. With a wicked smirk, I squeeze tighter, cracking his ribs till I feel him struggling.

"Sakura, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry" I say putting him down and releasing him. Before he can say anything, I unzipped his green jacket and pull up his black shirt exposing his very defined muscles. I slowly drag my hands up his torso till I get to his sides to start healing to damage I purposely caused.

A soft green glow encases my hands and I send my healing chakra into his body. Usually, when I send chakra into patients, I alter it so they feel calm. Luckily, clam would be the last thing Kakashi would be feeling when I'm done with him.

Smirking mischievously, I alter my chakra so he feels pleasure instead. Stepping closer, I feel his heart rate accelerate, and notice a light blush gracing his fair skin. I mentally repeat a spell to boost my pheromones while I'm doing this, his acute sense of smell picking it up immediately as I feel his temperature rise underneath my palms. Using this opportunity well, I step closer to him and whisper seductively low for his ears only, "I see you're still reading those filthy books Kakashi-sensei." I feel his body reacting to the low pitch of my voice.

"Its not filthy, its good literature." He chokes out.

I chuckle lightly, " hum, I suppose you're right, can I tell you a secret?" I ask, my voice now a sweet caress against his chest.

"Humm?"

"Chapter 13 is my favorite."

I feel the shock of my words vibrate through his hard body.

"Can you imagine the human body bending like that? Sometimes I wonder if I can bend like that."

He says nothing; I guess forming coherent words might be difficult for him at the moment. "There Kakashi-sensei, all done! Don't do anything to strenuous tonight." I say winking at him.

"Th-Thank you Sa-sakura."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey Kakashi –sensei, quit looking at Sakura-chan like that you old pervert!"

I turn to see Naruto's eyes flash red and quickly changed back to blue. Interesting. The fox must have smelt my heightened pheromones. Not skipping a beat I step away from Kakashi and move closer to Naruto. I reach out again to playfully ruffle his hair. A low growl of approval escapes his throat, his eyes red again. Yes, this will do just fine. "Calm down Naruto, Kakashi was just teasing."

"You need to be careful Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is a dirty old pervert, I don't want him corrupting you with is pervertness!"

"I'm standing right here Naruto" Kakashi respond rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort at being called a pervert in public by Naruto's booming voice.

In a blink, Naruto is standing, and with one hand he hooks me around the waist and pulls me behind him, his body hiding me from Kakashi's sight. My brows furrow with irritation.

"You stay away from my innocent Sakura-chan, old pervert."

"SMACK!"

"I said to clam down baka!"

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Hump, serves you right Naruto!"

"Jeez Sakura-chan, I'm protecting your honor for that old pervert!"

Giggling, I pull him in close and kiss the bump forming on his head. "Thank you for defending my honor, but keep your voice down, people are staring."

"Its good to see you again Sakura. Tsunade informed me of your arrival back in the village. She said you took out her four ANBU guards. They are still recovering in the hospital."

Rubbing the back of my neck I respond, "he he, they will recover fine, don't worry."

"WHAT!" Naruto roars. Sasuke remains silent and Hinata's eyes bulge at Kakashi's news.

"Those ANBU are highly skilled, what you did was no easy feat."

"Well I guess they weren't skilled enough, Tsunade should consider getting better guards."

"Perhaps. She says we are to test your abilities before assigning you missions. Naruto, Sasuke and I will be testing you. I suggest you get some rest; we will not be going easy on you. Is tomorrow ok?"

Not go easy on me? This old fool has no clue what he just did, the poor thing.

"Tomorrow is fine with me Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn't expect you to go easy on me."

"Then its settled, training ground 7 at 9:00am."

"What about me?"

All heads turn to the newcomer. His skin is a ghastly pale shade, black hair, high cheekbones, slanted eyes and a smile as fake as mine.

"Oh, Sai, you're back from your mission." Kakashi says.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet Sai, he was placed in Team 7 after you left."

"Its nice to meet you Sai." I extend my hand to greet him. He stares at the hand slightly confused and reaches out to return the greeting. He stares at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Does the carpet match the drapes?"

A simultaneous wave of reaction to his question was heard.

Hinata faints.

"Rest in peace dattabayo"

"Tch, idiot."

"Well fuck."

"Oh my."

Still smiling, I crush his hand. Without giving him time to react, I grasp his hand tighter and swing is body as if it was a rag doll over my head and slam him face down into the ground, twisting his arm behind him dislocating his shoulder instantly. I bring my booted foot down on his skull pressing his face further into the dirt and hold his body there.

"I wax."

Naruto faints, Ayame gets a nosebleed, Sasuke's eye twitch with a slight blush on his cheeks and Kakashi's eyes roll to the back of his head. I guess no one was expecting an actual answer.

I let go of Sai's arm and kick him to his back; the sound of cracking ribs is music to my ears. A lung is defiantly punctured. I pick up his unconscious body bridal style, "well I'm off guys, Ayame it was so nice to meet you, we should defiantly hang out again. I'll see you boys tomorrow, I'm sure Sai would love the company when you join him in the hospital after I'm done with you. Speaking of hospitals, this one has massive internal bleeding so I better hurry. Bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the hospital, I inhale deeply. "Boy do I miss being here!" The smell of death heavy in the air, it reminds me of shishou's realm. Strolling casually with a dying Sai in my arms, I casually ignore the shocked expressions on the faces of the staff and some patients.

I make my way to emergency and set him down on a bed and start working on him.

"What is the meani…."

"Hi there Shizune! It's so nice to see you again. Get in here, this one's gonna die if the bleeding doesn't stop."

"Oh Kami! What happened?"

"He opened his mouth."

"Oh, I see. Sai put his foot in his mouth again."

We catch up as we work on Sai. He would be here for a week at most. "I sure miss the hospital Shizune."

"We miss you here as well, please tell me you're coming back! Ino and Hinata has been helping a lot but they are nowhere near your level. I've been swamped with work since you left."

"I'm sorry it was so sudden. I'll be resuming my shifts in the next couple of days don't worry. I'm free right now, let me change and I'll take some of your patients." I offer kindly.

"Sakura you're the best!"

"Don't mention it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing my rounds for the night, I whistle my way down to the morgue without a care in the world. The security in the hospital is minimum and besides, who would question the Hokage's top disciple.

I quickly knock the pathologist out and rest her unconscious body on a chair, she will wake-up with a slight headache in the morning, no big deal.

Still whistling a jolly tune, I start opening the storage draws checking the time of death for the freshest body.

"Ah, you would do just fine handsome." I chose a black haired, 28 year old male, cause of death, multiple stab wounds to the abdomen, time of death, 8 hours today.

I transfer him to the autopsy table to gather the ingredients. Opening his mouth, I pull a tooth and crush it to dust between my fingers and deposit the powder into a bowl. I undo the stitches on his skull and remove the top cranium so I can slice of a little piece of brain tissue and add it to my bowl. Moving on, I reopen the chest cavity for a piece of heart tissue and add it with the other ingredients.

I put back the body and clean up, grab my bowl and resuming my happy tune as I make my way to the recovery ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon is full and night clear, it's a perfect settings for what I'm about to do. I shut the windows to his empty room and cast a spell to keep all ears and eyes out.

He's sleeping so soundly, his face a mask of innocence. "We both know you are far from innocent Sai. I'm glad we met today, you see, I like to be well informed before I lay my cards on the table and a little blonde birdie with a big mouth told me all about you and a little organization that I don't know about, and Sai, I really don't like not knowing things.

Thank you for providing the opportunity for us to get to know each other better. Seeing that your unconscious I'll start first; I'm an Aries, I like dango, I am going to ruin the lives of my teammates and anyone else who gets in my way, my favorite season is summer time, not spring time and my carpet does match the drapes. See, that wasn't so hard, now it's your turn."

Opening his mouth, I pull out his tongue to examine the seal placed on it. " Just as I suspected. I wouldn't want anyone airing my dirty laundry if I ran a top-secret organization. Oh well, you're going to be spilling a shit load tonight, whether you want to or not."

Climbing up on the bed and straddling his narrow waist, I rest the bowl on his stomach to add the last ingredients and prepare his body for questioning.

I fish out a sealing scroll and open it on his chest. I bite my ring finger to draw the symbols to release the magic binding my ceremonial blade inside the scroll.

I begin reciting the spell to temporarily remove the seal and ensure only truthful answers pass his lips. He won't remember anything when he wakes up.

Summoning up a bit of chakra and mixing it with some of my dark energy, I grasp the cool metal of the black dagger with both hands and bring it to my forehead. It's coolness heats up as it touches my seal. I transfer the knife to my right hand and pull Sai's left hand over the bowl, still reciting the spell; I drag the sharp blade across his wrist and let him bleed out a bit into the bowl. I quickly heal back the wound and drop his hand.

Eyes rolling back into my head, I place my hand over the bowl and slit my wrist open, bleeding into the bowl, my wound healing instantly.

I generate some more dark energy; it's blackness swirling in the palm of my hand and add it to the bowl. The mixture bubbles and swirls together, it's color changing from red to black. I dip the knife into the mixture and start drawing the symbols of my shishou's language into his forehead, the razor-sharp blade cutting into his skin. I drag the sharp blade down the bridge of his nose, and down to his lips. I pry his mouth open and pull out his tongue again and drag the knife down across the seal on his tongue.

Before the blood leaks down, I reach down and lick the blood and seal off his tongue.

"Open your eyes." his eyes shoot open and roll to the back of his head. "What is your name?"

"I don't remember my real name. They call me Sai now."

"How long were you in Root?

" As long as I can remember."

" Are you still loyal to Root? "

" No."

"Why not?"

"He wants to hurt my friends."

"Who wants to hurt them Sai?"

"Danzo. He is the founder of Root, he wants to hurt my friends."

"Why does he want to hurt your friends?"

"He thinks Naruto should be locked up in a cage and used as a weapon when necessary. He thinks he should not be allowed anywhere near the citizens and should have never been allowed to become a ninja like his parents."

"Who are Naruto's parents?"

"His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, was the previous Jinchuriki and his father was Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage."

"Go on."

"He wants to kill Sasuke but it has to be done wisely. The threat Itachi left is still hanging over his head, so he can't act without due cause. He was hoping that Orochimaru's curse would drive him insane so he would have his hands free to eliminate him."

"But Naruto intervened. How ironic his two targets unknowingly team up to fuck up is evil plan. Tell me Sai, why would Itachi threaten to keep his little brother safe when he himself has tried to kill him by trapping him in his tsukuyomi twice, not to mention the whole Clan slaughtering."

"From what I gathered so far, Danzo, along with 2 Council members and the 3rd Hokage, ordered the entire slaughter of the Uchiha Clan. With inside information provided by Itachi, it is said that the Clan was planning a coup. So to prevent a civil war, the Clan was eliminated.

His only request was that his brother be speared and kept safe or else. I heard that he and an unknown masked man carried out the death warrant. What the 3rd didn't know was that Danzo had other reasons for orchestrating the massacre. Before he suspected me of defecting, we had a meeting in a room with jars and jars of eyes, Uchiha eyes. He wanted me to take out Sasuke without damaging his eyes."

"Well fuck me, ya don't say"

"I did say, just now. I would fuck you but you are fully dressed."

"I didn't mean it literally Sai." Jeez this guy is fucked in the head.

"How was he planning on imprisoning Naruto?"

"He was going to trigger Naruto into releasing the Kyuubi's tailed form within the village, ensuring many civilian lives lost. The guilt will allow him to easily manipulate Naruto into an easy captivity. Danzo would eventually get into his weakened mind and manipulate him into doing his biding."

"How was he going to trigger Naruto into releasing his tailed form?"

"Seeing that he couldn't touch Sasuke without severe consequences, you were the next best thing. His attachment to you did not go unnoticed. It was delayed when he left to train with Jiraiya, and delayed again from your sudden departure. It was because of you leaving, I was placed on the team to watch Sasuke for signs of madness and to kill him in Naruto's presence if the opportunity presented itself. But it did not work out that way.

I defected before any harm could be done. As I am no longer a Root member, I am in the dark with regards to his exact movements, but I can make an intelligent guess as to who could be killed.

He wouldn't want to use you anymore as your skill as a medic and possess Tsunade's inhuman strength; it would not benefit Konoha if you died. Recently, Naruto got engaged to the Hyuga heiress, she would be the next wise choice."

"He didn't do it right away either. Danzo is very smart; he would wait for them to court, ensuring Naruto falls deeper in love with each passing day. If it were I, I would do it on their wedding night, when all their guards are down but its not me, Danzo would want to kill two birds with one stone. Sasuke is in the village, if he were to die in a Kyuubi attack, it could be ruled as killed in the line of duty, no questions asked. What do you think Sai?"

"I agree with both methods, it could go either way. However, you are also back in the village, returning from some top-secret training even he knows nothing about. He wouldn't make a move till he determines your role in this."

"He is one sly mother fucker isn't he?"

"Indeed."

"Has the seal allowed you to hint at anything to anyone about what you just told me?"

"I have managed to lead Tsunade on the Uchiha massacre's trail, she is quietly investigating but it would be difficult as I can only say so much without dying."

"Well this has been nice Sai, thank you for your cooperation."

"You are welcome Sakura."

I start repeating the sealing spell in reverse, I pull back out his tongue and bend over to stroke my tongue upwards on his, putting the seal back on. I drag the knife back up his lips, over the bridge of his nose and up unto his forehead to retrace the symbols I drew earlier.

I summon up some more dark energy to dispose of the mixture and seal away my dagger. I heal Sai's skin of all traces of cuts I made, making sure not to heal the bruising on his face from the beat down he received earlier. I get off and redress him, clean up all traces of my presence and undo the spell I cast on the room, check his vitals and leave.

Whistling into the night air, I go over all the juicy information I just learned tonight. This just made my game all the more interesting. I would have to deal with Danzo for sure now. I will not allow anyone to interfere with my plans. I would let Danzo watch me for the time being, as it would save me a great deal of trouble in seeking him out. He would make a predictable move of seeking an audience with me. I better get some rest, I promised Sai a couple of bedmates to keep him company, and I would hate to disappoint him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: OMG! This was a long one for me. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter might take some time to publish, as I am very nervous about writing a fight scene. This could go horribly wrong and blow up in my face, so please be patient with me._

 _Thank you and please remember to review! Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Just want to address this really quickly, as I don't think I have mentioned this before. All characters are OOC and the storyline does not follow anything from the manga and anime. This is not your typical sasusaku romantic happy ending fanfic._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _Don't hold back_

Three of the most powerful hidden leaf shinobi stand in the middle of Training ground 7. Three of the most powerful hidden leaf shinobi is going to learn a valuable lesson of underestimating their opponent. Naruto in his usual black and orange looking worried at my unusual lateness, Sasuke in mostly black with his arms folded in irritation and Kakashi is his standard jonin attire reading his porn and seemingly not giving a fuck.

My chakra is hidden to nothing and my body downwind to hide my scent. I decided to wear my old ninja gear, headband in its usual place with my hair in a tight bun atop my head. As I am observing them quietly, I go over everything I learnt last night; it would be a huge fuck fest if that bomb dropped unceremoniously in everyone's lap.

I want to take my time with this, and that information would allow me to do more damage than my fists. Killing them would be to quick and unsatisfying so their punishment would be emotional and psychological, breaking them bit-by-bit. However, that won't spare them the hurt I'm about to unleash on them today, they have underestimated me for far to long.

Right on time, my clone along with Tsunade and Shizune approach the three ninjas who have been waiting for two hours for my arrival. They are not shadow clones like Naruto's; using my dark energy along with my medical background, I have managed to make perfect replicas of myself. I can't make large amounts like Naruto as I made them in a lab and just seal them in my traveling scrolls ready to use when I need them. They would come in handy with todays spar as I would have to fool Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Morning guys, sorry I'm late, I went to get Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san before I got here." my clone says brightly.

"Tch, you want to show off for you shishou Sakura? I would hate to disappoint."

"Sasuke, Sakura is no longer my apprentice, I have taught her all that I know and I am confident she has surpassed me already, that was why I sent her away to train."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Where did you send her? You never told us." The sly copy ninja asked.

"I am afraid that is confidential, a stipulation put on us by her new sensei in exchange for her training " the Hokage responds confidently. The suggestion I placed in both Ino's and her mind working effortlessly whenever faced with that particular question.

"I see."

"But what are you doing here Tsunade baa-chan?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT! I am here because Sakura requested our services." she responds, nodding her head to Shizune.

"What do you mean dattabayo?"

My clone walks up to him and ruffled his hair, "they are here to make sure you boys don't die Naruto."

"A bit overconfident Sakura?" the last Uchiha asked with a smirk.

"No, it's not me who is overconfident Sasuke." I answer with a small smile. I noticed his brows furrowed at the lack of suffix, enthusiasm and dismissive attitude again. I believe he thought I was acting like that because his girl was there, but with just the old team he must have been expecting more.

"Now that we are all here, let's go over the rules. Sakura, the three of us are to capture you by any means necessary, you have till sundown to avoid capture. The point of this exercise is to test how well you handle yourself on your own."

"Fine with me, shall we get started. I want to stop by the hospital and probably visit Ino later Kakashi-sensei."

"OK then, we would give you a head start."

"Oh, that's not necessary Kakashi sensei." with a puff of smoke, I released my clone.

"What the hell Sakura-chan! That was a clone?."

"We will be over there, Shizune did you bring my sake?" The busty blonde says to no one in particular as she and Shizune walk of to the sidelines.

Shaking of the shock of little pink haired ninja, they turned to each other to go over their plan of action.

"Alright guys, I don't want to be here all day, Naruto, do not hold back. I now how much you care but this would prepare her for what's out there so don't baby her. Spread out, she can't have gone too far, don't get hit by..."

He never had the chance to finish his sentence. While they were waiting on me, I sent 3 clones directly in front of them underground waiting for my signal. With my go, they simultaneously burst from the ground, catching them each by the scruff of their collars and throwing them with my inhuman strength in separate directions. Divide and conquer, don't get cocky and face them all at once.

Kakashi needs to go down first. Before he hits the ground, the real me flash steps to his right and deliver a series of blows to his main chakra points. I don't want him to get back up when I leave so I gather a large amount of chakra in my fist, enough to knock out and cause major internal damage, but not enough to kill and I slam my fist into his gut.

His eyes bulge and body contours into the force of my punch, a huge crater formed underneath him when he hits the ground. And he is out. He would have been a pain in the ass if I didn't take him out immediately; he's way to smart for his own good.

I send a command for the other clones to occupy Naruto as I head in Sasuke's direction. I can feel the pulse of his chakra 4 miles away from me. Before I run off to meet him I stop to pull out a sealing scroll to remove its contents. Biting my fingers, I write the symbols to allow me access to what I have stored inside for my dear Sasuke-kun.

I took all night to prepare these especially for the Uchiha. Sasuke is a very skilled fighter; I would be an absolute fool to face him without interfering with my huge amount of chakra and dark energy stored in my seal. I would draw a lot of unnecessary attention to myself. Kakashi has started with the questioning and it would only get worse if I display my true strength like and overconfident idiot, and from the experiences I had with my shishou, an overconfident idiot could still be out smarted and beaten if precaution is not practiced.

Sasuke is a very skilled fighter, but he is not untouchable. Smirking to myself, I heft the two unconscious bodies I had stored in my scroll and run off to deliver the first blow that will begin the downfall of the last Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a heap of destroyed trees, I find him bloodied and torn, trying to get put pressure on a deep gash on his upper thigh. The landing must have been rough I think to myself.

I flare my chakra so he knows I'm coming in fast. He is instantly on alert, the pain shoved to the back of his head and ready to attack.

The cocky bastard hasn't activated his sharingan; most likely thinking he could beat me without it. I drop a good distance from him; his speed is not to be taken lightly even when injured.

"Sakura, what the fuck.." he gasps as I unceremoniously drop the unconscious bodies of nightgown clad female and a dark haired average looking man on the ground. They are bound, gaged and covered in paper explosives with sacks on their heads to hide their identity. With strings of my chakra attached to them, I manipulate them to their knees and keep their bodies upright.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Have you lost your fucking mind?" He roared at me.

"Sasuke, lets play a game."

"Wha.."

"You're really not in a position to ask questions, so be quiet, the lives of these two depend on your co-operation."

"I am not falling for any trap you think you…"

"Sasuke, this is no trap, I promise. Take a look with your sharingan and confirm how real these two are." I taunt, as I am well aware of the magic working under their flesh.

With his sharingan activated, he scoped out my captives to determine their authenticity. His breath hitches when he finds no flaw and the reality of the situation sets in. I can tell his mind is working a mile a minute trying to decipher what my move is or if I'm bluffing because the Sakura he knew would never have the testicular fortitude to blow someone up in the middle of a spar.

"Now that you see I am not fucking around, lets proceed."

"Sakura, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you have crossed a line! Let these people go immediately before this gets anymore out of hand."

"I told you to be quiet. I don't like repeating myself, next time you speak out of turn; I will be forced to take it out on them, ok?" He nods his head in agreement, not chancing what I may or may not do.

Using one on my chakra strings attached to the sack covering the head of the girl, I yank it off and take great pleasure in seeing the shocked expression on the usually composed Uchiha.

"The game is simple, you chose who lives and who dies. To my right, I have the girl who has managed to capture the heart of the notorious Sasuke Uchiha. If she survives this game, I would love to pick her brain on how she managed to do so when so many has failed; myself included." Seeing his stance change to attack me, I allow the strings to cut into her skin.

"Don't even think about. If you step another toe out of line I will start ripping of body parts. You have no idea what I have become and trust me, you don't want to see what I am really capable of Sasuke." I say to him, my voice dripping in malice. He looks at me as if he has never seen me before, and its true he has never seen me, both the old me and the new me.

I yank the hood of the other captive, my voice back to its sunny tone, " Now, where was I? Yes, the game! To my right is someone unknown to you. Now you're a smart guy, I trust you have guessed that the stranger has some value or he would not be here right now. And you would be correct if that is what you were thinking.

Sasuke, I would like you to meet Mr. Fukunaga Hattori. Mr. Hattori is a criminal who has his hands deep in the black market and is a known middleman for securing high paying jobs for rouge shinobi worth hiring. This man right in front of you is one of the few persons out there who knows how to contact and be contacted by rouge ninja." His eyes narrow as those words leave my lips. Got ya! I smirk to myself.

"Seeing that you need to find a certain rouge yourself, this piece of shit could be your ticket to finding the man you tried to abandon your village for. You're probably wondering how I stumbled upon this lucky find, capture him and not turn him in to Tsunade, who by the way, knows nothing of this. The answer is confidential, as I can't talk about by training and whereabouts, what I can tell you is that I have been tailing him for months before I came back and that I was planning on handing him to you to assist in your revenge.

But I come back home to see you hooked up with a civilian. You know that I love you more than anything; you know I would do anything for you. Seeing you with her kind of pushed me off the deep end and now here we are, so choose.

Choose your civilian lover or the man who can find your brother." His brows are sweaty and his breathing is harsh. If looks could murder I would be dead as he is glaring knives at me. The funny thing is, he is not saying a word. If he truly loved her, the choice would be easy, but it looks like he is considering his options. I am doing my best to keep a straight face at his indecision.

"Tick Tok Sasuke, I don't have all day. You could hold her in your arms tonight or find the man who slaughtered your entire clan."

"I want to find my brother." Well shit! Motherfucker didn't even try to negotiate any terms with me. I release the chakra strings and deactivate the paper bombs. " He is going to wake up in the next half hour. I trust his interrogation will be swift. As for the sweet Ayame…"

I swiftly pull out a kunai and slit her throat. "What? The bombs would have been to messy." I respond when I meet his furious stare. "Don't be mad at me mister, you chose this."

"Fuck you bitch"

Not caring about his insult, I toss the still unconscious criminal at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke Uchiha just sold out his girlfriend for revenge. Boy is he going to be pissed when he wakes up. As he is lifts Mr. Hattori onto his shoulders, I form a series of handseals to release the trap I set for him.

Instantly, Mr. Hattori's body explodes with hundreds of tiny hypodermic needles, each filled a special blend of poison made especially for the last Uchiha.

The look of shock on his face is priceless! Quickly followed by a look of excruciating pain. He drops the special clone I created and fall to the ground and starts to convulse. The poison is fast acting and causing immense internal damage to his organs, if left untreated, he could die in the next 5 minutes. I casually walk over to him and pull out a syringe with the antidote.

"If it makes you feel any better Sasuke, just know that if you did chose my Ayame clone, you would still be dying from my poison." And I plunge the syringe into his neck, his body calming down and slipping into unconsciousness. I would still need to heal his organs but I have an obnoxious blonde loudmouth to deal with still.

xxxxxxxxxx

I find him easily; he's not hard to miss when engaged in the heat of battle. My clones have been leading him away from everyone as the battle progressed. He has them on the defensive; with the insane amount of clones he keeps producing. I know very well he could have destroyed my clones long ago with one of his rasengan, he has yet to form one and end them.

I can feel a wave of anger wash over me, as I know he is holding back. Well if that's how he wants this to go down then that's fine with me. I actually do want to get back to the hospital today and Naruto with his infinite amount of stamina will not do.

The chakra I stored in those clones are wearing out so I hurry to the clearing I'm sure was not there before. I have to be careful to not be seen by one of his clones, so I step back quietly into the shadows and begin working on the spell I need to handle the blonde idiot

Fishing out the sealing scroll that hides my ceremonial black knife, I start the spell. Blood dripping from my fingers, I write the symbols and release the magic binding it to the scroll. I have to work fast as the dark energy released would be felt. With both hands I lift the knife to my seal, heat searing my hands, eyes rolling to the back of my head, it's sinister energy working in sync with the spell. I start cutting symbols on the tips of my fingers on my left hand and palm.

My clones are destroyed; its time to move. He's heading in my direction and he's coming in fast. I quickly cast a genjutsu on myself and stumble towards him.

"Na-Naruto, please help.."

He pauses before he approaches me. Great! what a time to actually apply ninja skills instead of rushing in. I'll just have to amp up the drama.

"Naruto, I'm done. I told him I don't want to fight anymore and he kept attacking, I think I knocked him out…." I cried, falling to my knees.

"Shit, that fucking teme!" he releases his clones and rush towards me. "Hold on Sakura-chan, I'll take you to Tsuna..."

With speed he is not accustomed to from me, I quickly rush towards him; in the blink of an eye, I have his stomach exposed and my other hand has a mass of dark energy gathered in my palm and I slam my hand into his seal.

His eyes roll to the back of his head and his body contorts into my hand from the force of the hit. His back slams into a rock and I pin him there.

I start the spell immediately, turning my hand counter clockwise to further disrupt the seal. His slumps down unconscious, the hard part is done, he will be out cold for a while, as I disrupted his chakra system to almost shutting down.

I remove his headband and reach for my knife and start cutting symbols into his skin. When I'm done I drop the knife to free my hand and press my thumb to the center of his forehead, right where I drew the symbol.

I shut my eyes to focus my dark energy into his subconscious, I can feel the atmosphere changing around me, the air thick and damp, I hear water dripping and my feet are wet.

With my hands feeling free of the pressure from holding up Naruto, I slowly open my eyes to take in my new surroundings.

It's dark and wet; I can taste the immense amount of hatred permeating the air and a massive amount of chakra directly behind me.

I turn around to see the infamous nine tailed demon fox glaring at me behind a massive cage.

"Kurama."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: OMG! I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. This was the hardest chapter to write, as I tried to incorporate some fighting. I literally wrote this three times and tossed it as I didn't think it was good enough and it probably sucks still but I couldn't put it off forever. Hopefully in the future I get better at writing fighting sequences as the tiny one in this chapter is hardly an actual sequence._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed it and note that I have already started the next chapter. There might be some grammatical errors as I'm already frustrated with this chapter and don't feel like reading it._

 _Thank you to all the amazing reviews I've been getting so far! They really motivate me to write better and write more. I look forward to reading what you think about how the story is progressing. Thanks again! BYE!_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter is M Rated as it contains some smut and heavy cursing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 11**

As his name left my lips he let out a terrifying roar, the hatred in the air amplified by his display of power and intimidation. Giant claws extending out the confines of his cage in an attempt to reach me. Crossing my arms over my chest, I smirked at the raging beast.

His red eyes never leave mines as he sniffs the air, his raging eases and a wicked smirk plays across his face, exposing rows for sharp teeth, as he recognized my scent.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Haruno Sakura?" his voice low and deep, sending ripples through the water with each word.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm flattered you know me by name, I'm guessing Naruto has filled you in a great deal about his precious teammates."

He prowls around the cage, his eyes never leaving mine. He then sits on his hind legs and cross his large arms across his furry chest, mocking my pose down to the mischievous smirk.

"Unfortunately he has. What do I owe the pleasure? Here to tempt me with your sent?"

"No, I'm here to tempt you with something much more satisfying than myself."

"Humm, I don't know, I was kind of hoping you were here to spread those legs of yours. I highly doubt you can give me what I really want, so if it's not your pussy you're offering, then fuck off."

"tsk tsk Kurama, if it's one thing I hate it's someone underestimating me. I am curious through, how do you intend to fuck me, seeing that you're you know, locked in a cage and have four legs, fur and larger than the Hokage mountain?"

"This is not the only form I can take Sakura, you would have to come in here and see for yourself."

"I'm good."

"Too bad. If I can't have you, then leave."

"Aww, that's too bad Kurama, here I thought your freedom was worth more than what's between my legs."

His teasing demeanor changed instantly as he's roaring and slashing at the cage in absolute furry.

"You fucking bitch! Do you have any idea how long these filthy fucking humans have imprisoned me! Do not come in here trying to get me to do your bidding with the promise of freedom that you cannot give me. You are not the first person to offer me my freedom, yet here I am, locked away in the mind and body of an idiot. Get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Why are you so convinced I can't free you Kurama?"

You're hot, so I'll humor you, the sealing technique the 4th used was a contract with a shinigami and the only one to release that contract is the shinigami itself. Last time I fucking checked, they don't relinquish their hold on contracts that easily, you would have to go to their world, find it and battle for the contract or get the, how should I put it, 'warden' to command it to hand it over, both of which is fucking impossible to accomplish by the likes of you. You have wasted enough of my time…."

"Are we talking about this contract?" I innocently asked as I played with his contact I just happened to pack with me today. He is correct about both methods of acquiring it, for his insults I won't reveal how I got it just yet. The look on his cute furry face is priceless, if his jaw could hit the ground it would.

"Impossible, how…."

"Clearly possible, because here I am holding your ticket to freedom. Not just from your current cage, but from this world. Don't you miss your real home Kurama?"

Coming out of his stupor, he begins to smash himself against the cage, growling and snapping at me, his chakra bubbling through the bars of his cage.

YOU KNOW KNOTHING OF MY HOME! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH! RELEASE ME!

Getting tired of his tantrums, I release some of my dark energy into the air, letting it snake its way around his body and neck to choke him into submission.

"Hasn't it clicked as yet Kurama? By now you should realize who and what you are dealing with, so you should know how this has to go down. Nothing is free Kurama, in this world and the next. Calm yourself or I would leave you here to rot."

"He-he gave you his power?"

He choked out, as he struggled to get out of the hold I have on him, my energy forming massive clawed hands to pin him to the ground.

"He gave me plenty; the rest was fought for tooth and nail."

"It can't be…you would have to be…."

"You have been absent from your home for far to long and my shishou hopes you make the wise decission."

"He is your master?"

"He is my sensei, I'm servant to know one."

"You were gone from this world for five years?"

"That is correct?"

"You survived 5 human years in that place?"

"Clearly, as I am here discussing your freedom"

"I see."

"I'm glad we got that cleared up. Now, you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, I know what must be done" He says quietly.

"Good. In exchange for your freedom, I will take your allegiance. Loyalty, I will earn, as you will have to earn mine. I run a tight ship and disobedience will be dealt with swiftly. For now, you will do as I say and remain here till the time for your release is determined. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes"

"Change your form." I demand as I walk straight into to his cage, performing a quick spell to allow me entrance into his cell. Releasing him from the hold I have on him, his chakra bubbles till I can't see his massive form anymore. A couple of seconds later, a tall muscled man emerges from the huge mass of chakra.

So this is his other form, not bad. He looks wild and untamable with long orange hair pulled into a high ponytail, his bangs are long, brushing against his jawbone. His tanned skin covers hard muscle with a few scars marring its perfection. As he stalks closer, I notice his wild evil red eyes rimmed with black kohl, his full lips smirking at me. A deep blood red kimono adorns his god like body with a black umanori hakama, zori and black tabi.

"I hope this form pleases you, Sakura."

"It does."

His strong arms pull me close to his hard body and my arms circle around his neck. Whispering the spell into his lips, we kiss passionately. His kiss tastes as wild as him, our teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. I bite his lower lip, drawing his blood and he bites me back in retaliation, our blood mixing with each stroke.

He's panting when I break the kiss that sealed our agreement; its magic powerful and binding. I can feel his hard length digging into my stomach. I felt my back pressed against the cage, our kiss getting more passionate and wild, my legs lifts voluntarily to wrap around his narrow waist, allowing him to press his hardened length into me, creating a delicious friction, such a shame I can't stay to long.

"Its time for me to go. I have a few loose ends to tie up before I release you completely." I say as I hand him a special seal that would allow us to communicate.

"Choose wisely when you contact me, that talisman I gave you would allow you to take control of Naruto's body for a short period of time. It would be a pain in the ass if Naruto Uzamaki were found balls deep in a whorehouse."

He chuckles darkly into my hair, and press light kisses into my neck.

"Fine, but the next time we meet I will be inside you."

Giggling at his blatant lecherousness, "you're such a pervert Kurama, being locked in Naruto's head has rubbed off on you.

Letting me go so I can walk back out the cage he responds with a laugh.

"That kid is disgusting, his perversions knows no bounds. You wouldn't believe the fantasies he has of you."

"Is that so? Maybe I'll take a look myself. I would have thought it would be filled with Hinata's tits and bowls of ramen."

"You know him well. I wonder what he has done to hurt you so bad, that you would go so far as to make a deal with a Him?"

I don't like the change in conversation, as remembering that night still has the power to ignite a burning rage, so my teasing tone ends here.

"It's not what he did Kurama, it's what he didn't do."

"I see."

I turned and chanted the spell to get out of Naruto's subconscious. I close my eyes and focus my energy, the air changes around me, and my feet are no longer in water.

Opening my eyes, I take in the bright blue sky, clean air and an unconscious Naruto still pressed against a rock with my hands on his stomach and forehead. I quickly heal his skin where I made the markings and lift him over my shoulder to make my way back to Tsunade. She should have found Sasuke by now so I don't bother to look for him, I can finish the healing at the hospital.

Everything is going according to plan and on schedule. Kurama's freedom went well enough as his Jinchuriki is in my village. To liberate the rest, I would need to be on ANBU. If I don't make it to the special ops, I would just do it the hard way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The beeping of monitors is the only thing breaking the stillness of the almost silent hospital room as I sit quietly in a corner enjoying the sight of their unconscious bodies lying still as corpses on their hospital beds.

Kakashi would be out of commission for a week at least, though Tsunade healed his spine and internal injuries, his body would need time to catch up with the accelerated healing, as being old has its limitations.

Naruto would recover fully by morning, which is not surprising. The antidote is still flushing the poison out of Sasuke's body, by tomorrow he should regain consciousness and a couple of days bed rest and he would be as good as new.

My quiet was interpreted by the clicking of heels through the corridor. It's about time the last staff member on the ward left. Time to get to work.

I quickly cast the spell to keep eyes and ears out of the room. I would have to work quickly as it's three bodies I have to deal with. I already collected the ingredients in the morgue and prepared the mixtures to start the spell.

Kakashi is getting a simple tracking spell, he is way to curious for his own good and I do not want him meddling in my business. His concoction is much different from what I'll be using on Naruto and Sasuke. I needed an eye and blood from a female for this particular spell. I already crushed it up with some of my blood and dark energy and put it in a syringe with a thick, long needle.

My ceremonial knife already out and prepared with my magic and chakra. Lifting his hospital gown to expose his stomach, and being the pervert I am, I steal a glance at his cock," not bad Kakashi sensei" I mumble before I climb up to straddle his waist.

I start the spell and begin cutting the symbols around his navel. When I'm done, I get the syringe and slowly penetrate the skin in his belly button, injecting it's contents directly into his stomach, as I pull out the needle, I slam my palm into the seal and force a mass of my dark energy into his navel, my chanting gets harder and start reforming the eye in his stomach and bringing it back to life, the spell would protect it from being digested. With the eye fully formed I would be able to track his whereabouts easily without him noticing. I finish up and heal the cuts on his skin and move onto the next one.

I didn't intend on doing anything to Naruto and Sasuke really, but Kurama's little hint of Naruto's not so pure thoughts of me piqued my curiosity and seeing that they are here already, what harm can it really do? Its just a bit of fun.

This spell is very simple, as it was the first one I learnt, no cutting is required and the only ingredients are dead man's blood, my dark energy and chakra.

I need to prepare them first as I would need to draw the symbols on myself and lay down on a separate bed as entering one's dreams require me to astral project my spirit into their sub consciousness. It wouldn't be like what I did to meet Kurama, as I'm not interfering with a seal.

I draw the symbols on their foreheads and eyelids and then, moving to lie down on an empty bed, I do the same on myself.

I cast a protection spell to protect my body, as I don't want to be left vulnerable. I chant the spell to cast my subconscious into Naruto first, as I'm most curious about his fantasies about me.

The first thing you feel when projecting yourself out of your body is oddly pleasing. The weightlessness comes first, and then you feel like you're floating, the best part is entering the mind of someone else, it's such a rush! At first, it's slow and steady and suddenly your spirit is exploding into millions of particles, flying through the person's spiritual energy.

Everything in Naruto's dreams scape is a kaleidoscope of bursting colours and light. Focusing my energy, I begin to reform my body, once that is complete I start the spell that would allow me to find the dreams I want to see.

This part is the hardest, as there are thousands of dreams, both forgotten and remembered that I have to sort through.

Finding the section of sex dreams and fantasies is not difficult in Naruto's case as it's the most recent. Everything slows as I focus on that dream in particular, allowing me the chance to view it.

Its ichiraku's! My fucking God, I really wasn't that far off. The sick fuck really had a sex dream with me involving ramen! I want to both laugh and vomit at the same time, though I have to admit it suits the knucklehead.

It's daylight and people are going about their business. He is sitting in his usual seat; everything looks relatively normal except he has me straddling his lap, feeding him ramen. I'm wearing the outfit I had on when I met them when I returned; the short black skirt and burgundy cropped sweater. His hands are up my skirt clearly feeling up my ass as I feed him.

His whiskered face sports a wide grin and blush as he continue to feel me up, my dream self is blushing innocently as she feeds him his last bite.

"It's time for my dessert Sakura-chan, don't worry, I don't need help eating." He chuckles wickedly at her.

"Not here Naruto-kun, someone would see!" Bahahahaha! I can't fucking believe this shit!

She drops the bowl as he lifts her onto the counter. His hands move up under her top to fondle her breasts as soft moans escape her moist lips. He pushes up her top and lacy white bra to expose her breasts to the cool air, as he dips his head to capture a pert pink nipple in his mouth.

"Damm Naruto, go easy! They're not noodles ya'know." I yell teasingly even though I know I can't be heard or seen.

With his mouth full, his hand travel back under her skirt and rips her underwear, not bothering to pull it down. He spreads her legs wider, and starts to eat his dessert.

OK, enough of that, I skim through a couple staring both Hinata and myself, but I decide to leave when I stumble across some vivid fantasies featuring Tsunade. Seems like Naruto has a kink for food. Most of the sex dreams I saw involves him being fed while fucking or fucking and eating simultaneously.

Disintegrating myself once again, I begin the process of entering Sasuke's dreamscape.

Most of his dreams are actually nightmares I realize as I enter his dreamscape; they all have this red tint to it. There is so much blood in here, echoes of screams filter through the damp air. This does not faze me, but the feeling of trepidation sits heavy on my chest, as I would be really seeing what the closed off Uchiha really thought about me or if he even thought about me.

Dreams are not to be taken with a grain of salt, its how our subconscious deals with variables of our human life and looking in on Sasuke's dreamscape is like a reflection of the trauma Itachi inflicted on him when he was a child.

I fly past the nightmares to get to the juicy stuff, even though he is emotionally constipated, he is a man, and men have primitive urges to reproduce so he definitely has to have sex dreams, it's just a matter of finding it amongst the nightmares.

My heart is actually racing as I come across the most recent one and to my shock, It's about me. I wasn't really expecting him to have any about me; I was hoping to get an idea of his relationship with Ayame.

We're in our training grounds sparring. Just him and me, going at each other full force. This is odd as Sasuke and I actually never sparred, he always brushed me of as weak or annoying in my fangirl days and sparred with Naruto or Kakashi. When we got older, he told me point blank that I was not worth the effort and refused to spar with me when Kakashi paired us up even though the I stopped the fangirling by then and when I started training under Tsunade, he stopped coming to our training sessions completely as he trained exclusively with Kakashi. So this particular scene is quite baffling as this never happened in reality by his doing.

The spar escalates quickly as blood is being drawn on both sides. I'm about to leave when I notice the lustful look on Sasuke's face as he gets up from receiving a punch in the gut. This actually turns on the sick fuck! Now, I would be a hypocrite if I judge his tastes negatively when I have played both dominant and submissive roles when I trained with shishou, but this is on another level.

She proceeds to beat him bloody, and he likes it. He catches her fist and slams her to the ground hard and climbs on top her parted legs, his hand hold hers above her head and her body is pinned by his larger frame, and there right in the middle of the training field he attacks her mouth with his. He released her hands and rips her top off to ravage her breasts. With her hands free she punches him hard and switch positions, with her on top claiming control. She kissed him just as hard and wild. When all clothes come off, their fucking is just as wild, almost desperate.

I jump to another scene with us, this one is just as brutal, the fighting, blood and fucking. Each scene staring us is like that, with me being the dominant person in fighting and sex.

The ones staring Ayame is equally disturbing, only difference is they don't fuck, it's purely innocent, they hold hands, kiss, go on walks, It's innocence is what makes it disturbing. These fantasies of Ayame are what he wants his relationship to be because he is ashamed of what he really desires. He cares about her, but the passion is not real, he was faking it.

A feeling I thought long buried starts bubbling up in my chest, I've seen enough, I don't want to look anymore.

When I'm back in my body, I quickly erase my presence from the room and storm out of the hospital. I can feel tears wetting my face as I make my way home. That son of a bitch!

Slamming my fist into a wall in rage, not giving a fuck about it being destroyed as I go over everything I've seen in the Uchiha's fucked up head.

That fucker! I can't believe this fucking shit! After years of loving his sorry ass, I find out this bullshit!

Sasuke Uchida is not indifferent towards me as he let me assume, he does not love me, that much is clear, but he does want me. It's the manner in which he wants is what's fucked up. His fantasies are so violent, no wonder he avoids being close to me or even touching me, he wants to spill my blood and I spill his. The violence must be his turn on.

Its No wonder he never went all the way with Ayame either, if he fucked her the way he wants to fuck he would find himself in jail and he hasn't made a move on me because he convinced himself I would never live up to his fantasies. He's a masochist, getting of on inflicted pain.

All this time he let me think I was worthless when all he wanted was for me to beat the shit out of him then fuck him senseless. He could have told me that is what he wanted, I would have tried to make him happy. I doesn't matter now, I guess that's why he has Ayame. She is the sweat lie he tells himself to feel normal. My heart was broken over a lie, betrayed by my friends over a fucking lie, he chose a lie rather than being himself with me.

This changes nothing; as a matter of fact, this made it worse and in a way, much more easier, now that I know how to control him. If Ayame plays her cards right, she could be spared, as she is just a pawn for Sasuke, if she gets in my way, I know exactly how to deal with her.

Wiping the tears angrily from my face, I shut the door to my apartment and head straight to bed; I have a meeting with the Hokage and council in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxc

 _AN: You guys are probably getting sick of me apologizing for taking so long to post an update, unfortunately it will only get more sporadic as it gets closer to the end of the year. This is the busiest time at work, I have to prepare for Divali (Hindu festival of lights! Yea, I'm Hindu..hehe) and I'm moving in November. I will try my best to post as much as I can, but it could be another week or 2 before I update again._

 _I hope you guys aren't to mad about the OOC Kurama. As I've mentioned before, a lot of characters will be written like this so prepare mentally for it._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

_To_ _ **naruhina (Guest)**_ _, thank you sooo much for your review! It was very long and I've been trying to find the rest of it but for the life of me I can't! Please feel free to PM me the full review so I can read all of it and I would be able to answer any questions as long as it doesn't require me to give too much away._

 _This goes for anyone with concerns or questions over the development of the story._

 **AN: This chapter is rated T+ (for mild cursing)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HomuraMitokado, KoharuUtatane and Danzō Shimura, Konoha's esteemed Council along with Tsunade has been reading over her report and recommendations for 5the past 10 minutes. I'm not in the best of moods this morning and being around these shriveled cunts is really testing my patience.

The silver lining here is that I get to observe Danzō as he quietly reads. I can tell he is observing me as well with all those stolen eyes watching me through those bandages. I can feel the chakra signatures of the dead Uchiha coming from his body; it's faint but there.

"Congratulations Sakura, you avoided capture and took down the enemy in less than 5 hours with a combination of wit and brute force." croaked Homura. _Well it's about fucking time someone spoke!_

"You deducted that the brains of the group needed to go first, taking Kakashi out of the equation immediately using the element of surprise. I am equally impressed with how you handled Sasuke and Naruto." followed Koharu.

"Divide and conquer" I responded

"Precisely. You used Naruto's love for battle and occupied him while you dealt with Sasuke, drawing him further away." the busty blonde said proudly.

Chuckling lightly she went on to how Sasuke met his defeat, though I left out the part about him betraying the village again.

You knew a physical battle with Sasuke would be long and drawn out, eventually joined by Naruto so you used trickery to get the upper hand. Using an enemy's mental and emotional weakness against them was the best move against a strong opponent like Sasuke and the icing on the cake was that poison, I've never seen anything like it.

And with all Naruto's endless energy and battle skills, he does have a weak spot, which you exploited. Some would say you cheated seeing that you knew where to strike, but knowing your enemy's weakness in life and death situations will determine your success on missions. You displayed amazing analytical abilities when faced with strong opponents with minimal effort, and I'm very proud of you Sakura.

So, with all that said, I highly recommend that you be promoted to ANBU. " she finished with a smile.

" We agree as well, having a medic of her caliber in the field is an asset."

"Sakura Haruno, do you accept your placement in ANBU?"

"I accept. I have a request with regards to my code name and mask Hokage-sama."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I would like to be called Rabbit."

"Rabbit? Ah sure, that's not a problem. That name has never been used before, as most operatives take something that's not so... cute."

"I think it suits me, as I already have a mask to match. It was something I took a long time to earn."

I pull out the simple plain white rabbit looking mask with a black diamond mark in the center, which mimics my yin seal. It will not make anyone tremble in fear, but that will be his or her mistake.

"It's fine, does everyone else approve? "

"Yes, we don't have an issue with your request dear, it suits you."

Thank you.

The council members all leave quietly. Danzo was very quiet, but I expect he will contact me soon enough.

"You did good Sakura. I'm placing you in Kakashi's team; you are familiar with working with them so teamwork will not be an issue. The other members are Sai and Neji.

As you are aware, seduction missions will come in the future, I just want to make sure you can handle it."

"I will be fine Hokage-sama, thank you for your concern. If you would excuse me, I would like to check in on my favorite patients."

"Sure, no problem. Naruto would be happy team 7 is complete."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pissed off is an understatement; I'm a breath away from killing that lying sack of shit Uchiha right on his hospital bed. I'm really not in the mood to play cat and mouse with anyone today, when I'm done here I'll go home and meditate, being this angry could fuck up my plans and I can't let that happen, to much is at stake right now and failure is not an option and Sakura Haruno does not fail.

That being said, I stalk into my new teammates room to check on their well-being. I am not the best option to be doing this as I'm the one who wants their lives but hey, life is just full of ironies.

Smile plastered on my face, I enter the recovery room for my new team.

"Morning guys, I trust you slept well" I ask as I walk to check Sai's chart.

"morning Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, lower your voice, we're in a hospital" Kakashi's lazy voice responded from behind his Icha Icha book. "Good morning Sakura, how did your meeting with the council go."

"it was fine, Tsunade put me on your team, when you are discharged she will debrief you."

"Congratulations Sakura, I didn't know you had it in you to take out all 3 of us, if I'm honest. I apologize for underestimating your skill, your mysterious training has certainly made you stronger."

"Thank you Kakashi." Ignoring his lame attempt at finding out where I trained. If he keeps this up, Konoha is going to be down another good shinobi.

"This is so awesome Sakura-chan, we're a team again. Hey Sasuke, did you hear? Sakura-chan is going to be on our team again."

I look up from my clipboard to meet the Uchiha's angry glare. He is such a little bitch when angry, it's not like he died, a little poisoning builds character.

He just stares at me not saying anything. Oh, I know what the little shit wants to say, but he would hold his tongue till we're alone.

"Sai, you are good to go, don't do anything to strenuous and you would be fine."

"Thank you Sakura, and congratulations on making the team."

"Awww, thank you Sai, say hi to Ino for me."

"Naruto, you can go as well, Kakashi and Sasuke needs to rest" I say as I start unhooking him from the monitors. As Hinata walks in I give him a quick peck on the cheek and ruffle his hair. "Now get your ass out of my hospital."

"Hi Hinata, he's all yours. Make sure he doesn't overdo it with the ramen today OK."

"o-ok Sa-sakura-san. Thanks f-for looking out f-for him." she says nervously, not meeting my eyes. I decide to tease her a bit because why not, If I'm in a shitty mood, this bitch should be in one as well, so I walk up to her a pull her in a half hug.

"it was my pleasure, Hinta-hime. Don't worry he likes to play rough." I say low enough for her to hear. The cute little frown on her forehead was worth the tease.

"Bye Sakura-chan, give the teme a prostate exam while he's here!"

"He might enjoy it." I yell at the departing blonde.

"Tch"

"Alright sour puss, you are recovering quite fast so I'll just keep you for observation tonight and if you behave I'll discharge you tomorrow bright and early, how does that sound?"

He just glares at me. Ugh he's such a woman sometimes; maybe I should give him that prostate exam. So he wants to be an ass about losing, fine. Taking care not to touch him, I bend close to him so I can whisper in his ear, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I didn't tell on you, you're dirty little secret is safe with me." Adding the suffix did its job, as I see a light dusting of pink staining his cheeks.

"Is there a problem Sasuke? You look a little flushed." I whisper seductively into his ear. Now that I know what his kinks are, I can drop the innocent charade with him.

"Tch"

"OK then, I'll check on you tonight. Bye Kakashi, try not to ruin the sheets."

"Not funny"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Sasuke, we got our asses handed to us.

"Ah"

"I could understand Naruto and maybe myself as she kinda sucker-punched me hard, very fucking hard. But how did she manage to catch you?"

"Hun, she has gotten stronger." I can't believe I fell into her trap; then again, she knew how to play me and went for it. I'm angrier with myself than with her, if anything I'm kind of proud she defeated me, though her method was cruel. It's something I wasn't expecting from her, so cold and ruthless, the lies slipping from her lips so easily, she is not the same person anymore and I need to figure out what went wrong, what changed her.

"I knew she was smart, but the way she took us down was flawless; I'm sure she could give Shikamaru a run for his money."

"Hun, did you notice the clones? My Sharingan found no fault in it." When I scanned her, I saw its chakra pathways. I don't even want to consider how those were made as flashes of the snake sannin play though my mind. I never thought I would live to see the day where I would be comparing the two.

"I didn't get the chance to fight much less look at the clone."

"She was there all along and neither of us noticed. Three of the best shinobi was taken down like it was a game. Did you get anything out of Tsunade about where she disappeared to?"

"My contacts in each shinobi village have had not one sighting of her and its not like she's hard to miss. There was nothing on anyone displaying her trademark brute strength or medical skills. Even before she left the village, she had already made a name for herself, that bullshit story about leaving to train made no sense."

"Hun. It's not just her skill that changed. The poison she used on me worked immediately, she could have more than gotten a chance to cut me with a blade dipped in it if she engaged me in battle, but she chose to fuck with my head then poison me."

"Has there been any bad blood between the three of you before she left?"

"Not that I'm aware of. No." Naruto and Ino swore they never told her about Ayame. I was always careful, there's no way she could have found out.

"Hummm. This bullshit about her leaving to train never sat well with me and it's strange how Tsunade keeps avoiding it."

"I agree. Usually she caves when Naruto starts getting emotional and overbearing but she didn't budge."

"Speaking of Naruto, have you noticed how affectionate she is with him? I know they got very close when her parents died. I remember this one time, I caught them sleeping in the same bed when they were..."

"What?"

"It was harmless, I think, you know how Naruto is; beside he would have blabbed if it wasn't. Point is, it's way too affectionate even for them."

"Hun." It's true; she has been extra soft with Naruto since she got back. Today was the first time in so long since I heard her say my name with the annoying suffix, and it's the way she said it was…different.

"Do you think she's upset about Ayame?"

"It has crossed my mind, I kept our relationship from her to avoid that sort of thing."

"How is Ayame?"

"I don't know, we haven't spoken since the other day."

"Sasuke, if you don't want to be with her anymore, you should just end it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OK, get some rest."

"Hun."

There is nothing to talk about really. She is not a bad person; it's just that she's not… her. I tried really hard with Ayame, tried to be normal but it's not enough. I should have known not to get involved with her when I know I couldn't be what she wanted. I can't be want anyone wants, not right now at least. I haven't heard anything about Itachi in so long, it's like he vanished. Maybe I should ask Sakura since she knows all about being untraceable.

Sakura fucking Haruno; if I'm not being plagued by Itachi's nightmares then I'm being plagued by her fucking annoying face. The way she's acting now, is like an imposter wearing her skin, she won't even touch me and it's pissing me off. I have to get rid of Ayame; she has already caused enough problems and not even know it. I know it's not fair to her, but it was never serious for me. I just wanted to feel like I'm human even though I know exactly what I am.

I'm a twisted fuck, the things I want to do to her, the things I want her to do to me, she would run for the hills and never look back and I would deserve it. She is to innocent and to good to be tainted by my darkness, but I don't know how much I can take, I've been avoiding her as long as I can remember and now she's back.

When I get discharged, I will have to officially call it of with Ayame. Technically we're not together but I don't want her around now that Sakura knows. I can't help but feel that she is not safe and it would be my fault if something happens to her. This new Sakura is dangerous, she may smile and acts like her usual self but I can sense a darkness surrounding her. Something happened to her and I will get to the bottom of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura Haruno; Apprentice to the 5th Hokage, suburb medical skills, could break a mountain with her fist, recently promoted to ANBU by defeating Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzamaki and your brother, Sasuke Uchiha in the entrance exam. She beat your record by 20 minutes." The blue skinned legendary swordsman of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, rattles off his report he received just recently form one of Danzo's root slaves.

"How is it I'm now hearing about this Sakura girl? A ninja skilled enough to beat my foolish little brother, Konoha's Jinchuriki and the famous copy ninja in a mere five hours and news of someone with that level of skill now surfaces?" The eldest Uchiha asks quietly.

"Reports say the 5th Hokage sent her to train five years ago and she has only recently returned to the village."

"Train where?"

"That's the thing, nobody knows. Danzo is still looking into it as we speak."

"How did she defeat my brother?"

"That's not exactly clear either, what we do know is that she managed to get him with a poison no one has ever seen before. He is still recovering in the hospital."

"Why isn't it clear? I thought Danzo has spies everywhere."

"Well, it looks like they were not expecting much." He chuckles lightly as he hands the Uchiha a photograph of the pink haired kunoichi. "As you can see, I can kind off understand why."

"This little slip of a woman defeated Konoha's best?" he asked softly as he takes in her delicate features. She is certainly beautiful with those full lips, bright green eyes and interestingly enough, blush pink hair. But looks can be deceiving as this innocent looking girl beat three high-ranking ninja, two of which possessing the Sharingian and the other a demon.

"That she did. I must say, I wouldn't mind an ass kicking from her, as long as I end up on her hospital bed for treatment."

"Don't be disgusting Kisame." Though I wouldn't put it so crudely as my partner, she is a sight for sore eyes.

"Rumor has it that she carried a torch for your brother since they were kids."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, she had it bad, but Sasuke apparently has been dodging her advances and was dating a civilian."

"While I don't care about by brother's love life, it is a concerning development. Do you suspect her of ulterior motives?"

"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned, Itachi."

"I see. Who is close to Konoha at the moment?"

"I believe Hidan is a couple of villages away, shall I send him in?"

"He will have to do. Please make it clear that he is to only observe the girl and not engage in any combat."

"Understood Itachi-sama."

"Dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Achoo! Achoo!

Hummm, someone must be bad mouthing me. Curled up in a fluffy blanket on my sofa, I stare at the plain white mask my shishou gifted me with when I completed my training. Keep in mind that I'm using the word 'training' rather loosely when I think back on his methods. It was more like being thrown into the middle of an ocean and it's either sink or swim. Which is funny because he did just that; only the ocean he threw me in was a literal ocean not filled with fucking fish that's for sure.

The amount of times I was on the brink of death is no joking matter. The battles I fought and won, the demons I conquered; this mask is a testament to my achievements. I had no time to waste on thoughts of revenge or the pain or anything trivial like that as it could have cost me my life. Getting upset over what I saw in Sasuke's head is a sign of weakness and that is what upsets me more than anything.

I worked so hard to shed that thin worthless skin of emotions, rising to the top of my shishou's ranks with sheer will and determination and here I am, crying over that fucking Uchiha, again. If anything I should shake his fucking hand because if it weren't for his ruthless treatment of me, I would not be where I am today. But I can't help but taste the bitterness in my mouth when I think about what I saw. I am ashamed to even think that after all this time; he still has this sick hold on me.

Like I said, this changes nothing; I will handle him the way he needs to be handled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Oooooohhhh, things are getting juicy! I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's AND Itachi's POV! Two Uchiha's in one chapter! Guys I didn't edit this cause I'm tired !_

 _Thank god for Trinidad traffic because that was how I got to write most of this chapter. Please review! Bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **AN: This chapter is rated T+ (for mild cursing)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank God we're being sent on a mission! I've been going fucking nuts this past week! The last bit of action I had was my ANBU test. I would admit that after my little dream walking adventure in Sasuke's fucked up head had managed to upset me, so some fresh air and a little blood shed will put me back at ease.

Myself, along with the rest of the team including the Hyuga and Sai are now all gathered in Tsunade's office waiting for Kakashi and to be debriefed. Neji still looks like he has a stick perpetually stuck up his ass, that's fine with me as long as he minds his own business.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost..."

"Cut the bullshit Kakashi-sensei dattabayo!"

"I bet he was masterbating, beautiful says it's healthy but I'm still..."

"Tch"

"I'm on a team with a bunch of idiots." the Hyuga mumbles.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN READ THE MISSION!"

Tsunade must not have had her morning sake. This is beginning to bore me, I just want to leave the village already.

"The mission is to take down a terrorist organisation and rescue four Suna shinobi if they are alive . This group has recently claimed ownership to the bombings of smaller civilian villages surrounding the outskirts of Suna but reports state that they have been in operation for some time now. The Kazekaze has requested assistance as the team that was sent in to infiltrate the terrorist cell has not been heard of since. Two days have already passed after they failed to report in.

The team consisted of four Suna shinobi, one of which is Gaara's brother, Kankurō. As you can see why your team was requested.

This is a classified S-Rank mission, you would meet with Gaara on the outskirts of Suna, where he will debrief you on the known whereabouts of the organisations' key members. Take them down with whatever means necessary.

You are to leave immediately. Dismissed "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's make camp here for the night, we should get to this village by tomorrow evening where we will meet up with Gaara." the lazy copy ninja said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Sakura, you are new to the team technically so let's go through the code names while we have the time. We do not use our real names while we're on any missions, especially when using communication devices.

Mine is Hound, Sasuke is Hwak, Naruto is Fox, Neji is Lion and Sai is Snake." he rattled of as each one of them pulled out their respective masks when their name was called.

We're all dressed in traditional ANBU gear, but I have to admit that I'm feeling very constricted in mine so I will be changing first chance I get. Tsunade asked that I wear it at least once to make sure I'm 100% comfortable in it; I did and I'm not so I have the ok to break uniform code.

They all have the tattoo on their arms, though mine is fake. I don't want to be marked by anything as my skin is already occupied, so I cast a genjutsu on the ninja tasked with tattooing my skin.

"wow, you guys sure picked some awesome code names." I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head in a Naruto-esque manner.

"Mine is Rabbit."

"Aaahh Sakura-chan, that's very uhh cute dattabayo." he chuckles nervously.

"That's bound to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy" the Uchiha deadpans.

"whatever"

"I like it, it suits you."

"that's nice Sakura, where did you get the mask? it's not from us." the copy nin asked as he eyeballed by mask suspiciously.

"I earned it." I responded cryptically. He is way to nosey for his in good.

"OK then. Sasuke, Neji and Sai, go scout the area. We would set up camp."

After we set up our camp, we cooked a simple dinner and settled in for the night. I got first watch so I chose to sit on a rock high enough to get a good view of our surroundings.

It's not long before my quiet is disturbed by the Uchiha. It's about time he confronted me, he has avoided me since I discharged him two days ago.

With my back turned to him I asked lightly "What do I owe the pleasure Sasuke?"

"We need to talk."

"what could we possibly have to talk about?" I teased lightly. I felt his leg brushed against mine as he sat down next to me. The Uchiha is certainly getting bold, I smirked to myself.

"You have changed Sakura."

"Ya don't say!" I respond with mock surprise.

"Tch."

"I'm just messing with you, people change Sasuke, what did you expect? Chase after you forever?" I say as I turned my head to meet his gaze, my eyebrows lifting in amusement.

"No, but I didn't expect you to become like this." he said as he eyeballed me.

"Beg your pardon?

"You could have just fought me."

"Yea, but where's the fun in that?"

"Since when dangling information about my brother is fun? "

"Since you still haven't made any movements against him. What have you been doing these past five years Sasuke? Has Ayame's pussy been keeping you busy?" I tease, knowing full well he is still a virgin.

"Tch, I've been training and Ayame and I are not together."

"Does she know that?" I chuckle lightly

"Yes, we are still friends." _aww, how cute_.

"That's awesome. So tell me Sasuke, how is the hunt for your dear brother?"

"He is apparently running a group of rogue ninja, they call themselves Akatsuki. They are reported to wear black cloaks with red clouds."

"so basically you know they have a cool name and poor fashion sense"

"whatever." he mumbled with a pout.

"And have you investigated anything before your brother went nuts and murdered your Clan?"

"There is nothing to investigate, he told me why he did it while he tortured me in his tsukuyomi."

"And you believed him? I think it's bullshit." looks like I succeeded in striking a nerve. He looks furious, honestly, he can be such a little bitch.

"Care to explain why?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I've been doing some thinking about the massacre a while now and I can't help but find faults in his reasoning and implementation of murdering a bunch of folks just for shits and giggles one random night. I mean, think about it. Like really stop and think about it.

First of, What did he have to prove by killing everyone and leaving you alive because you were 'not worth' killing? I mean, what five year old is worth killing? And correct me if I'm wrong, but did he not ask you to get stronger to come and avenge your clan by killing him? Why would he do that? Why leave you alive to get strong if you're not worth the effort in the first place? It makes zero sense and I call total bulshit on it.

Secondly, though he is strong, murdering an entire Clan large enough to be it's own village, filled with other sharingan users and the police force would definitely require assistance, so unless your brother is in league with the devil, you should be looking for multiple murderers.

And last but not least, your brother was an ANBU operative at a very young age. A young prodigy, strongest of his secretive clan and future head of said secretive clan; now if I was a head of a top secret organization, digging my claws into that pot of gold would certainly be very lucrative for me, don't you think? Especially if I have ulterior motives for the 'good of the village'.Does that not sound familiar?

"Hun"

"Sasuke, who placed Sai on our team when I left?

"Root."

"Exactly. How did they bypass the Hokage?"

"The council."

"Now we're getting somewhere; who has the authority to make hospital records disappear right under Tsunade's nose?"

"Hospital records? What are you talking about?"

"Every single person who dies within the village has a record of his/her death, everyone except your entire fucking clan."

"Root, I'm so stupid, why I never thought of this before!"

"You have become obsessed with gaining strength, but physical strength isn't everything Sasuke. You have to start asking yourself some hard questions and start getting answers cause you are going nowhere very fast."

"You're the first person to speak so openly about the massacre."

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"As soon as I get back home, I will ask the Hokage to launch an investigation into Root's possible connections with my brother and the massacre. Things are not adding up now that I've looked at it from a different angle."

"Wow, hold on to your underwear. You would really have to be stupid to go balls out and start digging up shit someone clearly wants buried. Stop and think. Trust me when I say less is more especially when it comes to digging up buried truths and hidden lies."

"Ahh, you are right. You could give Shikamaru a run for his money."

"I'm very experienced when it comes to finding out things I'm not supposed to find out."

"let me guess, don't ask."

"ask no questions and I'll tell you lies."

"so annoying " he grunted with a slight smirk.

"I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had."

"Tch. Are you going to keep avoiding me now.?"

" I was just giving you the distance you always wanted. It's not like we're friends."

"the, don't be an idiot, of course we're friends."

Getting up from my spot, I turn and start to walk away. With my back to him I turn my head and said in my most seductive voice

"When have we ever been friends, Sasuke?" and left him there with a stupid look on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it to the Kazekage's camp not to long after sunset the next day. As we first set foot on the camp grounds we were rushed to Gaara's tent.

He had an impressive set up for being in a tent. We found him standing at the head of a large table surrounded by a couple of shinobi pointing out spots on the map. A few more were behind him studying a bunch of photos pinned up on a board and two guys fidgeting with radio equipment in the farthest corner.

His shaggy head of red hair lifted and locked eyes with Naruto as we approached him.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly. We don't have time to waste, I'll debrief you immediately." the Kazekage said in a no nonsense tone. He looked like shit, probably haven't slept or eaten in awhile.

"We understand."

"We'll get him back Gaara, believe it!" trust Naruto to be the optimistic fool. For all we know, Kankuro could be rotting in a shallow grave along with the rest of his team, but who am I to burst anyone's bubble.

"Thank sit.." he gestures towards the empty chairs around the large table. Laid out on the table was a map and some photographs of, I'm guessing, the leaders of the terror cell.

These are the known leaders of the terrorist organisation whose name still remains unknown. The ugly one is called Giichi, he is a rogue nin from Ame, he is a water ninjutsu user, he has a major grudge against Suna after his family was killed in action by our forces.

This one is called Itsuki, a lightning user, we don't know where he came from or what grudge he has against anyone. We do know he is a remorseless killer, he slaughtered every man, woman and child in the village we a currently camped in.

This one, he said as he tapped on a picture of a slender woman with jaw length black hair cut at an angle, extenuating her sharp features with a black rimmed glasses sitting on her angelic face. She is the one we have spotted, our spies say she would be meeting a supplier of weapons at this nightclub, he said tapping on the map, in Ame in the next two days.

She is to be taken in and interrogated. Use whatever means necessary, I do not give a fuck if she lives or dies. My brother and his team was last known to be tracking her dealings with the terrorist cell when they failed to make contact with us.

Reports say they have an estimated 60 men to be working with them. That shouldn't be a problem for you guys, you are the best Konoha has to offer.

"You bet your ass dattabayo!"

 _WACK!_

"Quiet Naruto."

"Sakura, it's good to see you, it's been a long time. Looks like you are tasked with saving my brother's life yet again, I hope you let him down easy when he proposes again."

"Maybe I'll take him up on his offer this time" I joke. I can feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I forgot he wasn't with Naruto and I when we went on that mission.

"You seem rather sure he's still alive." the Hyuga asked quietly.

"He is the brother of the Kazekage, he would be held prisoner for ransom."

"We will do our best Gaara." Kakashi responds solemnly. He of all people should know the slim chance of recovering Kankuro alive.

"I trust you packed accordingly?" a series of nods and yeas was heard from the group except from the blonde idiot who was scratching his head not knowing what the fuck Gaara was talking about.

"I don't know what my cousin sees in you." Neji says while shaking his head in disappointment.

"He has no dick to pleasure her with, so I don't know either." the social retard says with a smile.

"fucking idiots."

"Naruto, how many times have I told you about being prepared for missions?."

"Hey guys relax, I have an outfit for him. I got your back Naruto!" I say with a massive grin and a thumbs up.

"You're the best Sakura-chan!" he won't be saying that when he sees the outfit.

"Alright, let's move out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sasuke**_

Leaning against the window of the room we rented a couple of blocks away from the nightclub we're about to infiltrate, I stare blankly at the crowds of people rushing about in the rain.

I fucking hate Ame, this place is a miserable wasteland of concrete and water, as it's always raining here. I need to stay focused on the mission but the conversation I had with the frustratingly evasive pink haired kunoichi keeps coming to the forefront of my mind.

I can't believe I've been so fucking stupid! All these years I've been looking outside the village for answers when I should be looking in. I have to go about this carefully, if my suspicions are correct, I could find myself in a lot of problems.

Sakura had proven to be quite intelligent so I'll just have to convince her to assist me. That is easier said than done as she continues to treat me like.. _sighing deeply_ , like how I treated her. She is right to call me out on us never being friends. I never wanted to be her friend. The things I imagined doing to her, no friend would ever think of doing to another friend. I'll have to worry about that when we get back home, as I would have a lot of work to do.

We all went to our rooms to change for the setting. I'm dressed in an all black suit, black button up shirt, no tie. I fucking hate those things. I hate these suits as well as they constrict my movement. I'm the first to get ready, quickly followed by Neji.

He wears a suit as well and looks equally uncomfortable in it. His suit is Navy with a black button up shirt, only he wears a matching tie and dark shades to hide his obvious eyes. He just sits quietly in a corner waiting on the others.

Hearing the tell tale clicking of heels, my heart speeds up in anticipation of seeing her all dressed up. She is no longer the skinny little girl we grew up with, she is a woman now. Turning my head in her direction with intentions to shamelessly ogle my teammate. Eyes bulging out of my head in shock as I nearly shit myself...

"What the fuck... NARUTO!"

"Fuck you teme!I saw you checking me out just now, so don't give me any bullshit! Besides, Sakura - chan says I look hot." the blonde idiot says as he struck a sexy pose. I want to vomit.

I was so furious and stupefied by the dope's antics, I didn't hear when the guys on the team came into the room to see what the commotion is.

"I knew it, Kiba owes me 500 yen." Sai said with a smile. He comes in trying to fix his tie and failing at it as it's bent awkwardly to the side. He has on a charcoal suit with navy shirt.

Kakashi lazily strolls in a silver grey suit and black button ups, his mask still in place.

"I agree with Sakura, you do look hot."

Naruto is unfortunately dressed in a skin tight sleeveless white mini dress with very low neckline exposing his\her large cleavage. White strappy heels and His/her hair blonde hair tumbling down his\her back in a mass of bouncy curls and he\she went far enough to wear make to complete the look

"Shit, I owe Shikamaru 700 yen."

"I really don't know what my cousin sees in you."

"All of you can fuck off! What goes down in Ame, stays in Ame, got it dattabayo!" he\she screeched in a high pitched girly voice.

"I agree with Naruto. Let's run through the plan and head out, I think it's best we get there before her and her men."

I feel all the blood in my head rush to my other head. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Definitely not the skinny girl I grew up with I think as I Unknowingly activate my sharingan to burn this image of her into my memory.

Her feet are encased in an open toe laced up black boots stopping just after her ankles. I take my time to drag my eyes up her long toned exposed legs to meet the straight edge of a very very short skin tight black dress, with slits on both sides riding high enough to glimpse her hip bone. Is she wearing fucking panties under there?

I know she's not wearing a bra. The saving grace of this scrap of cloth you call a dress is that the neckline is high and it has long sleeves. Her hair is piled in a high messy bun with braids interwoven between, her bangs are brushed low, and her seal hidden with makeup. My thoughts are interrupted when she turns her back to me. My eyes are met with the smooth expanse of skin as her entire back is exposed for everyone to see as she turns to fix Sai's tie.

Fuck! I should have worn a tie. What the fuck is she thinking wearing something like that to go out in public. My thoughts quickly changing from lust to anger. I can see her nipples outlined in that get up. Any man could run his filthy hands over the soft skin of her back and legs. She has some curves on her that could kill, I've never noticed how round and firm her ass is, fuck I just want those legs wrapped around me...

She turns back to meet my gaze with teasing smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Now that Sasuke has finished eye fucking me, can we get this show on the road?"

"Tch"

I can feel Kakashi and Naruto's hard gaze but I just ignore them. Sakura is right, we need to start the mission.

As Kakashi hands out the radios, he goes through the plan.

"We enter separately at different time points as to not to rouse suspicion. Sakura and Naruto will go on together after we spot the target."

"why do they get to go in together?" I ask

"because we're the dick bait Sasuke" the pink haired vixen replied smugly as she slid her hand down the curve of female Naruto's ass. "

I frown at her vulgar explanation, just the thought of strange men touching her is pissing me off.

" Naruto, no matter what I do or what any man attempts to do, you cannot blow your cover, so keep your shit together."

"She's right Naruto, can you handle it?"

"I can handle it dattabayo! The pervy sage had me do this a couple of times to get information."

That's fucked up. And here I thought Kakashi was a pervert. Kakashi looks like he wants to faint after hearing his idiot student's antics.

"pay up Neji." Sai says with a smile as the disgruntled Hyuga digs into his wallet to pay his lost bet.

"if you get an opportunity to take her, you all know the location of the interrogation site. If anyone spots a problem, do not hesitate to say so. Please remember to use only your code names, OK Naruto?"

"hehe, yea Kakashi - sensei"

"Move out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Finally I posted it! I actually finished this yesterday but I decided to stop the chapter here. The good news is that half of the other chapter is already written. Yay!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review. I just figured out how to use the messaging option on the site (ikr) so if you have any questions feel free to message me, I'll try my best to respond._

 _Thanks and Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: WARNING! Rated M (smut + cursing + torture). This chapter will contain a 'yuri' scene. If that's not your cup of tea then you should really ask yourself why..hehe jk (or am I?). OR skip to the next divider (xxxxxxxxxxx) and continue reading.**

 _ **Italics**_ **: the guys on the radio. I wrote them interrupting the events in parts of the chapter. Also, please note that the 2nd set of 'interruptions' are in order with the rest. It goes Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji then Sai. Hopefully you get it when you get there and hopefully you can decipher who is who based on their choice of words..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 13**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going the be a great night, I could practically taste the carnage that's about to go down. I can feel hundreds of eyes following Fox and I as we waltz right into to pulsing heat of the club, not even giving the bouncer or the angry glares of people lined up outside a second glance.

The music is blasting and bodies are moving in sync to the beat. I locate the team easily even though they repressed their chakra. Sai and Kakashi is above on the open top floor to get a better view of the entire club. Sasuke is in a corner to the left of the bar pressed against the wall by a blonde. He must be thrilled getting is personal space invaded. Neji is sitting at the bar monitoring the target who is in a vip booth with two bodyguards, the weapons dealer and his 2 bodyguards.

"Fox, go dance within eyesight of the booth, I'm gonna circle around and meet up with you. Do not engage the target." I say skillfully into the mic in my ear which is disguised with a genjutsu.

"Snake and I are in position. No threats detected so far. Snake has his 'buddies' checked out the back and kitchen areas, there are four armed men, 2 are already drunk."

As I start working my way around, I take in every single movement the target makes. The light flush on her cheeks indicates she has been consuming alcohol, so she's here to do business and have a good time.

The weapons dealer is trying to get handsy and this annoys her. Strange behaviour as the guy is one handsome motherfucker. She is wearing thigh high laced up black boots and a painted on latex black mini dress with a very low cut neckline. Her breasts are not large so the low neckline looks tasteful.

Naruto sure knows how to dance as he already captured the attention of a couple of the bodyguards. Oh, and it looks like the target has taken an interest in Naruto as well, her eyes don't linger like the guards, but the telltale flicker of lust was not missed by my sharp gaze. Her body is swaying to the beat of the music as she knocks back a shot like it's water.

Well aren't I lucky. I walk up to the bar and order 3 shots of vodka, taking them all one after the other.

"No one approach the target. I'll draw her out. Snake and Hound, take care of the men in the back. Fox, you're doing good. Lion, keep watch on the exits and entrances for suspicious movements. Hawk, keep your eyes on me."

A series of 'copy thats' rang off in my ear as I made my way to the dance floor, positioning myself in direct eyesight of the target.

"this is your first mission Rabbit, don't blow it by being cocky" the copy nin warned.

"remember what happened to you the last time you underestimated me." I say matter of factly as I position myself on the dance floor.

My body starts moving slow and delicious, already capturing the attention of a number of men. I close my eyes and let the beat consume me, I let my hands caress my body, I can feel the sweat sliding down my naked back, whispering the spell to boost my pheromones, my eyes shoot open to lock gazes with the target.

She is openly tracing each movement I make with her lustful stare. Licking my glossy pink lips, I cock my finger calling her out to join me on the dance floor. She smirks wickedly, takes another shot and makes her way towards me.

We don't speak with words. We let our bodies do the talking, our movements in sync as everything and everyone cease to exist. One of her hand cups my ass to pull me closer, the other slides from my neck to the swell of my breast, her delicate finger grazing my nipple. I throw my head back to allow her access to my body.

"what's your name?" she whispered in my ear. I'm sure everyone can hear our conversation as we are in close proximity.

"why do you want to know?" I whispered back teasingly in her ear.

"I want to scream it later." she said as she bit my earlobe, causing my body to shiver.

"Bunny"

"Suki"

" _uhhh guys, I-I don't think.. what the fuck? Dattabayo!"_

 _"shut the fuck up Fox, stay focused._ " hound hissed

" _I'm getting hard, what should I do?"_

 _"Be quiet Snake, just enjoy the show."_ the Hyuga responded softly.

 _"Oh my God, Hawk are you seeing this!"_ the blonde squealed into the microphone.

 _"Ahh, be quiet dope."_ the Uchiha whispered huskily

 _"Oh fuck, she's gonna kiss her_..." Neji choked out.

Our dancing, if that's want you want to call it, is getting hotter with each beat. "I don't like your dress Suki. It would look better on the floor" I say seductively before kissing the sense out of her. She wasted no time in returning the kiss, as her hand snakes up my dress to cup the bare skin of my ass and her other digs into my hair, holding me still as we attack each other's mouth.

 _"Well fuck"_

 _"Ah"_

 _"No"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"so hard"_

Not being one to be dominated by anyone, I smirked wickedly on her lips and took back control of the kiss. I yank her head back harshly and start kissing and sucking her neck, sweat moans escaping her mouth as I go lower to bite her nipple through her dress.

 _"well fuck"_

 _"Hun"_

 _"I can't look away"_

 _"Best. Mission. Ever."_

 _"it hurts, but I like it"_

Deciding to move this along as my teammates is beginning to annoy me, I mean I get it, two hot chicks practically fucking each other on the dance floor paired with our moans that can clearly hear through our ear pieces is bound to get them all worked up. From what I've picked up from their conversation so far, Naruto is about to have a nervous breakdown, Sai is trying not to explode in his pants and Sasuke is both shocked and turned on, Neji and Kakashi are thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Kissing my way back up, I lock eyes with her as my hand slides under her dress to stroke the smooth skin of her bare pussy.

"You're so fucking wet already" I murmured into her lips as I stroked her clit. She let out a loud moan, not caring who head as I sink two fingers into her dripping heat.

 _"Well fuck me"_

 _"Fuck"_

 _"I can die happy"_

 _"I'm touching myself tonight"_

 _"I just ejaculated in my pants."_

I start backing her in the direction of the bathrooms. She quickly motions her guards to fuck off as they got up to follow us. I slam her back into the door and quicken my skilled fingers. She wastes no time in putting her hands up my dress and starts mimicking my movements.

"You're wet as well... and so fucking tight." she moaned as she sunk her fingers into me.

 _"Oh my...fuck."_

 _"Fuucckk"_

" _I can't breathe.."_

" _Marry me.."_

" _I'm hard again..."_

I bit her lip hard before kissing her deeply again. She manages to open the door to the bathroom as we both stumble inside.

"I'm going to fuck you without mercy." I growl into her lips as backed her onto the counter and spread her legs. She removed her fingers from inside me and brought them to her lips to taste me.

A series of grunts and groans was heard in my ear piece.

"You taste so good."

Locking eyes with her, I pull aside her dress easily to expose her breasts to the cool air. I slow down to tease her clit as I took her hardened nipple into her mouth. Sliding back my fingers inside her, I begin thrusting harder and quicker, her moans echoing in the confines of the bathroom.

"Ahhhhh oh my god Bunny, I'm gonna cum!" she screams out as her muscles start tightening around my fingers. Just as she is about to come, i drop to my knees and sucked hard on her clit as she cums hard in my mouth.

 _"There is a god"_

 _"I agree"_

 _"Believe it"_

 _"I fucking believe it"_

 _"I believe I'm hard again"_

I stroke her softly to bring her down from her orgasm. I take my soaked fingers out of her throbbing pussy and bring it up to her lips. Her tongue darts out to lick the sticky fluids off my fingers, as she is done I pull her for another searing kiss, swallowing all her soft little moans. Before I break the kiss, I quickly jab a pressure point, knocking her out instantly.

I pull out my tiny sealing scroll hidden in my bun, I start the spell to seal her unconscious body in the scroll.

"Rabbit reporting in, I have the target. "

"hello, is anyone there?"

"Ahh sorry Rabbit, Ahh yea a ahh.." hound stuttered nervously.

"Who the fuck are you!" the blonde cried

"Are you fucking kidding me! Get your shit together! Fox, don't act like you didn't enjoy it and you're still within view of everyone so knock it off!"

"Beautiful was right about Masterbation, I will be touching myself first chance I get.."

"Shut the fuck up Snake" the Uchiha growled out.

"All of you shut the fuck up, Hawk and Fox, distract the guards, Lion tell me when it's ok to move."

A couple of seconds tick by when Neji's voice pops up on the radio. "slip out quietly, the guards are distracted. We got you covered. Rabbit, that was the single most hottest thing I have ever seen and heard in my entire fucking life. Thank you."

"Ahh, you're welcome?"

Cleaning up then tucking the scroll away, I strolled out the bathroom as if I didn't just make someone cum all over my mouth and walked right out of the club not bothering to wait on anyone as I make my way to the interrogation site. Now it's time for me to do my favourite part of the job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against a tree and gazing at the stars and moon, I wait patiently for the rest of the team to arrive. I've already taken the liberty to prep the victim I mean target for tonight's festivities, I mean interrogation and I just can't wait to start.

It's a shame I wasn't here alone or I would have gotten all that I need to know via my usual methods but I don't want to take to chance of being caught in the act of performing magic for now so I'll just have to settle for some good old fashioned torture.

I've come prepared for this, as I've already changed into my disposable plastic onesie, goggles on my forehead and face mask in my pocket and my hair covered, no one wants brain matter stuck in their hair, it's a pain in the ass to get out. My club outfit is neatly tucked away in another little sealing scroll, as I don't want blood on my pretty dress and shoes.

"Well you boys took your sweet time getting here. I took the liberty of getting our naughty little guest ready."

Everyone looks fine except for Naruto and Sasuke. Of course those two idiots would get their asses in some sort of shit. Sasuke has a broken nose and Naruto, who is still in his henge, looks disheveled, bloody and lost a shoe, my fucking shoe. Sai has a stupid look on his face with a questionable stain on the front of his pants and Neji is actually smiling. Bunch of fucking idiots.

" Uhhh, ahh, tha-thanks Sakura"

"Kakashi, what's the matter? Haven't you ever made a woman cum in a public bathroom before? It's in chapter 26 after all." I teased.

"Aahhh, hehe he"

"Here you go Naruto, go save some of your dignity and change. By the way, you're taking me shopping when we get back home for losing my expensive shoes and staining my fucking dress. Oh, and say cheese.."

Utilizing my quick ninja reflexes, I turned around, whipped out a camera and took the best selfie known to man.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't let this moment pass me by. Come here Uchiha, let me fix your nose." he stepped forward and bent down so I can set it back in place and heal it, all the while as he is staring holes into my face.

"Shall we?" and I walked of into the hut. I put my goggles, mask and gloves on, and after a series of 'fucks' and grumbling and a changed back Naruto, they all walk in to greet our guest.

"In all my years.."

"What the fuck... "

"Good God.. ."

"That's messed up..."

"I'm still masterbating later."

Honestly, haven't they ever tortured someone before? Well my methods are different to be fair. In the center of the one roomed hut, I have Ms. Skuki naked, splayed open, bound and gagged to a wooden blood stained 'X' shaped cross. A table is strategically to the side with some wicked looking blades and instruments neatly laid out, and the floor and walls covered in plastic. Ibbiki would be so proud.

Her eyes are wide and frantic as she struggles hopelessly against her bounds. She looks kinda funny, all things considered, as I've strapped he head down as well, reminds me of a squiggling worm.

"Ok, Sai, Neji and Naruto, keep guard outside." Kakashi commands. They nod and head back outside. Naruto, for once wasn't complaining.

"Well, don't just stand there, either you start or I will." she starts struggling and crying more as those words leave my lips.

"I think Suki here would prefer it if you start though."

"Good evening, I'm sorry about my friend here.." I says politely as he undos her gag. "She can get a bit ahhh carried away sometimes"

As the gag slips away she lets out a blood-curling scream. Chuckling at her useless antics, I snake my head as Kakashi fumbles to put the gag back on.

"Kakashi-sensei relax, I cast a special little jutsu on the room, no one can hear anything. Honestly, haven't you done this before?" Not bothering to wait for an answer I turn my attention to Suki "You can scream and cry all you want, no one will hear you. So be a good girl and answer the nice man's questions, truthfully ok."

"Yes, now Suki, we just want to know where the Kazekage's brother and team is being held and if they're alive. Can you tell me that?"

"P-p-please, they w-will kill me if I say anything."

"I think you should be worried more about my pink haired friend over there, Where are the hostages and are they alive?"

"The brother is still alive, the others were killed."

"Where is he being held?"

"The main camp, it's 20 miles south of the border between Rain and Fire, it's hidden behind a mountain ridge, you can't see it from the ground."

"Good girl, why did they take the Kazekage's brother?"

"For ransom. They're hoping to catch a hefty sum for him."

"What are the goals of this terrorist organization?"

"For fucking money! What else could there possibly be?" she screamed hysterically.

"How many men are guarding him?"

"40"

"I see. Sasuke, what do you think?"

"For someone who is scared of giving information, she offered it up quite easily."

"My thoughts exactly, it was too easy."

"Suki, you're not lying to us are you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me! This crazy bitch said she's going to peel my fucking skin off!"

"Hate to interrupt, but are you guys done?" I interjected politely.

"For now, yes. I will send Sai and Sasuke to scout the area she gave us before we head out there."

"Awesome! Hey, is it ok if I question her a bit, I have a few things I want to clarify before you send the boys out."

"Uhh, sure be my guest."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" I say brightly as I move to the table to pick up a clipper. Fixing my goggles over my eyes and not wasting any more time as I cut one of her toes out.

She lets out a shrill scream and trashes against her restraints. I do not fail to notice the glint of satisfaction in Sasuke's eyes. No doubt the violence I'm about to inflict on this girl would give him more pleasure than my antics in the club.

I turn to pick up a syringe and inject it into her neck.

"What the fuck was that?" her eyes are wild as she thrashes about trying to make eye contact with me. I ignore her and pick back up the clipper.

"There is only one rule, you must not tell lies." and I cut another toe out.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh you fucking bitch!"

"You should know that I am one of the best medical ninjas this generation has ever seen since Tsunade, who happened to train me. Every act committed against you can and will be healed and we get to start all over again. The shot I gave you contains adrenaline so you don't pass out. You should also know that my bullshit detector is fully functional, each lie would result in you know…." and I cut another toe of.

"What is your name? Your real name." I ask politely as I'm tapping her remaining toes with my clipper.

Through her pained tears she hoarsely chokes out her real name as my clipper stills on her big toe in the other foot.

"p please, it's Misaki, it's Misaki."

"It's nice to meet you Misaki-chan, why did you take the Kazekage's brother?"

"For mon….aaahhhhh!" I cut another toe out."

"Wanna try again? Please remember the only rule, cause you're running low on toes. Sasuke, can you pass me that sledge hammer over there, yes that one, Thanks. I'm going to take a break from cutting and start smashing, starting with your kneecaps."

"they're going to kill my family and me if…. "

"I'm going to have to stop you right there honey, you should be more concerned about me keeping you alive, than their promise of a swift death. So one more time, why did you really take the Kazekage's brother?"

"To destabilise his control on his tailed beast. We were hoping he would lose control when he learns of his brother's death."

"and when he does, he would rampage, destroying everything in his path, killing his the people he has sworn to protect, both civilian and ninja." Kakashi intergected.

"it would cause a serious problem in Suna. Like a new Kazekage. They won't kill Gaara as he is the jinchuriki, just lock him away. That sounds very familiar." Sasuke added.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Was the location you gave us correct?"

"No."

"Why did you lie?"

"It's protocol in case anyone of us gets taken. The location I gave you is a trap."

"What kind of trap?"

"The entire mountain is rigged to blow as soon as anyone steps foot in the fake base we set up."

"I see." where is the Kazekage's brother being held then?"

"I don't know, I swear!"

As the lie leaves her lips, I brought the sledge hammer down on her knee. The sickening crunch of bones shattering paired with a gut wrenching scream filled the tiny room. I leave her to cry it out a bit before I resume the questioning.

"by now you should have established that I'm not fucking around. Answer the question."

"The real base is only 200 miles east of the fake one. It's disguised as a village. It's close enough that we could know when an enemy is close."

"that's very sneaky Misaki."

"Who else is involved?" there has to be more people involved in this. An entire fake village and an explosive mountain is way above these thugs pay grade.

"What are you…"

I crush her other knee cap. Her body convulsed with pain, she opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. The adrenaline coursing through her veins won't let her pass out. Slapping her cheeks for her to focus on me, I continue the interrogation.

"Don't answer a question with another question. That shit is fucking annoying, so try again."

"I don't know his name but I'm sure he's from the Hidden Mist. Please, stop hurting me"

"Please stop telling lies. How are you sure?"

"He has blue fucking skin, gills and pointed teeth. He always wears a large black cloak with red clouds on it and he has a very big sword."

"So Akatsuki is involved. The man she is talking about is Kisame Hoshigaki. He is a legendary swordsman of the hidden mist. So he's a member of that group as well." Kakashi confirmed quietly.

"Ooooooo, the Akatsuki! this is getting juicy. You're swimming with the big fish, hehe get it? " I joked. Kakashi glared at me as if I was a crazy person. I think he's just jealous.

"You guys are not the real terrorist organisation are you."

"No" she squeaked through her tears.

"Is the Akatsuki running the show?"

"yes."

"how long have your group of idiots been working for them?"

"A year."

"How many men are guarding the real base?"

"40 skilled shinobi and 80 armed civilians. The hostage would be heavily guarded."

"where in the village are they keeping him?"

"There is a cell in the main house. He would be chained with chakra restraints."

"Any last words?"

"What?"

And I smashed her head in with the hammer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hehehehehehe, that was kinda crazy huh?

I got inspiration for Naruto's outfit from a dress Kylie Jenner wore to some event, you can google it if you want. For Sakura's outfit, it was kinda made up as I was rapeing google for a hot black dress and I saw to much so I just described what I saw in my head.

I listened to ' _Horns_ by Bryce Fox (STéLOUSE Remix) when I wrote the 'dance' scene if you wanna call that dancing hehe.

I know this one was a bit different from the other chapters and a lot of you may not like Sakura being a psycho, but blease keep in mind that my story does not follow the anime and manga at all and things are only going to get darker as the chapters progress.

Please review, they really do motivate me to write more. Thanks! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi folks! Just wanted to thank everyone for all the positive feedback I've been getting, it means so much to me that you actually like the craziness that comes from my head.**

 **I've decided to make a twitter account mandisama27. Please feel free to follow me, I would love to interact more with you guys as you've inspired me to be more active in my writing. I am open to constructive criticism and advice on writing as I have mentioned before, I am not a very at it (in my opinion).**

 **Don't be afraid to ask me questions or if you have concerns about the direction the story his heading. Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **This chapter is rated M for adult language and gore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 14**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" I asked, giving Kakashi a quizzical look, as if I didn't just bash someone's head in with a sledge hammer.

"Sakura, have you lost your Goddamn mind!" Kakashi yelled at me.

What the fuck is his problem? He stalks after me as I walk out of the hut, removing my bloody garments as I go.

"Sasuke, burn the hut down. Take these, burn it as well." I say as I hand him my discarded clothes, ignoring Kakashi's stupid fucking question.

I hear Sasuke in the back performing a katon jutsu and as the hut goes up in flames, the rest of the team falls in.

"Hey what gives? What happened to the girl dattabayo?"

"Sakura bashed her head in." Sasuke said matter of factly as he casually strolled towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, after she fucking tortured her! Sakura why did you have to kill her, she could have been taken in for further questioning."

Is this bitch for real? Now I'm fucking pissed. Turning back around, I fix the useless copy ninja a cold hard, no nonsense stare.

"Why did I have to kill her? Oh, I don't know, maybe because...

ONE: this is an S-rank ANBU mission, in case you forgot. Our faces were seen, our names heard. She was never leaving that hut Kakashi, once you're on that cross, your death is certain . Those are the rules.

TWO: if I didn't do what I did, we would have walked right into a fucking trap no thanks to your poor excuse for an interrogation. You're fucking welcome.

AND THREE: I distinctly remember not one, but two Kages giving us permission to use whatever force necessary and Kakashi, trust me when I tell you that what I did was KIND compared to what I would normally do, and as we're kinda pressed for time, I had to move things along quicker than I normally would. I didn't even get to peel her skin of, not one fucking piece!

Now if you're quite finished being a little bitch about it, I suggest we go back to our room, debrief the rest of the team, make a plan, get some rest and go rescue Kankuro."

"Kakashi, she's right. Let's go, we have a long day tomorrow." Sasuke says in my defence, not that I need it.

His one visible eye narrows at me before he grumbles "Let's go" and takes of.

Not skipping a beat, I turn and walk off, Sasuke close on my heels. I know this isn't over with Kakashi, if anything this will make him more curious and suspicious. I could see it written all over is covered face.

I'm getting tired of his incessant questions, but I have already planted a seed of doubt, it would only be a matter of time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sasuke**

Sakura Haruno, what have you been up to these past five years? Her actions tonight are playing through my head as we make our way quietly back to the rented apartment. I'm following just behind her, as we jump from beach to branch, and I can feel the rage bubbling underneath the surface. She did not like her actions being questioned and she has every right to be upset.

If it had been Ibiki or myself , he wouldn't have bat an eyelash. So why was he so upset with Sakura doing her job? I'm not. I'm fucking impressed. He should realise that she isn't a child anymore and that she's a capable shinobi.

Staring at the back of her head, I take stock of my not so innocent teammate. This is the new and improved Sakura. I like it, she looked so fucking good in that dress and even hotter in that bloody jumpsuit.

I saw two sides of her and I like both. A seductress and a sadist. I'm glad the dope wasn't there to see what she was doing, the innocent image he has of her would have gotten splattered in blood and brain matter, much like myself. I wonder what he would do if he saw that side of her?

Just like Naruto, I always saw her as innocent, that's why I pushed her away but she isn't innocent, not anymore. And I'm not Naruto, I never saw her as a sister, whenever I looked into her eyes or stared at her full pink lips, I wasn't thinking brotherly thoughts.

Whenever she touched me or hugged me from behind, I had to shake her off because she stirred up something dark inside of me and I was afraid of hurting her. It became so difficult to be near her when we got older, so I started requesting to train far away, from her. I would purposefully hurt her feelings so she would stay away from me.

Even though I secretly loved every moment of it, she was like a kicked puppy whenever I rejected or insulted her, she would always crawl back for more. I guess that's when I realised that I was a sick fuck who enjoyed causing pain; and not just anyone's, hers.

I wish I was normal; wished I could be with her like a normal man be with a woman but these thoughts, these evil sick thoughts I have of doing wicked things to her body and worse yet, of her doing the same to me; I knew I had to push her away and never exposed her to my darkness.

But after tonight, after her show in the club and her session just moments ago has got me thinking that maybe she isn't who I think she is. I need to figure her out, get under her skin and preferably between her legs. This is easier said than done as she no longer worships the ground I walk on. I need to establish a reasonably close relationship with her before I make any moves.

A good place to start mending bridges between us is to get her to help with my revenge. The more I think about it, the more things that went unnoticed are being brought to the forefront of my mind, like the fact that Kakashi has dodged every attempt at helping me with my clan's case.

I need more information. I hope we get our hands on an Akatsuki member. I need to know more about that group my brother is involved in. I learned more about the Akatsuki in one night through Sakura than the 2 years since I first heard about them and that's just unacceptable.

"Hey teme, what the fuck is going on?" fucking dope.

"We would be debriefed when we get back to the apartment dope"

"Did she really torture that lady?"

"No, we sat and drank tea."

"Quit being an ass!"

"Naruto, I can hear you."

"Sakura-chan, are you OK?" he asked with real concern as he pushed past me to fall into step with her as we landed on the ground.

"I'm fine Naruto, but I'll feel much better if you give me another piggy back ride." she asks with large shimmering puppy dog eyes and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan, climb on dattabayo!" he responded immediately, never refusing her anything when she gives him those eyes. That fucking dope, now he gets to have her legs wrapped around him and her breasts pressed against his back, again. She's still not wearing a bra so I bet he could feel her nipples through his fucking t-shirt.

"Thanks Naruto" she mumbles softly as she stretched over him, dragging her chest across his back to kiss the little shit on his .

"Naruto?"

"What's the matter Sakura - chan?"

"Do you think I'm a monster?" she asked quietly into the crook of his neck.

"Of course not." he whispered assuredly. Tch, of course she isn't a monster, a demon is a more appt description. Her ruthlessness is her most attractive quality, for me that is. I had to struggle with an erection when she cut the first toe. I've been around Ayame and I've never gotten so hard that fast.

My eyes re-focused on my two teammates. If you didn't know the two of them, you would swear they were an old married couple. I don't know how the Hyuga stands it. I can bearly stand it right now and she's not even even mine! Not yet at least.

I always envied their closeness. When I found out he moved into her house after her parents died I was so fucking pissed off, I don't even give a shit at how unfair it sounds.

I would have to put an end this nonsense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the window of our rental, I listen quietly as Kakashi lays out a plan to infiltrate the village quietly and quickly so any bloodshed would be avoided.

Tch, fucking old man ruining my good time. It's times like this I would find myself wishing I was back in my shishou's spirit world. Everyday was a new battle. Always some demon trying to see whose dick was bigger than mine.

I didn't get so strong by twiddling my thumbs. Shishou was ruthless in my 'training'. I remember when the sick fuck shaved my head and told me I would have to earn it back, that I would have to earn everything if was to succeed and nothing would be handed to me because I still had to earn being his student and then heartlessly tossed me in the fucking Pit and demanded I fight my way out to prove myself worthy or die there.

It took me three of his world's months to get out. Thank God for my medical training or I would have definitely died in there. You see, the Pit was more like a free for all prison where it's kill or be killed. All sorts of monsters, demons and spirits made their name and home there. This shit hole we're in reminds me of that place.

I had to fight for everything, fight for food, fight to not get fucking raped (over my dead body that was going to happen), fight for a bed to sleep in, fight for my right to live amongst them, fight to rule them.

When I finally came out, I tossed the heads of the pit's leaders at my Shishou's feet. My hair had grown past my shoulders, my eyes hard, fists rough and calloused from constant fighting. I was filthy and blood stained, but I've never felt so elated.I had proven myself worthy of his training that day I stepped out of the Pit, unyielding and fucking undefeated.

Which brings me to my current predicament; I am in a room with people not worth my time. Had I been here alone, I would have already have the captured idiot delivered to Gaara, leaving behind a pile of rotting dead bodies who dared to get in my way.

Now here I stand, listening to an old man hatch a plan to spare the lives of men not worth sparing. It's not a bad plan, it's just a boring plan. In the battlefield, everyone is fair game.

"Excuse me your highness, I'm sorry to disturb your silent musings, but your attention is required here, thank you." Kakashi stated sarcastically. So the fucker wants to be cheeky?

"Sai will scout the area from above, Neji on the ground, he will scan the buildings to locate the package. We wait till nightfall before Sasuke and I go in. Naruto and you will cover us as we infiltrate the village. Once we retrieve the package, I would heal him so he can move on his own. If by chance we are discovered, Sai will attack the buildings from above, creating a diversion while Naruto makes a path for us to leave. Head back to Suna." I responded cockiely.

"I'm glad you were paying attention."

"is there something you wish to get off your chest Kakashi-sensei?" I asked quietly, my patience running extremely thin.

"What you did to that woman…."

"Was my job."

He sighs deeply before he responds "I understand that, what I don't get is how you went from being the optimistic and empathetic medic to being this stranger standing in front of me. Since when do you torture people and not bat a fucking eyelash?"

Is he for real? What a sentimental old fool. Chuckling at his sincerity, I turn my back and start making my way to my room.

"Since when do you care Kakashi-sensei?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much for well thought out plans. We are currently about to be completely surrounded by more than 100 rogue ninja and about 300 armed to the teeth civilians. Looks like Gaara's report on the amount of men they had was bullshit.

Sai is badly injured, Kankuro is 50% functional, Kakashi overworked his sharingan eye as it's bleeding heavily. Only Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and I are in fighting order. We surround our wounded with our backs to each other. I close my eyes and take a deep breath; I know what must be done.

I didn't want to expose any of my abilities but I have no choice, fuck the consequences, I'm going to fucking enjoy this.

"No one step out of the circle I'm going to make, no matter what happens, no matter what you see, do you understand?"

"What are you…"

"NARUTO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

They all nod their heads with my command.

Before we are surrounded, I quickly summon three of my clones and have them position themselves facing each cardinal point, one to the east, another west, the last one north and Im facing the south. We all slash our wrists making a circle of blood around us with an ancient language writing itself in between.

Naruto is the first to notice the mass of energy surrounding my clones and myself as we simultaneously slam our palms into the ground to release some of my true power into the earth. We remain stooped with our hands in the dirt, mentally chanting the summoning spell as steam rises from the blood seal we made.

It looks like when Misaki disappeared, reinforcements showed up. And they showed up right on time. A large ugly brute of a man is smugly standing in front of me. He must be the one called Giichi. I scan the crowd till I find the one called Itsuki, he's there, to the left grinning like an idiot.

"We have you surrounded, take of your masks."

"Do as he says." I say quietly. They take of their masks and mine disappears in a puff of smoke, I can't take my hands out of the ground, what I'm summoning will take some time to get here.

"Well well well, look what we have here. I think we've hit the jackpot boys" he shouted triumphantly as a chorus of cheers erupt at his proclamation.

"We have a Hyuga, a fucking Uchiha and what reports have stated, the blonde jinchuriki of Konoha and a hot piece of ass. Drop your weapons."

"Do it." they are hesitant but I need a little more time, I can feel it coming closer. "do it now!" they are all looking at me skeptically.

"Sasuke, do you trust me?"

He narrows his eyes at me before he nods his head and drops is sword. Neji and Naruto quickly follows suit. I can feel it's bloodthirsty aura snaking it's way to this world, just a little more time.

"You, pinky, listen up! You would go back to Konoha and tell your Hokage that if our demands are not made, we would unleash the nine tailed fox on your village."

It's here. Smirking wickedly, I raise my head so the soon to be dead speaker can see my eyes.

"Konoha does not negotiate with terrorists. You have 10 seconds to surrender or I will bathe in your blood and dance on your entrails. 10" Naruto stiffens as he feels the surge of evil energy pulsing from me.

"hahahaha….. "

"9, 8, 7"

"hahahaha, you little bitch…."

"6, 5, 4"

"I'm going to fuck you senseless before we release you"

"3, 2, 1! You have been warned."

They didn't have time to register what was happening when bodies were lifted into the air and being shredded into pieces. Coming from hell itself, snakes of razor sharp barbed wire coated in the blood and flesh of its previous victims burst from the ground seeking its prey, ripping apart anything that moves outside the circle.

They are all screaming and running like headless cockroaches in a mad attempt at escape; silly humans, nothing escapes hell wire, it's what my Shishou uses to guard his southern castle. Hell wire has a life of its own, finding anything that moves and ripping it to shreds.

I close my eyes and savor the chaos as I feel the warm spray of blood my face. Screams filled the night air, feeding my dark energy. I take the opportunity to store it all in my seal.

I only wished I had changed into my other outfit and not wear this stupid ANBU uniform. My summons would have enjoyed the feel of blood coating my skin where she currently resides. I can feel her squirming underneath the surface, she's going to be so grouchy whenever I decide to release her.

Illuminated only by the moonlight and twinkling stars, a hellish dance of twisting deadly tentacles, flying limbs and a glorious rain of blood ingrains itself into the minds of my team.

I want to leave one particular man alive so I focus my energy and send the wire back to its home. Opening my eyes, I take in the carnage I just unleashed on those fools. My pleasure was interrupted by the sound of vomiting. I turn my head to the right to see Naruto hunched over, emptying his stomach.

Shit. I've traumatised my teammates. All drenched in blood of the enemies, they look scared shitless, except for Sasuke. His face is a stony mask but his eyes are filled with lust. He looks like he could push me on the ground and fuck my brains out right there on the blood soaked ground. I can't say the same for the rest of them though.

Naruto is still vomiting and Kankuro looks like he is about to do the same; as the thought enters my head, he does. Neji's eyes are bulging out of his head and he's shaking like a leaf, Kakashi looks like he's in shock and Sai has passed out.

I release my clones and got up. Not sparing them another glance, I make my way through the piles of body parts and guts to the lone and terrified Itsuki who is shaking on the blood soaked ground.

Stooping down to make eye contact with him, I waste no time in slapping him hard across his face.

"FOCUS!" I yell as his eyes snap to mine.

"listen very carefully to the sound of my voice. I want you to go back to the Akatsuki and tell Itachi that if he attempts to take any of my tailed beasts again, I will come and unleash hell on his ass. Nod if you understand."

Nodding his head furiously he stammers out a "y-y-yes"

"Tell him that I know all about his little deal with Danzo. Tell him his precious little brother belongs to me now. Tell him that Haruno Sakura of the hidden leaf will collect his fucking soul if he steps another toe out of line. Nod If you understand."

"y-y-yes Sakura-sama"

"good. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

I stand up and watch him stumble his way through the piles of body parts. Smirking to myself as he leaves. The idiot didn't even know I sneaked a tracking talisman into his pocket before I sent him on his way.

I felt his presence coming up fast behind me. I know what he wants. Soon strong hands roughly grabs my arms and yanks me around. Jade clashes with onyx, his breathing is heavy and his gaze passionate. His hands roughly snake into my blood soaked hair as he pulls me into a heated kiss. Our bodies are pressed so close, I could feel every hard edge of him. He engulfs me with his tall frame as he deepens the kiss.

My hands find their way into his hair and fist it painfully against his scalp. This just makes him kiss me harder. Our tongues move in a passionate dance, each stroke igniting the fire between us. We kiss each other crazy amongst the gore and blood, what a beautifully sinful macabre scene we must be making as we kiss amongst the dead.

I break the kiss and we stare into each other's eyes, his bloody forehead resting on mine.

"I want you"

"Then you would have to earn me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walk back to check on the team with Sasuke in step with me. I waste no time in healing Sai and ignore their shocked states. He has a concussion and some broken ribs, I quickly heal him and move to heal Kakashi's eye. He flinches at my touch as I send my chakra into his eye. He is very fatigued so I give him a ninja pill to pull him through the pace we would have to take to make it back to Suna.

"Sasuke, slap Neji' in the face. Hard." he's still in shock and nothing beats shock like a hard slap to the face. The Uchiha wastes no time in following my instruction and smacks him hard in the face. His breathing is still heavy but he'll pull through.

I move to Kankuro who has recovered from his bout of vomiting. "Sakura, what the fuck was that?"

"Sush, take this" I shove a ninja pill in his mouth and finish heal his wounds.

Turning my attention to Naruto, I lock gaze with his terrified blue eyes. He is breathing harshly as he stares at me. Poor thing probably never witnessed this much blood shed is his entire career as a ninja.

I bring my hands up to gently wipe the blood from his face before pulling him into my arms. His hands remain limp at his sides, his body stiffens against mine. I've hurt him; and I'm enjoying every moment of it. This is only the beginning of the hurt I'm going to rain on him.

I press my body closer to his, and slowly snake my hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. I inhale the scent of blood and sweat clinging to his skin to whisper in his ear.

"Naruto."

His body shivers as my breath caress his skin.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" I feel his body stiffen, his heart rate accelerates and he inhales sharply.

"Because I am." bringing my head back to face him, I give him a sweet little kiss on the tip of his nose like I used to when I was younger.

"Kankuro, can you walk on your own?"

"Ah, y-yea, I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"ok let's go"

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, burn this place to the ground." I commanded softly.

I can feel the blazing heat as we walked through the carnage, Sasuke and Kakashi behind us burning as we go. No one uttered a word as we left a burning field of corpses, the stench of burning flesh stinging our noses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro was safely returned and all was well in Suna. Gaara was a bit disturbed by our blood stained appearance and even more disturbed when the details of the rescue was given to him, but he was still thankful for his brother's safe return. After a much needed shower and a hot meal, we left for home. Before leaving, he promised to visit Konoha to officially show his gratitude to us and our Hokage for our assistance.

No one barely spoke as we made our way back home. We were just a few hours away from the gates. I'm guessing Kakashi is holding his tongue till he reports in with the Hokage.

Sai didn't see what happened as he had already passed out from his injuries, but he had woken up soaked in blood with piles of body parts as far as his eyes could see.

Neji was shook. His left eye keeps twitching and he jumps at the slightest noise. When we get back home, I'll have to take him straight to the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation. He is going to be out of commission for a while, I'll monitor his mental stability and if it gets worse I have a spell that can ease his mind.

Naruto just throws glares at me ever so often and broods quietly which is very unlike him. He must be thinking up one of his famous brilliant speeches to save my soul. The little fool, my soul died the night he stabbed me in the back. I'm guessing he is going to be in league with Kakashi in demanding answers from Tsunade about the 'training' she supposedly sent me on. They're going to run into a dead end with that but who am I to ruin their attempts?

Sasuke on the other hand, is completely normal, for him that is. If anything, he must be thinking up all the ways he could get me on my back. If he thinks I'm just going to allow him access to my body just because he finally admits he wants me he has another thing coming. Oh how the tables have turned. I would make him beg first.

With Naruto brooding, a plotting old man staring daggers at me, a traumatised Neji and Sai, and a horny Uchiha, I'd say my schemes are playing out just fine. I didn't intend on showcasing any of my powers in front of any of them just yet but it was going to happen sooner or later.

Whistling a merry tune, giving zero fucks about slaughtering hundreds of men and scarring my teammates for life, we make our way home. That's when I felt it.

The tune I was whistling pauses on my tongue and I stop in my tracks, causing Naruto to bump into my back.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke pulls out his weapon and everyone gets in battle formation expecting trouble. My mind is working on overdrive trying to figure out how the fuck am I going to weasel my way out of this mess.

This is just fucking perfect! One of _his_ priests just had to cross my path today. Crossing my arms and closing my eyes in frustration, I decide to just go with it.

"Reveal yourself, Jashin priest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **AN: This was a long one! Finally! Hidan is going to make his appearance! Omg his is my favourite Akatsuki member and I want to make sure I do him justice.**_

 _ **Hopefully I get to Start the other chapter so you can get the update as soon as Divali is finished.**_

 _ **I was inspired by the barbed wire thing from the first Silent Hill movie. I always thought that was some cool shit.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review!**_

 _ **Happy Divali! Wishing you many blessings and happiness!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Rated M for graphic language**.

"Italics" - Jashin speaking.

 **Chapter 15**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Reveal yourself, Jashin priest"_

This one is strong. Oh the wicked things this person must have done to actually summon Jashin's presence in this world. I can feel his insidious intent lurking in the forest, waiting and watching. I wonder how my old friend would react to recognising me here in this world? All my dark energy is carefully hidden, unlike his; how careless of _him._

Dropping from a tree above us, he lands agilely on his feet. _Akatsuki_. He is tall with slicked back silver hair, handsome face and decent body which I can clearly see as he is shirtless under his open cloak. His weapon of choice is a triple bladed scythe with a cord attached. This pisses me off, how dare he disrespect a sacred weapon with that pathetic imitation.

"How the fuck did you know I was there you mother fucking pink haired bitch?" _he even talks like him!_ My extensive vocabulary of insults and vulgarity was thanks to constant exposure to that twisted little shit. Oh my goodness, this is going to be fun yanking his chain.

"My gay-dar picked you up a mile away fuck-face. I hope you're not here to woo my handsome teammates, because I can assure you they play for the pussy team unlike yourself."

Unable to contain his anger and confusion at me, I hear Naruto snickering behind me.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY SEXUALITY YOU FUCKING DICK SUCKING WHORE! I AM CAPTAIN OF THE FUCKING PUSSY TEAM!" he roars at me. A genuine smile escapes my lips as my taunt hits a sore spot.

"Captain of the sausage suckers you mean! Oi, you got a bit of jizz left over there, you must be a swallower not a spitter!"

"Hahaha, good one Sakura-chan! Look at his face!"

"Hey, chill man. I'm just fucking with you. No one has the right to question your sexual orientation. Just accept yourself for who you are man, denial of your preferences is not healthy. If you like cock, you like cock, who dosen't?

"Thanks..wait what?

"Sakura, enough!" Kakashi hissed at me. I must be really getting on his nerves, it would be a shame if he gets a stroke and die from the stress.

"Who are you and what do you want? Make it fast because I've had a really long couple of days."

"I am called Hidan, devotee of the great Jashin-sama!"

"Who DAFAQ is that dattabayo?"

"The great Jashin demands nothing less than utter death and destruction!"

"I heard it was meaty cocks" I whispered to Naruto who bursts out laughing. Even Sasuke is smirking (closest he will ever get to an actual laugh). Sai looks so confused the poor thing and Neji is still twitching.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A MEATY COCK YOU LITTLE…

Everything moves in slow motion as the spell I was weaving while I distracted everyone starts to take effect. The spell is strong but I have to work fast as I'm sealing time on more than one person. Soon, everything within three feet of me is frozen in the time spell I cast, including the foul mouth Jashinist. I need to reach my old friend before his idiot priest blows my cover.

Biting the flesh of my thumb for blood to trickle out, I move faster than smoke to reach the Jashin worshiper and press my bleeding thumb into the space of the third eye and pour a decent amount of my dark energy into the man's subconscious to reach the entity. 

He responds instantaneously as my familiar energy engulfs him.

" _HAHAHAHAHA, Sakura-sama. It has been so long since we last crossed paths. I wonder what is the Dark Lord's bitch apprentice doing in a place like this huummm?"_ His heavy disjointed voice spills out of Hidan's gaping mouth and rolled back eyes.

"I'm on a Mission. I could ask you the same thing? Trolling for handsome men?" I teased.

" _I wish you would fucking forget about that, you know very well that the demon guarding the weapon we were searching for was never going to go for you as a distraction!"_

"You did such a great job though! Would you tell me your secret Jashin-chan?"

" _Fuck you bitch"_

"OK OK, I'm done teasing. I'm on an important mission and my cover cannot be blown. Get your priest to get lost and we'll meet up at the Crossroad at the next full moon. You can fill in your priest about me if he is worthy."

" _Fine. You're lucky I like you! Fucking blood thirsty cock sucking bitch."_

"I wonder how I got so blood thirsty in the first place?"

"Haha, you got a point there kid. My follower is weak in the head but very passionate, he will do as I command Sakura-sama, I'll see you soon."

Getting back in my previous position, I wait a short time for the spell to wear out and release everyone trapped in it.

"...LITTLE BITCH! I'M NOT GAY!"

"Then why are you shirtless in the forest dattabayo?" Naruto teases as if nothing happened.

"Hun, must be foraging for men." Sasuke surprisingly adds as Naruto and I burst of laughing at his joke.

"Naruto, Sakura I said enough!" Kakashi shouts at us as we snicker at Hidan's red face. My eyes do not miss the stiffening of his body and the glazed look in his amethyst eyes.

"I'm not here for men or any trouble motherfucker! I've left the Akatskui and I'm just passing through." Before Kakashi and Sasuke could make any moves to attempt to capture him, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Fuck" Sasuke grunts in frustration. He really wants to get his hands on an Akatsuki member.

"Kaka-sensei, should we look for him dattabayo?"

"The mission isn't complete until we report in Naruto." He responds lazily.

Sasuke is watching his teacher very carefully, like he's dissecting him piece by piece. Looks like my little seeds of doubt are blooming beautifully.

We start back our journey back home, this time taking to the trees to get there faster. In an hour's time the large red gates of Konoha are in front of us and I'm greeting the gatekeepers with a bright sunny smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After splitting up when we got home, Kakashi as team captain delivered the report and I took the rest of the team to the hospital for treatment. I gave Sai and Neji mild sedatives and they will be subjected to psych exams in the morning.

Sasuke had some minor cuts and bruises so I began healing him up while Naruto glares at me as he sits on the bed behind us. Sasuke was about to say something when the door to the room burst open and the black haired pretty civilian storms in.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh my goodness are you ok?" she asks as she reaches out to stroke his hair. His hand moves lightning fast to catch her pale hand before it touches his dark locks.

"I'm fine Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I asked Sakura-san before you guys left on your mission if I could train at the hospital as a nurse. She said to come in as soon as she gets back, right Sakura-san?" His onyx eyes immediately snap to mine but I pay him no mind.

"Hai, it's so nice that you're interested in becoming a nurse at the hospital Ayame-san. We are very grateful as we're a bit understaffed." I said sweetly as I heal up Sasuke's cuts.

"Is Sasuke-kun going to be.."

"Stop calling me that Ayame, we aren't together anymore, we're just friends."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I won't anymore if it makes you uncomfortable." she says dejectedly.

"All done, now get the fuck out of my hospital. I'm recommending a couple of days off."

"Ah" he mumbles as he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Ayame-san, take Sasuke's file and carry it to my office on the third floor and wait for me there. I won't be long with Naruto. We can start your training as soon as possible, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great Sakura-san! Thank you so much!" she responds with her bubbly personality. She practically bounces out the room with a large smile on her face.

As she leaves I brace myself for Naruto's confrontation which he has been holding back on since we left a pile of burning bodies in flames.

As I turn I'm face to face with angry blue eyes. His hands are digging into my shoulders as his eyes bore into mine.

"Naruto, sit back down on the…"

"Fuck the exam Sakura-chan! Fuck those fake ass smiles! Fuck everything for fuck's sake! What the fuck was that back there on that mission huh? How could you..

"Save your lives Naruto?"

"We could have found another way….

"Could we though? Don't be naive Naruto. We are shinobi. We kill people. Get. Over. It." I say angrily as I remove is hands forcefully from my body.

"Not like that Sakura-chan! I could have...

"COULD HAVE WHAT NARUTO? YOU COULD HAVE GONE BERSERK AND KILL THEM ALL YOURSELF? ENDANGERING US ALL IN THE PROCESS? WOULD YOU PREFER THAT?

"It's not like that…

"THEN WHAT'S IT LIKE HUH? WHAT'S REALLY BOTHERING YOU? COULD IT BE THAT ME, SAKURA FUCKING HARUNO SAVED EVERYONE AND NOT THE GREAT NARUTO UZAMAKI OR SASUKE UCHIHA? IS THAT ONLY RESERVED FOR KONOHA'S GREATEST NINJA?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAKURA! YOU KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE A FEW DAYS AGO, SMASHED A LADY'S HEAD IN WITH A FUCKING SLEDGE HAMMER AND YOU'RE WALKING AROUND AS IF LIVES DON'T MATTER!"

"THEY WE'RE THE FUCKING ENEMY YOU DUMB CUNT! OF COURSE THEY DON'T FUCKING MATTER! I WOULD KILL THOUSANDS WITHOUT BLINKING A EYE IF THEY THREATEN MY VILLAGE AND MY FAMILY! I WOULD KILL ANYONE FOR YOU!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! YOU ARE A MEDIC! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE LIVES!

"I AM A NINJA SAME AS YOU AND SASUKE! I AM NOT A FUCKING CHILD NARUTO!

"NO YOU'RE NOT A CHILD! YOU'RE A FUCKING STRANGER! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!" And he storms out of the room, pushing past a worried Hinata as if she wasn't there. Great. I think the entire village just heard our fall out.

"Sa-sakura-san, i-is ev-everthing o-ok?"

"I'm fine Hinata, thanks for asking. It's nothing big, don't worry ok"

"I-it didn't sound like that"

"Hinata, it's fine. I promise. He'll cool down."

"Oh, ok"

"Can you do me a favor? Go find him and finish healing him, he never let me finish. Make sure he eats some vegetables and tell him he has a couple days off."

"Of course Sakura-san. I know it any of my business…

"Hinata. It isn't any of your business. This is between Naruto and I and we will work it out together. Thank you for your concern." and I leave the stuttering idiot there, I don't have the patience today to reassure anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The Hokage's Office**_

"You let an Akatsuki member escape!" The busty blonde Hokage shouted as she slammed palms onto the poor desk, causing it to groan and creak and the abuse it's subjected to.

"I was following protocol Hokage-sama" the copy nin squeaked out.

"Protocol my ass Kakashi! We could have brought him in for questioning!"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we have been on a grueling mission and the team was not at 100% and we have no intel on the target. I did not want to endanger my team on a whim!"

"That's fucking bullshit Kakashi. Tell me, was Sakura injured in any way?"

"No, but..

"Did she not decimate an entire army by herself?"

"Yes, but..

"So what made you believe that Sakura, along with backup from Naruto and Sasuke, couldn't handle one fucking Akatsuki member?"

"You are right Hokage-sama. I should have had trusted the abilities in my team. As we're on the topic of team members and abilities, Sakura used an unheard of jutsu out on the field, where did she learn such a destructive jutsu?"

"Yes, you should have Kakashi, instead you allowed a valuable source of information slip through our fingers, not to mention allow and S-Rank criminal to roam free in the Fire Country."

"I take full responsibility for my actions."

"With regards to Sakura's techniques, I don't care if she learnt it from the devil himself, as long as it is saving the lives of this village. You are suspended until further notice for your incompetence. I expected better from you Kakashi Hatake, now get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The Akatsuki Base**_

"Hey boss, look what I've found outside the base." Kisame shouted as he dragged a half conscious man who seems to be covered in caked on blood.

"Hun." The eldest Uchiha mumbles as he tosses a message from his now ex Akatsuki member, Hidan.

"What was that boss?"

"Hidan has left the Akatsuki, he said Jashin-sama no longer approves."

"Told you that one was loose in the head, taking instructions from his imaginary friend."

"Ah. We are down a member." He inwardly sighs as he no longer has to worry about disposing of Hidan. Let Konoha deal with that mess.

Turning his attention to the man Kisame brought in, he recognizes him immediately.

"Kisame, its that.."

"Yea, its one of our group leaders in Ame. They were supposed to weaken the Kazekage for us but looks like the ran into some problems."

"Hun. Itsuki, what happened?" He asked calmly.

Acquiring the tailed beasts is important to his plans of destroying all the shinobi villages, subjecting everyone to his rule. After being the patsy for Konoha, he swore he would destroy all the fools who played him. He and his brother would revive the Uchiha clan together. He just needed to get his hands on the tailed beasts and explain what really happened at the massacre, as he has no doubts in convincing Sasuke of Konoha's real motives behind it and getting him on his side. Getting a hold of Sasuke is easier said than done as Konoha keeps him on a tight leash.

The man in front of him looks like he's seen hell. He's shaking and his eyes are wild, he must have ran all the way here.

"Kisame, give him some water."

The shark faced nin grabs him by the hair and douses him in water. The traumatized man is coughing and spluttering at the unwanted attack.

"To drink Kisame, not to drown him." The Uchiha says through clenched teeth.

"Hehe, sorry boss." He's not really sorry. He slows the flow of water for the man to drink greedily.

"Enough. Now tell me what happened."

"We were attacked"

"Well that's obvious." the shark nin mumbled

"By whom?"

"THE FUCKING DEVIL! EVIL! KILLED THEM ALL! THE ENTIRE FUCKING ARMY!"

"Calm down Itsuki, you're not making any sense. Start from the beginning." The Uchiha asked calmly.

"They came to rescue the boy."

"Who came?"

"Konoha. They were an ANBU team from Konoha."

"You let one team from Konoha get the boy?" Kisame asked, not believing the crazed man.

"How many was on the team?"

"Six. Three was badly wounded by the time we surrounded them."

"Are you saying that three shinobi from Konoha killed of an entire army of men?"

"No. Just one."

"One person killed an army of more the 500 men?"

"Yes"

"Did you recognise any of them?"

"Not all of them. Your little brother, the nine tails jinchuriki, the copy ninja and a-and the monster.."

"Who did it?"

"P-pink ha-hair. She killed them all. Blood everywhere. It rained blood. Does not negotiate with terrorists. Ripped to shreds, SHE FUCKING RIPPED THEM ALL TO SHREDS! I SAW HER SMILING AS BLOOD RAINED! SHE IS FUCKING EVIL!

SMACK!

"The boss said to calm down." Kisame says threateningly after slapping him hard across the face.

"Why did she leave you alive?" If she did kill everyone, this one was left alive for a purpose.

"She said I had to deliver a message to you Itachi-san." As his name leaves his lips, the Uchiha's body stiffens.

"What is the message?" He asks quietly.

"She said she would unleash hell on your ass if any attempts to take her tailed beasts were made. She said that she knows of the deal you made with Danzo. She said that your precious little brother belongs to her now. She said to tell you that Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf will collect your fucking soul if you step another toe out of line."

As the last word leaves his lips, he becomes engulfed in blue flames. His body turning to ash in a matter of seconds.

"What the fuck.." Kisame said in surprise and nothing never really manages to surprises him these days.

His body rigid and breathing harsh. The calm and beautiful face of Uchiha Itachi crumbles in rage. Sakura Haruno of the Hidden leaf. The beautiful pink-haired ninja of Konoha has made a bold move against him. What does she mean by 'her tailed beasts'?

"Kisame, we're going to pay a visit to Konoha. It's been awhile since I've been home"

"When do we leave?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Naruto**_

Hinata came over to fix up my already healing cuts and bruises. I know she heard us arguing but I'm thankful she doesn't bring it up. She made me dinner and we ate quietly. I think this is the most amount of time she has spent with me without uttering a word.

"Hinata-hime.."

"I understand Naruto-kun, I'll give you some space to sort it out."

"I'm sorry Hinata-hime, thank you for taking care of me." I say quietly into her hair as I pull her in for a hug. I missed her so much but I can't think straight after that fight I had with Sakura-chan.

Giving me a quick peck on the lips, she steps out of my apartment and leaves me alone to sort out my jumbled thoughts. Im probably the worst boyfriend in history and an even worst friend when I think back on the terrible things I yelled to Sakura-chan.

When I think about it, I know she's right. I had no right to accuse her of those things. I fucking shouted at her for fuck sakes! I never raised my voice to her in my entire life and for what? My pride?

Without even noticing, my feet are already out the door. Hands in my pockets and my head bowed in shame, as I make my way to her. How could I be so cruel to her? She saved us all that day, who knows what could have happened if she didn't do what she did. She thinks she's a monster. I'm the monster for putting her in that position. If I was strong enough, if I had control over the Kyubi, she wouldn't have had..

"N-Naruto…"

My head snaps up when I hear her soft voice calling my name. Under the glow of the streetlights, she looks so innocent wearing one of my old t-shirt as a nightdress and the bunny slippers I bought her for her birthday. Her beautiful pink hair is in a messy bun and her cheeks are flushed pink and her vibrant green eyes are rimmed red and puffy. Fuck! I've made her cry. My chest is tight and my eyes water as I look at what I've done to her.

"I was just coming to see you…

"Naruto wait, I need to get this off my chest. Naruto, growing up I have always been protected and sheltered by you. You were there for me when I thought I wasn't going to make it when my parents died." she says firmly as she steps closer to me. Fresh tears spring to her eyes as she talks.

"I have always been behind both you and Sasuke. When I got the opportunity to get stronger I took it without hesitation. It was my choice Naruto."

"I-I know Sakura-chan. You were right, you did what had to be done."

"Then why did you yell at me for doing my job, for protecting you Naruto?" she cried. The tears coming out in rivers now. My chest tightens and my eyes burn at the sight of her tears, the tears I'm making her shed. Pulling her into my arms and embracing her so tightly as if she would blow away. I don't know what I would do if she leaves me again.

"Shushhh Sakura-chan, please stop crying. I'm so sorry, I'll never raise my voice at you again believe it. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me, I won't do it again, please stop crying."

"I trained so hard for you Naruto! I would do anything for you but it's never enough. I can never live up to him, could never be enough like Sasuke, I would always be weak to you...

Cupping her round little face in my hands, I tilt her head up so I can stare into her eyes, I can feel her hands clutching my jacket like she used to when she would cry for hours into my chest when were kids.

"That's not true..

"Yes it is, Sasuke could do worse and you would never berate him like you did to me today! You care about him more than you will ever care about me!"

"Sakura-chan, where did you get all those silly things in your head? I love you more than anything!"

"Actions speak louder than words Naruto."

Sighing, I wipe her tears and tuck a few loose strands behind her ears.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel you weren't important to me Sakura-chan" and i kiss her forehead.

"You did you big dope."

"Hey!"

"Naruto, would you chose Sasuke over me?" She asks quietly into my chest where I'm holding her.

"Sakura-chan, you and Sasuke are my family, but you're my favorite dattabayo. I'm sorry if I treated you like you wasn't."

"Naruto, would you ever betray me?" she asks, her voice a bare whisper.

"Never!"

Scooping her light body in my arms to hold her bridal style, I look down at her sleepy face and smile. I would move mountains for her. I wonder where she got it into her head that I would betray her?"

"Naruto, can you sleep at my place tonight, with me? You haven't been at my place since I've come back home. You never have time for me anymore."

"Of course I'll stay with you, I just hope your bed can fit the two of us now, I'm not the same size as I was a few years ago dattabayo!"

"Its ok, we'll fit. Take me home my strong handsome knight!"

"As you wish my fair princess!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You have already chosen and you have already betrayed me. I will never forgive you but I am grateful to you. If it wasn't for your knife stabbing me in the back and ending all that I know and held dear, I would have never in a million years accomplished all that I have. I was a far cry from easy but I succeeded in all my shishou threw at me.

You are such a fool Naruto. You are a fool like me a lifetime ago with your blind trust in people. I learned the hard way and so will you and everyone else who broke me. But unlike me, none of you will get the opportunity to pull yourselves back together.

Like Hinata, for example. She is currently hiding behind that shop to the left, listening to our tear jerking exchange like the creepy stalker she is. Would she follow us to make sure whatever scenario is playing out in her creepy stalker head doesn't happen? I hope she does, I want her to see me wrapped in her man's arms. I'm not going to fuck him as seeing your man sleeping in the same bed with a beautiful half naked woman is more than enough to push someone who is madly in love over the edge.

I can feel her hatred and jealousy towards me. It's so delicious. Oh how I want to ruin her. I want her to suffer. I want her to cry tears of blood for her role in all this. And the sweet Ayame, the lamb for slaughter. Nothing personal as she is innocent in all this but she is necessary. When the time is right, I will take her life.

Some would say that I'm not fair, that she is not at fault but is she? I may hate Sasuke for his treatment of me but hate and love is a fine line that we walk. My shishou said that you never stop loving your fist love no matter what his or her transgressions. She got in the way of what is mine and she will pay for it with her life. And make no mistake, Sasuke Uchiha is mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Hi, I'm back! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sakura is such a manipulative little devil in this chapter isn't she? I just love it! I haven't done Sasuke's POV in a while so I'll make sure to add one in in the next chapter which hopefully won't take as long to post as this one._

 _I'm working on updating my other story right now as half the country is flooded due to two fucking days of heavy rainfall._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This chapter is Rated M for adult language and lemon scene (girl on girl)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter 16**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire night, I felt eyes on me; not just any pair of eyes, no, it was her byakugan eyes staring holes into my room. She kept vigil all night out in the cold, like the fucking stalker she is. I wonder what she would have done if I actually fucked him? Would she break my door down and attack me? No, she would do something like that, she's so reserved and bashful. I would imagine her sneaking into my house, quiet as a mouse and silently watch me ride her man, sweating and moaning as she broke piece by fucking piece. Chuckling at my morbid fantasies, I make my coffee and wait. She would be here soon, and with a guest, how sweet.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Sighing contentedly, I open the door for my visitors with my brightest smile. I'm still wearing Naruto's old t-shirt and bunny slippers, with just a lacy pair of panties underneath. I knew he was aware of what little I actually had on last night; I felt his cock stiffen when I not so innocently rubbed myself against him, up and down until I felt my pussy dripping wet. He left very early this morning, kissing me on the forehead and leaving with the alleged spar with Sasuke. Yea fucking right; he's going home to jerk off no doubt. Thanks to my antics, Hinata might get laid tonight as masterbation can only satify that itch to a point.

"Good morning Sakura-san, are we disturbing you?" Hinata asked shyly. I can see the thin veil of loathing behind her pearlescent eyes. Her acting skills is as good as mine, I wonder how far I can push her before she snaps?

"Not at all Hinata! Hi Ayame, it's so nice of you to visit, please come in. Hinata, you look like you haven't slept a wink last night, I'll fix you guys some coffee."

"Thank you Sakura-san." Ayame said cheerfully.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I hand my guests their coffee. We are all seated in my living room like girlfriends catching up on gossip. If they only knew they've willingly walked into the lion's den.

"Oh, it's my birthday today and I was wondering if you'ld like to go out with us later tonight. There's this really cool club opened recently and my dad booked it for me. I would really love it if you come hang with us."

"Happy Birthday Ayame! I didn't know it was your birthday, of course I'll go. Hinata, you're coming to right? We haven't gotten to hang out in forever!"

"Ooh, ahh yeah of course I'll be there. We already invited the rest of the rookies except for Sai and Neji"

"Really? That's awesome. I didn't know you two spent so much time together, you must be really close."

"Oh yea, Hinata and I go way back, we attended the same dance classes when we were kids."

"You don't say." I said in mock surprise. Hinata starts her annoying fidgeting as Ayame unknowingly spews more secrets.

"I know right! Actually, that's how Sasuke and I met. Hinata and I was having lunch one day when Naruto came to pick her up and he was accompanied with the most handsome piece of man I have ever laid eyes on, you know what I mean right."

"Oh yes, Sasuke does have that effect on most women." I respond, staring at the silent and fidgeting traitor.

"He asked me out when Naruto and Hinata left."

"Awwww, that's so sweet, I never knew that huh Hinata."

"Oh, it-its getting late, I was hoping I could find Naruto here to let him know about tonight but I guess he's not so we'll leave you to it…" She stammered out in a lame attempt at changing the subject."

"He left early this morning, said he had a spar with Sasuke."

"Oh, well I guess we'll head over there then." she said with a forced smile. I take back what I said about her acting skills.

"I'll see you girls later tonight then." As they leave my apartment, my keen hearing does not fail to pick up Ayame asking Hinata why her boyfriend would be sleeping at my place.

What an informative visit I had. I make my way to my bedroom a plop back down on my bed. So, that's how they met. I'll be honest, I was not expecting that. This is just the icing on the cake isn't it? I guess I'll have to punish Hinata some more as her sins keep piling up.

I need to get up and get dressed for the day, I have a couple of days off so I would run some errands. Besides, I need to make a quick stop at the cemetery to pick up an ingredient for Ayame's birthday present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sasuke**_

Since I came back from that mission I've kept my distance from everyone. I need to focus on finding out more about the massacre and less about what's between Sakura's legs. After that kiss, she's all I can think about. That fucking woman will be the death of me.

Come on Sasuke, stay sharp! You're on a fucking mission right now.! I am currently hidden in trees as I stalk my prey. Kakashi Hatake, my sensei. What are you up to? He has kept to his usual schedule of visiting the memorial stone, reading that book and strolling around the village. After I found out about his suspension, my suspicions about him increased 10 fold. 'Look underneath the underneath' he taught us, that's why I'm here, doing exactly as you instructed.

Today is different though, today you have a visitor with you at the memorial. I don't even breath as the newcomer approaches. Looks like Sakura was onto something. I look on as my sensei has a nice chat with Danzo. I'm too far away from them to hear what they are saying.

FUCK! I need to know what the fuck is going on! Why the fuck is Kakashi meeting up with the likes of Danzo? Danzo looks pissed, but Kakashi gives nothing away. I need to know more. Wait, what the fuck is Sakura doing here?

She is all smiles and dressed in civilian clothes. Her head turns in my direction and she makes eye contact with me. Fuck, she knows I'm here.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei! Oh hello Danzo-san it's funny running into you here!" She says brightly but loud enough for me to hear. I they acknowledge her greeting but they are speaking to softly.

"Oh, Sasuke asked if I could meet him here, but I'm a bit early hehe" Smart. I know what you are doing Sakura. Chuckling to myself at her tactic, I quietly make my way to the entrance of the memorial so it would look like I was coming from there.

I slowly walk up to the unlikely group and stand next to my sneaky teammate. " Sakura, you're early."

"Hehe, old habits die hard."

"Hun. Kakashi, Danzo, are we interrupting?"

"No, I was just leaving, please consider what I've offered Hatake." Danzo grunted and disappeared in a swirl of leaves without waiting on a reply.

"I didn't know you and Danzo were well acquainted Kakashi." I asked.

"We're not that acquainted Sasuke. I'll see you guys around, I promised to help a old lady with her groceries today and I'm afraid I'm late. " and he to disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sakura and I alone amongst the fallen.

Its funny how I find myself with her for the second time surrounded by the dead. "How did you know I was there?"

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you." She said innocently with a wink. I fucking love it when she's teasing me like that.

"Hun. What were you doing here?"

"Well aren't you nosey! For your information Sasuke, I need a soil sample from this area for something I'm working on. I won't go into details as it's a buch of science stuff so I'll spare you."

"I'll apreciate it." She's right, I never understood all the things she says half the time whenever she talked about medical stuff.

"Why were you spying on Kakashi?"

"He has been acting suspiciously for some time now, I'm just being cautious."

"I see. Well, it was nice bumping into you Sasuke, I have to get this sample and hurry home to get dressed for later."

"Ah, where are you going?"

"Oh, Ayame must not have told you as yet, she invited me for her birthday party at some club tonight. I haven't let loose in a while so it should be fun."

"Ah, yea, It must have slipped my mind. I will be there as well." It didn't slip my mind, I had no intention of going, but there is no way in hell am I missing the opportunity at seeing her dance again.

"Awesome, I'll see you later then."

"Ah." I turn and leave her to do her science stuff and make my way to Naruto's. I have a lot of frustration and a good spar should do the job. It's better than going home with thoughts of my pink haired teammate.

I'll have to be more cautious when I'm spying on Kakashi now. If I find out he had anything to do with my clan's destruction...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Hinata**_

 _Ok, she's gone_.

The Hyuga heiress thought as she watched her boyfriend's teammate lock her front door and left to run some errands. Waiting a couple of minutes, she takes a deep breath to prepare herself for what she's about to do.

Breaking into your man's teammate's home is a serious offence. Only if she gets caught that is. Not only could she get arrested, she could lose everything she's worked so hard for; the love of her life, the idiot Naruto Uzamaki would never forgive her, the embarrassment her clan would face for their heir to be caught breaking and entering the home of the Hokage's pupil would result in her title in the clan being given to her sister, and one punch from Sakura would result with an instantaneous death for sure making all of the above obsolete as titles and love cannot follow you to the afterlife;She knows fully well what would happen if she's caught.

"But I need to know. I-I can't take it anymore! I need to know if they-they did...stuff. My dojutsu could only let me see so much." she whispered to herself as her grip tightens on the spare key she burrowed from Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, the black haired Hyuga stealthy makes her way to the front door. She deactivates the traps easily, opens the door and steps in all in one breath. Clicking the lock she finally opens her eyes and breathes.

It's not too dark so she doesn't bother to activate her byakugan. A shiver goes up her spine as she makes her way slowly to Sakura's bedroom. Her heart is in her throat as shadows dance eerily across the walls, the floorboards creaking slightly with each step. "R elax Hinata, no one is here, you saw her leave, you are a shinobi for goodness sake!" she whispered to herself. But she can't help but feel a pair of eyes following her as she walks down the dark hall.

Pushing the door to Sakura's room open, she quickly starts to investigate to room for any sign of intimacy. "I know you haven't seduced Sasuke as yet you little hussy, so if I find anything, I'll know.."

The bed is made so she memorizes the placement of everything before she moves anything. Sniffing the sheets, Naruto's scent hits her first, mixed with Sakura's. She know's they slept in the same bed so that was expected. Thank goodness the smell of sex was absent. "They could have done it on the floor or against the wall…." she drops to the ground to check for stains. Nothing.

Her eyes zeros in on a little wastepaper basket in the corner and she makes a beeline for it. Carefully rifling through, she looks for used condoms, tissues anything that points to sex but turns up with candy wrappers. Breathing slowly, it sinks in.

"Oh my gosh, I'm crazy. I just broke into someone's home and went through their trash." Yep, definitely crazy. Her epiphany was short lived what she heard to front door opening and the tinkling giggles of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka snakes through the air.

 _Fudge fudge fudge fudge!_

Masking her chakra to nothing, the terrified Hyuga hides herself in the one place no girl would ever think to look; the closet. She tries to calm her hyperactive heartbeat and slow her breathing because a strong ninja like Sakura is bound to hear her pounding heart. Looking through the shutters of the Sakura's closet door, she nearly passed out as Sakura and Ino came stumbling into the bedroom in a twist of limbs and soft moaning.

Sheer willpower alone keeps her eyes open and her body vertical as a scene from Icha Icha Paradise Vol 5 plays out in front of her; not that the Hyuga knows what that book has in it because she definitely does not read those disgusting books, nope, she does not own every single copy released and does not have a signed first edition under her pillow.

"Oh fuck, Ino I missed you so much...aahhhh..fuck right there..." Sakura moaned out. She watches on as Naruto's sweet innocent hussy teammate spread her legs as the blonde's head disappears between them, conjuring up more moans and whimpers from the pink haired woman.

"Cum for me Sakura, cum in my mouth.." Ohmygosh this is outrageous! I can't believe this, how long has this been going on for?

"AAHHHH AAAHHH FUCK INO HARDER! I'M CUMMING" She head her scream out as Ino attacks her-her lady parts wi-with her mouth. In a swift movement, Sakura tosses Ino on the bed with her inhuman strength and reach for something from the drawer. "Hands up and spread you legs for me you dirty little slut."

 _What the fudge! I'm never breaking and entering again!_

She sees Ino obey the command as Sakura takes some red rope and ties her hands to the bars on the headboard. She then grabs Ino's ankles, spread them and tie them with her hands. She is spread open and at the mercy of one Sakura Haruno. Marveling at Ino's flexibility, she can't hold back the heat pooling low in her stomach and wetness between her legs as she can't take her eyes of the scene.

Sakura gives Ino some slow licks, causing her body to convulse, but she is tied so securely, she can only take. "Mmmm Ino pig, your pussy is twitching deliciously for me, isn't Sai giving you want you need?" She asked between slow licks.

"Sa-sakura, please stop teasing.."

"I like it when you beg..I have something for you pig, I think you would enjoy it" Sakura purred.

"Sakura, not there, please don't.."

"But you have such a tight little ass pig, look it's not that big. Open your mouth for me." She looks on as Sakura lifts a clear glass looking thing and puts in Ino's open mouth. She then pulls out the coated thing and drags it slowly down her body, rubbing it against her clit a few times before drags it lower…

 _No way..she she just put it..put it in her butt! Just like Icha Icha!_

"Ffuuuucckk aahhhhh..it feels so good."

" see, I knew you would like it." She smacks Ino's juicy pussy a couple of times before taking her clit in her mouth.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum…"

Releasing her clit from her wicked mouth Sakura smirked as her hand reaches under her pillow and pulls out something long and purple..

 _Where the fudge does she keeps getting these things! What else is under there!_

The room is filled with loud moans as she watch Sakura fuck the shit out of Ino with, with a _dildo!_

Forgetting where she is she steps back further into the closet in an attempt to escape what is taking place in the bedroom. Her shock turns to full blown terror when she realises what she bumped into.

Turning her head, she sees that she's bumped into some kind of alter. There was black unlit candles, a blood stained knife and a rotting hand with pins sticking out of it in the centre of some weird symbol. Her eyes move up the wall as she sees more strange symbols written on the wall. Sniffing the air, bile rushes up her throat as she recognizes the smell. _Blood._

 _Fudge fudge fudge fudge! What kind of crazy shit is that hussy into?_

 _I need to get the fudge out of here before I fudging faint!_

A loud moan snaps her back to her senses. Turning her attention back into the room, she sees Sakura untying Ino.

"Wanna shower and get ready with me pig?"

"Mmm hummm, take this with you, I want to make you cum again before we leave." She said handing Sakura the purple..object.

"Ok, only if you leave the plug in"

"Deal" and with some giggles, the two make their way to the bathroom. As soon as the Hyuga hears the click of the bathroom door, she stealthily made her way out of the apartment and ran full speed to her home. Her mind was such a whirl of chaos and questions that she failed to see a smirking pink haired woman standing in the place she hid the night before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was pulsing with music as I set foot inside. Loose pink curls tumbled down my exposed back as I made my way to the Birthday girl who was waving enthusiastically at me. The poor thing was so excited, she failed to she her very handsome ex undressing me with his onyx eyes.

Tonight I'm wearing a very short blood red spaghetti strapped dress that criss-crossed at the base of my back. The neckline is low, showing off my cleavage and red strappy heels adorn my feet. Legs, back and cleavage are being eaten up by my Uchiha and half the men in this club.

I make my way towards them, never taking my eyes off of his. He licks his sinful lips and I smirk at his blatant desire. Not yet Sasuke, soon I will make you mine. Tonight is Ayame's night, I'll deal with you when I get home.

The crowd paths for me as I walked towards my innocent little lamb. She looks so good tonight, trying to be all seductive in a low cut navy blue dress. My eyes quickly scan the crowd and I can see Tenten is chatting away with Kiba and Shino and Naruto and Hinata are dancing on the floor to the left of me.

She throws her skinny arms around me and I wrap my arms around around her waist to return her embrace. So easy and trusting she is, it would be her downfall. Never trust all smiling women.

"Happy Birthday Ayame! You look amazing!"

"Aww thanks Sakura-chan, you look smoking hot, doesn't she Sasuke?"

"Ah, you grew out your hair." he says and his eyes trace its length. That's right, I've always worn my hair in a bun since I came back so it's the first time anyone is seeing it out in all its glory.

"Oh, yea, I guess I did huh, do you like it?"

"It suits you."

"Hehe Thanks Sasuke! Hey Ayame-chan, can I give you your present now?"

"Ohmygosh! Yess I love presents!" she squealed

In a puff of smoke, a long silver necklace dangles from my fingertips. Her eyes open dramatically as they follow the swaying metal. The chain is long and has a circle locket with engravings across the surface.

"Wow! This is so beautiful Sakura-chan" she mumbled, completely entranced by the swaying locket.

"It's a very special locket, I picked it up on my travels and it was said to be blessed by a priestess. The locket itself is sealed but it's still beautiful."

"I love it!"

"Turn around, let me put it on for you." she turns around obediently as I pull the necklace over her head, sealing her fate. I stroke my hands up and down her arms, giving Sasuke and Hinata a nice little show. He takes a shot of vodka, his eyes still tracing the up and down movements of my hands. He does not see when her eyes roll and her body relaxes into mine in submission.

"Hey Ayame, why don't you go and show Hinata my gift?" I whispered into her ear.

"Of course Sakura-chan." She says with a slight daze. As she walks to the Hyuga, I blow a kiss to her as she makes eye contact with me. Her face turns red as a tomato and she cast her eyes away from mine in embarrassment.

Chuckling at her antics, I turn my attention back to the Uchiha, I will deal with Hinata later.

"10 shots of whatever he's having." I ask as I lean over the bar counter to order my drinks. I feel Sasuke's hands trace up the back of my legs, up my back and slowly down my arms, leaving a trail of heat in its path.

"I like this dress Sakura, it would look better on the floor."

"Using my pick-up lines on me Sasuke-kun?" he smirks at our shared joke of when I seduced that woman I killed.

"Ah. 10 shots of vodka."

"Mmm hummm. I'm feeling to go nuts tonight."

"Try not to seduce any more women, I don't think we would be able to survive it." Chuckling softly, I feel delicate hands wrap around me, long blonde hair draping across my bare shoulders.

"Did you hear that pig? Sasuke-kun does not want us to play?" I muttered to Ino as she press light kisses on my shoulder.

"Aww forehead, what shall we do?" She says in mock despair.

"Maybe, I'll get you drunk and take you home with me. You can come to Sasuke-kun, but only to watch."

He does not get the chance to respond as Naruto with his big mouth joins us.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you look fucking hott!"

"Thanks Naruto, you look pretty good yourself, did Hinata pick this out for you?" I asked as I fiddled with his jacket.

"Ye-yea, I did." the Hyuga squeaked, still not meeting my eyes.

"Allright! Time for some shots!" I yell. After we take our shots I drag Ino onto the dance floor. Tonight is going to be so much fun. I close my eyes and move to the beat of the music, chanting a spell to loosen all inhibitions. Anyone around me will be affected by it and paired with alcohol and raging hormones, everyone is going to have a wicked time.

I see Hinata go off in the direction of the bathrooms, leaving Naruto and Sasuke by the bar. I think it's time to fuck with Hinata a bit, breaking into someone's home is a crime and she will be punished.

Taking Naruto's hand, I ignore Sasuke's glare as i drag the blonde onto the dance floor. We dance like nobody's watching, my hips grinding wantonly against his hardening cock. I feel his hands all over me and mine all over his. I bend over and grind my ass hard on him and he grips my waist even harder.

I feel two pairs of angry eyes on me. Sasuke is fuming and Hinata is crying. Poor Naruto is so lost in the music and magic, he pays no attention to his pathetic weeping girlfriend. Sasuke takes one more drink and leaves. I pay no mind to his tantrum, he'll be back later and I'll be waiting for him.

Looking the bitch right in the eye, I wrap my body around his and lick his exposed neck, tasting his sweat and desire. She takes a sharp intake of breath as I smirk at her despair, and she runs to the back exit where one of my clones is waiting for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Hinata**_

 _FUCK! FU-FUCKING WHORE!_

How could Naruto allow her to do this! The Hyuga cried as she stumbled into the dark ally. "She fucking did it on purpose, I'm not crazy! She wants to fuck him!" Standing there, crying her heart out, she does not feel the insidious chakra behind her.

"I hope you found what you were looking for, Hinata?" the wicked voice whispered. It was too late to react. A hand with a vice like grip grabs the sobbing girl by the throat and slams her against the brick wall of the club with inhuman strength.

"You fucking bitch, let me go!" the Hyuga choked out.

"Or what? You going to kick my ass?"

"If you don't let me go this instant, I'm going straight to the…."

"What? Are you going to go to Tsunade-sama and tell her you _broke_ into my apartment, using the spare key you _stole_ from Naruto. Watch me fuck the daylights out of my friend, find some disturbing shit in the closet you were hiding in and failing to realise that a shinobi such as yourself were caught in a _genjutsu_ the instant you set foot in my home without permission?" Sakura sneered at the struggling Hyuga.

"It- its was a genjutsu?" She squeaked.

A very pissed of Sakura tightens her grip on Hinata's throat, she could hear the crunch of her windpipe under her soft fingertips.

"Now listen very carefully as this is the ONLY fucking warning you will get from me. Do not, under any circumstance, enter my home again. I would not hesitate to rip out your trachea with my bare fucking hands. Do I make myself clear?"

She nods her head frantically in agreement as she struggles to breathe. "You insecure little cunt, if I wanted to fuck your man, I would have done so already. I would make him fuck me in your house, on your bed, right under your daddy's fucking nose. You don't want that to happen right?" Sakura asked sweetly

"No-No"

"Then let's kiss and makeup. We are teammates right? We would never stab each other in the back right Hinata-hime?"

"No-No"

"Because if I find out you ever stabbed me in the back, tsk tsk, there's no place you can run, no one you can turn to when I unleash my fury on you. Understood?"

"I-I can't breathe…"

"I asked if you understood, don't make me repeat myself Hinata."

"Ye-yes!"

Smiling contentedly, the pink haired ninja healed her crushed windpipe and let her go. Wiping her tears and kissing her on the forehead the sadistic medic sent her healing chakra to fix the dislocated shoulder and some cuts and bruises on the Hyuga's body.

"There all better now. Say thank you Hinata."

"Th-thank y-you Sakura."

"Now go back inside and enjoy the rest of your evening like a good little girl."

'O-Ok"

Watching the heiress head back into to club, Sakura's clone whistles a happy tune as she walks to the dumpster to collect the unconscious body of the birthday girl hidden inside. Hefting her up easily, she performs a cloaking spell and make her way home to finish the ritual.

That alter that Hinata found was the real thing, but what's a little white lie between friends, right? The real Sakura is at home making the preparations for the 's almost 3:00am, so she hurries off into the night before the Uchiha graces her with his presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Hi, early chapter as I'm still stuck at home due to flooding and heavy rainfall! I think I might work on a chapter for my other story but I can't make any promises._

 _OMG! What did you guys think of Hinata's parts? I wrote it in the author's POV as I'm experimenting with that type of writing. Let me know what you think._

 _Please leave a comment or review as they inspire me to write more. Thanks and bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi! I usually put these at the bottom but something was brought to my attention and I thought I should just address it here as I can't message the persons directly.

This fic is a SasuSaka fic! I can't go into exact details of their relationship without compromising the story. No, I am not tricking anyone into reading this story by hinting of a sasusaka pairing, I am sorry anyone felt that way but it IS ONLY CHAPTER 16! I have read fics where their pairing doesn't show up till half way or even the very END!

I know I'm not the best writer, but I have been hinting at their getting together and how they see each other in a new light (in this case darkness) and IF those in question held on for ONE MORE chapter, THIS CHAPTER; you would have gotten to the sasusaka stuff. _On a side note, this is not a perfect 'fluffy' lovey dovey pubescent pairing some of you are accustomed to; both Sasuke and Sakura are_ _ **raw, volatile, violent and passionate and cloaked in darkness**_ _in this story. This is the last time I will be mentioning this, if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen._

I get what you are saying about the confusing summary, and I promise to fix it asap! If I had changed the pairings status is because at the time, I most likely was not sure where the story was heading as I write this with no plan whatsoever! I pick up my phone and just start typing out the story, NO PLAN! Honestly, I'm just as excited as some of you because I literally don't know what's going to happen next.

When she does 'sex' stuff with other characters or flirt shamelessly, it is just 'sex' stuff and not love or infatuation or anything. She uses it as a tool to manipulate as she was trained in the arts of seduction. She is a konichi and an adult. _The lemon scene in the previous chapter was a genjutsu and not even real people!_ She flirts with Naruto to hurt Hinata and to fuck with everyone's head, I thought that was kinda obvious.

I hope that was clear enough, If anyone else still have concerns, message me at let me know, I do not bite.

On another note, I tried writing _the morning after scene_ in the author's POV. Do you prefer it that way? Is it easier to understand? Let me know please! Thank you

 **This chapter is Rated M for adult language, and another lemon scene which contains some violence and death.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Previously…._

 _That alter that Hinata found was the real thing, but what's a little white lie between friends, right? The real Sakura is at home making the preparations for the 's almost 3:00am, so she hurries off into the night before the Uchiha graces her with his presence._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He would be here soon, I need to hurry. My clone is on her way with the body.

I'm in my room where the altar is ready and I've prepared the space for the sacrifice needed to complete the ritual. Using my strength, I easily moved my bed and drew the pentagram (a symbol with immense powers) with the grave dirt I collected earlier mixed with the dirt from my crossroad. The circle is large enough to fit a human body in the centre.

"Honey I'm home!" my clones calls out as she brings my sacrifice. "Quick, take of her clothes, leave the necklace one." Yes, my birthday present, if anyone paid closer attention, they would see a pattern of ancient symbols carved across the surface, but then again, you would have to be able to read those symbols to truly understand its power.

I was not lying when I said it was blessed by a priestess; The priestess I got this from is one sick twisted fucking bitch, we got along really well until she decided she wanted to 'own' me, once that line was crossed, bitch had to die as I couldn't allow any slight against me to go unpunished. I killed her using the same necklace she tried to trap me with, made her sit at her elaborate dinner table, cut pieces of herself and eat it. I figured the necklace would come in handy and looks like I was right.

When I sent her to Hinata, she wandered around till she met up with my clone who, being a part of me and having the same control as my other clone, simply asked her to walk outside where my clone knocked her out for easy transport. The clone I have in the club dancing her ass of is my lookout and detraction. She is keeping Sasuke occupied as I work diligently to seal his fate.

And now here we are, stripped naked and laid out in the center of the circle I move on to the next phase.

Her head facing south, I open her arms and legs to match each point of the star. At each point I have snake eggs covered in the ancient symbols, drawn with my blood. Slapping her cheek to wake her up, her glazed eyes focus on mine.

"Ayame-chan, wakey wakey honey."

"Mmmm Sakura-chan, you're naked."

"Yea and so are you. Just lie like this and don't move."

"Oh, yea, I guess I am hehe"

"Ayame-chan, are you still a virgin?" I asked quietly as I straddled the dazed girl's waist. Candles lighting on their own as I start the ritual. I have an hour as my clone is on her way home, Sasuke a distance behind so he would arrive soon after my clone does.

"Yea, Sasuke never touched me like that ya'know.." she said sadly.

"Aww that's a shame"

"Huh, why is that? Hinata said I have all the time in the world to lose my virginity." she said with a pout.

Taking out my ceremonial blade, I touch it to my seal, awakening the dark energy inside. As the energy awakens, black lines burst from my seal and criss-cross around my body and around Ayame's body as well.

"Well, you see Ayame, Hinata is a fucking lying little bitch. " I say sweetly.

"Really?"

"Yes Ayame-chan, she is. Did you know that will I confided in her about my obsession with Sasuke, she was going on double dates with you and him? Did you know that an omission is a lie? Did you know that she lied to you as well?"

"What do you mean, I'm confused?"

"She said you had all the time in the world, when in fact, you don't."

"Awww, that sucks. How come?"

"I'm going to kill you." And without any remorse, I stabbed her in the heart, killing her instantly.

As I stabbed her, fully grown snakes burst from the eggs. Their black reptilian bodies slither across the floor, edging closer to the dead body. I drag the blade down using my super strength to cut through her rib cage. Putting the blade down, I prise open her chest with my bare hands to finish up.

I take half of the heart and seal it in a man's ring, its size shrinking to fit into the black obsidian glass adorning the silver ring. I take the other half and seal it the same way in a female ring. The snakes slither inside and around the lifeless body, coating its scales in her blood. Phase 2 complete, I move on to the next part of the ritual.

I lift my bed carefully over the dead body, covering it completely. Ten minutes; I quickly wash my body of all blood and put on the outfit my clone is wearing and wait. She comes in a minute later and I send her back to her scroll. Two minutes after, he shows up right on time.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Open the door Sakura, I know you're there." He said angrily. I can feel his barely contained rage pulsing from behind my door.

Opening the door, I'm met with a fuming Uchiha Sasuke. His angry red eyes swirling in the dark as he glares daggers at me. I step back and allow him to enter. As the door shuts, he grabs me harshly, bruising my pale skin and slam me violently against the door.

Pressing his hard sculpted body against my back as he has my front pinned to the door, his arousal evident and digging into my ass. I grind my hips shamelessly on it, forcing a groan of pleasure to escape his sinful lips.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sakura?" He grunted as he gave my exposed shoulder a hard bite, surely drawing blood and marking me like an animal.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke"

"Don't play fucking dumb for me Sakura! Why did you dance like that with Naruto?" he all but shouted at me, his large hands digging painfully into my wrists which he held captive above my head.

"Because I fucking can" I said seductively as I rolled my hips on his arousal again.

"No, you can not!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're FUCKING MINE!" He shouted like the raging beast he is. Yes, this is the real Sasuke Uchiha!

"Finally, you admit it Sasuke. How long have you felt this way?"

"To long."

"Then what took you Sasuke-kun? I practically threw myself at you, you could have had me anyday, anytime, every position.." I purred at him.

"The things I wanted to do to that innocent body of yours, you would have run for the hills." He whispered huskily in my ear, his free hand roaming my body.

"And what makes you think I won't run now?" I countered as his wicked hand slips into my damp panties, his long fingers stroking my wetness.

Chuckling darkly, "Your chance to run is gone Sakura, I can't stay away from you anymore..fuck you're so tight." He said through ragged breathing.

"mmmmmm..I think you're confused Sasuke-kun, you're the one who should be running..aahhh fuck" I moaned out as he added another finger in my dripping pussy.

"What do I get in return if I give myself to you Sasuke-kun? What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Everything."

"Then you can have everything."

Using my chakra enhanced strength, I easily break from his hold and spin around to land a hard punch to his beautiful face, breaking his nose and drawing his blood. Smirking wickedly, I lick the blood of my fist.

"Then I will take everything, starting with your it off, now." I command. He returns my smirk and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

"To fucking slow." I growled as I grabbed him by the collar and throw him through the wall straight into my bedroom. He recovers quickly but not quick enough as I rip his shirt and jacket off his god-like body in one go. My hands hook his pants as I rip those of as well along with his boxers, freeing his erection from its confines.

I always knew he would be hung, but seeing it hard and ready leaves me breathless. Catching me off guard, he grabs my dress and rips it off my body, leaving me in my lacy red panties.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke-kun, I'm going to have to punish you for doing that." His cock jumps in anticipation as I mention punishment, the sick bastard, my sick bastard. With a hard shove, I have him sprawled his back, his head facing north and his arms and legs spread from the momentum of the fall.

"Quit fucking around Sakura, I want you now!" he demanded through tightly clenched teeth.

Climbing on top his naked body to straddle him, I let my hands scrape down his rock hard abs, leaving angry red welts in its wake. Using my strength to pin him down, I kiss his stinging skin down, lower and lower till I met the dark trail of hair leading down to his aching cock.

"I want all of you Sasuke." I ask huskily as I slide my way down between his legs to get face to face with that big mouth watering dick of his.

"Fuck Sakura!" He all but groaned as it tightly gripped the base of his cock. Looking up, I see his sharingan spinning wildly in the dark, burning this moment in his memory forever. Before stroking him into my submission, I spit on the head of his cock, watching my saliva run down his length. His cock twitches in anticipation as I finally stroke him up and down. His breathing gets harsher as I increase the pace of my pumps, only to slow down when it gets too much for him.

The first evidence of the ritual appears around his body, but he is so lost in the pleasure, he does not notice the tiny symbols forming a circle around him. When my tongue darts out to lick around the head, he lets of an animalistic growl.

"Would you do anything for me Sasuke-kun?" I asked, still teasing the head of his cock. "Yes, anything." He groaned. Smirking, I reward him by taking him into my hot little mouth. He throws his head back in absolute pleasure as he revels in the bliss of having his cock sucked for the first time.

With his eyes squeezed shut, he does not notice the black snakes slithering silently onto the bed, its body morphing into phantom chains as light tendrils of black smoke follow its trail, its winding form silently moving to encircle his hands, ankles and neck; disappearing once contact is made with his skin.

Releasing his cock with a pop, I climb back up his body to straddle him. He wastes no time in ripping my soaked panties, and I waste no time in stroking his cock between my wet folds, driving him to the brink and stopping.

"Are you mine Sasuke?"

"Yes, and you are mine."

"Yes, I am yours and only yours and you are mine and only mine. We belong to each other, you can never deny me, never leave me, never betray me." As the last part of the spell leaves my lips he raises up and pulls me in a blazing kiss.

He kisses me with all his passion and I return it with all of mine. He does not see the silver ring with the obsidian glass appear on his marriage finger and the matching ring on mine as our bond is sealed, our very powerful and unbreakable bond.

Pushing him back down, I tease my entrance with the tip of his cock. We lock eyes as I impale myself on him, taking every inch of him inside my body. Watching the pleasure dance across his sinful face, I slowly move my body up his length till the tip of his cock remains inside me before I slam back down again. Soon I'm riding him hard and fast, his hip meeting mine creating a delicious friction against my clit.

"Don't cum yet.." he grunts out as he flips me on my back. He hoists my legs over his shoulders as he pounds into me at a brutal pace, my screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room.

"Sasuke-kun, i'm cumming..fuck me harder!" I scream as he picks up the pace, the bed rocking and banging against the wall as he fucks me senseless. I feel my walls clamp down on his cock like a vice, milking him dry as we finish together.

Breathing harshly, he rests his sweaty forehead on mine. "I'm sorry if I was to rough" he breathed out. "I was not complaining" He tenderly kisses my eyes, then nose before kissing me softly on the lips.

"That was my first time, doing that." he said through gasping breaths.

"Mmmmmm, I know, and it won't be your last." I respond equally breathless.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not running away from my darkness."

"Sasuke, I am the personification of darkness." I whisper into his lips before he kisses me breathless and I surrendered myself to him again, and again and again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was relentless with his lust for me, drinking me up and taking everything. So blinded by lust and sex, the youngest Uchiha sealed his fate with mine.

When he failed to return my love, when I saw him in the arms of another woman, he broke a part of me that will never be put back together. I despised that Sasuke. When I walked through his dreams and fantasies, I saw him, the real Sasuke Uchiha, put off at first, only because the Sasuke I thought I new is the fantasy and the real thing, the real Sasuke, which he hides so well, is what I desire. And what I desire, I take.

However, my desire for him is not to be translated as forgiveness, that is something I am not capable off.

He is insatiable and has the stamina of an ox, when he finally gets his fill of me, his eyes close and sleep overpowers his need to be inside of me.

Stretching my body like a well fed cat, I weave a spell to deal with the body under the bed. A little tricky, but nothing I can't handle.

I prepared well for this night. A perfect clone of Ayame is sleeping soundly in her bed. In the morning, she will greet her parents, have breakfast and go to her room and kill herself. Her funeral would be full of mourners, her parents devastated and in time, she will be forgotten.

And when questions are raised, a certain big mouth blonde (Ino) who happens to be open to my suggestions, would gossip about a fall out that night with a sneaky little bitch stalker, Hinata Hyuga. It won't be enough to get her convicted but her sweet innocent image would be tarnished.

Acquiring Sasuke was not a part of my initial plan but hey, plans change and shit happens. I still need to get all the tailed beasts back home. I think I'll work on that for the time being and I know just the people to help me. They are on their way to Konoha right now and will be here after the full moon. It's a good thing I'm meeting my old friend and his psychotic priest tomorrow night, I like to well informed before I face an enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: This part was written in the Author's POV (just giving you a heads up so you don't get confused)_

Soft breaths warming is skin, a slender arm draped across his toned chest and a head of pink hair tucked under his arm.

Sprawled on his back, a well sated Uchiha cracks open his onyx eyes. A smirk graces his handsome face as his hand which is wrapped around the sleeping goddess, strokes the softness of her skin.

The images of what happened that night filter through my mind, no fantasy could ever compare to the real Sakura Haruno.

Lifting his hand to run it through his messy black hair, a glint catches his eye. Brows furrowing, he turns his calloused hand around to investigate the source of the reflecting light coming from his hand.

"How the fuck did that get there?" he asked aloud as he examined the silver band with an obsidian glass adorning the center. His doujutsu activated to closer inspect the strange ring on his finger.

Mesmerised by the swirling particles inside the gem, a delicate hand slips into his. His sharp eyes snapping to the matching ring adorning the finger of his lover.

"mmmm, you like?" she says languidly, sleep still heavy in her voice.

"When did…" he asked, the last vestiges of sleep leaving him as he studies the rings on their marriage fingers.

"You were a bit occupied" she said as she peppered kisses on my chest causing my brain to short circuit and my cock to twitch.

Trying not to get distracted by her wandering hands and wicked mouth, he moved with lightening speed to flip her on her back and pin her with his body.

Halfway tucked between her sinful legs, his hand moves to grasp her throat to force her to look at him.

Mischievous jade eyes clash with his as his long bangs tickle her angelic face. His cock was now rock hard and throbbing as he rocked his hips into hers, coaxing sweet little moans from her lips.

"Quit fucking around Sakura, explain."

"Im not fucking around, I'm fucking you silly." the little devil teased. Tightening his grip the angry Uchiha bites down on her bottom lip before giving her a punishing kiss for defying his command.

Releasing her from the kiss, a soft smile graces her lips when she grabs his hand in a crushing grip and force him to release his hold on her neck. She sends her healing chakra to heal the fracture she just made before she flips him over to straddle his waist.

She takes his hands and slam them over head where he feels something soft slide across his wrists.

Laughing lightly, she watch as he struggle against the red flimsy ribbons tying him to the bed.

"What kind of material is that?" he asked angrily as he tried to break free.

"An unbreakable kind." she murmurs as she kisses her way down his body. Completely at her mercy, he bits his lip as her hot mouth swallows his cock.

"Sakura, I want an explanation!"

"Are you sure about that Sasuke kun?"

"When you're done."

Shaking her head, she resumes her ministrations. He is enthralled by the bobbing of her head and the way her tongue caresses his length.

Heat grips him as she takes every inch of him as she gags on his cock. It's not long before his balls tighten and he's cuming hard into her mouth; her throat working as she swallows her last drop.

His hands immediately fall from where it was as if nothing was there to begin with.

"I am yours Sasuke-kun and you are mine."

"Yes, but that does not explain the ring on my finger."

"It doesn't?"

"Sakura.."

"It's a symbol of our bond Sasuke-kun, our unbreakable bond."

"So what, you married me or something?"

"What I did is beyond a human marriage. It's a true partnership, you could say."

"Sakura, you're not making any sense.."

"Sasuke, do you regret being with me or are you with me for my pussy?"

"No I don't regret anything.."

"Then quit being a bitch and put some clothes on, we're about to have guests." She says as she bounces off into the bathroom leaving him naked with a mountain of questions still on his lips.

Grumbling, he looked around the pristine room and found some clothes folded neatly on a chair.

"Where did these come from?" he thought as he slipped on the new boxers with his clan's symbol on the waist band, soft black sweatpants and then the v-neck t-shirt again with his symbol on the back.

Looking around, he distinctly remembers being thrown through her wall. He knows he did not imagine that because he was not drunk enough to forget anything that happened last night and the ache in his back is evident enough. So where the fuck is the Sasuke sized hole in the wall?

BANG BANG BANG BANG! SAKURA! OPEN UP! BANG BANG….

His thoughts interrupted as his annoying best friend banged loudly on Sakura's front door.

As he turned to walk out of Sakura's bedroom, he was bodily tackled by the blonde idiot.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Get the fuck off me dope."

"Wait, teme? What are you…" the question sticks in his throat as he sniffs the air and his sharp blue eyes zero in on the rumpled sheets.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto roared as he grabs Sasuke, shaking him in rage.

Smack!

"Knock it off Naruto! Let him go and get out of my bedroom, I wanna be dressed before I hear whatever nonsense you came here to tell me, I've had a long hard night and I need coffee, go make me a cup and take him with you!"

Both grumbling, the two ninja obediently made their way to the kitchen.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sasuke!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth as soon as they were out in the kitchen.

"I would be doing Sakura again if you hadn't shown up.."

"What? Have you lost fucking mind! You told me.."

Eyes flashing red he grabs Naruto and whispers threateningly "Shut the fuck up Naruto. Don't say another word, do I make myself clear?"

"But.."

"Naruto. Shut. Up."

"I'll deal with you later, meet me at the training grounds tonight."

"Tch, fine. Shut up and make the coffee, fucking dope."

"fucking teme." Naruto grumbled as he prepared some strong black coffee.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the blonde danced around the kitchen as if he lived there.

"I need Sakura's advice, I kinda fucked up last night,hehe?"

"Don't tell me, you shit yourself again ?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the cup Naruto was handing to Sasuke. She winked at him as she agilely hopped on the counter without spilling a drop.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T SHIT MYSELF...THIS TIME!"

"Well if it wasn't weak bowels, then what is it? She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, what happened was, Hinata kinda disappeared at the club and I went looking for her."

"Uuhh huh."

"Tch, could you hurry up dope." Sasuke grumbled as he was thinking of how hard he was going to fuck Sakura on the counter she was sitting on.

"And I traced her chakra walking to her house.. And, and when I caught up to her, she was all angry and crying. I tried to ask her what's wrong and she slapped me a ran off! I haven't seen her since!"

"Tch you deserved it." Sasuke says casually as he leans against the fridge sipping his coffee.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura should get smacked as well, as she's the one you let grind on your dick last night."

"Hey!" his teammates yelled simultaneously.

"I don't like Sakura-chan like that! She's like my sister dattabayo!"

"You let your sister rub up and down on your dick? That's sick."

"Fuck you teme!"

"If she's insecure and being a bitch, that's not my fucking problem." Sakura said, giving zero fucks about the situation she knew she caused.

"Sakura-chan! That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Its a fucking fact Naruto. She needs to pull her head out of her vagina and realise you would never think of cheating, and with me of all persons! She should be more worried about your relationship with Sasuke if we're being honest."

"Not funny."

"Thats messed up Sakura-chan"

"What are you guys doing later?"

"Spar with the dope."

"oh, OK then, I guess I'll take a shift in the hospital, I have some paperwork to complete. Naruto are you staying?"

"why?"

"Sasuke wants to fuck me on this counter, it's a fantasy of his and I want to make it a reality."

"Fucking gross.." Naruto mumbles before he sulked his way to the door. His peripheral vision catches a black blur moving to where Sakura was sitting and his ears hear the crashing of dishes and clothes tearing. "I'M STILL HERE DATTABAYO!"

His mind was whirling as he left Sakura's home, he was currently taking a shortcut to the Hyuga compound to do some groveling, "what the fuck is Sasuke thinking? He promised he wouldn't…"

 _Naruto…_

"Huh?" and his world turned to darkness; as he slips to the ground a familiar hate filled chakra cloaks his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is rated M for adult language and a lemon scene. Might contain errors as I did not edit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day after the sacrifice

Time: 10:15am

Hinata

"She-she thre-threatened to k-k-kill me. Sa-Sakura Ha-harano, w-who are you?" I said aloud as I cowered under my blankets like a baby. How more pathetic can I be? I know breaking into her home was wrong on so many levels and that I allowed my insecurities to cloud my better judgement but was a death threat necessary? That genjutsu has scared me for life, I can never look Ino in the eyes again.

This is Sakura for fudge sake! She helped me overcome my shyness to finally approach Naruto-kun, she was always cheering for us and really boosted my confidence. She even helped me with my training when I told her how disappointed father was with me.

What happened to her that would make her behave this way towards me, towards anybody? She flirts with my Naruto-kun (I know I'm not being a crazy jealous girlfriend! I know a flirt when I see one,) she stopped throwing herself at Sasuke (I mean, that's not a bad thing because forcing yourself on a man that doesn't want you is really pathetic, she should have stalked him instead) and was nice to Ayame! I mean, if this was the real Sakura, she would have gotten her lights punched out the instant she found about her dating Sasuke.

Maybe it's not her, she has to be an imposter! I know she always had a mean streak but threatening to rip out my trachea and with that creepy smile on her face is not nice at all! I need to talk to someone about this but who? Definitely not Naruto-kun, he would take Sakura's side and she would tell him what I did and he would break-up with me! No. Definitely not Naruto-kun.

The Hokage? She's so scary and mean an-and drunk, she might punch me through the walls for questioning her favorite! No, not Tsunade-sama either. Gosh darn fudgesicles this is so frustrating! Think Hinata! Who could help me..OH! OH I'M SO SILLY! Of course Kakashi-san would help! I mean it's not like he's got anything else to do, sources say (Ino) that he got suspended.

 _Tap tap tap...psssst..open up..tap tap tap_

"Eeeekkk! Ohmyfudginggosh she's gonna rip my trachea out!"

 _Tap tap "pssst Hime, would you open up for me?"_

"Huh? Naruto-kun?" Get a hold of yourself Hinata! Get out from under the covers and grow-grow a-a p-p-pair for peach sakes! If father finds out I had a boy in my room, he would disinherit me for sure but if he finds Naruto-kun outside….not worth the drama, I better let him in and grovel. But no make-up naughty time for him! Nuh uh. Nothing! Well maybe, it's been a while...

 _Tap tap tap_

Oh! I almost forgot why I got up, hehe. I rush to the window and open it for my knucklehead to come in. Oh, he looks so handsome in the daylight! His sun kissed skin and blonde hair! _Don't faint don't faint don't faint!_

"Hinata what's the matter? Going to faint at the mere sight of me?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"Huh?" since when does he smirk? Humph! Must me that hussy's influence. Crossing my arms over my chest and pouting angrily at him as I remember why I was angry with him in the first place!

"Humph! What do you want Naruto-kun?"

Flash-stepping in front of me, he pulls me into his strong arms, his hands are already under my t-shirt, caressing my back. "Can't a guy visit his girl? Hummm Hime?" He whispers seductively into my ear. Oh my, he-he's really going all out.

Licking my dry lips and fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket, I decide to play hard to get, just like in Icha Icha (not that I know what's in there because I don't read such things).

"Oh, so you remember you have a girl? The way you were grinding up on Sakura's b-b-behind I would swear you were single!"

"Awwww come'on now, don't be like that. Ooohhh I know, you're jealous."

"Wa-what! No!"

"Can't you feel what you're doing to me Hime?" He asked darkly as he grabs my butt to r-rub his-his _erection_ against me!

"Na-Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing!?" I squeaked out, as I pray for my nose to not bleed from exposure to extreme sexiness! Ohmygosh he's kissing my neck and feeling up my butt!

"I missed you so much hime, I want to be buried so deep inside you right now.."

"Eeeekkk Naruto-kun! Stop being so-so naughty!"

"Don't you want me?" he asked a bit gruffly.

"O-of course I want you...it's just..it's just that.."

"Just what?" I didn't imagine it; he is definitely upset with me. But what the frog does he expect for peach sakes! He's always so gentle and patient.

He pushes me away none to gently, turns his back and crosses his arms with an angry look on his usually bright face.

"Hinata, do you not care for me anymore?"

"What? Of course! I love you more than anything…"

"So what is the problem? Must you always be like this?"

"I-I don't under…" what the fudge! Rushing to his front to face him, to see his eyes because I can't stand the sight of his back, but he refuses to look at me! Ohmygosh how to I fix this mess! I can't lose him!

"I am a man Hinata; and I want you. Why are you denying me?"

"I'm not, it just that you're always gentle and sweet.."

"Well it's not always about what you want is it? Is it so hard for you to please me the way I want for once?"

"Naruto-kun...please…" tears are pouring down my face now. I can't believe this!

 _Sighs "_ You know what, forget it. You clearly don't have what it takes and you're too selfish to see how you've wounded my pride. I need to speak with Sakura-chan, I know _she_ would understand." he says with a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO HER NARUTO!"

"And why should I stay?"

"I am sorry for making you feel that way, please, I'll do anything you want, just please don't go.."

"Anything?"

I throw myself in his arms and kiss him with everything I have. He responds immediately, roughly and passionately. It's so wild and raw, I've never seen him like this before. He tugs my t-shirt of and pushes my bra up.

"Y-y-yes anything."

"Hummmm, you need to be punished Hime. Get down on your knees and suck my cock."

 _Gulp!_ I feel a fresh wave of wetness soaking my underwear. I never knew something so, so _naughty_ could make me feel so _wild!_

Following his instruction, I sink down to my knees. Caressing his strong inner thighs, I watch his _you know what_ strain against the confines of his pants. His hands swiftly moves to free himself and next thing I know, I'm face to face with a very erect p-penis in my face. _Gulp!_ Oh my! I've only done this once after drinking too much sake (it was one glass) and it was pretty dark so I never really saw it up close like this.

"Open your mouth Hime, I'm getting impatient." he says darkly as he pumps himself a couple of times. Just like Icha Icha chapter 15, I slowly drag my tongue up his impressive length and tease the head before taking him all the way in. He's so big, I can barely manage but I keep going, his hands fist my hair tightly and he slowly rocks his hip in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're doing good Hime, go deeper for me." he requests between pants. I try to take him deeper but it's making me gag. "Oooh fuuuck yesss, choke on it" His grasp in my hair gets tighter and his thrusts pick up speed with my sucking. This is too much, I need him, I need him inside me.

As if reading my mind he pulls his c-cock completly out of my mouth as I watch in fascination as trails of saliva drip down his length. He moves swiftly when he yanks me up and toss me on the bed. He doesn't even bother to undress me or himself, I've never seen this side of him before but I kind of like it.

"Get on your fucking hands and knees, now!"

I move quickly at his command. I've never been so terrified and so h-horny at the same time. We never did it in this position before but Icha Icha chapter 17 and Ino says it's amazing.

"Mmmmm, fuck you're dripping wet, here, bite into this pillow, we don't want daddy coming in here and see me fucking his little hime like an animal now do we?" he says as he pulls my panties down.

"Na-Naruto-kun, please.."

"I like you begging.." Naruto mumbles as he teases my entrance.

"Please…"

"Tell me what you want Hinata, fucking beg for it."

"Please Naruto-kun, f-f-f-fuck me.." This is so naughty, I can't believe I'm letting him be so rough with me.

In an instant he's inside of me, he pulls all the way out and slams back in. My orgasm hits me so hard and swiftly, I feel myself clenching around his c-cock tightly; it feels so good, thank god my moans are being muffled by the pillow or everyone in Konoha would be hearing me right now.

"Fuck Hime, you're so tight…"

"H-harder!" I gasped out. He enthusiastically complies as he's now pounding into me just as I requested. He's never been so rough before, but-but I like it! This is the best feeling ever! Icha Icha has nothing on the rawness of being taken like this.

"I'm gonna cum..Naruto-kun…" Suddenly I feel his hand wrap around my hair and with a sharp tug, it causes bolts of pleasure to shoot down sweat slicked body. This is too much, I've never felt so good…the second orgasam comes stronger the last one, I nearly faint but Naruto doesn't let up; he's hammering into me so hard I feel another quickly following the heels of my second.

Impossible! I've never had three before! "Come on Hinata, I want you to cum again for me.." he says through harsh grunts. _Smack!_ I'm gonna cum again, I think I'm going to … I pass out.

Naruto gives one last thrust before he empties himself inside of her. Fuck! That was fucking amazing! It has been so long since he's been with a woman. Pulling out of her tight little pussy, he watches with great satisfaction as his cum drips out of her. He lets her body flop unceremoniously onto the bed, tucks himself back in his pants and exits through the window. He would have liked to go another rounds but she passed out and he has a meeting with Sakura. Jumping out the window, he makes his way to his pink haired accomplice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: 12:45pm

Stepping quietly into the dark alleyway a couple of buildings away from my apartment, I wait patiently wait for my progress report. Punctual as ever, Kurama, who is now possessing Naruto's body temporarily as the spell I gave him only works for a period of time, makes his appearance. I have been giving him little missions to test his loyalty and so far, so good.

"Did you have fun?" I ask with a sly smirk as I get a whiff of sex coming from him.

"Made her cum four times, then she actually passed out. The fucking brat should be thanking me for this. Did you know he never fucked her from behind like a man!?"

"That's messed up. I hope you plant a good memory in his head. I know he seems stupid but he's bound to notice missing this much time as it's the longest you've taken control."

"Don't take me for a fool Sakura, I might get mad and eat your clone."

"Humm, very good Kurama, not a lot of people could tell the difference, but then again, you're not a normal person. Status report?"

"The sister is heavily guarded, which goes to show how much faith the clan head has in his heir and after interacting with her today, and I can't say that I fucking blame him. I watched the younger one train with her father and she has some skill for a human."

"That's nice, and Hinata?"

"I observed her cowering under her sheets like a child. I even second guessed the location you gave me as I could not believe a shinobi was that terrified after one death threat."

"Hey now, I happen to take good pride in my death threats, no need to be mean."

"Hummm, so far the only thing she is for is a good fuck, but that's not saying much as I've been in a fucking prison for so long."

"Good point."

"Have you made any movements to free the others?" He asked seriously.

"Soon, tonight I'm going to meet an old friend of mine, I'm sure I can convince him to assist as not being able to leave when I want is a minor issue that would be rectified soon enough. Naruto and Sasuke has a spar tonight but I would need them both occupied tomorrow night as well."

"Ah, expecting trouble?"

"More like an opportunity. If they don't comply, I'll be doing Konoha a favour. Challenge Sasuke to another spar and knock him out, take this (hands him a sachet of powder) and blow it in his face when he's out, it will ensure he stays that way for the rest of the night

As for Naruto, avoid Hinata for the time being, she would look too him for comfort and I think a cold shoulder would build her character."

"What did you do?" he asked slyly.

"Me? I did nothing, but you know how fast rumors can spread right?"

"Tch, I would hate to get on your bad side Sakura Haruno."

"I need to head out, you know what to do."

With a nod he vanished in a swirl of orange chakra. Right now, the original Sakura is being subjected to the perversions of a very energetic Uchiha. With the conversion with Kurama complete, and all info transferred to the original she as well disappeared in a puff of smoke and gets re-sealed in her scroll till further notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: 5:55pm

"I wonder what's got Naruto's panties in a bunch? I hope Kurama planted a decent memory." I murmured as I watch as he and Sasuke head out to the training field.

It's about fucking time, the sun is setting and I'm exhausted. The ritual took a lot of energy plus all the fucking did a number on me. A good night sleep is what I need and I'll be back to my old self.

Looking at their retreating backs, I sigh softly at the Uchiha. "You can't hide nothing from me now Sasuke. Your fate is in the palm of my hands." I wonder how's he going to take the news when the consequences of his actions come to light? Confused? Angry? Helpless? Yes, helpless indeed, because there isn't a goddamned thing him or anyone could do to change it.

Oh well, time to head out. Summoning back my clone, I tell her to get dressed and head to the hospital. If Kakashi thinks he's being subtle he's sorely mistaken. I felt his presence just before Sasuke left.

Chuckling at the old fool's antics, I feel his chakra following my clone. I put on my cloak, pull up the hood and before I jumped out the window, I felt a familiar chakra signature. "Not that foolish after all."

There, in a tree just opposite my building, one of his ninja hounds is sitting. Not taking any chances, I flare out my chakra some more to find the rest. He has my apartment surrounded, he knew I would find him and left his pack to monitor my home, the sneaky little fucker.

Oh well, there are more than one ways to leave my home undetected. But being the vindictive bitch that I am, I can't allow this slight against me to go unpunished. I summon another clone and give her instructions on what to do. Kakashi would be in for a nasty surprise when he calls back his summons.

Time: 6:30pm

Everytime I come here I feel a tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach. It feels like the earth is calling me home. "Not yet" I whisper absently as my see my old buddy's priest walk towards me.

"Hey pinky…."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask, cutting him off immediately to halt whatever insult that was about to escape his lips.

"Awwww fuuuuccckkk! I thought Jashin-sama was joking about that!"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms in annoyance as I'm really not in the mood. Watching him fumble around for a kunai, I tap my foot with impatience.

"Keep your fucking panites on will ya!" He says in annoyance as he finally finds a kunai and slashed his wrists. As the offered blood hit the dirt of my crossroad, it lets out a hissing sound as smoke releases from it and gets absorbed into the dirt, leaving no trace of blood behind.

"WOW! That was fucking AWESOME! You really are the real deal huh!"

"Yes. I trust Jashin has filled you in?"

"Yea, he did."

"And?"

"It would be my fucking pleasure to serve a sadistic bitch like you."

"Good choice Hidan."

"So what's the plan?"

"How many of the tailed beasts have your group captured?"

"The attempt on the one tail was the group's first but you know how that fucking turned out. We have been acquiring funds and forming alliances since the formation of Akatsuki."

"That's smart, where else does the Akatsuki have alliances?"

"In each country that has a jinchuriki."

"I see. Who is the spy in Konoha?"

"A man named Danzo, perhaps you've heard of him? He looks like he needs an eniema, can't miss him ya'know."

"Yes, I do know who he is. But why him? Didn't he give Itachi the order to slaughter his clan? Why is he helping Itachi?"

"Itachi has a fuck load of dirt on him. Kisame told me that before he left the village, Itachi broke into Root and gathered more than enough evidence to fuck him in the ass with. And I'm not just talking about the Uchiha massacre, I'm talking about a number of attempts to not only get his hands on Konoha's jinchuriki, but other villages' as well. He also had ties to Orochimaru as he funded his experiments before he left the village."

"Damm, Danzo sure has been busy and it looks like it fucked him right in the ass!"

"Yea, no fucking shit! Itachi's got him by the fucking sack."

"Hummm, OK then Hidan, I need to talk with Jashin, i won't take long."

"Ah, just don't rape me"

"I don't have a dick Hidan."

"HEY!" I already had my hand on his head before he could say anything else. His mouth gaping open and his violet eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Sakura-sama, is he too your liking?"

"Yes, he'll do just fine. The mission is to acquire my tailed beasts. I would need the jinchuriki's alive to do a proper exorcism."

"That's no easy task Sakura-sama, Hidan alone would not be able to get them himself as I do not have access to my full power on this plain, I'm not you ya'know."

"Don't worry, I will be accompanying you occasionally and I'm going to be enlisting some more assistance for the mission."

"Tch, I worry whenever you say 'don't worry', nothing good follows that."

"Ye of so little faith! Anyways, I'm going to go back to being the Hokage's apprentice as much as it pains me, I need access to her and the office to make this smoother. I would work on acquiring the one tail in the meantime, take this (shoved a magical scroll in Hidan's jacket) and seal the two tails jinchuriki in this. You know how to contact me, same as back home."

"Hehe, you got it boss, it's never a dull moment working with you, that's for fucking sure."

"Same here, just remember to keep your priest in line, you know what I do to fuck-ups."

"How could I forget?"

"See you soon, don't get yourself killed." I release him and wait till Hidan comes too.

"You have your instructions, do not fuck this up Hidan, I don't tolerate failure." I say with a sinister smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: 4:30pm

Hinata

I wish Naruto didn't have to leave me like that but father would have blown a vain if he found Naruto here. I wish he would accept him already.

 _Knock knock_

Hummm? Who would knock on my door? Everyone just walks in without asking. Opening the door, I see it's father who came to see me, but he never bothers to knock, something is wrong.

"F-father? Is something wrong?" I asked with a sinking feeling in my stomach. This can't be good, I wonder if he found out about Naruto-kun…

"Hinata, I have bad some bad news."

"Wh-what is it?" Oh no! Sakura must have told him I broke into her home, I'm so dead. I opened the door wider and I spotted two civilian police officers . _Fudge fudge fudge!_ This can't be good.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but it seems that your friend Ayame has taken her life.."

"I'm s-sorry, Wh-what did y-you s-s-say?" My mind just blanked out but it sounded like he just said…

"Ayame has taken her life, I will not repeat myself." he says coldly as he tells me my friend, whom I saw just last night, who celebrated her birthday just hours ago is dead.

I want to scream but father would not like that. I am the heir to the Clan and no one should witness such weakness from me.

"Please follow these men to the civilian police station, they have a few questions to ask you."

"What?" in my contained grief I questioned father's command.

"HINATA, YOU WOULD DO AS I SAY! Don't be an embarrassment to this Clan, do you understand. I am tired of your failure, go with them and resolve the issue or I would do it for you" and he leaves me there with these men.

"Hyuga-sama, please come with us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: 6:30pm

Panting harshly, two of Konoha's strongest ninja are engaged in a brutal spar, if you want to call it that.

Training ground 7 was now a disaster zone. The 'spar' lasted for only a minute before it escalated into a full blown brawl. The chirping of a Chidori and Naruto's battle cry echoed throughout the destroyed field.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

You knew things were serious when they addressed each other by their given names. When the dust cleared after they released their signature jutsu they lay panting on the dirt floor, clothes in tatters, bodies bloodied and beaten.

"You son of a bitch Sasuke!"

"Tch"

"How could you fucking do this? You promised me, you swore you wouldn't touch her." the blonde accused angrily. His brows were furrowed and his eyes watering.

"She is stronger than she was back then, she could handle it."

"Thats bullshit and you know it you fucking bastard!"

"Fuck you Naruto! She is not yours!"

"Are you fucking kidding me! SHE WAS ALWAYS FUCKING MINE!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LET GO! SHE IS A FUCKING ADULT NOT YOUR BABY SISTER YOU LIKE TO CUDDLE SO MUCH SO FUCK OFF!"

Breathing after their battle of raised voices and words. Both sending angry glares, daring each other to open their mouths. And from the first time in Konoha's history, a proud Uchiha concedes.

"I am not sorry for breaking my promise to you, but I am sorry for involving you. I should have never told you how I felt about her and I should not have told you about anything. I only made that promise after you told me you caught her attempting to harm herself so I stayed away, but I can't anymore. I'm tired of watching her, tired of hurting her. I just want to be happy with her, even if it's temporary. She is strong, she would survive this."

"You're a fucking selfish prick Sasuke, I understand where you're coming from, you of all people deserve some happiness but it just had to be her? She means everything to me! You fucking idiot, how do you think she's going to take it huh? You weren't there when she broke, you weren't there to watch cry herself to sleep, you weren't there to make sure she didn't try to fucking kill herself again! What do you think is going to happen when she finds out? What would she do when she has to fucking burry you Sasuke?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Hi everyone, what a fucking cliff hanger there huh! Sorry to all NaruHina fans, I'm just going ham on her ass in this one, hehe. I'm not to pleased with this lemon scene, I'll do better in the next one!_

 _Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment as they really motivate me to write more! Bye._


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is rated M for heavy use of adult language!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own the lyrics to _Tiptoe by Tiny Tim_ (you'll know when you get there)

Chapter 19

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Kakashi**_

 _ **Day after the sacrifice**_

 _ **11:45 pm**_

Porn in hand, the copy-nin sits in a tree outside Konoha's Hospital hidden from view, chakra masked to nothingness and waiting. Something is wrong; a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach is weighing him down as he continues his stakeout.

That feeling has been there since she came back from god knows where. Walking around with her bright green calculating eyes and fake smiles, but today it's worse. Some fucked up shit happened or is about to happen and it all revolves around his once sweet pink haired student.

"I just need proof." He whispered to himself. He has tried countless time to get answers but it's time to take matters into his own hands. His instincts has never lead him astray and it won't now for he knows that Sakura Haruno, his only female student, is out for blood.

All the signs are there for he knows it well, has experienced it himself, has seen how it rots one's soul. With Sasuke it was easy to spot, for he reeked of revenge and hatred, lashing out at everything and everyone. Not Sakura, she is a complete blank whenever he tries to read her, which was never an issue before she left five years ago. Her emotions were evident with every word that passed her lips, every gesture she made, reflected in her bright green eyes. That was before; now she is calculating, manipulative and bloodthirsty and very, very smart, if I don't stop her, her revenge will be carried out.

Fooling Naruto would be a walk in the park for her as he can never see her as anything but a sister, a family he craved for and would refuse to let go of. But Sasuke? Since that mission, he has been throwing his sensei speculative glances and was stalking him the same way he is stalking Sakura this very moment. Even the Hokage seems to be wrapped around her finger. His alarm bells went batshit crazy when he was approached by Danzo himself, asking him none to subtly to spy on his student and report suspicious activity.

He is spying on her, but not for Dazo as nothing good comes from being involved with that fucker, but to quell the growing pit in his stomach, he decided to trust his instinct.

"Rin, Obito, I failed you and I'm afraid I've failed her too" he says after recalling her harsh but true words, _since when have you cared?_

Those words have been eating him alive. He did care for her, but he was never there for her as a teacher, and as a trusted friend. He all but ignored her training, his time occupied with the Uchiha prodigy and Konoha's jinchuriki, leaving the shy, weak girl with outrageous pink hair on the sidelines thinking she would not amount to much and would always be a burden. _Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._ Kakashi Hatake, you are worse than scum, not only did you abandon a friend, you abandoned your student. You are Konoha's biggest hypocrite.

"See you tomorrow Hana-chan!" her bright cheerful voice breaking his dark musings. Putting away his beloved novel which he has not been reading, he watches as she walks towards her home, a playful whistle echoing in the dimly lit streets. To late to say sorry and beg forgiveness as he knows for a fact that the woman walking down the street is incapable of forgiveness. She is not the girl he left behind, she is the woman who heralds doom to anyone who gets in her way.

"I don't know what changed you into this monster, but I cannot allow you to harm members of this village." Because his instincts tells him to prepare for the worst. Jumping down from his perch, he decides to walk home, clear his head before he calls back his hounds for their report.

 _ **Kakashi's home**_

 _ **Day after the sacrifice**_

 _ **1:15am**_

"I'm getting too old for this." I say as I stretch my aching muscles. Plopping down on my large sofa, and scratching my messy hair. Today sure was a bust, but I just know something is up, I just don't know what. I'm kind of glad Tsunade suspended me as I have a lot of free time to observe her. Today Sasuke was seen leaving her apartment; that's not good. If he has become intimate with her, convincing him of her ulterior motives (whatever that is) will become 10 times more difficult as I know how deep his emotions run. I never said anything, but I caught him on numerous occasions throwing _lustful_ glances at her when he thought no one was looking.

Deciding to get up dish out food and water for his pack as they would be tired and hungry when they get back, he thought with a smile hidden behind his mask. Pakkun with be extra grouchy with him for summoning him for a stakeout and not a tracking mission so he gives him a bit more.

Bowls in place, he performs the hand seals to summon back his pack from the little mission he gave them. "Everything was quiet at the hospital but I remember your clever use of your extraordinary clones." In a puff of smoke, his ninken appear in the usual formation.

"W-what the f-fuck…" he gasps in horror as the smoke clears and he sees his faithful pack butchered in a way he has never in his life seen before. Backing away from the scene, his back hits his bookshelf and books rain down on him.

"Pakkun, can-can you hear me?" I asked with a bare whisper. How could they be standing when looking like that? Each one of them has their eyes and mouths sewn shut. Strange symbols are carved into their flesh and a gaping fist sized hole is in their chests. No doubt I would find organs missing. The blood looks fresh as it stains my carpet, their still bodies stiff and unmoving but still standing in formation. "This is fucking impossible."

"Kai!" this can't be real. She was always good at genjutsu, she must have gotten me sometime. Nothing happens, they still look the same, standing there and not moving.

I have seen a lot of fucked up shit in my life, the recent being the slaughter of an entire army by one Sakura Haruno, the same person he was watching all day.

"Sakura, you did this didn't you?" as the silent question left his lips, something even more horrifying happens. Furry limbs begin to twitch, their bodies moving as if being controlled by a phantom puppeteer..this can't be fucking real!

Pulling out a kunai, I stab myself in the leg to dispel the genjutsu.

 _FUCK!_ Nothing happens; they're still moving!

They're all standing on their hind legs like humans, and-and they're dancing? Suddenly the lights start flickering and an eerily familiar melody plays throughout the room. "I know that song..Sakura."

"This is some fucked up shit! How is this even possible?" I think as I watch my dead ninken dance around in a circle.

 _Knock knock knock_

Tch! If it's her I'm going to kill her! Far as I see, Sakura Haruno is now the enemy.

I don't even think twice when I yank open the door, ready for a fight...wait..what?

"H-Hinata?" What the fuck is she doing here?

"K-K-Ka-Kakashi-san, i-is t-that r-real?"

"Huh?" Oh, the dogs! So it is real.

 _THUD_

Did she just faint? _FUCK! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SHIT NOW!_

Dragging her unconscious body inside, because I can't leave the Hyuga's heiress lying outside my front door when I'm dealing with..with whatever the fuck that is. As I straighten up, the dogs paused mid dance.

I don't know how long I'm standing there, waiting for something, anything to happen. I pulled my headband away to reveal my sharingan and a kunai is in hand ready for an attack.

"Ummm, K-Kakashi-san, it's not a genjutsu is it?"

"No, are you ok?" I asked as I noticed her disheveled appearance and her presence in my home at a questionable hour for a young lady.

"I'm fine. What have you done to her to piss her off?"

 _Wait? What?_

That's when they decide to move again. Our attention snaps to the twitching bodies, Hinata reacts quickly by jumping to her feet, kunai in hand.

We watch in absolute horror as the strings tying their muzzles down loosens itself, causing their jaws to hang slackly. I can hear our harsh breathing in the silence of the room as they slowly start back dancing and, a-and singing..

 _Tip toe through the window by the window, that's where I'll be. Come tiptoe through the tulips with meeeeeeeeee…._

WHAT THE FUCK! That melody..they're singing the song Sakura whistles all the time!

"K-Kakashi-san, they're si-singing! How? Th-their mouths aren't moving!"

"Sharp as ever Hinata."

 _OOOHHHH! Tip toe, from the garden, by the garden of the willow tree. Come tiptoe through the tulips with meeeeeee…_

"FUCKING DO SOMETHING KAKASHI! THIS IS FUCKED UP ON SO MANY LEVELS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!"

 _Knnneeeeee deep in flowers we'll stray, we'll keep the showers away! And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight will you pardon me? Come tiptoe through the tulips with meeeee…_

"They say curiosity killed the cat, but I guess in this case, it killed a pack of dogs hehehehehe"

That's Sakura's voice! How is she doing this?

The dogs start shaking violently, the sound of bones snapping and Sakura's insidious laughter poisons the room. "Hinata, get down!" As she throws herself on the ground, I grab hold of the bookshelf and throw it in front of us, blocking us off in a corner. Ducking behind, her laughter gets louder and louder as splashes of blood drench the walls, thuds of what sounds like body parts hitting anywhere was heard. I flare out my chakra to feel if she's close by but I can't sense her anywhere.

"Kakashi-san, I-I think its over" Hinata squeaked.

Pushing the bookshelf away, my living room looks like the scene we left behind on that mission; blood and the body parts of my dogs litter the living room.

"Hinata, how did you come to the conclusion that it was Sakura who did this?"

"Kakashi, I've had a long fucking day, I need a drink."

 _ **Kakashi's house**_

 _ **The following day**_

 _ **6:00am**_

After I gave Hinata her drink and taking one myself (because no fucking way was I not drinking after that freak show) I went to bed leaving a passed out Hinata at the kitchen table. My head is pounding and I have a fucking mess to clean up, but not before I gather evidence to give the Hokage.

Jumping out of bed, I run to the living room to see a very shocked Hinata standing in my pristine living room.

"Hinata! What the fuck did you do? I was going to…"

"I didn't do this Kakashi-san. I woke up and it was gone. No blood, no p-pieces, nothing." she says quietly.

"How?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Hinata, we need to talk.."

"Yea, no shit captain obvious!" Scratching my head in irritation at her out of character swearing, I motion for her to sit on the couch. _I think she's having a nervous breakdown._

"Nuh-uhh! I'm not sitting there, let's talk in the kitchen!" she's right, I think I'll have to move out of this apartment after what happened in here.

"So, how did you figure it was Sakura?" I asked again from last night.

"Now don't get mad, but I kind of broke into her house to find out if she was screwing my Naruto-kun like the slut she is but ended up getting caught in a genjutsu. Lets just say I will never look at Ino the same way again! What was interesting was that I found a fucking alter in her closet where I was hiding (don't ask) with symbols that was on the dogs were all over the walls and there was a motherfucking hand with pins stuck in it! A HAND! A DEAD FUCKING HAND!" she yells as she flaps her hand around dramatically.

And that same night was Ayame's birthday party and she was dancing like a slut on my fucking man, so I cried and ran out in the back alleyway, but the fucking bitch was there waiting for me! Like, like a fucking spectre of bitchiness, she grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a brick wall and threatened to rip out my trachea with her bare hands if I ever break into her home again! I mean, who does that?" Panting from all the yelling (and cursing) she fixed her wild crazy eyes on me waiting for a response.

"Aahhh, wow, um a lot has happened since she got back hasn't it." I don't really know what else to say, I thought she always liked Hinata. Then again, I thought she wasn't a blood thirsty villain so..

"That's not all. Today I was taken into custody by the civilian police."

"What! Why?"

"Kakashi, Ayame killed herself today." She says with her voice breaking, tears falling down her face. Aww fuck! I never know what to do with crying girls!

"S-she was one of my closest f-friends, and she just killed herself."

"I'm sorry for your loss Hinata, but why were you taken in for questioning?"

"Apparently, they heard from 'reliable sources' that I was seen arguing with her that night. Kakashi, Ayame and I never argued about anything, not once in our entire relationship! They released me not to long ago and I came to see you." she cried.

"And you think Sakura had a hand in this?"

"Fuck, the bitch has her entire slut body in this! Think about it, she flirts shamelessly with my man, I broke into her home, gets threatened by her in the alleyway, the fucking bitch is out to get me!"

"She has developed some very impressive clones, they fooled both mine and Sasuke's eyes. Who's to say she hasn't manipulated everything to place you in this predicament. Hinata, I was suspended by the Hokage for questioning Sakura. I can't say what happened on that mission but it was some fucked up shit."

"Not as fucked up as last night."

"No. Definitely not like last night, that was.."

"Evil."

"Yea, I've been keeping an eye on her. That's how she got my dogs, they were staking out her house."

"I think she killed Ayame, I don't know how she did it or why …"

"Hinata, today I saw Sasuke leaving her apartment."

"That bitch!"

"Calm down Hinata, we need proof of her wrong doings and we need help. I cannot trust Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Tsunade as I believe they have been compromised. I also strongly believe that she may have compromised others as well. She has been manipulating everyone since she came back, we just have to figure out who."

"What I think we also need to figure out is why. Why leave? Why come back and do all these terrible things? I have never done anything to…"

"What is it?" I asked as she had this far away look in her eyes.

"I-I have hurt her, in a way we all have…"

"You don't mean…"

"Kakashi, we let her believe..we-we l-lied to her. The other day Ayame let slip how she met Sasuke, t-through m-me. When she threatened me, I-I never f-felt so much hate from someone.."

"Hinata, if she found out about that, don't you think she would have reacted then and there?"

"Hummm, have you ever been in love?"

"..."

"Love and betrayal, Kakashi if she ever found out about us hiding, if she found out he lied..oh my god!"

"What is it?" I asked urgently as Hinata's eyes went impossibly large and tears streamed down her face again. Her eyes were shifting back and forth frantically as if sorting through layers of memory.

"Oh my god, I remember. The day before she left, how could I forget? Naruto and I had a date, to a festival w-with Sasuke a-and Ayame…"

Realization dawned on him, "oh fuck" he whispered as he watched Hinata fight to put the pieces together.

"He told me he visited her earlier that day, she had wanted to see Sasuke but he knew we had plans and-and he told him he was with you."

"Knowing how she was back then, she must have decided to drop by anyway.." I added, knowing full well how devoted she was to Sasuke.

"She must have seen..Oh god she must have seen us all together, laughing and enjoying ourselves. Kakashi, if she saw Sasuke with another girl she would have been devastated, but-but if she found out Naruto-kun lied to her, has been lying to her.."

"It would have destroyed her completely and irrevocably." It all makes sense now.

"She's here for Naruto-kun."

"She's here for all of us."

While Naruto would be on the top of her list, everyone involved in the deceit, everyone who played a role is in her line of fire. Ayame is already dead, and both Hinata and I has been threatened by her directly.

Dragging my hands down my face, I let the consequences of my actions, of our actions sink in. No wonder I sensed it coming of her in waves, the barely contained rage. I am such a failure.

"We need to report this to the Hokage. This is Naruto-kun, no way would she allow anyone to harm him."

"I agree, but Sakura has been playing a game with all of us since she set foot in this village, we don't know how deep her claws has sunk, how far she has taken it but we cannot make any moves against her without the Hokage's approval or we would be branded traitors. Let's go."

Nodding her head firmly in agreement, we leave to present our case to the Hokage, the sinking feeling in my stomach getting heavier with each step.

 _ **The Hokage's Office**_

 _ **10:45 am**_

Knock knock knock

" _Come in"_ Tsunade's gruff voice sounded through the closed doors of her office. Both taking a deep breath, Hinata and Kakashi walk through the doors to state their case.

Honey colored eyes looking up from piles of paperwork, quickly taking in the disheveled appearance of her valued shinobi.

"You to look like shit. What do you want?" she asked as she continued to scribble on the papers in front of her.

"Hokage-sama, it is a very pressing issue.." Kakashi started but was rudely cut of by his no nonsense village leader.

"I am not lifting your suspension Hatake."

"I-It's n-not that Hokage-sama."

"Oh, is it about your arrest then Hinata? Not only have you embarrassed your family, you have also shamed this office. Imagine one of my best ninja taken in by civilian police for fucking you lost your mind Hinata?"

"N-No, H-h-hokage-sama…"

"Then spit it out, I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, we have a lot of work to do Tsunade-sama. Let's start five years ago when you allowed Sakura to go wherever the hell you sent her; you knew she found out didn't you? You knew and you allowed her to leave and now she's back and out for blood."

"Kakashi, are you on fucking drugs? Hinata, please for the love of all that is good and holy, please tell me you didn't get roped in with his vendetta against my apprentice."

"Hokage-sama, we have good reason to believe that Naruto and a good number of us, including yourself is in immediate danger. Please hear us…"

"What do you mean by 'my apprentice' Tsunade?" Kakashi inquired.

 _Clap clap clap_

Appearing in a puff of swirling black smoke and flying embers, the cause to all their problems makes her appearence. He ANBU mask covering her face and dressed in battle gear they have never seen her in before. A blood red, high necked cropped top with long sleeves adorns her top half leaving her toned stomach bare and an ankle length skirt slit on both sides all the way to the band in the same blood red color, showing glimpses legs clad in black thigh-high boots as the fabric blows in the wind generated from her appearance.

"Sharp as ever Kakashi-sensei."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Hi everyone, was home sick today so I decided to write a chapter early. I would like to apologise for that appalling lemon scene in the previous chapter! I have no idea what I was thinking with that one. I think a re-write is in order for that one right?_

 _In spirit of Halloween (not that we celebrate the day so enthusiastically here unfortunately) I added a bit of creepiness from one of the best (in my opinion) horror movies (I love scary movies!) of all time, Insidious (part 1). The song that the dogs were singing and Sakura's whistle is called Tiptoe by Tiny Tim. If you're a fan of the movie, like I am, you would know which scene the song played in. Aaaannnndd much to the displeasure of my co-workers, that song has been my ringtone since September (hehehehe i'm such a weirdo)._

 _Thanks for reading and for all the people who took the time to review and speaking of reviews, please feel free to leave one!_

 _I hope you get nightmares from this chapter! Happy Halloween!_


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is rated M for adult language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 20**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sharp as ever Kakashi-sensei" their shocked faces are priceless.

"I've decided to resume my apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama, isn't that right?" I asked sweetly as I remove my prizeed rabbit mask to reveal my face.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Sakura, your abilities would be much needed here as well as the hospital." Tsunade said proudly.

"I'm just glad to be of service. So what seems to be the issue?" I asked sweetly.

Oh how stupid they are! Running in here demanding my head on a stake, just brings back fun memories. The battle that day was one of my favourites; my head on a stake? When I was finished every fallen enemies' heads was MIA. Good ole times.

"It looks like these two idiots have convinced themselves that you are a threat to this village and that I sent you away under false pretences."

"What!" I gasped with fake shock. "Why, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard, what would make you think such horrible things about me?"

"You threatened me!" Hinata accused.

"You broke into my house." I countered

"You killed my Ninken." Kakashi added

"You mean the ones you put outside my home to spy on me? They're fine, I would never do anything to them. What do you take me for, a monster!? " I pulled out a sealing scroll and opened it, releasing all of Kakashi's summons.

"Pakkun, what happened?" Kakashi asked, his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out his head.

"We're all good, Sakura-chan caught us and sealed us in the scroll to return to you. We apologise for spying on you." he added with a bow in my direction.

"It's fine Pakkun, no harm done."

"Hinata, being hauled in by police for questioning plus breaking into someone's home is unbecoming of a Konoha shinobi. You are suspended from field work until further notice, you would report to Sakura at the hospital, you will be assisting her till I say otherwise."

"H-hai Hokage-sama"

"Kakashi, I am very disappointed in your actions, I'm assigning you to a desk job till your suspension is up as you can't seem to handle so much free time."

"Understood Hokage-sama."

Walking to stand beside the Hokage like a dutiful apprentice, I place my hand on her shoulder for the real confrontation to commence.

As my hand touches her shoulder, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she continues doing her paperwork. And as expected, the two fools pull out their weapons ready to fight. Laughing at their predicament because prior to their arrival, I set a special trap for them.

Under their feet, a circle of symbols appear around them. I usually use these to trap demons but it could work well with a couple of dumb ninjas. Right now, as their bodies hover over the ground, they're completely at my mercy, not even able to utter a sound.

"While I'm impressed that you were able to figure out part A of my motives, I can't have you babbling to Naruto or Sasuke as they are still ignorant to my plans; fucking prodigies my ass. You would think my behaviour would raise some serious red flags for them but they are so blinded by the bonds they think I hold in the same esteem as them. " I say as I cross my arms and walk to the front of Tsunade's desk to sit on it.

"I don't want to get into details about what happened that night as it really doesn't matter but rest assured that the Village is safe and Tsunade is in no danger. Right now she is under the impression that she has dismissed us and she's filling out paperwork. See, no harm done.

Oh, those are not your real dogs, I really did kill them hehehe. I made the replicas using their hearts. I'm glad that you realised that you're a failure Kakashi-sensei, it's good to recognise one's shortcomings."

I uncross my arms and summon my dagger. Walking towards Hinata, I manipulate her body using my magic to straighten her out and have her lay horizontal in the air. Her top splits itself down the middle exposing her naked flesh for me.

"Now don't worry Kakashi, I already did this to you so just give me a couple of minutes. Unfortunately for Hinata, she is fully conscious (and I intend to leave it that way) so she's going to feel every single slice."

Quickly, I perform the same spell I did on Kakashi when he was in the hospital. Tears are pouring down her face as she tries to struggle against my blade.

"Shhh, don't cry hime, this pain is nothing compared to what you did to me. I would rather take each cut I'm giving you right now than feel the burn of betrayal. You made a fool out of me Hinata. You smiled and laughed and stabbed me in the fucking back. Now look what you've made me do."

After I'm done, I heal the surface cuts but I ensure she'll feel the pain still.

"Now that wasn't so bad. This part is not going to be enjoyable though. Kakashi, you're not so lucky this time as I'm going to have to do this to you as well. The spell is simple, no cutting or anything fancy, it's just very unpleasant. "

I conjure a sack and levitate it high enough so they can see the squirming bag; my shishou always says that a little psychological torture builds character. One by one, I levitate the pitch black snakes out of its confinement and let them hiss and slither around the air for dramatic effect.

"Now comes the not so fun part. This might be harder for you Kakashi, as I'm sure you've never had something bigger than a popsicle in your throat, but I have faith in you. You can do it!" I say with a thumbs up.

"Alright guys, I take it you know where these are going to go right? Now, I would HIGHLY recommend that you relax your throat and let them do their thing."

The fear in their eyes brings so much joy to my blackened heart as I watch my snakes slither their way down their throats. When the deed is done I set them back on their feet and release them as they're no longer a threat. On their knees, gasping for breath and completely at my mercy.

"W-hat the fuck did you do to us?" Kakashi choked out.

"I just ensured your silence. You will know what will happen if you attempt to rat me out or run away."

"How is any of this possible?"

"Enough. I suggest you go home and get some rest, you've both had a rough night, oh and Hinata, I did kill Ayame, by the way. The dead body they found was a clone that could even fool Tsunade, the real Ayame was killed the same night of her birthday."

"W-why! Why did you have to kill her? She never did anything to you!" Hinata cried

"Hey now, no hard feelings! I needed a virgin sacrifice and she was untouched. If you want to blame anyone, blame Sasuke for not fucking her! Or if we're pointing fingers here, I say you should blame yourself for introducing them in the first fucking place. Anyways, it's kind of poetic justice when I think about it; She got in the way of Sasuke and I and she was used to bound us eternally." I respond matter-of-factly, completely uncaring of the life I've stolen.

"What did you do to her you crazy fucking bitch!?" Hinata screamed. I must admit, an unhinged Hinata is very easy to rile up.

"I just cut her heart out. Don't worry it was put to good use, she did not die in vain."

"What did you do to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked quietly

"I gave him what he wanted Kakashi-sensei, what he lusted for, I gave him what he denied himself. You knew didn't you? You knew what he really wanted yet you allowed him to hurt me over and over again. I gave Sasuke what he wanted, when he realises that there is no turning back, that the price for power; the price of me is worth more than he could ever imagine, it would already be too late."

"He would never love you, you're still a pathetic fangirl throwing yourself at him!"

"Love? Bitch who said anything about love? Sasuke Uchiha is incapable of love and so am I; Naruto made sure of that. Did you think he loved Ayame? He was using her to make himself feel normal and less of the monster he really is."

"You're the monster! Y-you'll never get away with this!"

"Honey, I already have and you are correct, I am a monster. I guess you could say we were made for each other, ne?"

"Sakura, who are you?"

 _Who am I? Well it's not like they could tell anyone…._

As I slip my mask back on my face, I let them know who the fuck I am. _Let them know the monster they helped create.._

"I am a manifestation of your worst nightmares."

The lights start flickering from the amount of dark energy I let leak into the room.

"I am hell unleashed on this earth"

Noxious black smoke and flaming embers swirl at my feet and snakes it way slowly up my body.

"I am second in command and heir to his throne."

And just before I am engulfed in the smoke, I let them know…

"I am General Haruno Sakura."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Same day

Somewhere deep in the forest

7 miles away from Konoha

8:00pm

Sitting in a tree high above the ground, I wait for my guests. They are twenty minutes to my east coming in fast. One of them has an insane amount of chakra, but it won't be enough. I don't want to engage in a battle unless he doesn't agree to my terms.

When my message was delivered, the talisman I planted on Itsuki activated, thus revealing their presence to me. His body may have burnt but the magic remained, linking their hideout with me, giving me the advantage over them. Right now, the rest of his group has gathered with the instruction to attack Konoha if he does not make it back.

It's a good plan, but it's not going to work. If he was up against a normal person he would be a force to be reckoned with and his opponents would lose, but he's up against me and I am a far cry from normal. As he and his second in command left, I sent a clone to his hideout using the link and she cast a sleeping enchantment on everyone inside. No one will be coming to assist him unless I release them.

5 minutes

I make my presence known, flaring out my chakra. They would be able to find me easily so I just lean back against the tree and whistle my favourite song, my dangling feet moving to the beat. I start adding a bit of magic to the tune, a little at first and more as they approach.

"Are you here for a fight?" the smooth soft voice asks. "Show yourself."

Dropping soundlessly to the ground, mask in place and my skirt blowing in the wind, I straighten up to greet my guests. My tinkering laughter echoing softly through the trees that surround us, my wicked smile hidden by my mask; let the games begin.

"I'm not here for a fight Itachi, Kisame; though a little crow told me you and your friend was looking for one with little old me."

"Sakura Haruno." my name leaves his lips like velvet.

"The one and only." I slowly take my mask off, revealing my face to them.

"Don't ever wear that mask pinky, it's a shame to hide that beautiful face of yours." Kisame says smoothly. His attempt at flattery will get him nowhere, but it's still sweet.

"You're too kind Kisame, but you two weren't heading to Konoha to flirt with me, am I right?"

"You are correct, you should have kept that mask on, as I would have loved to see you try and 'unleash hell on my ass'." His red eyes swirls, it's tomes changing shape. The world around me melts into a sea of red, crows flying all around me. When I blink again, I'm tied to a cross, my capture standing before me.

" Your spies should have warned you about making eye contact with me, now I have you trapped in my tsukuyomi." A sword materialised and sinks into my flesh, the pain shooting through my body as another blade follows suit.

"What did you do to my brother?" his silky voice asks quietly, his face impassive. I've got to hand it to the Uchiha's, they've got that cool and calm vibe down. No emotions cross their beautiful faces when facing an enemy. Uchiha Itachi will do just fine.

" Itachi, you're so naughty, penetrating my body and we've only just met, you could have asked me out for some tea and dango first." I say blinking my bright green eyes at him.

He pierced my flesh with four more blades; I'm beginning to look like one of my voodoo dolls.

"I won't ask again. What did you do to my brother?"

"Oh keep your panties on, Sasuke is fine. If anything, you should be worried about me! He had doing all sorts of dirty stuff! You would think a virgin would be tired after the first two rounds, but not Sasuke-kun..."

"Tch, don't be disgusting.."

"You asked..."

"My spies says that Sasuke never wanted you, you are lying. It is unsightly for a beautiful woman such as yourself to seek the attention of a man that's uninterested. I suggest you find someone who reciprocates your feelings."

The red world starts playing scenes of Sasuke rejecting me as he stabs me with more blades. It feels like days of constant stabbing, well at least that's what he wants me to think.

"You have an unhealthy attachment to your brother, he's a big boy he can take care if himself, you have more things to worry about."

"Oh? I'm not the one trapped in this jutsu Sakura. Tell me, what did you mean by 'your tailed beasts'? They have been in existence far longer than you for you to claim ownership. "

"Ummm, are you sure about that?" I asked teasingly.

In the blink of an eye, our positions are reversed. I'm the one standing while he is tied to a cross; not just any cross, a blood stained wooden 'X' shaped cross. The red world bleeds into blackness, the only light shines just above us, bright enough to only illuminate us. No sounds, no smells, nothing to see except for my table of instruments and myself.

"What the fuck is this!? No one can escape.."

"Sweetheart, I was never trapped to begin with. The instant the two of you heard my whistling, you were caught in my trap. Don't worry, Kisame is alive, he thinks you're torturing me. I must say I'm a little disappointed Itachi, I was expecting something more with the torturing ya know."

"That's not possible! My jutsu is undefeatable!" he says as he struggles against his restraints, his eyes flashing angrily at me in attempt to trap me in his genjutsu.

"I agree, your jutsu is undefeatable, against shinobi fighting with jutsus that it. But as I'm your opponent, you are no match for me as I'm using magic to trap you. This place we're in is in another dimension, no one but me knows the way out so stop struggling and let's have a nice chit chat."

"What are you talking about?" release me…"

I pick up a scalpel and stabbed him in the eye. I leave the blade stuck in his eyeball as he screams in shock and rage. " Unlike your tsukuyomi, whatever I do here is really happening to your body so I suggest you calm the fuck down and listen." I wave my hand and the table vanishes and in its place is a chair. I plop down and wait for him to stop struggling.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's start shall we, I'll go first. I have a proposition for you Itachi. The tailed beasts; I want them back. I need you and your band of merry men to get them for me, with their jinchuriki alive and well of course, and in return I will expose Danzo for manipulating you into slaughtering your clan, Sasuke will forgive you and you to could live happily ever after. You could cook him perfect sunny side up eggs every morning to your heart's content." I observe with great satisfaction as I mention one of his fantasies about his little brother.

"Tch! I already have proof of Danzo's betrayal! I would destroy everything he tried so hard to protect. As for Sasuke, I will either convince him to join my side or he could chose to fight me like he always wanted, I will not deny him this, I already took everything from him." Looking at Itachi, I cock my head to the side studying him. He must take me for a fool

"I call bullshit."

"I don't care what you think, I will not help you. You have nothing to bargain with"

 _Oh really?_

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You are the ultimate villain and you have concocted a plan to ensure your brother comes out the hero." His breathing changes and his skin gets slightly paler.

"You want the capture my demons, leaving Naruto for last, thus weakening the shinobi villages. You attack Konoha where I'm sure you're going to send some of your men in to take out Root. You would then engage in battle with Naruto and Sasuke because you know fully well how those two are. Somehow you would injure Naruto severely maybe even killing him, causing Sasuke to awaken his mangekyou sharingan. With that power you ensured your brother has, you can die knowing he has the capability to protect himself. You would fight him and Sasuke would win, making him the hero of the village. All the secrets of the massacre dies with you and Root. I'm right aren't I?"

Angry is an understatement. He is absolutely livid! His face is a still a stony mask, but the rage is evident in his lone eye. If I didn't know any better, I would say he didn't care and I was wrong but being used to Sasuke's emotionless face as taught me well. Fucking Uchiha's.

"How have you turned Kisame against me? What deal did you offer him?"

"Kisame didn't betray you, you are lucky you found such a loyal comrade, treasure him. Your plan is brilliant, something I would have done which made it easy to figure out. Itachi, I can't allow you to use my demons as a pawn in your game."

"You've been saying they're 'yours', how can they be?"

"Those tailed beasts, as you have named them, belonged to my shishou's army a very very long time ago and seeing that I'm now in command of said army, their well being is my concern. What kind of general would I be if I left my men behind?"

"I have never heard such a stupid story. You're insane if you believe such fantasies."

I get up from my seat and walk over to him. Not saying a word, I yank out the blade lodged in his eye, pulling the eyeball along as well. I perform a small fire jutsu and burn the eyeball to ash. He thinks I am insane huh? I guess I'll give him a demonstration then. I place my hand to his empty eye socket and whisper a spell to reform his eye.

"I-Imposible.."

"Itachi, I am telling the truth. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki and Kurama belongs to me. As I say there name, I conjure up their image in front of him. "So far, I have already released Kurama without anyone knowing. Right now, Hidan is assisting me because I friends with his deity, Jashin who is very real by the way."

"Sakura, who is your master, who trained you?"

"Now you're asking the right questions Itachi. My shishou is an ancient being, he is known by many names in this world and others, and he has taken many forms, both male and female. Some call him the devil or demon or even god."

"How did a being such as that come across…."

"You mean how can an all powerful god chose the plain girl with pink hair, civilian background, weak in comparison to others? Well, you could thank my friends for that but that's a story for another time. So, now that you've established that I'm not fucking around, I'll up the stakes.

I will deal with Danzo personally. You would not have to worry about Sasuke because I promise to train him myself as I know other ways of awakening the true powers of his eyes. If you want to return to the village, that could be arranged. What I want in exchange is your assistance in acquiring my demons and I want your allegiance."

"My allegiance?"

"Yes. I want you to swear yourself to me. You have a sharp mind for strategy but your heart is not made for battle. I can see the weariness in your eyes Itachi, a life as a rogue does not suit you. Besides, in the spirit world, it's not all bad. There are areas that are peaceful, meant for the kind hearted souls that passed, souls like your friends Shisui and Izumi, your mother and father.."

"D-don't lie to me! They are dead! I saw them die!"

"Death is only the beginning Itachi."

He gets quite, so I leave him to make his decisions. I have unloaded a shit load on him, and I understand he would need to process everything. I wasn't lying about his lost family and friends, before I left I tracked down their souls. I was going to use them to torture Sasuke, but acquiring Itachi's assistance would be more useful as I have new ways of torturing his brother.

"If I do this, if I help you, you would protect Sasuke and I would be able to see my family again?"

"That is the deal, do you accept?"

"Yes. But I don't want to return to the village, I could never be a part of Konoha again. You could tell Sasuke the truth if you like, even though I doubt it would change his mind. If he wants to fight me still, then that is fine also."

 _Got you in the bag Itachi Uchiha!_

I release him and stand very close to him. "Then we have a deal, come closer."

"I believe we are close enough." he says quietly with a light blush on his cheeks. How sweet.

"A deal is sealed with a kiss Itachi." I whispered as my hands cup his cheeks and pull his lips closer to mine. The kiss was light at first, almost shy. I do not rush him, I let him take his time to explore. His lips brush softly against mine as his hands move to my face and then my hair, I feel his tongue stroke against my lips asking for entrance. If I didn't know any better, I would swear this was his first kiss. Soon the kiss gets more passionate, but still maintains its sweetness. I've only ever been kissed like that by my shishou. I close my eyes and enjoy it, the blackness of the dimension melts away till we're left standing in the forest.

"Tch, making out with the enemy Itachi? I'm so proud." Kisame says jokingly as large animated fake tears run down his face.

We break the kiss and I feel his warm breath fanning my cheeks. He quickly leans down and steals a quick peck before jumping to Kisame's side.

"Contact me using this (throws a talisman at him), you can contact Hidan that way as well. Use a bit of blood to turn it on, he would full you in on the plan. It was a pleasure meeting you Itachi, Kisame." and I disappear in a swirl of black smoke and flying embers.

"Care to explain?"

"I made a deal with the devil. Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Finally! It took me all week to write Itachi's and Sakura's part. I was so conflicted on what I wanted to reveal and what not to as I didn't plan this far ahead. I think I'm going to start wrapping up this story, and try to complete the others as well. I have some ideas for new fanfics but I don't want to start anything new when I haven't finished these._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews! Feel free to leave a comment or review, they make me happy. Bye!_


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is rated M for adult language and contains a lemon scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 21

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _2 days After meeting Itachi.  
Civilian Burial Grounds, Konoha.  
10:00am  
_  
 **Sakura**

The day is clear, birds are chirping, and Hinata is crying rivers of tears next to me; today is a great fucking day. I'm particularly enjoying the cold stares the Hyuga is receiving. Looks like word spread quickly about her alleged involvement in Ayame's suicide and her time with the police. Her fall from grace would be a hard one.

As predicted, Ayame's funeral has a nice turn out, for a civilian that is. I mean, you have the heir to the Hyuga Clan, the village hero, the head of the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage's apprentice; can't get better than that.

Sasuke's face is unreadable, but I can make an educated guess that he's feeling guilty. They were dating after all; he might have faked interest but some bonds must have been formed. Well I will break those bonds, rip them away one by one. Ayame was just the beginning. I will take everything from him, the only thing he would have is me and only me.

Summoning up some tears, I rest a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder as she drowns in misery. She flinched at my touch and I apply pressure where my hand is resting, a not so gentle reminder as to who she is dealing with.

We look a pretty picture don't we?; all dressed in black and weeping (not Sasuke of course). It's not the usual uniform we wear when we have funerals for fallen shinobi as Ayame was in fact, a basic ass bitch and nobody of importance.

I'm wearing a simple A line black dress with 3/4 sleeves, black tights and heeled boots with my hair cascading down my back. Hinata is dressed similarly to me with a simple dress and modest heels.

Both Naruto and Sasuke is dressed is black button downs and black slacks. Naruto is standing to Hinata's side holding her hand in support and Sasuke is to my right, leaving poor Hinata to stand next to me.

My hand slips into hers and I rub small circles on the outside of her wrists. The service is over and guests are going one by one to pay their last respects.

"Do you want to go together hime?" I ask quietly as I squeeze her hand tightly which leaves no room for denying my request. She nods her head and I ease the pressure. I inwardly smile with satisfaction as her palm starts sweating just as Sasuke leaves my side to pay his respects.

I start chanting the spell I use to block others from hearing my words, the only one unaffected would be Hinata. "Come on Hinata-chan, I'll be with you every step of the way." I say quietly to her as Sasuke makes his way back.

When we reach in front of the elaborate tombstone, I allow her to free her hand so she can clasp them together to offer her prayers. Being the concerned friend, I hold her shoulders in comfort and I use the opportunity to torment her.

"Here lies the worthless clone of Ayame. May her body never be found and her soul eternally tormented in my possession." I can feel Hinata's body shaking with rage. I wish she starts some shit with me, scream with fury and push me to the ground and start beating on me. What a scandal it would cause!

"Did you know she died knowing that you were the cause? I told her your role in all this just before plunging that dagger in her heart. She looked so heartbroken.. Get it? Heartbroken?"

"I'm going to kill you." she says calmly.

"I'm already dead. You, Naruto, Sasuke and everyone else who pretended to be my friend killed me that night. I'm going to ruin each and every one of you traitorous fuckers and enjoy every. of it."

Her breath hitches in her throat after the venom I just spat at her. More tears run down her puffy cheeks and it's taking everything in me to not reach out to her to run my tongue up her cheek so that I can taste her suffering.

My hand slides back into hers and we walk back to the others. When we get back, we watch quietly as people go to pay their respects. Not letting the opportunity pass me by, I conjure a black silk handkerchief with ancient symbols stitched into it with golden threads and gently wipe away her tears.

Her huge eyes are filled with so much loathing it's fucking turning me on as I feel the familiar fluttering in my stomach and the dampness soaking my underwear.

"Shhh, don't cry hime. I'll be here for you. What are friends for right?" I whispered quietly.

I feel a large hand on my shoulder, his ring glittering as the it catches the light. His touch sends fire racing through my veins and igniting me with passion. His face is forward but his eyes are on me. He knows. He always knows when i'm being consumed with lust. I feel a light blush staining my cheeks as his hand slowly dips down to the swell of my back, tugging me gently closer to his warm body. The pressure of his hand eases when I feel his breath fanning my cheeks.

"Behave or I will bend you over that tombstone and fuck you like a whore." he whispers wickedly into my ear.

Oh how I love it when he talks dirty, I hope he does it; bend me over and take me rough and hard right there in the open. I stay quiet and wait anxiously for us to leave. I want to get the fuck out of here, I'm practically fidgeting with need, shifting my weight so my thighs rub together to relieve to ache.

The crowd stats departing and before Naruto could say 'ramen', he yanks my hand and pulls me away towards the crypts. I turn just in time to catch a frown on Naruto's face before Sasuke tugs my hand harshly again, giving him my full attention.

"I thought I told you to behave Sakura?" He asks tightly.

I could hear the lust dripping from his words. He is just as impatient as me as his eyes dart around to scan our surroundings. I know what he intends to do so I say nothing and go along with it.

He gives me another harsh tug and has me in his strong arms. He smells so good, like the burning embers of the spirit world. Suddenly we're at the edge of the forest, with a large old crypt looming ominously in front of us; I guess he must has flash stepped us to the farthest end of the cemetery.

"Get the door." he growls out.

Using my strength, I easily remove the decaying door of its hinges. I'm not even two steps inside the cold and dusty interior before Sasuke shoves me against the tomb, lifts the skirt of my dress out of his way and tugs down my tights and underwear in one go.

I hear the sounds of our harsh breathing and the sound of my zipper coming undone. He kicks my legs out to open wider for him as he yanks the top of my dress down to expose my breasts clad in exquisite black lace. His both hands cup my breasts from behind before he roughly pulls down the thin material, exposing my skin to the cool air.

My moans are echoing throughout the dark room as Sasuke pinches my nipples between his calloused fingers.

"Do you hear yourself Sakura? Don't you have any shame?" He whispered into before pressing feather light kisses down the side of neck.

I take the opportunity to snake my fingers between my legs to touch myself while he expertly teased my nipples.

"Mmmm, clearly I don't. Are you going to punish me Sasuke-kun?"

I feel his smirk against my flesh just before he bites me.

"Did I give you permission to touch yourself? Remove your hand Sakura." He commands roughly. Licking my dry lips, I do as instructed; at this point I am so turned on by this dominant role he has taken. I'm practically dripping with excitement.

Removing his hands from breasts, he yanks my hips out and pushes me further into the cold tomb, bending me over so that I am completely at his mercy. I hear the unbuckling of his belt and his zipper going down.

A second does not pass before he's buried deep inside of me, every thick inch of him is engulfed by my clenching walls. I'm moaning and screaming his name with each powerful thrust of his hips.

"Mmmm aahhh Sasuke-kun Im cuming.." As those words leaves my lip, I feel my world exploding as my orgasm rocks my body.

He is a complete savage, thrusting into me relentlessly as I'm still riding the waves of my orgasm. I know this won't last long, not with the pace he's keeping.

"Fuck, Sakura I'm cumming…"

"Cum in my mouth."

He thrusts a few more times before he pulls out and I waste no time in spinning around and getting on my knees in front of him. He's pumping himself and I see the strain on his face as he's holding back his release. I slap his hands away and replace it with mine. Gripping him firmly, I guide his length to my lips and open mouth, tasting myself on his length as I suck him off. His seed sprays out with most of it going into my waiting mouth where I greedily swallow it up, some ends up dripping down my lips and onto my chest.

"Swallow all of it." He demands. I obey his command and scoop up the escaped drops and lick it of my fingers. I grasp his cock again a lick every last drop leaking from him. A sinful smirk graces his lips as he watch my tongue work his cock.

"Enough." Once again, I obey his command and stand up. I look thoroughly well fucked with my dress askew and panties down to my knees. His hands are all over me again, sending electricity through my sweat soaked skin as he caresses my body. Still coming down of my high, I close my eyes and let him have free reign over me, his teeth grazing my neck as he makes his way to my lips.

"Fix yourself. When we get home, go straight into the bedroom, pull down your panties and bend over on the bed. Keep the rest of your clothes on. I'm going to fuck you senseless for behaving like a whore today Sakura." A moan escapes my lips as fresh wave of pure lust hits me again.

He turns his back and walks out without saying a word and I follow him quietly. I will be submissive for him today, as I'm in a generous mood. Tomorrow is another day, besides, I did promise his brother I would train him and I keep my promises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 Days After Ayame's Funeral

Akatsuki's Base.

7:00pm

The trip back to the base was quiet. Kisame usually attempts light conversations and cracks jokes but he is just as quiet as me.

"You can ask." I offer softly. I know it's been bugging him since Sakura freed me from that place.

"Ah, well.. What the fuck is going on?" he asks gruffly. He's never one to beat around the bush, something I have grown to appreciate.

"She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Couldn't refuse?" he asked, not understanding the weight of my words.

"Yes. Had I refused, we would not have made it out of that forest."

"Quit fucking around boss, I saw you trapped her in your jutsu.."

"Kisame, when have I ever 'fucked around'? She had me trapped in something not of this world. Sakura Haruno is not of this world." I admitted quietly. I have faced many enemies and never have I crossed paths with someone like her.

"You're telling me, that hot piece of ass, no taller than my sword, is that powerful?"

"Persiercly. You should know better than to be lulled into a false sense security when facing beautiful little women Kisame, you could end up dead."

"Hehe, you're right boss. So what deal did you make with her?"

"In exchange for acquiring the tailed beasts along with the jinchurikis for her and my allegiance, she has agreed to train Sasuke in awakening the true power of his eyes and she has promised to reunite me with my family.

I would understand if you would want to part ways as the plan has changed somewhat…"

"Nah, I'm afraid you're stuck with me boss. But didn't you.. ya'know.. kill them?" Nodding my head in thanks we slowed down our pace as we neared the hideout.

"I told you, she is not of this world. When she had me trapped in that place, she ripped out my eyeball. Trust me, it was real and not an illusion like my jutsu. She whispered something in a strange language and my eyeball grew back in my head. If anything, she regrew it to a state of it being in perfect working condition as I was going blind in that eye."

"That's insane."

"She said it was magic. I intend to do some research on the matter.."

"I would not expect anything less from the great Itachi Uchiha." my body stiffened as the sound of her smooth voice filtered through the air.

Stepping out of the darkness itself, the pink haired demon greeted us with a smiling face; a smile that does not meet her calculating green eyes.

My body reacts in a way I am unaccustomed too upon seeing those sinful lips again; the kiss we shared not too long ago replaying in my mind as I feel parts of my body coming to life. I honestly can't understand why my foolish little brother denied her advances for so long. Would she tell him about the kiss? Releasing a sigh, I shake those wayward thoughts from my head. I have caused Sasuke enough pain and I have no right getting in between his personal life. Besides, it was just a business kiss right?

She's wearing the same blood red outfit, her toned stomach exposed and her legs clad in those boots. Her hair blush colored hair is loose and her mask is attached to her hip. I've never seen such an exotic mix of innocence and danger all blended into this minx of a woman before me.

The spell she cast on me gets broken my Kisame's light chuckling.

"Couldn't resist me huh pinky?" Kisame teased as he winked at her.

"Oh how my heart aches for you Kisame." she says dramatically as she clutches her hands to her chest.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Did she think is was not a man of my word?

"Chill man. We made a deal remember? Trust me, I would know if you broke it and so would you, as it would be the last thing you ever do on this earth. I do not make idle threats Itachi."

 _I would collect your fucking soul.._

At this point, I don't doubt her ability to do just that. That smile of hers is sweet but her eyes only reflect death. She is a very dangerous woman and I'm glad Sasuke chose her as a partner. I would pity the fool who ever crossed her the wrong way.

"Come on Itachi, did you honestly think I would actually leave a piece of shit alive like that just to deliver a message?" She says crossing her arms and flashing me a cheeky smirk.

"He was my ticket into your hideout, nice place by the way. I was here since you left. Oh, I'm not the original Sakura, you met her back in the forest, I'm one of her clones."

"Huh? I can sense your chakra pathways and smell the blood in your veins, what the fuck kind of clone is that?" Kisame asked as he eyed Sakura up and down just to double check what he just said.

"I'm Sakura's clone, of course I'm not normal and relax, your teammates are alive. I just put them to sleep when they arrived. Had you not agreed to my terms, the Akatsuki would be nothing but a forgotten memory. It's about fucking time…" she mumbled softly at the end.

Impressive. She was well prepared for any scenario. I watched as her eyes flicked to the side and a genuine smile graced her face. Turing to see what she was looking at, I see a familiar figure walking towards us.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, shall I kill him boss?" Kisame asked as he reached for his sword. They watch in slight shock as the foul mouthed man walked past them without a glance and bows formally before Sakura.

What happened next was just as shocking as she pressed her thumb to the center of his forehead causing his body to jerk. His body turned as if pulled by puppet strings, his mouth was agape and his eyes was rolled to the back of his head, he looked to be in some sort of trance.

"Hey boss, his chakra signature changed." Kisame mumbled behind me. Nodding my head in agreement with him as I felt the slight change as well.

"Boys, I would like you to meet your new team leader, Jashin, god of death and destruction and king of the sausage suckers!." She says with fanfare as she introduced him.

I hear Kisame's laughter stick in his throat as sound emerges from Hidan's open mouth.

"Which one of you mother fucking non believers called my number one priest crazy? " the voice asked. Hidan's colorful vocabulary now starts making sense.

"Bitch he is your only priest!" the konoichi says animatedly.

"Who you callin bitch bitch?"

"I'm sorry, you're no bitch. You're king sausage sucker!"

"What the fuck! Stop fucking calling me that!"

"Never!"

I feel a headache coming on as two powerful beings argue like children. Someone needs to wash their mouths with soap. I clear my throat so I could get their attention; I need a drink after this.

"Hehe, anyways, please follow Jashin's instructions as he knows how to seal the jinchurikis without killing them. I will be sending a clone from time to time to assist and update you on Sasuke's progress.

Keep in mind he would be sending his instructions via Hidan so use your discretion when deciphering his bullshit form Jashin's." Sakura explained.

"You must be Itachi, you look just like your mother and I mean that as an insult as you look rather feminine. Is the fish man the guy and you're the girl?"

"Fuck you asshole!" Kisame shouted

"You know my mother?" I asked through gritted teeth, ignoring the homosexual innuendo he tossed at me. He's worse than Hidan and I'm already beginning to see this is going to be a pain in my ass.

"Yea. Took us a while to find them but it was worth it. Mikoto-san makes the best jasmine tea. Hehe she told us all about how you once dressed Sasuke as a girl for her because you found out she wanted a daughter. Good ole days huh Itachi"

A wave of emotions and nostalgia hits me like a fucking kunai in the chest. No one but my mother and me knew about that. I remember that day clearly. Mother had just came from visiting her friend who recently had a baby girl and she had this longing look in her eyes.

When I asked her what was the matter, she told me about how she was hoping for a girl but was still happy to be blessed with two amazing sons.

So I did what any amazing son would do for his mother and I burrowed some girly baby clothes hanging from someone's clothes line and dressed Sasuke up; I even tied his hair in pigtails to complete the get up. He was three at the time and was happy to be spending so much time with me.

We all laughed so hard that day. Sasuke was running around the house in a dress doing ninja stuff and eventually falling asleep in his pink little frock.

It was the happiest I've seen her in such a long time and it was worth any punishment if I had been caught by father.

I was doubting Sakura's claim a little about my family but here she stands with a deity who has intimate knowledge of my mother.

"You got caught between a rock and a hard place Itachi, making a choice like that at such a young age." Kisame says quietly as he patted my shoulder non to gently in his attempt at comfort.

"Ain't that sweet. Makes me want to vomit. Moving on from the bro-mance over there, I managed to seal Son Goku and Matatabi's jinchuriki (hands Sakura the scrolls). Son's jinchuriki came willingly; he is an odd fellow, claiming no beasts should be caged. Matatabi's jinchuriki didn't want to hear shit and she put up quite a fight and got baged up a bit.

"Banged up?"

"Just a bit."

" What limb or limbs are missing?"

"Hehe."

"Motherfucking sadist."

"You're one to talk ya fucking cocksucker.."

And their back at it again with the insults. I hope they didn't carry on like that in my mother's presence. I clear my throat again for them to focus on the matter at hand.

"ANYWAYS! Your team should be waking up by now, let them choose which path they want to walk, Jashin honey, you know what we do to the unfaithful. Form a plan as to how you're capturing the jinchurikis. Jashin, I gave him a talisman as well, show him how to work it."

"How do you plan on dealing with Root Sakura?" I asked

"Hey pussy face! Show some respect, it Sakura-sama to you bitch!"

"Tch"

"Ignore him Itachi.I plan on dealing with them the same way I deal with traitors back home. I won't go into detail, but rest assured Itachi, It won't be pretty" She gives me a wink and melts into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Hi guys, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter :)_

 _To Undertherain (guest): Thank you for your honesty! I understand where you or anyone would think that but keep in mind that Sasuke was already on his way there with intentions of seducing her. I would reveal what true purpose of the spell in a much later chapter._

 _Thank you everyone for taking the time to review! Im gonna sleep now hehe._


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is RATED M for adult language and smut (or lemon).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **AN: Hey everyone, I tried my hand at a little action scene, if you have any advice or words of motivation, please share them with me! Also, I would have to warn you about the grammatical errors you will most likely face as I did not edit this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sakura**

 _ **Day after Ayame's Funeral.  
Sakura's Apartment  
6:00am  
**_  
Stretching my aching muscles with a shit eating smile gracing my lips, I feel the sleeping Uchiha shift under me as he has me sprawled across his chest. My room was a disaster zone with broken furniture, a busted wall and torn clothes strewn across the floor. The ties on my hands had snapped sometime during the night and the bruising was already healing up. I'm positive there would be other marks of his possession mapping the planes of my body.

Things sure got crazy yesterday as I recall all the unholy ways Sasuke had me. I obeyed every single one of his sick commands as he unleashed years of pent up sexual frustrations on my willing body. I swear I haven't had that much of a workout since my shishou began training me in the darker arts of sex and seduction. He may have been a virgin but what he lacks in experience he makes up with imagination and stamina….lots and lots of stamina.

I watch as my room begins to put itself back in order as I'm quietly muttering the same spell I used the night I sacrificed Ayame. I remove myself from his arms and walk in all my naked glory to meet with my clone. She returned late last night while I was being thoroughly fucked by the Uchiha so I make my way to the kitchen where she is waiting with a cup of hot coffee and a debriefing on the mission.

"Well someone had a rough night.. Next time tag me in you greedy bitch" my clone says as she waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe I will, he used a clone on me, might as well return the favour. Did you cast the spell to silence the room?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. Proceed."

"Jashin and Hidan sealed Matatabi and Son Goku (she says as she tossed me the scrolls.) Kisame is up for whatever and Itachi's doubts were clarified as Jashin confirmed your affiliation with his mother's spirit. I left them to handle breaking the change of plans to the rest of the group, Hidan and Jashin will handle the ones who turn their backs the good ole fashioned way.

As for the deal, Itachi left the truth of the massacre in your capable hands as he believes you have the best of interest in his dear brother and he wants updates on Sasuke's training."

" Hun, you make the best coffee."

"Thanks."

When I reformed itachi's eye, I gained considerable amounts of information on the Uchiha's doujutsu. With Sasuke's eyes, I could easily awaken them with what I've learnt using some magic and some of my medical knowledge. It would be slightly different from what I did with Itachi's as his was already awakened.I would have to put Sasuke under severe emotional trauma as that is key to its awakening and no amount of magic could replicate it. Oh well, something absolutely sinister would come to mind sooner or later.

The truth of the massacre would need to be treated delicately as well without raising any red flags. Sasuke is not to be underestimated as he's finally asking the right questions about it. I need to find out what progress he has made with his investigation before I do anything.

"I'll begin his training today, you're dismissed."

"Have fun."

Indeed I will. Scrolls in hand, I walk into the bathroom and store them in a cabinet and place a spell on it to hide it from prying eyes. I'm naked already so I jump in the shower to get ready for the day.

Sasuke was still sound asleep when I walked back in my room to change for our training. I slipped on some plain black leggings and a long sleeved red cropped top. I decided to braid my hair in two rows parted at the middle and tightly woven at the scalp. Chuckling at Sasuke's still sleeping form, I summon up a large quantity of ice cold water and dump it on him.

"Training ground 3 princess, don't be late."

I disappeared in a puff of smoke before the kunai he threw at me could hit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kakashi  
**  
 _ **Day after Ayame's Funeral  
Kakashi's home  
8:00am**_

In the darkness of my living room, I sit quietly and alone with a half empty bottle of whisky.

Drinking straight from the bottle, I swallow the liquid fire in hopes of drowning my failures.

"I'm sorry Pakkun..." I whispered as I mourned the loss of my faithful friend. I am at a complete loss at how to free myself from the... the thing that's in my stomach and how to tell anyone about her.

I tried everything except for cutting open my stomach and ripping it out but seeing that Tsunade is compromised and Sakura runs the hospital, I can't take the chance with my life so foolishly.

I attempted to tell Genma about it as I don't know who else she has trapped like Tsunade. I just hope Hinata hasn't tried to tell anyone about it, I don't think she'll be able to take it.

As the words formed in my head to tell him, a burning sensation started in my stomach and quickly shot though my body, setting every nerve on fire. If that wasn't fucked up enough, while my body was wracked with excruciating pain, my mouth betrayed me by moving on it's own, telling Genma that I'm sexually attracted to him which earned me a date next Friday as he was preparing to leave on a mission.

After that, I ended up walking to the liquor store and bought bottles of whisky for the first time in my life. I'll try again but I won't outright come out with it, maybe hint at it or let someone follow me or something.

 _Who or what are you?_

 _I'm General Sakura Haruno.._

So she was trained in some military facility? I wracked my brain listing all other known military forces other than ours which could possibly explain her new title. Of course there is the possibility of her lying through her teeth but I highly doubt it and doubting her is going to get me killed.

I considered the hidden mist as it has a reputation for its brutality but what she did to us was not normal. Not to mention those things she summoned on the mission that ripped those people to shreds, the chakra she and her clones pumped into the earth was insane. It felt like chakra but it felt heavy, like it was mixed with something else. I will have to go and do some research on different types of chakra.

And the seal she trapped Hinata and myself in; the symbols looked like the ones carved into my dog's flesh. Hinata also mentioned discovering similar markings in her home. It's definitely another language, one that hasn't been discovered or just forgotten.

I grab a scroll and ink on the coffee table and drew the ones I committed to memory. Dropping the brush when I was finished, I grabbed the bottle I was drinking from.

I Take another large drink and rest my head back and stare blankly at the ceiling to allow the alcohol to work its way through my system. This is my third bottle and I'm going to need a fourth.

I need to talk to someone about this but I need to be careful. I have to find a way to bypass whatever the fuck she did to me and fast. I know Naruto is in danger and Sasuke is in a questionable position (knowing him it's probably behind or on top). He may be fucking her but I could bet money he's the one getting fucked and not in a good sense.

 _Think think think Kakashi!_

I need someone who's experienced and who hasn't had any interactions with Sakura. Someone who knows how to look underneath the underneath. Someone outside the village.

 _Of Course!_

I bolt up from my arm chair snatch the scroll I was just using and stumbled to the kitchen.

I'll have to be sneaky but I know just what to send him without raising any suspicion. I just hope he gets it. My summons are dead but Anko owes me a favour, I'll just ask her to use one of her snakes.

I have to be careful about my movements as well, I saw what she did to Hinata and that was also done to mel, most likely when I was in the hospital. The liquor store I've been frequenting recently is close by to T&I so it would not be odd for me to be in the area. I just hope the thing in my stomach doesn't make me confess any sexual feelings for Anko, I would take a date with Genma any day than having that crazy woman in my personal space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sasuke  
**  
 _ **Day After Ayame's Funeral  
Training Ground 3  
8:00am**_

Racing through the trees to meet up with Sakura, echoes of her screaming my name play though my mind. I never knew she would have been so open to everything I did to her but I'm glad I tried.

The cold water was not enough to cool me down from the thoughts of sparring with her today. I won't hold back. I know she won't either. That fire in her eyes was more than enough to propel me off the bed to shower and change for our spar.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I recalled the state of the room when I finished showering. The room was once again in pristine condition with clean clothes waiting for me on a chair.

I didn't have one drop of alcohol in my system and I remember distinctly destroying a wall and the chair my clothes are on. The bed should have been soaking wet from the water she threw on me along with evidence of our.. activities, but my hands touched clean dry sheets.

That's not normal. Everything looked untouched, like I was never there. I need to ask her about that as I've never heard of any ninjutsu to put a room back together in a short space of time. Maybe she could teach it to the dope.

I made a quick stop at my house to take my medication and headed straight to the training grounds, grabbing my sword before I leave.

Naruto hasn't spoken to me since his little melt down about me being involved with his precious little Sakura. I know I would have to mend things with him soon, it's the least I could do after everything he's sacrificed for me.

I wish I could be the person he wants me to be but I can't leave her alone, not anymore, not after tasting her, not after being inside her; she's everything and more. Finally I get to have some sense of happiness after the shit I've been through.

I've been feeling much better for the past couple of days now, and the pain in my chest has not been as bad as before. I'll need to visit Tsunade and update her on my improvements, maybe she'll not be such a bitch and take me of those stupid pills.

Huffing in annoyance at my impending visit to the Hokage, my mind drifts back to Ayame. How could she take her own life? When I heard the news I couldn't help but feel responsible, i should have paid more attention to her, maybe I would have noticed if something was bothering her.

"But she looked happy." I whispered aloud.

It doesn't add up. I think I'll have to add her case to my investigations. I've known her for years and she was never suicidal. Every obstacle she was ever faced with, which included putting up with my terrible attitude, was faced head on with determination.

 _Look underneath the underneath…._

She doesn't have any enemies, who would upset her to the point of her wanting to end her life?

A flash of pink crossed mind. She never knew Sakura and I were together, she was talking with Hinata somewhere in the back of the club before I left. Come to think of it, Hinata looked very upset but I thought it was a fall out with the dope and thought nothing else of it.

"Wasn't she taken in for questioning concerning Ayame's death?"

I think I need to pay Hinata a visit and ask her a few questions preferably not in the dope's presence.

Something about this whole thing is not making sense and I intend on finding out.

She's waiting for me in the middle of the training grounds with her arms folded.

"What took you so long Sasuke?" she asked with a smirk. Purposefully leaving out the suffix at the end of my name. I noticed she only uses it when she feels like it and it's pissing me off.

"None of your business Sakura. Let's spar."

"Come at me with everything, including that sword and your summons if you're desperate enough. 5 hits, blood must be drawn on each hit."

"Hun. What do I get when I win?"

"Over confident much? Hummm what do u want Sasuke?" she says as she fiddled with one of her braids.

"I want you to help me with the investigation into my clan's massacre and you have to use the suffix at the end of my name all the time."

"Fair enough, and what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"I get to take over your training from now on, if I win that is."

What the fuck? Why does she want to train me? I know she's stronger but to make such an outlandish offer is ridiculous.

She may have caught me off guard when last we fought but that would not happen again. Either way, I'm not losing to her.

"Deal. Don't hold back either."

"Silly rabbit, who said I was going too?"

And she vanished in some strange black smoke with flying embers.

Instantly on guard, I activated my sharingan and scanned the area for her chakra.

 _Fuck! Nothing_. I can't even smell her! I'm out in the open; I need to move…

SMACK!

Appearing in that same black smoke above my head, her foot connects with my face with a sickening crack. Before I can spit out the blood from my mouth she disappears and reappears low on the ground. Her body moves so swiftly, I could barely track it with my eyes.

Just as she's about to hit me with another kick I flash stepped behind her, spinning to kick her in the back but she vanished in that smoke again only to reappear to my left with her fist flying towards my stomach.

I caught her fist, the force of it vibrating every nerve in my hands, if I got hit with that tiny little fist, this fight would be over. Her style of fighting is different, almost wild and very unpredictable. What I didn't account for was her speed. Right now, she's just as fast as me maybe faster, that paired with her taijutsu… fucking impressive.

I twisted her hand and kneed her in the stomach. Hard. She's strong, she can take it. A wicked smile graces my lips as I realised I could finally go all out with someone other than the dope.

She grunts but what she does next was baffling and… sexy.

She recovered quickly from the hit, spitting blood from her mouth and with an amazing display of brute strength and flexibility, she twisted her hands around mine and flipped herself in a position where her strong legs were wound around my neck.

I couldn't breathe, all air was cut of as I struggled to release myself from that hold. She spun around, defying gravity as her upper body ended up on my neck.

I broke free from the tight hold she had on my hands but I didn't have time to do anything. Next thing I know, my entire body is being flipped as if I weighed nothing, landing hard on the ground. The sound of my ribs cracking echoing in my ears.

"I said use whatever means necessary Sasuke. Fight as if your life is on the line, because if you keep up like this I'll just have to do Itachi a favor and end your pathetic fucking life…"

I caught sight of a green glow and I broke free of her hold on me ignoring the pain in my side as i flipped a good distance from her. I felt something hot and sticky drip from my hand. I didn't look down to see the thin long slice she landed on my arm. I was too enraged to think of anything.

"That's one for me Sasuke." She says with a wicked grin on her face.

How dare she talk of Itachi as if it a fucking game!

"Get serious Sasuke, how do you expect to kill your brother if you can't beat me?"

She was about to open her mouth to to say something again but I didn't give her the chance. Going at top speed, I rushed her head on as I charged a chidori through my sword and hit her full force. I smelt the burning flesh and smirked in satisfaction at the painful wounds I inflicted on her exposed stomach and chest.

"Two for me Sakura."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sakura**

 _ **Day After Ayame's Funeral  
Training Ground 3  
8:35am**_

"Two for me Sakura." He spat at me. His eyes are filled with such anger and rage, his body rigid and ready. He's so easy to work up, honestly, hasn't he ever been taunted in a match before? It's one of the easiest ways to ensure your victory, looks like I have my work cut out for me.

The wounds on my stomach and chest hurt like a bitch but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm glad I commanded my summons to move to my back in time or this match would be over and I would have to attend another funeral.

"Get serious Sasuke, how do you expect to kill your brother if you can't beat me?" I'm enjoying this a bit too much but he's just making this to good to resist. His killing intent is pouring out of him in waves.

"Draw your weapon Sakura, I'm done playing."

"My entire body is a weapon Sasuke, besides, I don't need one to defeat you."

"As you wish."

He flew at me again with every intention of using the combined efforts of his chidori and blade. I must say, I'm impressed with the attack, no one has been able to land a blow on me in so long, I kind of forgot what it's like to get wounded.

I kept dodging his attacks purposefully, I want to push him past his limits, both physically and emotionally.

"Itachi would be so disappointed in you, thank god your father is not alive to see how weak you are. He's probably rolling in his grave, wishing he wore a condom; what a waste of ejaculate you turned out to be"

Ahhhhh, that did the trick.

 _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_

Getting my ass caught on fire was so not on my agenda for today! I barely dodged the first attack as I felt the flames licking at my legs. He kept it going and I kept dodging. If he keeps this up, Tsunade is going to be pissed at the damage to the training grounds. A giggle escapes my lips as I continue dodging his fire attacks. I really haven't had this much fun in so long! Full blown laughter bubbles over now and I'm laughing like a maniac as I dance through the flames. Shishou would be impressed.

I should be paying attention but I can't help it. Suddenly he's in front of me, blade raised and ready to strike. I pulled back quickly, flash stepping away from him but he follows just as fast, slashing his lightning blade with absolute furry.

I got hit two more times; a deep gash across my shoulder and a light cut in the neck. Looks like playtime's over. This has been fun but I can't allow him to win.

I release the energy stored in my seal, the black marks bleeding from the seal and criss-crossing down my body, healing all the wounds immediately. I flare out my chakra and spot him coming at me at with a blinding speed. I time it perfectly as I raised my fist and slam it down into the earth just as his feet touched the ground.

The force of the blow destroys everything in a five mile radius, Trees are blown to shreds and chunk of shattered earth if flying everywhere. I spot him flying in the air, his sword is long gone, and his clothes are in tatters. Disappearing in a puff of black smoke and reappearing above his flying body, I finish the match. Creating chakra scalpels, I cut him specifically at his main chakra points so he won't attack me when he wakes up as I'm positive he's going to try some shit after the things I told him. And because I'm so thoughtful, a twist my falling body mid air and slam a kick in his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground for good measure.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey Sasuke-kun"

His eyes flutter open lazily and he squirms about as he tries to clear the fogginess I'm sure he's experiencing. Im stroking his hair as his head is resting on my lap under. I had to move his battered body from the disaster zone which was training ground 3 and carried him to a quiet area to heal him up.

We're tucked in the forest, not to far from my crossroad, under the shade of a large tree. I continue to run my hands through his hair and wait for him to catch his bearings. Sighing contentedly at the softness of his ebony hair, I think back of the time when I longed to be in this exact position with him; loving him with every fiber of my being, happy to be in his presence. I loved him so much, sometimes I thought it was impossible to love another human being as much as I loved this ungrateful piece of shit….

"Sa-sakura…" he said quietly. Breaking my wayward thoughts. I was tempted enough to slit his fucking throat and consequences be damned! But breaking deals was taboo, I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

Forcing a serene smile on my face, I locked eyes with him and continued my stroking.

"You took a good bump in the head there huh Sasuke-kun"

He blinks a couple of times and tries to get up. I release him and watch him prop himself up into a sitting position. The peaceful look on his face gone and replaced with that angry mask favors.

"Don't fucking touch me"

Tsk tsk tsk..what a fucking bitch.

"Looks like someone is a sore loser.." I said teasingly.

His eyes clash with mine, his breathing is harsh as he struggles to contain himself from stretching his hand in front of him and strangle the life out of me.

"Don't be like that Sasuke-kun, I never said it was against the rules to taunt the opponent. You need to work on your anger, if you won't so focused on destroying me with blind rage, you might have stood a real chance."

He turns his face away from me and remain silent. I took the opportunity to relax and lie down on my back while the Uchiha broods quietly with his issues.

"You won." He says rather than ask.

"That's correct."

"I'm not calling you sensei."

"Never said I wanted you too, unless we're role playing that is." I say suggestively as I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Tch, whatever."

"Then do we have a deal?"

"Yes Sakura, you won the match."

"Then come here.." tugging on his torn up shirt, I pull him down to me and intertwine myself in his arms. He wraps his arms around me automatically and press a sweet little kiss on his lips.

"Then we have a deal." It's not one of my real 'deals' where a kiss binds us to our agreed upon word, I guess it's a habit that I have.

"I'm still pissed at you, this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Good, because I wasn't apologising."

His lips crash against mine with bruising force, punishing me for my words. He rolls more on top of me, where I welcome him between my open legs. His cock is already rock hard as he grinds his hips against my centre, begging to feel skin against skin.

 _How can this one man be so poisonous?_

I think as he continued to kiss me senseless. He tastes like fire and brimstone; with each stroke of his tongue against mine, I feel the dying embers inside me ignite.

Our bodies move in sync as we remove our clothes bit by bit, not caring if we're discovered or attacked. Under the shade of the tall oak tree, he enters me in one swift stroke. I moan out his name just the way he likes it, earning a satisfied smirk to grace his lips before he dips his head to capture my waiting nipple in his mouth.

 _How can this one man invade every nerve in my body with his venom?_

"Harder!" I moaned out as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"No, say my name." he grunts out as he slows the pace and press soft kisses on my exposed neck.

"Sasuke-kun, harder!" I yelled out as I tightly closed my eyes while his strokes increased in strength. He does not increase the pace, instead he slowly drags out and slams back all the way in.

"Open your eyes.." he whispers against my lips. I shake my head and defy his request, shutting my eyes even tighter.

He raises above me and hooks my legs higher on his waist, allowing his cock to sink even deeper inside of me. A loud moan escapes my lips from this new position and I know he likes it.

"Sakura.." fuck! The way he says my name causes even more liquid to flood our joined bodies. He grunts in approval but continues the slow pace, denying us both the release we've built up.

"Sakura, open your eyes and look at me...please.." my breath gets caught in my throat as the quiet request passes his lips. My body betrays me as I find myself looking into the dark pools of liquid onyx. He hitches one of my legs higher, never breaking eye contact as he slammed into me over and over again till my walls are clamping down on him and I'm chanting his name like a prayer. He shouts out my name as I feel his release pumping deep inside of me.

We're both breathing hard as we come down from our high. He released my legs and leans down to rest his forehead on mine; his hot breath fanning my cheeks and his hair curtaining everything else except his eyes.

He is the one to break contact as he closes them and press a kiss on my forehead, then kiss his way to my lips. This one is gentle and soft, not like the times he's kissed me before. I open for him and let him kiss me breathless. All too soon he stops and looks down at me again as he pulls himself out of me, his seed dripping down my legs as he exits.

How could I be so foolish as to allow this one man to poison my dead heart?"

Before he can pull me into his arms, I stand up, ignoring to ache between my legs and the confused expression on his face and get dressed. Not bothering to spare him a glance, I turn my back, hardened my voice to do what was necessary.

"Meet me at Training ground 7 everyday at 5:00am sharp until I instruct otherwise. I will assist with your investigation regardless of your failure. Debrief me on what you have found so far and we'll go from there."

"Sakura, what is the matt…." he tries to ask as he's trying to understand my drastic shift in attitude.

"Get dressed, go home and get some rest."

"SAKURA! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" he yells at my retreating back.

"You will not touch me again."

I do not miss his shocked intake of breath as my body melts into swirling black smoke and burning embers, leaving him alone in the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: OMG! It's been awhile since I updated! I'm sooo sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with life..hehehe (the struggles of being an adult). I really hope you enjoy this chapter and you continue reading as I plan on updating soon._

 _Who do you think Kakashi is going to contact? I think it's pretty obvious though._

 _I hoped you enjoyed the steamy lemon in the previous chapter! Hehehehe! I had a lot of fun with it and it was a good practice for smut writing. Now, I know some of you here are not into that kind of thing and I do apologize for not putting a proper warning._

 _Thank you_ _Uchiha Misaki for all your positive reviews! And thank you everyone for following this crazy story!_

 _Please remember to leave a review or comment, bye!_


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is rated M for adult language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _Two weeks after his fall out with Sakura_

 _Training ground 44 (forest of death)_

 _4:45pm_

Beads of sweat was steadily dripping down my face and my breath was coming out in puffs but lacked the usual pain that accompanied it. Every single muscle in my body was groaning in protest as I cleared the high wire fence that surrounded this particular training grounds.

It was another day of the relentless 'training' I was subjected to by Sakura, well her clone at least. She has kept her end of the bargain by training me non stop since she suddenly declared her body off limits to anything other than what's necessary in our physical training. My pride would not allow me to go crawling to her for an explanation regarding her actions that day so if that's how shes going to be then so be it; Uchiha Sasuke will not beg.

When I handed over the report I've compiled, she accepted and flipped through it without a hint of emotion, sealed it in a scroll and summoned one of her clones to oversee my so called training. Since then I have only interacted with her strange clones and getting my ass kicked. No explanations, no reasoning, just beat downs.

I don't even know why she insisted in this particular training grounds, when she knows the traumatic experiences we've all had here.

 _Hun. Training grounds 44_ … come to think of it, all the places we've trained were places my brother favored, especially this place and the lake I learnt our family's fireball jutsu on. We trained on that lake just two days ago.

 _Why is she bringing me to these places?_

The air shifted and I felt her presence next to me. My body tensed in preparation for anything, as she has a habit of starting a 'spar' without warning. I refuse to admit that her unpredictability has sharpened my senses without relying on my doujutsu.

"Sakura, what is your purpose for bringing me to these places? There are more than enough efficient training grounds, explain yourself" I asked quietly with my back turned to her.

"it's about time you've caught on Uchiha-San, I was beginning to wonder if I hit you too hard on the head one times too many." her sweet voice teased wickedly as it set fire through my body.

I've been avoiding talking to her so I don't have to hear her speak and to avoid the formal way she says my name. I grit my teeth and try to control the waves of intense pleasure the mere sound of her voice causes to rush through me and simultaneously fight of the rage of her clone speaking to me so formally as if nothing happened between us.

"You need to get over all that anger and fear you have towards your brother, or you will never defeat him."

"I am not afraid of Itachi!"

"Don't make me laugh, you are fucking terrified of him. That fear fuels your anger, making you think irrationally and lash out without a plan. Just look at yourself, your seething with rage."

I can't even open my mouth to offer a retort, how dare she insinuate I'm weak!

"What would you do if our investigation sheds some new light on the massacre hummm Uchiha-San? How would you process any new information when your thoughts are clouded with rage?

Go to the lake and meditate for the rest of the evening. Meet the original Sakura at the Uchiha compound 3:00am tonight, leave all your weapons behind, you won't be needing it. It's time to step up your training."

A shiver goes down my spine as she mentions the compound. I absolutely hate it there so I've kept it locked up most of the time.

"Why?"

"It's time you to conquered your fear." she says with an eerie smile on her face as she melts into that black smoke leaving me with my raging thoughts.

I don't know what she's planning but whatever it is it can't be good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _The Hokage's Office  
2:00pm_

 __  
"This is a fucking mess." the slightly drunk Hokage groaned out as she scanned the findings Sasuke dug up.

When the Uchiha finally decided to pull his head out of his ass and started looking deeper into Root he shockingly found some interesting things with a little assistance from myself.

He took the bait and dug up hospital footage and records and found signed release papers from a member of the council with missing approvals from the previous Hokage. Pissed was an understatement when Tsunade read that bit of information, if it's one thing that gets on her nerves is someone messing with her hospital.

He also found inaccuracies in the budget from just after the massacre with small sums not being accounted for. While they seemed small, when added up, the figures were ridiculous.

A huge red flag was the information way back before the massacre. About 20 missing Uchiha shinobi were being sent on suicide missions by none other than Danzo himself. No bodies, no proof of death.

 _Its also a good cover to steal their eyes.._

"I'm sure if we dig further into the police records, we would find cases of missing Uchiha kids as well." I decided to toss in as well to make things more interesting.

"How was none of this ever brought to my attention before?"

"well, Uchiha Sasuke has been focused on training and defeating his brother, he allowed himself to be blinded by rage and hatred, he forgot to look deeper. Finally he's seeing things from a different perspective. Also, I'm sure the council has been doing its best to sweep this shit fest under the rug."

"While Sasuke's investigation has been eye opening, I need solid proof of direct involvement."

"That could be arranged Hokage-sama. Permission for Sasuke and I to provide such proof. Just the two of us."

"Sakura, this is serious. If I order a mission to investigate the council and it turns up nothing, all our asses are fucked. Not to mention sending only the two of you...

"Have you no faith in me Hokage-sama?" I interrupted quietly.

"That's not the point, I know you can handle yourself but what if Sasuke finds something that's too much for him to handle..."

"Ohh, you're concerned for his mental health. Don't worry I've got that covered. Just give me some time to sort him out and we will begin the mission."

Smiling wickedly behind my mask, I watch with glee as Tsunade write and stamp the seal of approval for the mission.

I'm going to turn Root on its ass and I'm going to enjoy every second of it.

"Sakura, this mission, should you choose to accept, is to investigate the allegations against the council. Permission to include Sasuke Uchiha for assistance is granted. If evidence of wrongdoing is found, you are bring them to justice. Use whatever means necessary."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I accept."

Whatever means necessary.

 _Hummm, this is going to be fun_ , I thought as I strolled out of the office.

Ever since that day with Sasuke, the magic that I used to seal my useless emotions has been tainted by him. I felt his poisonous influence seeping through my seals I so painstakingly placed years ago.

I was foolish to let that happen and I refuse to go back to the days of trailing after him like a puppy. My clones has reported that he's been quiet and hasn't said anything concerning our fall out and I'm glad. I can't deal with his shit right now.

As I exited the office, I transported myself back home to prepare for the mission. Sasuke is being incredibly dense in realizing what I'm trying to accomplish with his training, he needs to open his eyes and face his fears with a clear head before I take him along on this mission. He also needs to let go of the hate because I am positive when he finds out about the role Root and the Third played in his clan's destruction, he would make the Uchiha Clan's massacre look like a fucking tea party if he doesn't get his act together.

I remember the days when shishou would torment me endlessly with my so called friends until I broke through all that hate and rage, finally being able to think clearly without seeing red at the mere mention of their names.

It was difficult at first, especially with all that new power flowing through my body. I destroyed a massive area of my shishou's world the first day he changed into Naruto's form, he had to take drastic measures after that incident. He explained when I finally woke from unconsciousness that because I loved so deeply, my hatred was just as intense. Love and hate, it's a double edged sword, but honestly, I think that love is one thousand times infinity much more worse than hate. Wars were fought, heinous acts committed all in the name of love.

Just look at what Itachi did, all because he loves his brother. Look at what I've become, I know that I am a monster; my former self dead to this earth. Why? All for love; love that was never returned and betrayed by the one who loves me the most. That is why that disgusting emotion is sealed deep inside me with layers of powerful magic.

I would never let that feeling rush through my veins again, to poison my resolve, nor do I want to be loved by anyone. Sasuke Uchiha, the fool, has made himself a threat to me and I don't like to be threatened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea Village  
7:00pm

"Oh my, what delectable research material. Mmmm, those are quite a pair you got there, I'm thinking a D cup. Ohh hehehe, are you gonna wash her back? OH SHIT!

 _PERVERT!  
Eeeek!  
GROSS, HE'S SO OLD!  
_  
A chorus of high pitched screams filled the air as the scruffy old pervert was caught red handed peeping in the ladies hot springs. Again.

"Oi! I'm Jiraiya, legendary sannin..."

"legendary old pervert you mean! Get your old geezer balls out of here!

 _Sweat drop_

 _Why do they have to be so mean? My balls is not that old ya'know. I need a drink_.

Adjusting my damp towel, I make my way back to the male side of the hotsprings to piece together my dignity and drink some sake.

"humph. My balls are in good working condition! They've survived wars and Tsunade's violent attacks!" mumbled as I sunk into the heat of the water and crossed my arms.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of old age." a slithery voice said next to him.

"I was talking to you smart ass." I felt the snake's presence a while ago waiting in the water.

"What do you want? I haven't seen a snake summons since that guy and I'm sure that bastard has better pedofile things to do than look for my old ass."

"Im Anko's summons Jiraiya-san."

"hummm, crazy leaf konichi who eats dango?"

"the one and only."

"Ah, she has a nice rack."

"Pervert" the snake mumbled.

"it's the crazy ones who always have the juiciest breasts." I say as I lift my hands in front of me to squeeze a pair of phantom tits.

"I did not come here to discuss my master's crazy tits with you toad sage."

"Well, if you're not here to talk tits and ass then spit it out, I have to get back to my valuable research ya'know."

"I have a package for you from Hatake-san"

 _Kakashi? Why is he using Anko's summons instead of his own? This is certainly interesting..  
_  
I watch as the somewhat large black snake regurgitate a rather bulky package. Interesting.

"is that it?"

"yes." giving a slight nod, the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Grabbing the package covered in snake vomit I made my way back to my room. Those snakes never fail to give me the creeps, no hands and vomiting of stuff. This is rather strange, I must admit, Kakashi contacting me like this out of the blue and using someone else's summons. I haven't heard anything strange going on in Konoha but I haven't been home in a while.

After checking over the package for any hidden traps (you could never be too careful) I untie the string and slowly unwrap it to reveal its contents.

 _Huh?_

 _Why the heck did Kakashi send me all this junk?_

Carefully, I place all the items on the table and study each one of them. The first that caught my attention was a picture frame of Kakashi and his team when they were just brats. Naruto grinning, Sasuke sulking and the cute Sakura blushing.

The next item was a sake bottle. Nothing odd about it really, it's just Tsunade's favourite brand. I open the bottle and give it a shake. Sakura petals. _A sake bottle with Sakura petals in it?_

The next was a worn copy of my Icha Icha book. Picking it up and giving it a shake, another petal falls out.

The next was a scroll. It had no seal or anything, just a plan old scroll. Opening it, another petal falls out but upon opening it fully, my eyes bulge in shock at recognizing some of the symbols drawn on the scroll.

"How did you come across these Hatake?" scanning the drawings of the ancient language found only in three places that I'm aware off, Mount Myōboku, Shikkotsu Forest and Ryūchi Cave. Both Tsunade and Orochimaru confirmed similar markings in the oldest shrines located in these places. Unfortunately, those were very well guarded and sacred to the toad sages living there, heck, I wasn't even allowed to go near them! So how did Kakashi know about this?

Last time he checked, Kakashi has never been to any of these places as he has no blood contract with them. Naruto has the toad contact as he's my student, Sasuke has the snake contact and Sakura...

I paused and racked my brains for snippets of what I could recall of the pink haired girl. I knew that in their early days not much attention was paid to her as she didn't show much skill but I was proven wrong when Tsunade took her as a student.

She excelled at medical ninjutsu and even inherited Tsunade's monstrous strength after becoming apprentice to the Fifth Hokage. She was well on her way to surpassing Tsunade but...she left. Naruto was very upset when Sakura left the village to train at some unknown location. I know that the two of them are close but it was strange how she just up and left without saying a word to her teammates.

What was also strange was how easy Tsunade granted her request. As her only student, I was shocked when Naruto told me about her leaving for 5 years. Naturally, I paid no mind to it, thinking it was just a phase the young girl was going through or something.

So why is Kakashi sending me messages through random things with Sakura petals attached to it and where did he see those symbols to draw it?

I lined everything up on the table, putting the petals next to the items I found them with.

Obviously the flowers represents the girl. If he was having problems with his student he could have talked to Tsunade and not go through the trouble of contacting me.

 _Unless he couldn't_. The sake bottle must be Tsunade and Sakura as the petals. The book is Kakashi with petals and the symbols with petals..

Shit!

I quickly perform a summoning jutsu and summon one of my smaller toads.

"Take this and give it to Fukasaku, I want a translation for it as soon as possible." I say as I hand over the scroll Kakashi sent.

"Hai Jiriya-san"

After he disappears, I grab the remaining items and seal it in a scroll. Getting dressed in record time, I depart immediately for Konoha.

My investigation into the missing jinchurikis could wait because if I've interpreted that cryptic message correctly, then there could be trouble brewing in the hidden leaf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sasuke**_ __

 _The Uchiha Compound  
3:00am  
_  
So many years have passed and the metallic scent of blood still lingers in the air. Slowly I make my way to the main house, using the familiar path I used to take before that night.

My aunt who lived in the house I'm passing used to let me play with the cats. My father would never let me have one of my own so she said I could help her take care of one's that visited her yard.

 _Ding_

Instantly on alert, I scan the area for signs of movement. Nothing. I activated my sharangian in case Sakura attacks me out of nowhere but after a minute of walking she doesn't show.

 _Ding_

I know I heard a bell, but I can't tell the direction the sound is coming from. I feel myself getting angry, how dare she bring me to the fucking place just to toy with me!

 _Ding_

Spinning around, I reach for my blade but my hand meets air. _FUCK!_ I forgot I left it home along with all my other weapons. My pace picks up and I ignore the increased beat of my heart. I feel the air shift and out of the foggy darkness a female figure dashed across my path, ignoring my presence and leaving a stream of blood and tears in her wake.

It wasn't Sakura, the girl had black hair and pale skin. I take off behind her but she's gone. Suddenly a blood curdling scream breaks the silence of the night and two other figures run by me. This time they were children, blood and tears following their tiny steps.

 _Fucking Sakura! It must be a genjutsu._

 _Kai!  
_  
Nothing.

I try a couple more times but nothing happens. I'm hearing movements in the houses now, screaming and running. The smell of blood is getting stronger.

In a mad act of desperation to escape the genjutsu Sakura has me trapped in _because no way in fucking hell is any of this real_ , I bite my hand, breaking the flesh and drawing blood.

Everything goes silent.

"Foolish little brother"

My breath lodged in my throat. No. This isn't real. Sweat rolls down my forehead and into my eyes, my hands are twitching, aching for the comfort of my weapon.

"I told you to get stronger. Instead I find you letting a pink haired girl train you."

How did he know that? My brain was working on overdrive trying to figure if this is real or not.

"Show yourself you fucking bastard!" if this is real I would not let this opportunity pass. I'll fight him with my bare fucking hands if I have to.

"how disappointing. You should have been born a female, then this would not be as pathetic."

Where the fuck is he? The voice sounds like it's coming from everywhere. My breathing is erratic as I run through the deserted streets looking for him.

"Come and find me, before I find your little cherry blossom."

 _Fuck!_

Suddenly the sounds of screaming fill the air only louder than before. Lights flicker in the houses, illuminating scenes of my clan being murdered. I can't breathe...

I feel tears sting my eyes as I hear children screaming out in pain, choking on their blood. I cash to my knees, the gravel digging into my skin. She's right, I'm so terrified, I couldn't save any of them..

I feel like I'm going insane, he's killing them again! Why is he doing this?

 _You're going to face your fears..._

That's right, I have to face my fears. I have to admit that I am afraid. I'm so terrified of him, but I think I'm more afraid of what this investigation will dig up, so far it points at nothing good. What if I've been hating my brother for nothing, what if he was forced to do what he did?

Those unanswered questions scare me more than Itachi himself. Sakura is right, once again, I've been so stupid! I could have been doing this years ago!

Feeling myself getting more agitated, I fix my body to sit in the lotus position and try to find my centre. Even though my pride will never say it out loud, I'm grateful. Her training, though unorthodox and downright sadistic, it's paying off. Her rule of meditation after every spar has allowed me to think clearly.

So sitting in the middle of the street, trying to drown out the sounds of my clan dying at the hands of my brother, I focus on my breathing. Soon everything goes quiet.

"Well done Sasuke." her voice whispered teasingly. I could bet my life she's smirking at me with satisfaction, the sick fuck.

Slowly I bring myself out of my meditative state and crack my eyes open to face the pink haired demon.

Once again, she steals my breath with her presence. She's standing, legs apart and arms folded across her chest with her head clocked to the side, very reminiscent of the fifth.

Its her choice of clothing is what causes my cock to twitch uncomfortably. She looks like a warrior dressed in a blood red skirt slit all the way to the waist band. My eyes catch glimpses of pale smooth skin as the fabric blows in the wind. Her legs were clad in black thigh high boots that had a slight heel and her top is long sleeved and cropped, a style she seems to favor.

No matter how good she looked, I was still pissed at her for doing this. As a matter of fact, how the fuck did she do this?

"You're fucked in the head."

"Then welcome to the club. You broke the genjutsu in record time Sasuke, most people I trap in that technique remain there for days sometimes never coming out, you should feel proud."

"That was no ordinary genjutsu and you know it. What the fuck was that?" I demand as I got up and mimicked her stance.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know.."

"Stop playing these fucking games Sakura, what kind of technique was that, my sharangian couldn't copy it, something was off with the chakra flow."

"if I told you it was magic, would you believe me?" she asks as she flash me that playful grin she usually reserves for the dope.

"Tch. Whatever. What was the point of all that and please spare me the fucking riddles."

"I told you already, you needed to face your fears and you had to learn to control your anger. Trust me, what I did was tame compared to what I had to go through."

 _Huh? What the fuck is she talking about?_

I chose to ignore that last statement for the time being. There are a lot of things concerning her new 'abilities' that don't add up.

" Well, what now."

" Now, I reward you for your accomplishment."

 _Hun. Reward?_

"Not that you pervert."

"Tch."

I watch as she extended her hand out, as if she's about to hand me something, but her hand was empty. I activated my sharangian just in case she attacks me again.

And suddenly, I feel traces of her chakra starting to accumulate in the palm of her outstretched hand but it was mixed with something else, something dark and heavy.

The mass of energy or whatever the fuck it is was getting stronger by the second. Her eyes were boring into mine, taking in my reactions to her odd behaviour as a mischievous grin cracked across her face.

Out of the mass of energy in her hands, a sleek, black chokutō emerged from nothing but raw energy.

"Its called Kusanagi no Tsurugi"

I take the offered blade and grasp it firmly in my hands. The hilt and scabbard is smooth and lacquered in black, slightly larger than other chokutōs I've seen and used, simple in design but judging from its balance and weight, it would be very effective.

Pulling it out of its sheath was silent, perfect for assassination missions. The metal gleamed in the light; beautiful.

"You'll find it very effective when paired with your lightening techniques, the metal is very unique. There is no other like it."

"Where did you get this, I've never seen such craftsmanship."

"Please don't ask where or how I acquired it, those are questions I can't answer."

"Thank you." I say quietly as I sheath back my new blade and fasten it to my back. While I appreciate the reward, I would still like to know how she acquired it.

"I damaged your previous blade in our spar and it's only fair that I replace it. Besides it's a little tradition my shishou and I share. This mask (she taps at the rabbit mask pushed up on her head) was earned when I completed my training."

Humm, another piece of information about her mysterious training. I wonder what else she was rewarded with? Judging how she touched the mask, I would say she values it a great deal.

"Will you ever tell me about your mysterious training?"

"Maybe. Moving on, our night isn't over just yet. Catch"

Catching the mission scroll stamped and sealed by the Godaime, I let a rare smile escape my lips.

"Hun. What's the plan?" I ask as she tossed a bag with my ANBU packed neatly. I do not ask where the bag came from as I'm sure she would not provide me with a straight answer.

"Whatever means necessary."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Damm this chapter was a bitch to write! Holy shit! Sorry this one took so long for me to finish but I was struggling to write Sasuke's Pov in the last bit at the end AND I'm in the process of moving.. In December.. When it's Hella fucking busy in the office! Damm I need a drink!_

 _Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll update again, hopefully it's soon._

 _Thanks for commenting on the previous chapter, it gives me immense joy reading them! So on that note, I look forward to reading your comments for this chapter! Bye._


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Hey guys! I'm going to let you know up front, I rushed a shit load of things in this chapter! Also PLEASE note that this story does not follow the anime and manga in ANY way imaginable so there will be some different shit I did regarding Sasuke's eyes, please don't hate me!_

 _I rushed it because I wanted this arc of the story because I didn't want another chapter on the Root stuff, I wanted to enter Jiraiya's arc by the next one. I think it's about time Sakura faces this obstacle. Enjoy the very long chapter!_

 **This chapter is rated M for explicit content.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _Mission with Sasuke: Justice for the Uchiha_

 _4:00am_

" _Whatever means necessary"_

My three favorite words; whenever those three magic words are directed my way a wave of euphoria washes over me and images of all sorts of unholy scenarios play through my mind. My fun was cut short the last time I got such a command, but this time, I would have all the time in the world and more than one unfortunate soul.

The blade I gifted Sasuke with catches my eye as the moonlight gets reflected of its black lacquered sheath, casting and eerie glow on his back. That blade caused me a great deal of trouble as I recall the battle I had with its previous owner. The battle was fierce, with kusanagi tasting my blood to many times to count as I fought for my life. Luckily, with the skin of my teeth I won. On the dying god's last breath, he gifted me with it as a reward for ending his long miserable life.

When I held kusanagi for the first time, Sasuke's name came to mind as I watched my blood drip from the cold metal. I knew since then that it would one day belong to him so I kept it instead of destroying it on the spot when I first associated it with him. But I couldn't. I feel my well contain rage bubble up inside of me again, but this time I could only direct it at myself.

I would explore the consequences of my actions later or maybe never, who the fuck cares? Right now I'm on a mission which I'm going to turn into a bit of a training session for Sasuke.

While it was easy for me to learn the methods of acquiring information through torture back in shishou's world, as I had the worst of the worst to pass on those skills with a lot of available bodies to practice on, teaching Sasuke those methods would be quite difficult here as it would be frowned upon to torture random people for educational purposes. The council members would do just fine, I mean what kind of sensei would I be if I let an opportunity such as this go to waste?

On our way to the Council's office, which was located on the outskirts of the Hokage mountain but still within close proximity to the Hokage's office. When I think of its layout, I can't help but smile at the magnitude of balls these old geezers have; undermining past and present Kages literally right under their noses and not being caught; Jashin would be proud.

With my chakra flared out, I've already found many ANBU hidden in and around both the Hokage's office and the Council's Office. The only problem is that neither Sasuke or I could tell who is Root and who is ANBU so I motion for Sasuke to knock them unconscious as we near the Council's office.

We split up temporarily, not uttering a word to each other as we started to incapacitate all the guards stationed. We have to move quickly so I opt for using the knockout powder I used when I first got here and Sasuke used his Sharingan to knock out his section of guards. We both make quick work of each of them, combing through the area twice to make sure no one was left out.

Before we entered the building, I stop and summon one of my clones and commanded her to cast a very powerful genjutsu on the entire area to cover our tracks of knocking out all the guards stationed in case someone decided to take an early stroll. With that covered, we went in.

Whatever happens from here on out, will leave an ugly scar on Konoha's reputation. I know very well that they are guilty as it has already been confirmed by Itachi, who also has evidence of their guilt. But I want Sasuke to hear it from their own lips, I need him to feel the pain of betrayal; both for my sick amusement and to awaken his eyes.

We split again, as Homura Mitokado has his private quarters on the east wing where I am headed right now and Koharu Utataneu is on the opposite end which is where Sasuke is headed to claim his prize.

Luckily Danzo is out of the village and will be due back by nightfall so that's more than enough time for the other two to start singing. By the time he gets here, Sasuke and I would know the location of Root and we would be waiting patiently for his arrival.

Those cocky fools have little to no guards patrolling their hallways, some fucking ninja they are, so easily enough I enter Homura's bedroom and knock him out by jabbing the pressure point behind his exposed neck and I seal his unconscious body in a scroll and pocket it. I summon another one of my clones and had her henged herself into his appearance and I leave her to take his place on the bed. Sasuke would do the same, so I leave without a trace and head back to the Uchiha compound where I have two crosses and a table of goodies awaiting our return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura

The Uchiha Compound

6:30am

Back by the crack of dawn; beautiful Sunday morning, absolutely spectacular if you ask me. Another great day, I can feel it in my loins. I have body parts to remove, skin to peel, minds to fuck with and an Uchiha to train. All I'm missing is a cup of coffee.

"I made coffee" Sasuke says monotonically as he passes me a cup of strong black coffee.

Yes, today is going to be fan-fucking-tastic!

We're sitting on a broken log by the Naka river the runs to the very back of the compound drinking our coffee quietly before we get to work.. Sasuke chose this place in particular, he says the building where we're planning on torturing Konoha's councilers was once used by their elders as a holding cell for traitors and deserters way back whenever, I don't really care, all I know is that it's dark and kinda spooky looking, perfect setting for what we're trying to accomplish.

"Some crazy shit is about to go down behind those walls, are you prepared to handle whatever you hear?" I asked. Im hoping he can't, I need him unstable enough to start the process of awakening his eyes.

"Hun, I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

"It's not like you give fuck."

"I don't." Not anymore.

His body tenses ever so slightly before his emotionless mask slips back on. I wish I could see the hurt in his eyes but his bangs are blocking my view. Oh well, time to get this show on the road.

"I'll let you take the lead with the questioning, remember to follow through on all threats with zero hesitation, I'll step in occasionally so they know we're not fucking around. Either way, those two are not making it off that cross. That is the only rule, once you're on there's no coming off got it?"

"You seem so sure of their guilt, what if we're wrong?"

"If they are innocent, I will tell you more about my training. Of course, they will die still because rules are rules. If they are guilty, like we both know they are, they will be dealt with accordingly."

"Fine, lets go."

Putting our masks back on, we head back into the building where Sasuke has prepared our guests for questioning. I let Sasuke go on ahead because I need to secure this place properly. I don't want anyone interrupting us and I don't want any screams to reach outside, you can never be too safe. With that done, I walk down to the basement to start the festivities.

Sasuke is leaning against an old table covered in plastic. Before we left to retrieve the councillors, we prepared the room for their arrival. Plastic covered the room from wall to wall including the ceiling and floor. We have the crosses facing each other with Homura on one end stripped down to his boxers and Koharu in her nightgown.

Normally I would strip my victims bare but I don't need to see anyone's saggy tits and loose balls this hour in the morning. We set up lights, which is currently on and facing them at eye level. The table has all the necessary items.

We purposefully kept our ninja gear and masks on as I explained the psychology to Sasuke of revealing one's selves before your victims then getting dressed in full plastic jumpsuits so their fear is heightened. Just the sound of rubber gloves slapping against the flesh on your hands can evoke such fear, its mesmerising to watch someones' hope drop to their guts from that sound alone.

Ready to get this show on the road, we grab respective buckets of ice cold water and toss it on our sleeping guests to wake them up. Their muffled shrieks echo through the small room as they come to their senses only to find themselves not in their warm beds but soaking wet strapped to a cross in an unknown location bound and gagged.

They struggle frantically against their bonds and blink furiously to see anything as the lights are most likely starting to burn their retinas. After a minute of their struggling, I shut the lights of and wait for their burning eyes to adjust to the dullness of the room.

Upon spotting us, their eyebrows narrowed and they resume their struggling more in anger than fear. I could barely make out the muffled threats and insults like 'you will pay for this', 'treason' and my favorites, 'Uchiha scum' and 'Tsunade's lap dog'. I casually walk to each of them and remove their gags so I can clearly hear their unoriginal insults.

Obviously they would know who I am as my pink hair is a dead giveaway and they would know who Sasuke is as the red gleam of his sharingan can be seen through the eye slits in the mask he's wearing.

"What is the meaning is this!" Koharu screeched. "How dare you treat us like this, release us immediately!"

"I knew you would betray the village just like your cursed brother and naturally that whore who would always do your bidding would be helping you. When Tsunade hears of your treachy!" Homura yelled.

"Oh shit, looks like we were recognised Sasuke. Hokage-sama is not gonna be happy with us."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hun, I don't know, you're her favourite." Sasuke says in a bored fashion.

"What are you to traitors talking about" Koharu demanded.

"You sure like tossing that word around huh. _Traitor_. A bit hypocritical don't you think?" I asked as I mimicked Sasuke's relaxed pose of folded arms, tilted head and propped against the table.

"hun, I bet Tsunade-sama does not take well to traitors in her village" Sasuke says with a slight cock of his head.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What is the meaning of this?"

"Some very interesting shit was brought to Tsunade-sama's attention … I said

"Some misplaced funds, some unsanctioned missions resulting in the death of numerous Uchiha shinobi, .. " Sasuke continued

"Don't forget all the Uchiha medical records that was removed from the hospital with missing signatures from previous hokage.. ." I went on

"Shit like that is cause for concern" Sasuke finished.

"Are you insinuating that we are committing treasonous acts against this village? Don't make me laugh boy, you have no proof of such accusations." Homaru says haughtily. I want to laugh as he is in no position to talk down to anyone.

"Haven't you been paying attention council member Homura?" Sasuke asked as he removed his mask and starts dressing in the plastic jumpsuit lazily.

"As you can see, we are well prepared to get such proof and no one is leaving here till we do" I say as I get dressed as well.

"You can't do this to us, we served this village and did what was necessary to protect it.." Koharu says with a slight trimble.

"What was necessary? Yes, let's talk about that. You know, Sasuke and I are also doing what is necessary as well, now that you mentioned it" I said as I finished wrapping my hair and adjusting the goggles on my forehead.

"Hey Sakura, do I have to wear the hair thing? I could just wash the brain matter out in the river."

"Meh, whatever suits you.

"hun"

Diverting my attention back to the now scared shirtless old fools I give them both a stare before I explain the rules.

"Alright boys and girls, here is how this is going to go down. Any questions asked will be answered truthfully, any detected lies would result in whatever Sasuke has in mind as its his training I'm overseeing.I prefer to cut things of, but Sasuke is new to this so we'll see what he chooses."

"Cutting things of is fine with me but I'm open for whatever." Sasuke tosses over his shoulder casually.

"Awesome. Once we get what we want, I'll heal you up and deliver you to Tsunade-sama"

"Also (gets up and grab a couple of syringes), please don't worry about a big fancy rescue, no one knows or will ever know that you're MIA. No one will hear you screaming. Oh, and no escaping either, I blocked all your chakra points permanently and let's face it, you're no match for either of us with or without chakra."

"Are you insane! What the hell is in that? Get away from me you crazy bitch." Koharu cried as I injected her in the neck. I walk over to Homaru and do the same.

"I just injected you with some adrenaline so you don't pass out when Sasuke starts on you guys and don't worry about dying, I'm the best medic for a reason."

"Councillor Koharu, each time you lie I'm going to hurt your teammate, very very badly" Sasuke says with his back still turned to them as he looked for the right tool to start with.

"I have a fully functional bullshit detector so your teammate's fate is in your hands"

"We are shinobi of the hidden leaf and we are prepared to die for our village." Koharu says proudly.

"Who says anything about dying? Sasuke, they're all yours."

"Hun"

His sharingan is spinning wildly and the darkness surrounding his aura intensifies as he approaches Homaru with a mini blowtorch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _The Uchiha Compound_

 _10:30am_

 _Four hours_.

It took four hours of torturing Homaru before his teammate cracked. She was holding strong till I asked Sakura to start ripping of body parts with her bare hands. Koharu started spilling secrets left and right when she witnessed Sakura putting him back together to only repeat the process.

To think, all this time was wasted when all I needed was four hours in a plastic covered room with two traitors of the worst kind and my pink haired teammate.

Koharu is still untouched but I have a feeling Sakura has something else in store for her and it won't be good. Humaru is alive, just barely.

They, along with Danzo and the Third was behind the destruction of my clan. We don't have the exact reasons as Danzo isn't captured, yet. They claim the Third was against it but it was still allowed to happen.

They also claim my father, along with the elders of the clan was planning a coup and they enlisted my brother to carry out the deed.

 _But it's still not making sense!_ My head is pounding, my chest is aching from the rage I'm just barely containing. My right eye is throbbing painfully as I tried to sift through what I've just learnt.

I don't fully register the warm sticky substance dripping down the right side of my face as I pick up a knife and walk towards Humaru.

They took everything from me, they don't deserve to be breathing! I don't give a fuck anymore!

With a quick slash of my wrist, I slit his throat and watch him choke on his blood. I hear his teammate screaming curses at me and I'm enjoying it. Let the bitch scream, soon she'll be screaming for a different reason.

"Sasuke"

Her voice commands my attention but I can't look away from the dying councilman. I keep my back to her and watch as he takes his final breath.

Soft small hands are on my shoulders, snaking its way up my neck and into my hair.

"Turn around Sasuke, let me see."

I turn now that I witnessed his death, he can't take anything away from me anymore. My eyes lock onto the crying woman tied to the cross and my fingers itch to cease her existence.

I need to take her life. She doesn't deserve to live. Hands cups my face and she is wiping the dampness on my cheek, staining her hands red.

"Let me see." her breath tickled my face drawing my attention away from my next intended kill. Her eyes were shimmering as she looked at me curiously. What does she want to see?"

"Relax, I'm going to check your eye so stay still ok."

I don't acknowledge her request verbally as I'm sure I won't be able to form coherent sentences but I do follow her request and stay still. I feel her chakra entering my system, immediately easing the pain in my head and the pressure behind my eyes.

"Alright, you're going to feel a little strange, close your eye and don't open them until I say. Hey, focus!"

Reluctantly I shut my right eye as instructed. She needs to hurry the fuck up and move. That disgusting piece of filth is still breathing and I'm feeling my control slipping.

The pressure is coming back full force and more blood is leaking from my eye. My rage intensifies as behind my shut eyes, visions of my brother killing our family for the sake of this fucking village. It makes me sick just to think about what he did all for what? Power? Control?

"We're going to turn, take slow steps."

The pain is so intense now, it feels like my right eye are on fire and the other is throbbing painfully in its socket. After turning to the direction of Homaru's dead body, I hear Sakura whispering something very quietly but I don't understand what she's saying; I don't understand much of anything at this point! I feel like I'm going fucking insane with the amount of things going on, I just want it to stop. I just want them all to die!

"When I remove my hands, focus your chakra, you know what to do."

Yes, I do know what to do, I can feel the heat building and I need to release it. Her hands are gone and I feel her get out of the way seconds before I reopen my right eye

 _Amaterasu_

Black flames engulfed the dead body in front of me; the stench of burning flesh stings my nose but I don't make it stop till there's nothing left to burn.

"Sasuke enough."

Tch. Not yet, I don't want anything remaining.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we still have to deal with Danzo and we're wasting time. Knock it off."

 _Danzo. He's still alive._

"I sent a clone to fetch Tsunade while you were finishing up with the old geezer. Come on, I'll heal your eyes later but right now we need to go."

"Ah"

My eye, I wonder what my father would think, would he be proud of me?. I shut them tighty and force myself to not think of him, focus on the mission instead. We got the location of Root which is just outside the village so we need to get there and deal with them as well.

It's going to be bloodbath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _Root Headquarters_

 _8:00pm_

We left a trail of bodies as we made our way through the bowels of Root. I don't give a fuck that these shinobi were brainwashed, and clearly neither does Sasuke.

Since his eye has awoken, he hasn't said a word; his silence was almost unnerving as we cut through Root's forces.

Kasungai is surely getting its quota of blood as Sasuke expertly wielded the blade as good as its previous owner.

I was on cloud nine as I wrecked havoc on Root's defences; a ripped out spinal column here, a crushed skull there. We were both drenched in blood by the time we made it to the holding cells were children were found huddled in filth and crying at the sight of two masked blood soaked shinobi. I guess these were the ones that didn't go through Danzo's special training as they showed emotion.

"We'll get them later. Go make a second scout of the area and ensure no one is living, I'll set up for Danzo's arrival."

He nods his head and leaves to do his part. His eye is working fine, once all this is cleared up, I'll convince him to let me work on the other eye so he would have the full power of the Mankekyo availabel to him just as Itachi went rather well, I'm keeping to my part of the deal, so it's all in Itachi's hands to hold his end. I haven't made contact with him and Hidan since we last met so after this mess is cleaned up I'll pay them a visit.

Oh well, time to make this place look a bit more welcoming for Danzo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Danzo**_

 _Root Headquarters_

 _10:25pm_

Jinchurikis are missing, looks like Itachi is really making good on his threat to destroy the leaf. I'll have to meet with him soon to negotiate how much damage he should actually do. Tsunade is becoming increasingly annoying with all her questions. I need to have her dealt with immediately.

On top of all my stress, I've gotten reports that Sasuke has been nosing around in things that don't concern him and I'm to believe he has been getting help from his female teammate.

That girl is quickly becoming a problem just like her master, I would have liked to recruit her into Root's ranks but she is proving to be very difficult to control and even harder to manipulate.

Hatake refused my offer of getting information on her and the scouts I've sent on her have nothing to report or they don't come back to report anything.

The meeting with the Daimio was long and exhausting but we need the funds to keep Root operational. It's a shame Sarutobi is no longer Hokage, siphoning from the budget was easier with him in charge. Hopefully Itachi rids me of that problem just as he did with his clan. Tch, such a fool that one, strong but foolish.

The carriage I'm travelling in comes to a sudden halt causing be to jerk back roughly into the plush seat. I hate travelling in these things but years of fighting has caught up to me.

"Danzo-sama.. Up ahead, there are bodies.." my unnamed guard system evenly. My eyes narrow as I noticed the tremor in his voice and the sheen of sweat on his voice, that would not do. I'll have to send him back for conditioning.

We are close to headquarters, maybe someone stumbled to close and the guards are still dealing with it.

" Just move them from the road, the others will clean up." I say dismissively.

"I believe they _are_ the others Danzo-sama"

 _What the hell?_ Instantly on alert I step out of the carriage to see what is going on. I got no reports of an attack so this is cause for concern.

Red. Everywhere. I feel myself choke back the bile that threatened to spill from my lips. _Good god!_

The trees that lead to the entrance is decorated in bodies strung up by the ankles with pieces of human flesh scattered in between. I spot Bodies with missing heads staked to posts nestled between the trees as my three guards and I make our way to the entrance.

"there are two weak chakra signatures coming from inside." on of my guards reports.

I don't bother to to send them ahead, we need to stick close together incase we get attacked.

The hallways are just as grim. Intestines are hanging from the walls like Christmas decorations and the floor is soaking with blood. Whoever did this was here for some time as the blood was beginning to clot.

"the signatures are coming from your office, it feels relaxed. Shall we go and clear the threat.?

"Yes. Leave one alive."

"Hai."

They flashed stepped out of sight to deal with the intruders. They are the strongest I have so they would be successful. One or two might lose their life but it's the nature of this shinobi world.

I take my time walking towards my office, no sounds of fighting is heard and this concerns me. They couldn't possibly be defeated without a sound.

As I approached the my office, the bodies of my guards are laying on the floor knocked out but still alive. Grasping my walking stick, I slowly enter the dimly lit room.

Those two, I should have known it. Tsunade' s bitch and the Uchiha. I recognise the pink hair stained with blood and the ridiculous rabbit mask. The mask that the Uchiha wears is imprinted in my memory as I've seen him countless times in his gear.

He is propped up against the shelve next to my desk where a few of my most prized eyes are in full view. Sakura is sitting on my desk swinging her feet like a child, no doubt a smile is under that mask. I would bet my life that this sick evil little bitch is the one who 'decorated' the place.

"Welcome back Councilman Danzo. You have a lovely little set up here, it's so nice of you to have us." she says sweetly. Tch, how could a person commit such heinous acts and be so casual? She is a danger to this village along with the rest of her cursed team.

"Sasuke and I had a nice little chat with your partners in crime and they said some not so nice things about you."

Shit. I should have placed the seal on those two! I'm sure Tsunade and the Lords of the fire nation is lighting their pitchforks. I have been caught but I…

"I'm going to stop you right there councilman, you have been caught with your foot up your ass so please spare me headache. Have a seat, We just have a few more questions and we'll take you to Tsunade-sama." she says as a chair was kicked towards me.

She is lying, she has no intention of letting me out of here alive. I am a skilled fighter but my body will not take me far. I sit on the chair and I'll wait for an opening.

"So cooperative."

"Why Itachi?" The Uchiha asked suddenly.

"He was has a weakness and I exploited it. He should have known better."

"What proof to you have of the clan trying to attempt a coup?" Sakura asked

It's no use lying, I'm sure they already know the answer.

"There was none, wasn't there?" she answered her own question.

"You manipulated my brother into killing his family…"

"I didn't manipulate him, I threatened him. Either he killed them and spared you or I get rid of them all. Either way, the filthy Uchiha would no longer be the stain on this village except for you. I intended to rid the village of you sooner but things kept getting in the way."

"A bit hypocritical seeing that your arm and your bandaged eye hides the Uchiha doujutsu."

"They are filth but the doujutsu has its benefits. They never deserved it."

The Uchiha shifts closer and I attempted to move but I found my hands and feet restricted. How? When did this happen?"

"I've picked up a trick or two while I was away. You're not going anywhere. So you annihilated an entire clan, stole their eyes, all for what? Did an Uchiha fuck your girl or something?"

"Tch, you're vulgar just like that drunk who runs this village! That clan should have never been allowed to settle in this village amongst us!"

"Sakura."

"Hun, you're right, completely useless. Do as you please."

"I should have killed you years ago but Itachi kept watch over you then you were placed with the filthy beast and useless…." I felt it before I saw the black flames licking at my skin.

 _Amatasaru_

I did it for the sake of the village. I am not a traitor...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Jiraiya**_

 _The Day After Danzo was Killed_

 _8:00am_

Something is going on in the village, everyone is on edge. I have only just walked past the gates before I spot a group of ANBU along with some Jonin rushing towards the hospital's direction carrying body bags. A lot of body bags.

 _Was the village attacked?_

I would have liked to chat with Kakashi before anything but I think it's best I go to Tsunade in case she needs me.

I quickly made my way there and walked pass all the commotion going on in the hallways and headed straight for Tsunade's office. Raised voices were heard, most likely Tsunade's, then Shizune came busting out of the office not even sparing me a glance. Am I invisible or something? Sighing lightly, I knocked then entered without her consent. I was preparing to make my grand entrance more grand but the look on Tsunade's face stopped me in my tracks. Well Tsunade and the others in the room that is.

Two masked figures caked with dried blood and a very pale dark haired man in a crop top were now staring at me for my intrusion.

"Ahhh what's going on?" I asked has I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Tsunade usually likes to punch me when she's in this mood so I better thread carefully.

"According to Hokage-samma, its a fucking shit fest." The pale man says with the creepiest smile imaginable.

"Thank you for that Sai."

"You are welcome."

"Sai, she was being sarcastic."

"Enough. Where is Koharu? This mission isn't over until her existence is wiped from this earth." the masked man says angrily.

"She will be tried and executed. The people of the village needs to see this play out, they need to see justice with their own eyes. All their hearing is horror stories no thanks to you two and it's my duty to meet the needs of the people.." Tsunade explained

"Fuck the people, I want justice for what was done to my clan, I want justice for Itachi." the man says angrily.

Itachi? So the masked man must be Sasuke. I look towards the other masked ANBU and I make out the visible strands of pink hair. That must be Sakura. Whatever happened here must have been big and messy.

"How would she be executed?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth

"She remains on the cross. You could have Sasuke burn her or have her drawn and quartered or I could do it with my bare hands if you like. If you ask me I'm game for the quartering" Sakura says casually as if she's deciding what to wear.

"I will let you know what the final decision two must be exhausted, go clean up and head to the hospital.."

"Actually I'm good, I can go for days without rest but I need to check over Sasuke." Sakura says.

"I'm not going to the fucking hospital.."

"Fine, I'll treat you at home then."

"Tch. Whatever. If she dies, she dies by my hand. I won't have it any other way. It's the least you could do." He tosses at Tsunade before he heads out

"Go home." Tsunade says as she rubbed her forehead, a sign she' s tired and stressed.

The two of them leave without another word but I felt a pair of eyes on me as they left.

"Jiraiya, you actually came in a good time. Just last night my apprentice and Sasuke took down Root. They uncovered things that would shame Konoha for years to come. Go with Sai to the site, Kakashi is there documenting the findings."

"umm Tsunade, you have Kakashi doing paperwork?"

"Hatake is on suspension but he can't handle free time well as he's taken up the habit of stalking my apprentice so I have him doing paperwork."

Interesting. I need to be careful, I can't help but feel that I've walked right into wasps nest. Kakashi's message is starting to make more sense now.

Tsunade is smart, if one of her most loyal shinobi brings something forward that may pose a threat to the safety of this village she would have investigated without hesitation. This is not like her.

"Sure thing, we should have dinner tonight, what do you say?"

"No."

Well it was worth a shot. When will she ever go on a date with me?

"Come on reject, let's go." the pale man said with that creepy smile.

"Hey! What the hell did you just call me? I'm the Legendary Sannin.."

"Legendary reject you mean."

"Sai, Jiraiya, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I BASH YOUR SKULLS IN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_

 _I'm so so so so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter! So much shit has happened it's not even funny! I was hella fucking stressed at work, I was moving and then on Christmas Eve I got fucking food poisoning!_

 _Besides all the shit thats been going on in my life, this chapter gave me the most trouble and I don't even know why. I rewrote it like four times because it just wasn't making sense to me! I hope you guys like it though, it's not my best but I just want this one out of the way._

 _I hope your Christmas was better than mine (I was camped outside my bathroom the entire day -_- ) and I just wanna say Thank you to all my readers who have kept on reading my craziness, I really appreciate it and I wish you all the best for the New Year!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **This chapter is rated M for adult content.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Jiraiya**_

 _Day after Root Mission_

 _Root Headquarters_

 _9:00am_

Nothing prepared me for the horror that Sakura and Sasuke unleashed on Root. Yes, I expected blood and dead bodies but not this fucking shit.

The forest surrounding Root headquarters is littered with the dangling bodies of its subordinates. Between the trees were headless corpses on crosses. Never in my entire career as a shinobi have I seen such disregard for life. It wasn't bad enough that they killed them all but they defiled the bodies as well.

As I walk through the carnage, sidestepping shinobi who is busy with the task of cleaning up this mess, I realise I'm dealing with a psychopath because nobody in their right fucking mind could do something like this and not be fucked in the head.

"Ugly and Traitor-kun really went all out. I'm glad I decided to permanently join team 7 or my body would be up there with my previous comrades, if I could call them that." he says with his eyes to the ground as we walked towards the entrance.

Yes, if I recall, he was a member of Root before he was placed on Kakashi's team. I wonder how he's dealing with the fact that his teammates slaughtered the people he fought along with for most of his life? I know there was conditioning to remove emotions in root but still, it must be difficult for him.

Suddenly his head popped up with the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Well reject-san, Kakashi is in Danzo's office. it's the down the hall, fifth door on the right. Don't worry you won't miss it, ugly left a trail of intestines and other organs leading straight to it." he gave a wave and walked off the assist with the clean up.

 _Huh? Intestines?_

Shaking my head I opened the bloodstained door but before I could step in a figure bolted through the door and vomited all over my feet

"Thank you for that" I grumbled as I shook of the puke from my foot.

"Fuck this shit, I'm retiring…." the shinobi shouted to no one in particular as he stomped off.

That one's gonna need a some time in the nuthouse if he keeps that up. Humph, it can't be as bad as outside, I'm the Legendary Sannin..

The stench hits me first. I actually gasp in horror at the dangling organs draped across the ceiling leading in the direction of Danzo's office.

I run back out and empty my stomach in some bushes. I nearly faint when I spot a ripped out tongue just lying there. I vomited again.

"It is that bad." I muttered as I dragged my sleeve across my mouth to wipe the taste of bile away. I hoped no one saw that. I puff out my chest as ready myself to run to the office because no way am I just walking in there to see and smell the death that dangles from the ceilings.

 _Deep breaths aaannnddd Go!_

I dash through the hallway, nearly tripping on some body part, I don't even want to know what part and only slowed down when I got to Danzo's door.

I knocked and not waiting for an answer, I bolted in. I was expecting something 100 times worse than what was outside but there was just a burnt spot in the carpet, everything else looked untouched.

"I was expecting something fucked up as well. Sasuke must have been impatient." a voice says from behind me. I felt his chakra just before I entered so I didn't fly out of my skin when he spoke.

"Pass me a drink of that will ya.." I say as grabbed the bottle with waiting for a response. "Gah! Hitting the hard stuff huh Kakashi."

"Wouldn't you?"

I pass the bottle for him to take a swig but he motions for me to just put it down. From the looks of his disheveled appearance I say he's been hitting the bottle for some time now.

"What exactly happened here Kakashi?"

"My two little students is what happened here. They decided it was OK to redecorate the place with corpses. Long story short, they got a mission from the fifth to deal with Root. It was uncovered, I don't even want to know how, that Danzo and his buddies in the council were behind the Uchiha Massacre and used Itachi Uchiha as the scapegoat."

"hun, that was a short story."

I had my suspicion about that but the Third convinced me otherwise so I left it sin to tuck in my belt.

"Alright Kakashi, let me get this straight…"

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell me anything. As a matter of fact don't speak to me, Hinata or Tsunade. Do not visit me in my home, do not stop me on the streets. Do not draw attention to yourself by involving me in anything you may or may not discover " he says seriously.

"Are you kidding me right now! I came all this way because you.."

Suddenly he's in front of me with his hand clamped over my mouth.

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING TO ME!" He screamed. Jeez, what's his problem? I'm literally right here, gah! Now my ears hurt.

"mm mm mmpph hey! I yelled after he released his hand from my mouth by licking his hand.

"i hope you weren't choking your sausage with that hand baka!"

"I didn't tell you to lick it!"

"I don't get what's.." I shut up when he made a move to put his meat beating hand over my mouth again.

"if you're as smart as I think you are, you will figure it out without me. I may have already jeopardised your life so please be careful and don't confront..tch...don't..forget it." he says quickly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 _What the hell was that? He looked like he was in pain._

This is getting stranger by the second and I haven't even asked where he found those symbols. Looks like I'm on my own. I haven't interacted with her directly since she was a child but from what I've seen and heard so far, she is extremely dangerous and I would take Kakashi's warning to heart and proceed with caution. It's been awhile since I sent those symbols to Fukasaku for translation, I hope he hurries with it, at least that would give me a better idea of what I'm dealing with.

I walk over to the table Kakashi was just standing over and flipped through the files he was gathering. From the looks of what's contained in these files, there is more than enough evidence against Root and the council to justify swift action but it still does not justify what happened here.

They did not need to kill all the Root ninja, they were, after all, victims themselves. They could have at least subdued them. I can bet all my money that this was done to send a message, but to who? I don't know the answer but I intend to find out.

How did sweet love lorn Sakura Haruno turn into this monster? What would make her become so ruthless?

Last time I saw her before all this she was seeing Naruto off. She was crying and smiling at the same time and yelling at Naruto to bathe regularly and to write her every chance he got.

It was kinda cute actually, now that I'm remembering it, how they behaved like an old married couple. Their relationship was never like that though, more like brother and sister, deep bonds forged from the losses they shared.

Never in a million years would I believe that Sakura Haruno, who learned medical ninjutsu from Tsunade herself to protect her comrades would commit such gruesome acts. Sasuke is the one I could see doing something like this because let's face it, darkness follows that kid but not Sakura.

I just hope I read Kakashi's message correctly and seeing as he is not going to say anything about it, I'm on my own on this one. Tsunade would be beyond pissed if she found out what I'm really doing here so for now I'll just observe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya

 _Konoha's Gates_

 _11:45 am_

I'm glad to be out of those woods. The lingering stench of blood and death clings to my skin and I would kill for a shower, some sake and a woman in my bed right now.

I still have to go drop these files for Tsunade though. It wouldn't hurt to try asking her out again hehehe.

"Hey pervy sage!"

Gah! Why does he have to shout that so loud?

Turning around, I spot the quickly approaching figures in the distance. A blur of black and orange is way ahead of the rest and quickly heading my way.

Always so impatient.

It's been a while since I last saw my obnoxious godson. It looks like he's returning from a mission. There is another strong chakra signature with him so I'm guessing it's another jinchuriki.

"Hey pervy sage, what are you doing back in the village? You gonna take me on another trip with you? I have a girlfriend now so if it's a long one could we take her with us? Naruto asks excitedly as he's practically yelling out his questions in one breath.

He has gotten taller and more bulkier since I last saw him and he is just as hyperactive as before. Somethings never change.

SMACK!

"Stop calling me pervy sage baka! And no way in hell are you bringing a girl on any trips, I don't wanna hear you getting it on! Quit being so damn loud!" I yell as I punched him on the head.

As I was telling Naruto off, the rest of his traveling companions met up with us. Looks like he was on mission to Sand. The other large chakra signature makes sense now.

I bowed with respect to the Kazekage and gave my greetings to the rest of his traveling companions. I recognise one as Nara's kid, I think his name is Shikamaru and the other two must be Gaara's siblings as he is known to travel with them in his personal guard.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jiraiya-san, Naruto has told me many stories of his adventures with you." Gaara responds

"hehe, don't take what he says to seriously hehe" I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. Naruto needs to learn to keep his big trap shut.

"This is my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari and I believe you must know Shikamaru-san."

Temari eyes me suspiciously as a light blush blooms on her tanned cheeks. Looks like Naruto has really been yapping is mouth. Kankuro just nods but his eyes are shifty and his fingers are tapping his sides nervously Shikamaru just nods lazily, typical for a Nara.

"This is just awesome, all my friends are in the village! I should throw a party or something, what do you guys think?" Naruto says excitedly

"Troublesome."

"I think that's a great idea Naruto. " Temari says with a light smile.

"Awesome, and besides I haven't gotten the chance to throw Sakura-chan a welcome home party since she got back."

I do not miss Kankuro's very light flinch at Sakura's name drop. I wonder what his experience with the pink haired girl must have been like for him to react like that at the mere mention of her name.

A gathering is a good idea actually, especially if she would be there. I want to see her interacting with everyone, feel her out to determine what her motives are.

"Has something happened?" the Nara asks suddenly. Looks like he takes after his father in the brains department. Maybe it's good he is in the village, I could use someone with his skills to assist in this investigation.

"Ah, I think we should go to Tsunade before I say anything else. She would want to debrief you with the current situation herself." I say with a serious tone Naruto is all to familiar with. I hear him gasp and with actions typically associated with the blonde, he takes of in a blur headed straight for the Hokage's office.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mutters before lazily walking towards the Hokage's office, the others following behind him.

I shake my head at Naruto's antics and brace myself mentally for the shouting that I am 100% sure would be coming from Tsunade's office.

As I predicted, muffled shouting was heard behind the thick oak doors of Tsunade's office. He would never learn. 3. 2. 1..

CRASH!

Tsunade's thick oak door splintered as Naruto's body was sent flying through it with the violent force Tsunade is known for. His body slammed into the wall and he slumped down to the floor. At least he's resilient, taking a punch in the face from her always knocks me out cold, Naruto is still conscious but he's muttering gibberish and drooling.

Tsunade's heels clicking loudly against the floorboards which signals her fast approach. We all just stand quietly to the side and watch the violence unfold.

She grabs him by the scruff and starts shaking the stupid out of the poor boy, throwing in a few open handed smacks to the face to make things interesting while yelling profanities that could make a sailor blush.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE FUCKING STRESS I'M UNDER YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT! HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY OFFICE AND DEMAND EXPLANATIONS FROM ME! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Gaara clears his throat loudly to announce his presence and to spare his friend the Savage beating he was getting. She paused mid slap and looked at us.

She saw us see her! She says nothing and turns her attention back to Naruto.

"I'VE BEEN WAY TO EASY ON YOU, FOR THE REST OF THE FUCKING MONTH I'M GONNA SHOVE SO MUCH D-RANKS UP YOUR ASS.."

Gaara clears his throat again, this time more loudly. Oh boy, that's not good. Now her wrath is going to be directed this way. I felt the punch to my head before I could finish my thought.

SMACK!

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" she screeched as she dragged my limp body into her office, the others following her inside not saying a word.

Why do I always get hit?

I lost consciousness for a bit an woke up to see the Kazekage and his siblings leaving the office. Gaara picked up the knocked out Naruto off the floor and most likely he was headed to the hospital to drop him off.

Luckily Shikamaru was still in the office giving Tsunade a debriefing.

"Its good to have you back Shikamaru, it has been a while. Go home and get some rest, tomorrow I would like you to go find Sakura at the hospital, I want her to give you a full physical before I add you back to the roster."

"Hai Hokage-sama, may I ask what has happened in the village? I spotted teams of ANBU and Jonin rushing in and out of the village not to mention his (nods his head at me) arrival."

"Sharp as ever. I will let Jiraiya fill you in seeing as he just came from the site, I have a meeting with the fire Lords. Dismissed. Jiraiya leave the files on my desk and we'll talk later."

She takes a swig of sake and marches of the her meeting muttering curse words under her breath as she walked off. You would think her temper would have simmered with old age but it looks like that's not the case with Tsunade.

"Troublesome woman"

"you could say that again. Come on, your rest will have to wait for now, we have a lot to discuss."

His eye narrowed suspiciously but he said nothing and followed me out the broken door.

We headed for a quiet little bar not to far from where I'm staying. The place was empty as it was still pretty early in the morning but I have a feeling that by evening it's going to be packed with shinobi trying to drink away the horrors of what was left in the forest by Sakura and Sasuke.

I ordered a bottle because I think I'll need a drink and Shikamaru might need one after I show him some photos of the site.

"so what happened?" Shikamaru asks lazily as he lit a cigarette.

"The takedown of Root is what happened." I say matter of factly. His hand stills as he was bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"What?"

I toss him some photos of the site and wait for him to digest what he's seeing. His eyes bulge and his skin changes to a sickly shade of green as he flips through the carnage those two left in their wake.

When he's done, he puts out his cigarette, pours a big drink and downs it in one gulp. I say nothing when he takes another.

"She did this didn't she?" he asked quietly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _Day after Root Mission_

 _Sasuke's Apartment_

 _8:30am_

OK Sakura, you're alone with Sasuke in his apartment; you're gonna piss him off and then ease the awakening of his other eye. Easier said than done.

I don't doubt my ability to piss people off, I mean, all those years spent in Jashin's company has left its mark but what can I do that would piss him off to the point of triggering his other eye? It has to be something good, well terrible, something terribly good to get the desired effect.

Silver lining is that there is still some lingering emotions from the whole 'Root' fiasco and he is sleep deprived.

What to do, what to do?

"Are you listening? The guest shower is down the hall, second door on the left. I'll bring a change of clothes for you, I don't want you getting their blood on my stuff " he says slightly irritated.

I nod but say nothing, right now I'll pull whatever dirty trick I know just to add to his already high stress levels; so until I get a better idea, I'll just not talk to him. Maybe a hot shower is all I'll need to clear my head.

I left the bathroom door opened purposefully of course, sexually frustrating him is a low blow but hey, whatever it takes. In no time I'm stripped down to nothing and under the hot spray of water. I watch as water run red off my body, washing the death away. I grab the shampoo and start washing my hair and it's not long before I feel his chakra signature at the door, most likely with the clean clothes and an erection.

I never let him fuck me in the shower or bath before, it's a bit to personal for my liking so that would not be happening here. I let him watch though. I let him watch my hands work the lather in my hair, let him watch the water caress my skin.

"its rude to stare" I say with a tinge of annoyance and superiority in my voice.

"then why did you leave the fucking door unlocked?" he retorted.

"you said you were bringing clothes so put it on the counter and shut the door." I say dismissively.

He doesn't respond and does as I instructed. I did feel his eyes lingering on my body before he left though.

I still don't know what to do. Maybe I should just wing it? Not a bad idea at this point because when I step out of this shower, I have to work on his eyes.

 _Wing it? Come on now Sakura, you and I both know that 'just winging it' is not really your style, your backup plans have back up plans._

Well well well, look who decided to finally break out of her cell. I hoped you used your alone time to tame your impulses.

 _Hummm, that seal was a little tricky especially with the magic you weaved into it but hey, I'm back and ready for mayhem!_

I see your time out has done nothing to curb your impulses.

 _Correct_

Please go away, I don't have time to deal with you.

 _Nope. I think I'll stay. We're back home after all and I can't wait to see their faces when they realised they've let a wolf sleep amongst the sheep._

You never did like any of them huh inner?

 _They were holding us back from our true potential outer._

That might be the only thing I would ever agree with you on.

 _Still bitter about that incident? Sealing me away was a bit to harsh and it hurt my feelings but I'll forgive you._

You don't have any feelings.

 _I do to!_

Savagery is not a feeling, it's what happens when you steal my body you crazy bitch.

 _I still don't see what you're so prissy about, it's not like you're innocent in the scheme of things._

I may no longer be innocent but I have control over my actions, you on the other hand, don't have any. You were lucky I was the one to give you your punishment and not shishou.

 _It was just one time!_

And your last.

 _Fine! I'm sorry I borrowed your body while you were unconscious and slaughtered everyone in that village._

You are not fooling me with that fake apology.

 _It was worth a shot._

Fuck off.

 _Oh come on! You're planning something wicked and I want in!_

Look, I can't deal with you right now! I shove her to the back of my subconscious and finished up showering. This is just great! Years and years have passed and now that fucking bitch pops back in my head! I've already wasted enough time arguing with her.

Deciding on just winging it, I finish up and get dressed. He left me a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt with his clan's crest stitched on the back. He didn't give me underwear but I didn't expect him to have ladies undergarments at his disposal.

I get dressed and head back to the kitchen where Sasuke is currently. He's just dressed in a pair of grey sweats hung low on his waist, his upper half bare.

I may be an accomplished liar but I will not dispute the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is hot as sin and that the sight of his exposed back makes me tingle.

"Would you like to have some tea?" he asked without turning.

This is odd. A polite Sasuke in his kitchen offering me tea is… odd. All we did was fuck each others brains out so this side of him is a strange thing to experience, even before, he never really invited me over to his old place, I just showed up with offerings of food and love and in return I would get the door slammed in my face. He took the food though.

As I'm being honest with myself today I'll just go ahead and admit that I have been avoiding all things domestic since the last time I prepared a bento for him. I haven't done anything of the sort for him or anyone else since then because that fucking ship has sailed, went to war, got blown up and is now resting peacefully at the bottom of the sea.

"Sakura, do you want tea?" he asked slightly annoyed this time.

"Sure."

I could use something stronger than tea but it should help me clear my mind. He pours me a cup and hands it to me as I pull up a seat at the counter. He turns again to fix himself a cup but I don't pay him any attention as I felt inner creeping her way back to the forefront of my mind.

 _My my my, now I see why you're so cranky, Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory making tea for you, isn't it just a dream come true?_

Would you just shut up!

 _No, I won't shut up! You fucked him didn't you? You actually let that undeserving filth touch you?_

Would you shut your fucking trap!

 _I hope you don't go back to throwing yourself all over him again because that was pathetic._

Don't be an idiot, do you really think I would do something so foolish?

 _Are you kidding me? I'm in your head, I can feel the desire burning inside you for him._

So what if my body wants him? My heart is locked away and nobody, not even him, will ever get near it again.

 _Silly girl, he already has._

Could you just shut up, I have things to do and your yapping is distracting me. You do realise that a deal has been made and I need to follow through. You know what happens right.

 _Fine! I think honesty is the best policy though, you should try it sometimes. We'll continue this later._

God she's annoying! I had a feeling the spell I had on her would weaken once we came back to this world but I didn't think it would be so soon. The shit just keeps on coming! I still don't know what to do about Sasuke and now I have to deal with my inner demon.

 _Think Sakura, think!_

What would hurt him to the point of triggering the other eye? I've already insulted his manhood, disrespected his dead family, denied him access to my body, lead him to find out the truth about root…

That's it!

At least inner is good for something. It's extremely risky but It would work. Things are falling into place piece by piece so the charade would have to come to an end eventually.

Inner breaking the spell is just a warning that things are moving too slow. This has to be done and all the tailed beasts needs to be in my possession.

"Have a seat Sasuke, I'm going to help you awaken your other eye"

"Hun" he mumbles before he moves to sit on the wooden chair I pulled out for him.

Standing behind him, I delicately bring my fingertips to his temples and let my chakra seep into his body. The energy inside the room crackles as I activate my seal to release the magic stored inside it to spread across my body in preparation for an assault because what I'm about to do will set in motion a chain of events that will bring down all their hopes and dreams right on their heads.

"Sasuke" I call his name sweetly with as an insidious little smile graces my lips

"What?"

I lean forward slightly so that my breath tickles his ear.

"I knew all along"

"What did you know?"

"I knew that your clan's massacre was orchestrated by Root"

Let the games begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: OMG! Finally Konoha's lazy genius makes his appearance!_


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: Holy shit guys! I've hit over 20,000 views! I never thought it would get this much attention and I am very happy that so many of you has continued reading! Thank you so much for your support and I hope you continue to read as I have a long way to go before I end this story._

 _To guess (Guest) : Please refer to Chapter 17 Author Notes._

 **This Chapter is Rated M for adult language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _Let the games begin._

I felt the burn of his chakra before I saw his body getting encased in armour made completely with chakra. The skin on my hands were burnt off and healed only to be burnt and healed again and again by the raging force of his Sasusono forming for the first time.

Oh fuck it's getting big! Shit, I can't let this finish forming within the village! I really went and fucked it big time.

Not really thinking about the consequences of what I'm about to do as I'm fucked either way, I sent out a blast of chakra in his eyes as my hands were still pressed to his temples. If I fry an eyeball, I could fix it later but right now he needs to take a nap.

He yells out in pain as I hit him hard with my chakra and I let his body fall unceremoniously to the floor with a loud thump.

Holy fuck, that was close! I may have caused some brain damage but it's better him than me.

If his Sasusono had gotten bigger, I would have drawn a lot if unnecessary attention to myself and I'm not ready for all that attention just yet.

I take a few deep breaths as my seal heals the stinging burns on my arms. That was the last fucking time I would be winging anything ! If I had to fight him in that form, we would have destroyed the village in the process.

First things first, I need to do some damage control so I went back into the bathroom to get my pouch with all my sealing scrolls in it. Walking back into the kitchen, I fish out the scroll I store my clones in. I'm supposed to have two extra in case of emergencies and this is a fucking emergency.

In a puff of smoke, the two clones appear and give me a quick bow. These are dressed in my battle gear so I ask one of them to switch outfits with me as they would be staying here to cover for our absence from her village.

With that done, we place Sasuke's unconscious body on the scroll and I seal him away until further notice. He would be hella fucking pissed when he wakes so he could use a time out in the scroll.

"Alright you two, I'm going out of the village for a some time, I might be back in the next couple of days. One of you transform into Sasuke and keep out of sight. The one who is remaining as me, lay low for today but maintain my hospital schedule. Keep an eye on Hinata for me, I felt Naruto's chakra enter the village with company and I don't want her getting any ideas. You have permission to 'remind' her where she stands Oh, I almost forgot; Jiraiya, the toad sannin is in the village, I am not certain of his purpose here but be aware of him ok."

"Understood Sakura-sama, don't forget your mask." My clone who is transformed into Sasuke says as he hands me my rabbit mask.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Go to bed now, you're supposed to be recovering from murdering a bunch of people last night."

"Of course, thank you for your concern"

I blow my clone a kiss before he walks of to go to his room leaving me alone with my other clone.

"Where should I stay?" she asked

"Stay here for the rest of the day, but return home before daybreak. Dismissed "

"Hai"

OK, thats settled. Now to deal with my other problem. I find the talisman used for contacting Itachi in my pouch and activate it using some of my blood and a bit of magic.

The card levitates in the air as the image of a crow swirls until Itachi is blinking back at me.

"Sakura" he says lightly

"Hey Itachi, how's it going?" I responded cheerfully

"You are not contacting me to inquire about my wellbeing, what do you want?"

 _Geez these fucking Uchiha's!_

"I have some good news and some bad news"

His eyes narrow but he says nothing in response.

"Good news, I have completed my end of the bargain. Both of Sasuke's eyes are activated and Root has been dealt with."

"You move fast, I wasn't expecting you to achieve either so quickly. Thank you for not going against your word."

"Once a deal is made, you either follow through of face the consequences."

"Ah. And what is the bad news?"

"Yes, hehehe. Well in order to trigger the other eye, I had to be honest with Sasuke and tell him I knew about you and Root all along, as a result, he was pissed and I had to zap his brain with a bit of chakra and by a bit, I mean a lot."

"Fuck"

"My sentiments exactly. I am bringing him to you as I'm sure there is much for you to discuss and there are things about his eyes that you yourself would like to teach him, however I would like for our arrangement to be just between us, it would be such a pain for him to find out and I would hate to go through the trouble of keeping him quiet." I let that thinly veiled threat linger before another word was passed between us.

"Understood. Hidan and Kisame will meet with you to hand over the rest of the tailed beasts, the only one remaining is the One Tail as he was in the presence of the Kyubi for the past week."

"Don't worry about that, a friend of mine has seen to it all ready. The jinchuriki will be dealt with when I get back. What I need you to do is head back to the base, I'll see you soon."

"I'm a day away right now. The others who choose to remain are there."

"Ahh, so there were deserters?"

"Unfortunately. Jashin dealt with them but one managed to get away."

"Oh really? Who was it that managed to escape a deity?"

"He likes to call himself Tobi for whatever reason but his real identity is Obito Uchiha. He helped me form the group and didn't take to kindly to the change of plans when I made the announcement. I decided to let Jashin wait outside as to explain myself and give my teammates fair warning."

"Let me guess, he hightailed it out of there as Jashin set foot in the base; not even putting up a fight."

"Yes. I don't even want to know how you know these things."

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies"

With that, I ended the connection. I gathered my things and performed the spell that would transport me to the Akatsuki's base. A black hole forms in Sasuke's kitchen and I step through into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Jiraiya**_

 _Random bar with Shikamaru_

"She did this didn't she?" Shikamaru asked as he downed another drink. He took one last look at the pictures before shoving them back to me while a muttered 'troublesome' escaped his lips.

Now this is a question I wasn't expecting to hear from him because as far as I knew, he was away in Suna for some time and only returned just today.

As if reading my mind, he proceeds to explain himself.

"there was an incident about a month ago where Kankuro, Gaara's brother, was kidnapped buy a terrorist organisation. Gaara requested help and in turn an ANBU team was deployed to assist. Knowing Tsunade-sama, she sent the best of the best.

I was on a mission with Temari and a few others while all this was taking place but by the time I came back to Suna, Kankuro was already returned.

He was safe and uninjured save for some minor cuts and bruises but his mind.. It was as if he walked through hell. He has been having nightmares ever since he was rescued, terrible nightmares. One night Temari and I were sitting with him while he tried to sleep and he started talking out the nightmare.

He screamed and thrashed, batting away phantom limbs and was begging Sakura to stop. I was baffled as I haven't heard that name in a very long time and I would never associate nightmares with a bubbly girl with pink hair, nor would I ever think she, of all people, would have made it to ANBU rank and be placed in the top squad.

Temari had had enough and we went to confront Gaara about what happened on that mission. He was reluctant at first, as it was an ANBU mission and you know those are classified.

What he told us nearly made me shit myself. It was hard to process that the sweet little girl I grew up with slaughtered more than 300 men with one move. No remorse. No survivors"

I was not prepared for that. One move?

"How did he say she did it?" I asked.

"The reports he showed me said that she summoned some clones and they formed a circle around everyone. They all slit their wrists in some kind of ritual and simultaneously slammed their hands into the ground and a circle of odd symbols written in blood formed around them. She also gave a command for everyone within the circle to remain inside."

"Symbols? Did any of them managed to draw one as an example or something?"

"No, why?"

"Just a hunch. Please, continue."

"The leader of the terrorist group was taunting them all the while Sakura and her clones had their hands in the ground waiting.. In Naruto's report, he mentioned feeling an immense amount of natural energy, chakra and something else he described only as 'dark' was being pumped into the earth.

When the leader finished his last words..literally, Sakura spoke. She stated that Konoha does not negotiate with terrorists and gave them 10 seconds to surrender or she would " bathe in their blood and dance on their entrails". Honestly, if I didn't read that on an official report that Sakura Haruno said words such as that, I would have laughed in their face and asked what drugs they were on.

"I could only imagine. I'm guessing the leader didn't surrender."

"If a tiny little slip of a woman with pink hair and doe eyes told you that, would you?"

"Point taken"

"What happened in the next ten seconds was a fucking bloodbath. I have extensive knowledge on all types of jutsus and kekkei genkai but never have I come across a jutsu or summoning like what she performed.

The report stated that razor type wires burst from the ground around where she made the circle and ripped everyone to shreds. It was mentioned that the wires had a life of its own, seeking out all that was not protected by the circle. After that, i got a very unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I decided to hurry up with my mission and return. Looks like my gut feeling was right. I still don't know how she killed so indescrimanalty and Tsunade-sama didn't investigate this matter further only to let her AND the sociopath loose on Root."

How strong is she? Not even Madara killed on that scale. This is getting serious, if she is a threat to the village, we would be in for one hell of a fucking fight.

"Now let me ask you something Jiraiya, you are rarely seen in the village, and when you do come it's never for long or its to train with Naruto. What prompted your decision to return?"

Does not miss a thing does he?

"Ah. A while ago, I received and coded message from someone inside the village. From what I deciferred, it suggested that Sakura Haruno has somehow manipulated the Hokage and two other shinobi, the method she used is still unknown.

However, when I confronted the person who sent the message, he did not want to hear a single word about what he sent me or any questions I wanted to ask. I gathered that maybe she could listen in on him or something, and when he tried to warn me, he looked like he was in pain and he just left me there with even more questions."

"Who sent the message and who is the other shinobi compromised?"

"So far, it's Tsunade as I've mentioned before, Hinata Hyuga and Kakashi Hatake."

He says nothing. He just lights a cigarette and sits quietly. I guess this is how he thinks as I'm sure his brain is working on overdrive trying to figure this mess out. I could understand how Tsunade and Kakashi got caught but Hinata was still a puzzle. How did she, of all people, find herself in this mess?

"Did you know why she left suddenly five years ago?" he finally asked.

"I was told by Naruto that she was sent to train and she left without a word to anyone. I thought it was very strange as she didn't mention a word to Naruto and the suddenness of her departure was odd."

"The day after she left, it was like a switch got flipped on her circle of friends. Naruto was livid as expected, even Sasuke showed signs of displeasure at her departure but it was Ino's reaction that led me to believe that Sakura had found out about the about what her teammate was up too and left to lick her wounds. I did not expect a fucking monster to return"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well according to Ino, Sasuke was dating a civilian girl and everyone except Sakura knew about it. As you know, Sakura had quite the obsession with the psychopath and something like this would crush her. So to spare her feelings, everyone stayed quiet. I thought it was bullshit and to troublesome to care so I didn't say anything either.

I thought Ino was being over dramatic about the entire thing because honestly, Sakura could do much better than him and that would have been the wake up call she needed to get over him and move on with her life. I told Ino that she should spill the beans and be done with it but as I guessed, she found out the hard way."

"I was not aware of that. When you say that everyone knew.."

"Yes, everyone knew and hid it from her."

"You mean Naruto knew something like this and didn't tell her about it?"

"Well he and the Uchiha are pretty tight so I could make an educated guess and say that Naruto would have been the first to know. Actually, now that you mentioned it, it is odd that Naruto kept something like that from her, seeing that they have a different type of bond, one that goes beyond friendship and teammates."

"My thoughts exactly."

Naruto, how could you be so careless! That girl loves you more than she loves herself. Wait, if Naruto knew, then Hinata would know. Maybe she figured it out and confronted her. It's just speculation so I'll have to investigate that theory.

"What if she found about what you just told me, is that enough to justify her actions thus far? If she was out for revenge because of what they did, wouldn't she have done something to them already? She might have done something to Hinata, Kakashi and Tsunade because they must have forced her hand or confronted her but we both know that if its revenge she wants, her teammates would be dead already."

"Good point. Maybe she's drawing it out, like a cat playing with a mouse. Look at what she did to Root."

"Hun. They were already dead when their bodies were defiled."

"Exactly. She obviously likes to play with her prey. What if she's playing a game with them, you know, like what they did to her?"

It kind of makes sense, but I still feel like we're missing something "Shikamaru, what would you do if someone did something like that to you?"

"I would feel more humiliated than betrayed honestly. I would imagine it to be like my mom telling my dad that she never wished I was born or some fucked up shit like that but I still wouldn't turn into a fucking monster!"

"You're right. We do not have a clear motive and we still don't know where she disappeared to and how she acquired all that power in only five years. I am waiting on some evidence Kakashi sent to me to be translated, hopefully that clears things up. In the meantime, I suggest we play it cool and monitor her movements."

"I agree. It's troublesome but If she is deemed a threat, how do we stop her especially if she has some hold on the Hokage?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that if she tries to harm Naruto or Tsunade, I won't hold back."

"This is beyond fucking Troublesome."

With that said we agreed to keep a quiet eye on things as to not draw attention to ourselves. Maybe that was the mistake the others made, they confronted her straight on and she did something to them. This is fucking frustrating so we parted ways and I headed to the hot springs for some book 'research'. If I am keeping a low profile, I might as well act the part."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke

Akatsuki Base

4:30pm

I feel like I got hit by a train. A train with pink hair.

My head is fucking killing me and the pain in my eyes is digging my grave. What the fuck happened? I was home drinking tea, I killed Danzo, I watched Sakura take a shower, I was with Sakura in the kitchen and...and she was telling me she knew about..she knew about Root and Itachi and everything went black.

"I think he's finally waking up. I healed the damage I did but he'll have a nasty fucking headache. Don't make him use his eyes today, maybe tomorrow."

Is that Sakura? Shit my head hurts!

"Hun. Are you sure he's ok? He looks a little green"

Funny, that sounded like Itachi. I must have been hit really hard in the head.

"He's fine. I've hit him loads of times in the head and he's still alive and not a vegetable. I'll leave you two alone, I'm the last person he might want to see right now."

That definitely was Sakura. She's wrong, I do want to see her. I want to see her and ram a chidori down her lying throat.

That fucking bitch, i'm going to kill her for this! How could she fucking lie to me like this? Does she think this is a game?

I struggle to get up but my body is not cooperating. My head is still pounding and the rage is making it worse so I lay still and try to calm down. I ignore that it's a technique the bitch taught me and just focused on my breathing. I hear a chair scrape against the floor and the ruffle of fabric as someone pulls up a seat next to me. It's not Sakura but I can never be 100% sure as she likes to play tricks with me.

"I know you're awake..ototo"

Relax Sasuke, it's not really Itachi. She played this trick on you just recently. It's not him, it can't be. I opened my eyes to see the blurry figure of my brother sitting on a chair beside my bed. Fucking Sakura playing games with my head again! I blink away the blurriness and stare at the fake Itachi sitting casually on the chair with that light smile on his face, the one he reserved only for me.

Ignoring the pain in my head, I force my tired body up and swung my feet to the edge of the bed to get a better look at this version of my brother. She didn't do a good job like the last one, this one looks old and a bit thinner…

"Sasuke, why are you staring at me like that?" it said

"I am not in the mood for your petty games Sakura, just show yourself …"

I felt it before I saw him move. Two fingers tapped me on the forehead. No. Fucking. Way!

"Foolish little brother. Do I really look like a woman to you?"

"Itachi?"

"Who else did you think it was?"

Is it really him? She knows a lot about my history, so maybe she found out about the forehead tap, I'll have to test him.

"When I was 4, I asked you to hide something from our parents, what was it?"

"Hun. It was a cat, I believe you named him Boo because you said his fur was white like a ghost. We hid him for a week in the shed till father found him."

Fuck. it is him. My eyes quickly darted around the room to finally take in my surroundings. I was not in my or Sakura's apartment. The room was dimly lit with one dresser in a corner, a door to the left and another on the right wall. One must be a bathroom and the other an exit.

"The one on the right is the exit. You are not a prisoner here Sasuke."

"Where am I?"

"Sakura thought it was best that you speak with me directly, so she brought you to my hideout which is on the outskirts of the Fire Nation."

"You know Sakura? How?"

"She found me and confronted me about Root and I told her."

"Just like that? Didn't you think it would have been a conversation to have with me, your fucking brother?"

"We fought and I lost. She spared my life and made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

What the actual fuck! Did I sniff some bad ramen or did her just say that Sakura beat him in a fight?

"What the hell did she offer you?"

"A second chance."

This is too much. I got up and started pacing the room. I have tried to kill this man for the majority of my life, betrayed to village, almost killed my best friend for what? A lie?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to kill them?" I asked quietly as the tears I was fighting back began to leak down my face.

"It was either them or you and I chose you." he says quietly as he stepped in front of me.

"I would always choose you Sasuke. I am so sorry for all the pain that my choices has caused you, I only did what I thought was best." He says as he embraced me. I am so angry and I try to fight him off but he just holds me tighter.

"Come, our time is limited and I have much to tell you about your new eyes. Do not be angry with Sakura, she did what was necessary to help awaken your eyes. It was a task I was supposed to accomplish when you killed me, but she convinced me to try another way, one that didn't involve my death."

She still lied to me. This is a huge mess but I am glad I got this chance to clear things up with my brother. I am still angry that he did what he did but I am grateful that he is still alive and I won't be alone anymore. He may not be able to return home just yet but I will try my best to clear his name. I would get Sakura to help as she owes me one for being dishonest with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

AN: _OMG! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! Many apologies of my lateness but I've been swamped at work this past month and it would only get worse. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully I get some time this weekend to work on another chapter. I know this one is not as long as the rest but I needed it to stop there or it would have gone on to be too long._

 _I'm going to be honest here..I hate how I've written Sasuke, not in this chapter but in the previous chapters as well. Maybe later on I would rewrite this story and fix some of the things I don't like._

 _Enjoy and leave a comment if you wish._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura

Outside the Akatsuki base

1 day after arriving with an unconscious Sasuke.

4:00am

It's almost time…

I can feel it..

Everything clicking into place..

Tucked securely in my tightly woven hair is the last remaining scrolls containing the jinchurikis.

Like pieces on a shogi board, I'm almost ready for my killing blow. Two jinchuriki remains, but not for long.

I have one more piece to put in position before Sasuke and I leave this place for good. Right now the fool is with his equally foolish brother learning how to use those powerful eyes of his.

Chuckling lightly to myself as I dance in blood and death. Just a couple more hours before the power of the cursed ring on Sasuke's finger reaches its full potential and those burns I got from his Sasuno would be nothing but a gentle whisper against my skin when he attacks me again.

Oh, and attack me he will when I drop the act. Pretending to be my old self was getting tiring. I have beaten that part of me a long time ago and welcomed the dark, and oh how I long to return to its sweet embrace.

With a final twist of my body, I doge Kisame's final blow, leaving him open for me. I ram my hand in his back, ripping past his flesh and firmly grasp his spine.

He coughs blood and takes his last breaths. I bet his pathetic life is flashing before his beady little eyes as I start to tug on his spine.

"Fu-fucking… B-bi-tch.."

" _Famous last words_." Inner chuckled

Pumping chakra through my arms, I rip his entire spine out of his body, basking in the warm spray of blood, I watch the remnants of his broken body fall to the ground.

Blood and death.

When I left Itachi and Sasuke to work their shit out, I met with Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki members in the forests surrounding the hideout. I trapped us all in a powerful genjutsu as I neared my prey. No one but Hidan and I would get out of it alive.

I greeted them with my usual laid back grace and received the scrolls from Kisame. We chatted as I tucked the scrolls securely in my hair, nodding and giving praise as they recanted their battles when capturing the jinchurikis.

" _I know what you are going to do"_ Inner sang mischievously in my head.

"If you know what I'm about to do then shut the fuck up and enjoy the show." I answered

" _Mmmmmmmm just promise to make it bloody"_ she moaned

"I'll do my best"

Hidan, the sick bastard, was drumming his fingers on his scythe anxiously awaiting my first blow. I contacted him enroute to the hideout to prepare for a battle and to lure them away from Itachi so we can end them. He laughed like a hyena when I told him my plans and assured everything will be in place for my arrival. He also informed me of the other's ability, one uses bombs, another poison and puppets, so on and so forth. I won't matter. It won't be enough. They will all die.

Hidan has proved his loyalty, for that, I will spare his life and allow him to partake in the slaughter. It is a great honor to fight beside me, had we been home, he would have been the envy of many.

I struck hard and fast, catching the blonde with a fist through the heart, ripping it right out of his chest leaving his body to fall lifelessly to the ground.

All hell broke loose. Pun intended.

And I enjoyed every second of it.

Hidan jumped into the frey and started fighting like a maniac, laughing like a carefree child as bodies started dropping.

Looking around at my handiwork, I take in the sight of broken and dead bodies of Itachi's little group. We fought for hours, they put up a good fight, but not good enough. Kisame was especially thrilling, he fought like a true warrior, and died like one. I hope we meet each other again when I return home, I would love to have a spar with him.

"You really went all out huh Sakura-sama" Hidan states as he drops the head of Sasori, adding to the pile of limbs on the forest floor.

"And you didn't?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"I always go all out, but when you do it.. It's..its fucking glorious"

"Such a charmer."

"What now?"

"Now we wait. The bait has been set. I'm going back to Konoha when the sun rises, are you planning on staying for the finale?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. Clean this up, I have a weasel to skin. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi

Akatsuki Base.

5:00am

"Enough for now Sasuke. You're at your limit, if you overuse it you would go blind."

Breathing hard, I deactivate my eyes and release my Sasauno and watch Sasuke do the same.

He is strong, stronger than I'll ever be. Father would have been so proud of him. I am glad I got this opportunity to pass on the last teachings of our fallen clan and hope he does not waste it like the rest of us.

We've been training all night and the sky is changing into a dusky purple, heralding a new day.

Normally I would have stopped hours ago but it's been so long since I've spared with someone of my clan and even longer since I've spent time with my brother. I will cherish every second I am allowed with him.

I don't know when Sakura will return to take him back to that cursed village so I will take what I can get.

"itachi, come back with us, Sakura and I have proven your innocence.."

"it's not that simple Sasuke, you and I both know that I am not innocent in this matter, far from it actually"

"but.. "

"No buts Sasuke."

"this is fucking bullshit!"

"Hun. Come here"

I smile lightly, something I haven't done in so many years as I watch my little brother pout like a five year old before he yields and do as I ask.

When he's within reach, I poke him on his forehead. "Forgive me, ototo. Maybe next time.."

"Awwww, how sweet. Just melts my heart; oh wait.. Silly me, I forgot I no longer have one." she says with a blood splattered smile.

She is drenched in blood and standing there with a smile on her face.

Kisame…

My pulse went from calm to erratic in a matter of seconds as she slowly makes her way towards us.

"I'm sure you're confused Itachi, I know what I told you since we last spoke and you have done brilliantly, better than I ever expected."

I feel Sasuke shift next to me, ready to fight but he's at his limit and so am I.

Shit!

How could I be so foolish!

"I have kept my word Itachi, and you have kept yours. A deal is a deal and you would be rewarded accordingly."

"Sakura, what the fuck are you talking.." Sasuke asked, clearly just as confused as his brother but

"Be quiet Sasuke. I will deal with you later. I have some business to wrap up with your brother" She warned dangerously. Her cold green eyes glittering with maliance as she neared us.

"Sakura"

"Itachi"

"Where is Kisame and the others?"

She stopped and looked down at her blood soaked clothing as if looking for them on her person.

"Hummm, is that a rhetorical question? Because as you can clearly see, I don't exactly look like I just arrived from a tea party."

"Why?"

"Did you honestly think I would leave witnesses? Tsk tsk tsk."

"Our deal…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." she said as she cut me off. Her eyes snap to mine and she proceeds to slowly walk towards me.

I know I cannot win her in a fight. I am good, but not that good. If she can defeat the entire group and Kisame then I'm fucked.

"I never said anything about sparing the lives of your ragtag little group Itachi. Sasuke is safe and well trained just as you requested and you have done well in acquiring that which I have asked. As I mentioned before, I would secure the other two myself so all that remains is your other promise"

Fuck! She's right. I should have worded it properly.

She's right in front of me now, I could smell the blood clinging to her skin.

"Itachi, what the fuck is going on?" Sasuke demanded

"I said to be quiet. If another word passes your lips, I will rip out your tongue and make you watch your brother eat it." The threat was said softly but with enough mailence to make a grown man shit himself.

"Sasuke. Stay out of this. Please"

"Put out your right hand, palm facing up."

I do as instructed.

Her right hand hovers over mine and I feel the crackle of energy gathering in the space between. She is muttering some words rapidly in an unknown language and I feel a tugging in my gut.

I can't move! What the fuck has she done? I try to break out of whatever she has me trapped in but nothing happens.

"Don't fight it Itachi. Do you remember what I said?"

 _Death is only the beginning.._

"How did you think you were going to see them again? This is my final warning Itachi, do not break your promise to me."

That's right, how could I forget; I've been so concerned over Sasuke I forgot what I promised her.

 _My loyalty_.

"As long as you keep yours"

I may not know exactly what type of relationship my brother has with her, but I trust her to keep her word. She has warned me numerous times about breaking it so it looks like the consequences is not worth it and for someone as strong as her to respect it speaks volumes.

"Sasuke is in good hands"

"Good"

My hand is burning now. I look down and see black markings etch itself into my skin, burning its way up as the black thorn-like markings make its way up my arm and stopping the the top of my shoulder.

"When you get to the otherside, you will be guided to them. The markings will guarantee your safe passage. Do not speak to no one but them."

"What do you …." my question die on my lips as she moves faster than my eyes can follow. Her tiny little hands grasp my head and she gives it one hard twist and my world fades into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke

Akatsuki Base

5:20am

She killed him..

She just killed him..like he was nothing

I watch in horror as she snaps his neck and his body slips lifelessly to the ground.

No no no no no no no this can't be happening, I just got him back.

Aniki…

"Well that went well. You can talk now Sasuke-kun" She says flippantly.

She killed him, and she's smiling…

She fucking KILLED HIM!

My eyes come to life with rage and I am encased in my full Susano in a matter of seconds. I don't know why Itachi didn't fight back or what arrangement they had. None of it matters. Nothing matters anymore. I'm going to fucking kill her.

She just stands there with her arms folded and tapping her foot like a mother waiting for her child's tantrum to end.

Fucking cocky bitch! No way she could take me in this form.

I charge her with everything I've got. I would wipe her existence from this earth. I would deal with the consequences after; I would deal with Naruto after. Nothing matters anymore.

She still hasn't moved to defend herself.

Chains shrouded in black smoke burst from thin air and wrap itself all around my Susano and myself just as the blade was about to hit her. What the fuck?

I try to move but it won't budge. I have to get out of this, I can't hold this form for much longer. Blood drips from my eyes with overuse and my chakra falters.

My susano deactivates but the chains remain on my body.

"Just in time. Calm down Sasuke and let me explain"

"FUCK YOU!"

"You already did. I've had better by the way."

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!"

"I don't think so Sasuke kun, and I would curb my words if I were you, I could still cut your tongue out."

Fuck! If I could only get out of these fucking chains…

"The chains won't go until you have calmed down and you're intent to kill me is at a tolerable level"

"What have you done!?"

"To you or to Itachi? You need to be specific here Sasuke-kun, as you can see, I've been quite busy"

"You killed Itachi!"

"Well thank you for pointing that out captain obvious."

"Why?"

"We made a deal and I kept my end. He traded your safety for his allegiance to me."

She's fucking lunatic! "And that is how you treat people who pledge themselves to you? By snapping their neck! Who the fuck are you anyways for anyone to swear their allegiance too?"

"Ah. I'm glad you asked. The act is wearing thin anyways"

The temperature dropped several degrees as the teasing smile slipped from her face.

"I am Sakura fucking Haruno. General Sakura fucking Haruno. I am the monster monsters are afraid of."

"You've lost your fucking mind." General? What the fuck is she going on about? I have a sinking feeling that whatever it is can't be anything good. Shit! I'm giving Naruto a run for his money in the stupidity race.

"No. I didn't lose my fucking mind as you so eloquently put it. I lost a lot of things, but not my mind."

"I don't give a shit! You killed my brother"

"Yes. I killed Itachi. I killed the other members of his group as well and if you don't behave, I'm going to continue my killing spree when we get home."

I look into her cold hard eyes and see nothing but the truth swimming in there. That was not an idol threat.

Is this the cost of attaining power?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, finally the right questions Sasuke! I was beginning to doubt your intelligence. I have a feeling that you know why though."

I flip through everything we've been through and I don't see what…

Ah. So she knew.

"When did you find out?"

"Five years ago. You sent Naruto to divert me from going to your apartment that day. Do you remember? You looked very handsome in that yukata, by the way and Ayame was stunning in her blue kimono."

I wrack my brains to recall that day. Back then I was desperately trying to not be consumed by revenge.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking Sasuke, I'll tell you. You see, Naruto underestimated how much I loved you and how devoted I was too you. I left to deliver your dinner even though Naruto said you were busy. How could I sleep comfortably knowing you haven't eaten well?" She says mockingly. I feel my stomach dropping as she throws how much she loved me in my face. Fuck! Did she hear what I told Ayame that night? It meant nothing! It was only ever her.

Fuck, who am I kidding. I didn't really try. I wanted her, I wanted everything from her but Naruto kept telling me to back of. I was so desperate that I convinced myself she was too weak, that she was a burden.

When I hooked up with Ayame, it was just a pathetic attempt to block her out of my head. It made Naruto happy that I was trying to forget about her so I played along.

We knew it was wrong, that's why we tried so hard to hide it I guess. I should have known better, I was trying so hard to ignore her presence that I overlooked how strong she was getting.

She wasn't supposed to know.

"I heard you telling her how useless I was and I watched you place your lips on hers. I was crushed naturally, but I would have gotten over it."

My heart is pounding in my chest. She wasn't supposed to know..

She whirled around and her hate filled eyes bored into mine.

"When Naruto arrived with his princess, that was when I stopped existing." she whispered

That sickening feeling I got in my chest when Naruto and I fought in the valley returns with a vengeance. Betrayal.

"After bawling my life out deep in the woods, I put the pieces together and confronted Ino. She confirmed your lies. Tch. Not only was I betrayed by you two idiots, I was fucking humiliated! For the life of me I still can't figure which was worse! I left the next day."

"Where did you go?"

"I went straight to hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

_**This chapter is rated M for adult content and heavy adult language.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Sasuke

-0-0-

"I went straight to hell" she sneered. Never have I seen such a look of hatred to mar her beautiful face.

She was standing standing above Itachi's body when suddenly she vanished, leaving a trail of black smoke and embers.

I felt her breath fanning my neck and her delicate little hands following its path when she suddenly fists my hair. Those same hands which just snapped by brother's neck so effortlessly.

She saw and heard everything. FUCK! I should have fucking known! She wouldn't just leave without telling Naruto.

Thousands of questions are flooding my fried brains and the throbbing in my eye is making thinking coherently an extremely hard task as her sent mixed with death and blood invades my senses.I'm so messed up right now, I wish she would back off so I could think.

"My confession is over, now it's your turn. I think it's high time I finally get to the bottom of your motives Sasuke-kun" she purrs in my ear as her fingers scrape deliciously on my scalp. I would be lying to myself if said I wasn't both terrified and turned on right now. Those hands are the hands of a cold blooded killer but still they are _hers_ and I have missed the way she threaded them through my hair when I was buried deep inside her.

Tch, what the fuck is wrong with me! I shouldn't have these thoughts, she just killed Itachi and dropped a fucking bomb on me.

"Get the fuck away from me" I managed to choke out. As much as my body craves the feel of her, my mind can't accept what she just did, what she just said. Even though I know deep down that I am to blame for this. I drove her to this and now I'm paying the price.

"don't get too full of yourself Sasuke. You are far from alone in all this."

Oh shit… Naruto.

She starts moving around me lazily, almost as if she's floating.

That's when my senses kicked in and I observe that her feet isn't touching the ground. She is, in fact, floating.

I shake my head to make sure I'm seeing right. She's still doing it, circling around me, touching me as she goes around, driving me insane with her scent.

I quickly go over the things she done and said since she came back. All the little things she dropped but brushed of as nonsense because of how purposestuous it sounded.

 _I am a monster.._

 _If I told you the devil, would you believe me…_

 _I went straight to hell.._

This is insane. How is that even possible? Is it even real? I know evil exists in the hearts of men but an actual entity, an entity who took her as a student? Insane. Where the fuck would she even meet such a bein?

Yet here she is, floating around me, killing indiscriminately, has so much power, so much strength. That jutsu she used on that mission, the unknown deal she made with my brother…

"Maybe you need a demonstration, hummm Sasuke-kun?"

No, I don't want a demonstration, I want fucking answers.

"lift up the hand with the ring"

Yes, the fucking ring that won't come off. I glanced down and saw it glowing in the moonlight as I lift my hand up to examine it. Another sparkle catches my eye as I spot a similar ring on her dainty finger.

Did she put some kind of binding seal on it? I tried to take it off, but it won't even budge.

"Tell me Sasuke, how have you been feeling since you had it on? I bet you've been feeling 100 times better than say, when you've been diagnosed with the disease that was eating you inside out?"

A shocked gasp escaped my lips, too late to take back as she stops moving and land on the ground in front of me.

No one but Naruto and Tsunade knew about that.

"Oh give me some credit here Sasuke, I am the Hokage's apprentice after all. I didn't need magic to tell me you were ill."

Fuck! Does she know every-fucking-thing? I'm still trying to wrap my brain around her killing Itachi and her confession of knowing about our lies, now this.

"But if you hate me so much, why prolong my life?"

"Dieing is way too good for you Sasuke-kun, life would be your punishment. A very long, healthy life bound to me for all eternity."

"Thats bullshit! I will die eventually. Nothing lives forever."

"Oh? And you know this how?" she says teasingly. "Right now, my magic is coursing through your veins via these rings, ridding you of the toxin that was causing your body to eat itself and boosting your already high levels of chakra. Honestly, if it wasn't for you not fucking Ayame, you would be well on your way to the graveyard."

What the fuck! What is this magic and what does Ayame have to do with any of this?

"What did you do?"

"I cut out her sweet virgin heart. It's the key ingredient for the spell to work. I did it with the help of my clones just before you came to my place to fuck me. And you gave me permission! Isn't that funny?"

Oh my god, she really is a fucking monster.

"oh, I almost forgot, those chains that are holding you right now is part of the package. You can't lay a finger on me. If you even think of touching me with intent to cause me harm, you would be stopped. Brilliant, isn't it? Shishou helped me develop the spell, he would be pleased to find it working just as we intended."

This can't be fucking happening. I am not a fucking slave! How dare she do this to me!

"Again, you only have yourself to thank for the predicament you're in. When your fingers were deep inside my pussy, and I was demanding everything;you gave it so willingly. Such a fool you are."

"So you tricked me into fucking slavery?"

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids."

Anger boils inside of me as she walks towards Itachi's body. The chains tighten around me with every thought I have of murdering her. This is fucking insane, no way am I allowing her to do this. I deserve her anger, I would not dispute that, but this is taking things way too fucking far.

"you better fucking kill me now or I'm telling Tsunade and Naruto the second we step foot in Konoha."

"ooooo I'm so scared!" she say mockingly "Tch, don't be daft Sasuke. You sound just like Kakashi and Hinata. Those fools went straight to Tsunade when they thought they had me all figured out. As if I didn't have her under my spell already.

You should have seen their faces when I showed up. Fucking priceless."

That's not good. If she has Tsunade then she could get away with anything. I have to warn Naruto somehow. I don't know anything about magic and spells but I am sure I can find a way to warn him. She knows about our lies so I'm sure her next target is him. I Just hope I'm not too late. I think the best bet is to try to get her to reveal as much information as possible.

"So you sold your soul for what? Power? Revenge? You're fucking pathetic!" I spat at her. Knowing full well I would have done the same for a chance to avenge my clan.

"Hypocrisy does not look good on you Sasuke-kun, and I didn't sell my soul, that's just foolish. I gave up something that was yours, something precious." She answers with a wistful smile, as if remembering a secret moment.

A surge of anger tinted in green bubbles in the pit of my stomach. I have no one to blame but myself but that doesn't ease my conflicting emotions.

 _I've had better.._

How dare she let another man touch her! _I've had better_ , out of all the lies she told me that was the biggest one yet. I'll make her eat those words.

"I don't think I have you convinced enough Sasuke-kun, so I'll do to you what I did to them and lucky us, I have a fresh body for all the ingredients I need! I would have to alter yours a bit as I already have the ring on you so the cutting would minor and you won't have to swallow a serpent.

You should have seen Hinata, she swallowed hers like a pro, no doubt she got enough practice sucking Naruto's dick. She's all blushes and stuttering but once Naruto's dick is out her inner whore comes fourth." she laughed as she kicked Itachi's body on its back.

"Hinata and Kakashi never did a thing to you! Why would you harm them?"

"Well Kakashi is too smart for his own good and Hinata has it fucking coming. You don't even want to know what else I have in store for her."

I watch as she pulls a black dagger out of a scroll she has tucked in her hair and to my horror, she starts carving up Itachi's body and putting the pieces she harvested in a bowl summoned from the same scroll.

I want to vomit.

She's treating him like a piece of meat.

"Now Sasuke, I want some honest answers from you sooooooo…"

"What?" this can't be good.

Without answering, she pressed the dagger to the seal on her forehead as she mumbles something I can't make out. Suddenly she vanished again only to reappear inches away from my face.

The dagger is dipped in the bloody mixture. "open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

"Fuck you" no way am I doing a thing she says.

"Everytime you fail to follow an instruction, I'm going to take it out on someone back home. I think I'll start with Mr. Teuchi. I'll have him rape his daughter then set himself and that fucking Ramen stand on fire. So what's it gonna be Sasuke? Follow my instruction or innocent people die on your account, it's up to you."

Fuck.

She doesn't make idle threats. She'll fucking do it. I have enough blood on my hands, I can't put anyone at risk.

I hesitated slightly before following her instruction. She smiles and proceeds with mirroring me.

The blade is dipped in the blood and she cuts a thin slice on her tongue, allowing a few drops of blood to fall into the bowl. With her tongue still out, she cuts my tongue with the tainted blade. But my cut isn't straight like hers, it's like she's drawing something on it.

She gives me a wink before she joined our mouths, tangling her tongue with mine. At first I'm too shocked to move but her wicked tongue coxes mine into dancing with hers. Fucking traitorous body.

She pulls back, mumbling something in a strange language and that's when the world tilts and everything fades to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura

-0-0-

" _You totally just offed his brother right in front of his smug face. I can't even begin to express how proud I am. And surprise surprise, you sneaky little bitch, you went and fucked his shit up with that spell!"_

"Would you calm down, you sound like you're about to orgasam."

Fucking inner is pissing me off.

Fucking Sasuke is pissing me off.

I know he's hiding things from me and i need to find out. When I found out about his disease while searching for his family medical files, I was so fucking pissed. I have waited so long for this, for justice, only to find out he's one foot in the fucking grave? No. Not today bitch.

The spell I used was a combination of an ancient magic fused with my medical knowledge and healing chakra. So far the protection part of it works impeccably and he is almost back to full health. I'll give it a few days before my magic intertwines itself fully with his energy before returning home.

With him of course.

If he thought that he was going to get a happy ever after in this story then he is sorely mistaken. He hurt me too much for far too long for me to simply forgive him or let him die. Life is much worse than death.

" _For a while there you had me concerned. I thought you were still in love with the unworthy bastard."_ Inner says while interrupting my thoughts.

"You know I can never love again"

" _Tch, foolish decision if you ask me. Love creates and destroy, what's not to love about love? "_

"Well I didn't fucking ask you"

" _You need to calm the fuck down. I am not your enemy here. Look, he's waking up, ask him why he denied your feelings."_

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here so bugger off"

" _Oh please, don't act like you don't want to know."_

Why did I have to have that bitch in my fucking head? Ignoring her constant yapping is testing my patience so I shove her forcefully to the back of my subconscious. That should give me some quiet while I work.

The chains slip from his body and fades into black smoke. His eyes are rolled to the back of his head and his body is stiff, but able to remain upright.

If anyone were to see us talking, it would look like two people randomly talking in the woods. Not that anyone would see. I have a very powerful disillusionment spell around myself. Anything within a 2 mile radius off me will see what I want them to see.

I cast one on myself and Hidan when before I left. The genjutsu would not have lasted much longer if I relied on that alone.

The mission is wrapping up nicely. I would be on my way home sooner than I thought.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. So much secrets in that gorgeous head, time to spill the proverbial beans Sasuke.

"What is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" he answered blandly.

"Where do you live?"

"Konoha"

"Did you ever have a pet?"

"Yes, a cat."

"Why did you deny your feelings for me?"

"At first I thought it was superficial and I was afraid reciprocating. My family was just murdered and I didn't want anymore attachments. I wanted revenge."

 _At first?_ My heart rate kicked up and I felt little tremors go through me.

"When did you have a change of heart?"

"It wasn't one event, more like a series of moments that sucked me into your presence. Every touch, every smile, every tear you shed for me, how could I not fall for you? It was a slow burn. A burn I despised and craved.

You were fucking with everything I knew and thought I wanted so I pushed you away but was selfish enough to keep everyone else away from you. In my head you were already mine, so no one else could have you. That was my mistake, because Naruto figured it out and confronted me."

I have been shocked more than enough times to fill a mountain but this… this shook me to my core. That fucking BASTARD!

"When was this confrontation with Naruto?"

"In a fit of rage, I let it slip how I felt about you when we were trying to kill each other at the Valley. He managed to convince me to come back home, but it was the promise of something better that made me come back. He made me realise that I wanted you more than revenge.

However, the universe has it out for me, when we got back to the village and was being treated, Tsunade discovered my condition. Naruto was with me when she broke the news.

I was in a fucked up place back then, so I did what I do best. I threw myself into training. I kept my distance from you especially because I would lash out and hurt you, make you hurt like I was hurting and the raging hormones did not help the situation either.

Naruto was there for you in a way that I couldn't at the time and it gave me a piece of mind. I knew he loved you in a different way so I was comforted by his presence in both our lives. It was when your parents died, Naruto had had enough.

He told me if i have any feelings for you, I would stay away from you. He was there for you when you were at your lowest and knew what the death of a loved one took from you. Seeing that I was one foot in the grave, I agreed to never explore my feelings for you any further."

I want to vomit.

How dare Naruto take that away from me! He knew how I felt! It wasn't his fucking choice to make!

I felt the prickle of angry tears sting my eyes. Struggling to contain myself, I continue with my questioning.

"Why did you listen to him if you felt that way, why didn't you fight for me?" I asked, ignoring the snakiness of my voice.

"I was given a short life span. You didn't deserve to the sadness that comes with loving me. I would eventually die and I didn't want to drag you with me."

I slapped him. Hard.

"It wasn't your fucking choice to make."

" _Wow, that was intense."_

"Fuck you Inner, for once just shut the fuck up!"

" _jeezzz What crawled up your ass and died?"_

I shoved her to the back of my mind again. I can't deal with her on top of everything else. So this is what those two was hiding. Making decisions for me as if i didn't have a fucking braincell to do so myself.

Tch

So that whole thing with Ayame was a fucking act. To drive me away and placate Naruto. Fucking idiots.

"How do you feel about me now Sasuke?"

"I am angry. You killed my brother. But I still love you. You could commit a world of atrocities and it won't change how I feel."

"Fine"

I release him from the spell. His eyes are a little unfocused but a quick shake of his head would clear it up.

"Wa-what the fuck did you do to me?"

"I finally got you to speak the truth Sasuke. All you had to do was talk to me, I would have understood. Instead you chose Naruto, you always chose him and he always chooses you, I'm just the dumb fuck caught in the middle."

The chains hasn't made another appearance to it looks like his murderous thoughts about me has quieted, for now that is. His hands are shaking and his eyes look like misery. Good. I think his eyes look good like that.

"What now Sakura?"

"Now Sasuke, let's make a deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: Yea, some heavy shit went down!_

 _Just bare with me a bit, I know it has been very heavy stuff in the last chapter and this one. The other one will be heavy as well but I will be moving the story back to Konoha. There are two jinchuriki waiting for her after all (hehehehehe)_

 _Thanks for all the positive feedback! It really motivated me to put out another chapter so quickly. I will try to squeeze in some time to write during the week so hopefully I won't take as long to update._

 _I hoped you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. Till next time._


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: IDK what is going on, but I've been trying to upload this chapter since FRIDAY!_

 _ **This chapter is Rated M for adult content. Please be warned that there is a lemon scene in this chapter!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke

-0-0-

"Now Sasuke, let's make a deal." She says with a sly smirk and crossed arms.

She literally just killed Itachi moments ago after mentioning some 'deal' and now she wants me to make one with her? My head is still reeling after whatever the fuck she just did to me, I'm emotionally drained, hungry and in need of a fucking nap.

"I like my vertebrae attached to my head, thanks."

"Haven't you been listening Sasuke? I told you death is not in your foreseeable future so don't worry your pretty little head.

It's simple. I tell you what I want from you and you tell me what you want from me and that's it."

"Yea. Right. So we are just going to ignore what you just did, what I just said, and just make some fucking deal in the middle of a forest!"

"That is correct."

I feel like she's taking me for an unwanted ride on the crazy train. Maybe that blast of chakra really fucked me in the head because this is mental.

What could she possibly want from me? I've hurt her more times than I could count and I'm sure she's not done punishing me for what I did. I think my best bet is to humor her, just till I get back home so I could warn Naruto.

"What do you want."

"Glad you asked, oh and I wouldn't try to warn anyone if I were you, if that's what you're thinking of doing, it would cause you immense suffering and, of course, piss me off . Trust me when I say, you don't want to piss me off more than what I'm currently feeling, OK. The threat of killing innocent villagers is still on the table, I will spare no one."

"Tch. Did sucking the cock of some demon give you mind reading abilities too?"

"No, sucking his dick made me wet and he is not a demon. I'm am a very accomplished shinobi you jackass, and I have walked through your mind already, no need to do so again. There is not a lot going on in there, you should work on that."

I walked right into that one. Wait..did she just say she 'walked' in my mind? You know what, I don't even want to know.

"Sakura, cut the shit. You are not some accomplice of some evil entity…"

"Who said he is evil?"

"Tch, this is fucking insane, you are fuking insane if you.." I didn't get to finish. Everything went black. I could only see her standing there with her arms crossed in the darkness.

"If you thought fighting other shinobi was fulfilling, you thought wrong. You haven't lived if you've never fought a chimera in mating season. See for yourself."

Scenes of battle after battle, monsters, creatures I never knew existed. Beautiful landscapes and grotesque ones. Creatures and people bowing to her like the goddess she has become . She never looked more beautiful, drenched in blood, her long hair flowing.

This is what she's been doing? All my hard training and accomplishments is looking like child's play compared to what she has been doing. The scenes flashing around me slows and she is showing me a house with a familiar garden. Pink chrysanthemums, my mother's favorite. She was always in garden, and father would sit and watch her work while he drank his tea.

A tiny figure steps out of the house, long black hair and pale ivory skin. No. !

"That's my mother.."

"Yes, Mrs Uchiha loves her garden very much. Not as much as her sons, but the flowers I gave her will do."

"What the fuck is this Sakura?"

"This is part of what I am offering you. I know you're just as bloodthirsty as me so the challenging battles is right up your alley. Your family is just a little extra something to sweeten the offer.

And yes, Itachi knows and he's well on his way over the proverbial bridge. He will be joining her soon. Your father and some other members of your clan was found, the others have moved on."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, I'm not. While I am beyond fucking pissed of at you, I didn't come back here just for revenge on you and Naruto. My second in command was murdered and I am in need of a replacement.

I have been considering you since I took over your training, but after hearing your confession of loving me right after I snapped your brother's neck like a twig, you unknowingly pushed yourself ahead of possible contenders. You should feel honoured, its a position thousands would kill for.

My previous second's loyalty wavered for that of another and I will not have the same mistake repeated. You claim you love me? Well prove it, love me and only me."

"What does the position entail?"

"You would have the honour of being in my presence."

"That's it?"

"We would take it one step at a time. You would have to be trained for the position of course."

"I would have to leave and go with you to wherever you were. I would have to leave my home."

"Well let's be honest Sasuke-kun, it's not like you have a lot going on for you here."

She's right. I don't have a lot going on here. All I ever had after the massacre was team 7. It's just Naruto and her. If I'm really honest, it's just her. I would do anything for her, but I can't let him get killed.

"So this is my offer. Come with me, become my alli. Your loyalty would belong to me and me alone, no more Konoha and no more Naruto. Not only would you get to be with the woman you claim to love, but your family is there as well. I shit you not Sasuke. I am giving you everything you have trained for and more. So what's it going to be?"

I won't lie to myself by denying this bargain of sorts is in fact very, very enticing. My family, the battles, my fucking life, the power.

But its not everything.

I thought I was heading straight to an early grave but that ring on my finger changes things.

And Naruto? I don't want him to get hurt but still..

It's a good offer, but not everything. Not really.

 _I've had better…_

"I will accept if you don't kill Naruto, I will not deny you whatever punishment you have planned, but don't kill him. Also, no other man _or woman_ will touch you. Ever. Only me. I will be your only lover for as long as I say and seeing as this ring promises a long healthy life…."

I smirk at her frown. I think I have pissed her off even more. Good.

Satisfied with my demands, I leave her drumming her fingers on her forearm.

"You know someone is bound to touch me.." she says sounding slightly irritated.

"Fine. Then no other person will fuck you except for me. Satisfied?" I am not stupid to think that she's never been intimate with a woman, not after that scene in the club.

She goes silent again.

"Fine, I agree to your demands. " she says after some thought.

"And I agree to yours."

She disappears and then reappear with her arms around my neck. Instinctively I wrap my arm around her waist, Burying my face in her hair and breathing in her scent, relishing in the feel of her in my arms once again. Fuck, I've missed this.

I cannot stop my hands from caressing the exposed skin of her back.

 _Mine_

Her breath is warm against my neck and my body hardens instantly. It has been too fucking long.

"A deal is sealed with a kiss Sasuke-kun"

A low growl vibrates in my throat as I roughly yank her harder against me. She is just as rough as her hands dig into my hair.

For a third time tonight, my world stops as her sweet lips crash with mine. Like a starving man I devour her. She kisses me back just as desperate, just as hungry.

"You will never deny me again, do you hear me!" I growled against her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me you fucking idiot."

Don't need to ask me twice.

We attacked each other's mouths again, this time more desperate than the last.

My cock pulsed hotly as she ground her hips into mine, making my already frazzled brain short circuit.

I need to be inside her. Now.

My hands move across her exposed skin, wanting to revive my memory of its softness. Too much clothes on.

Soon my hand traces across her lower stomach, feeling the muscles bunch as my fingers skim the edges of her skirt. I do not wait for permission, I just take.

She lets out a throaty moan as my fingers eagerly delve between her bare lips to find her soaked and ready.

"Take of your top, I want you naked before I make you cum. Keep the boots on" I commanded roughly between kisses. She rewards my roughness by biting down on my neck, marking my skin.

I circle her clit, coating my fingers with her wetness before I plunge into her heat with two fingers.

Fuck. She feels tighter than ever as I work my fingers in her pussy. Just thought of how my cock is going to stretch her out makes it harden even more.

My movements were suddenly easier as her clothes were no longer on her body. She was stark naked all except for those boots I've been fantasising about since I first saw her on them.

"how.."

"Are you going to fuck me standing or on the bed? Ohh fuck.. "

"what bed?"

"Behind you" she gasped. I felt her walls tighten so I picked up the pace, driving my fingers into her sweet core, rough and hard just the way she likes.

She tears away from my lips and lets out a hard moan as she cums on my hand. I slowly remove my fingers from her, brushing her sensitive clit a few times before I bring my drenched fingers to my lips to taste her.

"Get on the bed and spread your fucking legs for me." I said hoarsely. I had to make her cum first because I know I won't last long, not with what I was planning to do.

As if reading my intentions, she smiles innocently and does as instructed. She crawls on the bed deliberately slow, enticing me with a view off her ass. She knows I like take her on all fours, but I want to look at her when I make her cum again.

She stretches out on the plush bed like a well fed cat before she rolls on her back and playfully clasps her knees shut, hiding her womanhood from my eyes

"open your legs Sakura" I asked, less demanding but still heavy with lust, making quick work of my clothes as she teased me with her disobedience.

She giggles playfully and it reminds me of the times when we were kids. Well, we're not kids anymore and the noises I want coming from her mouth is a far cry from innocent.

To impatient to toy with her, I grab her by her hips and drag her to the edge of the bed. Her eyes are wickedly sparkling as I grab her ankles and push her legs up and open, all the way to her shoulders.

Spread out and completely at my mercy.

I slowly run my hand down her stomach, straight down to stroke her clit.

"Stop teasing Sasuke-kun"

Ohh, she knows how I love it when she says my name like that. This is how I always wanted her, dripping wet and ready for me to do what I want to her. She is a hardened cold blooded killer, but right now, she is mine.

-0-0-

Sakura

On my back with my boot clad legs spread open. My new second in command hovers over me possessively, his obsidian eyes heavy with lust as he greedily watches every breath I take, every twitch of muscle, every expression that crosses my face as he fingers my clit once again.

He fists his engorged cock and pumps it once, twice, then enters me with one harsh stroke. I cum again. I cannot hold back my scream as my walls clench around his thickness, pulling him deeper inside me with each pulse.

He gives me a smirk, clearly pleased with his abilities to make me orgasam so quickly. I want to tell him off, insult his manhood like I did earlier but my brain frazzles has he starts moving.

It feels so good.

I came twice and I'm already feeling another orgasam approaching quick on the heels of the last as he thrusts like a starved man on top of me.

Well, I did starve him after all.

He grabs my hips and pins me down so I can't move (as if I would), his fingers digging into my flesh as he increased the pace.

"Harder" I cried out as I feel myself on the brink of orgasam. He pushes his weight on me, causing my back to arch of the bed and allow him to go even deeper, hitting that sweet spot over and over. His hand goes to my neck to tilt my head to face him directly. Oh fuck I love it when he's like this. He squeezes enough to allow me to breathe, but tight enough for me to be aware of him and the control he has over my body.

"Look and me when you cum, don't you ever look away from me again." he commands as cum hard and fast on his cock, taking him with me.

His kisses me softly as he released his hold on my neck and cups my cheek. "Give me a minute, we'll have another go." he says horsley between kisses. I don't know his source of newfound energy but I'm not questioning it.

He rolls off me but remains inside of me as he pulls me in his warmth. "Aren't you tired? You haven't slept properly in days." I asked, laughing at his lecherousness.

"I don't care. You denied me this for way too long, so now suffer the consequences."

What an interesting choice of words. If he had treated me as an equal and not tiptoed around my imagined weakness, he could have gotten everything and more. I would have given him anything he asked of me, would have loved him with every fiber of my being.

Now he is suffering the consequences of his actions.

"Silly rabbit, you have no idea what you signed up for. The deal is made. Do not break your word Sasuke, not even I would be able to save you."

"And what will happen to you if you break yours?"

"I would be punished just as you. Trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end of that. This is the only warning you would get Sasuke, you would do well to heed it."

"When are we going?"

"When I say."

"Are you going to be this vague all the time?"

"Most likely. You should enjoy the free time you have now, when we depart from this world, your other training would begin immediately. Know how lucky you are the I am your sensei and not my shishou .Oh, while that ring preserves your life force, it does not protect your from injury."

"Thanks for telling me." He says as he kissed my neck.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Do not mistake our arrangement for anything more than what it is. I am incapable of love. I made sure of it."

His ministrations stills as the impact of my words settle in. He should have taken it when I gave it freely.

"I am sorry for the pain I've caused you Sakura, I will take what I can get."

Good answer.

"Shishou said that I should forgive and move forward as I have great things I am destined for. I have forgiven you and Naruto a long time ago and I have forgiven myself for allowing you to put me in that position in the first place. But neither of you will escape my justice. You may think our deal is no punishment, that the life I have given you is a blessing, but you will see for yourself.

You will see that life is the curse and death is the blessing. You should have asked for Naruto to die, instead, you have commited him to an eternity of suffering. That in and of itself is a part of your punishment, your own personal hell.

You should get some rest, you can have me again when you wake up. My clones are covering for us so we don't need to hurry back. We can resume your regular training when we get back home, I want you to perfect your new abilities."

He is silent but does not argue further.

 _At least he is compliant. For now. Hey can you walk?"_

"Would you shut up!"

" _I mean, don't get me wrong, it was fucking amazing, I still hate his guts but damn he sure knows how to use that dick. I think you need to rest because if he wants another go, I don't think we could make it!"_

"Well shut your trap and let me rest. I have a lot on my mind."

" _I'll bet you have a lot on your mind, all that scheming and planning will wear anyone out. Now we have to deal with an insatiable bastard thanks to that fucking deal you made."_

"Do not pretend that you are not ecstatic that he accepted."

" _You got me there. The idiot doesn't know what he just did. Being your second in command is no easy task. He signed his death warrant and doesn't even know, you sick bitch. I am so proud."_

"Hummm, he could surprise you and survive. He is an Uchiha afterall. Darkness follows that cursed clan like a lover. If he survives, he will serve me well. You better hope he survives, look at the mess my previous second found herself in. All for what?"

" _Fair point. But you have to admit, its sooo romantic."_

"Tch, you mean tragic?"

" _Same difference"_

"Leave me alone now, I have entertained you long enough."

" _Fine! After cumming three times, you would think it would mellow you out a bit!"_

My second, Titanya, she was a fierce warrior and a friend. But she allowed herself to be cursed by love and she paid the price. Foolish girl.

-0-0-

 _AN: Finally some action! (That is if you're not grossed out by the smut hehehe) Some heavy shit went down in this chapter. Though it's not as long as my previous chapters, I covered everything that was necessary. I try my best to be as sneaky as possible so that its shocking when things are revealed._

 _I hope this one was as good as my previous two chapters, I got a lot of good feedback on those. Thank you everyone for all the positive reviews!_

 _I think I'll do a little time skip to when they return to Konoha._

 _Enjoy and leave a review if you wish!_


	30. Chapter 30

_AN: Hey everyone, so sorry for the long wait! I recently got a new job and the workload is fucking intense but I love every second of it! I've just been very tired by the time I get home and don't have the energy to do much writing._

 _I'll try to update regularly but I can't make any promises._

 _Thanks to everyone who took the time to post a review!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **This chapter is RATED M for adult content. Please be warned that this chapter contains lemons and some mild girl on girl spanking so if that is not your cup of tea then don't read it. Simple.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

Sasuke

Blinking the sleep from his tired eyes, the last Uchiha finally opens his overworked eyes from the much needed rest his body demanded. A caress of soft skin against his leg brings his attention to the slumbering monster tangled in sheets from a bed she made available from nothing.

The space he is still trapped in was made from nothing; its existence, though baffling, is a manifestation of what she has become. A warrior, a goddess, a monster, and she is mine. A bold thought for a shinobi still in training but after their little deal in the forest, she tied his existence to hers and he has shamelessly accepted his fate.

Her back is turned as she sleeps, or perhaps she is awake and is feigning sleep to trick him into a false sense of security, he could never tell with her, not anymore. She is on an entirely other level and he will be damned if he gets caught in her shadow. With his guard up, he looks at his sleeping pink haired demon and goes over everything that has led to him in her bed yet again.

She knew about the lies both him and Naruto wove, she knew what betrayal tastes like, she has gone to hell and back (literally), she killed Ayame to perform some ritual which is saved me from a slow and painful death, she has done something to Hinata, Kakashi and Tsunade to keep them from spilling her secrets (I don't even want to know what she did or how she did it if I'm being honest, whatever it was i'm sure it wasn't pleasant), she was working with my brother to accomplish some goal which she has remained silent about, she killed my brother infront of me, she killed his group of criminals, she has met my dead family, she made me her 'second in command' in exchange for Naruto's life and her body which I accepted and cannot take back. I have officially lost my motherfucking mind.

She shifts again and the sheet covering her perfect rounded ass slips lower, revealing more of her skin. As his eyes greedily map all the dips and curves of her back, a little flutter of movement is detected by his sharp eyes. Startled momentarily by what looked like a clawed hand under her skin, he shakes his head and shelves that for another day, his head is to clouded by the madness that is now his life.

His thoughts are drawn away from the sea of unanswered questions to the vision of long bare legs, smooth pale skin and disheveled pink hair. His cock comes back to life as desire floods his body as visions of her gasping his name and writhing beneath him as she cums on his cock replaces everything else.

He's had a good rest and so has she, another round of intense fucking should wake me right up he thought as he stroked his calloused fingers down her back. His monster sighs into her pillow as he buries his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet floral scent. He does not know how her previously blood drenched skin is now clean and free of death so like everything thing else, that question also gets shelved for the time being as he pulls her luscious body into to his.

His wandering hands dips lower and grabs a handful of her delectable ass. Her naked body moves wantonly against his, enticing a growl of approval from him as that ass rubs against his aching cock.

"Mmmmm, again Sasuke-kun? Won't you show me a little mercy?" she breathes out as he circled her over-sensitised bud of nerves before sinking his fingers into her tight, wet little pussy.

"Not for a wicked thing like you. You're already wet and ready for me and I've just touched you Sakura, how long were you awake?"

"A while."

He smirks at her response as he trails light kisses from her shoulder to her neck, his fingers never stop moving in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace.

"You could have woken me up with that mouth of yours" he whispered as he removed his fingers from her dripping pussy so he could align himself at her entrance.

"Some things are worth the wait Sasuke-kun...aaahhh, fuck you feel so good" she moaned as he entered her slowly.

Taking her in this position and at this pace was a new high for the Uchiha. "You're right, some things are worth the wait."

-0-0-

After what felt like hours of blissful fucking and sleeping, the last Uchiha was rudely awoken by the feel of something soft tickling his nose.

He jolted awake and nearly lept of the bed when he saw a large white wolf sitting on its hind legs blinking at him.

"What the fuck!"

His eyes dart about the room (if that is what you could call it) to look for Sakura but she was nowhere in sight. So here he was, stuck in a void, naked and weaponless. Fuck.

"Find what you are looking for Sasuke-kun?"

A shocked gasp escaped his lips when Sakura's voice blossomed inside his head. His attention snapped back to the strange creature, who now had its head clocked to the side in a somewhat teasing manner. That's not right.

He swallowed the rising panic and pushed that feeling way down in his chest because he is an Uchiha and Uchihas do not panic like pussies. Then again, he is way out of his depth when it comes to dealing with Sakura.

It's not a summoning, he concluded quickly as those creatures have their own personalities and they can't talk in your head. He looks at the wolf and noticed that the eyes are all black, no pupils. Definitely not a summons or a real wolf.

Suddenly, the diamond shape that Sakura wears proudly in the center of her forehead revealed itself on the center of the wolf's forehead.

"Sakura?" he asked a quietly, not quite trusting his voice as he stared at the creature.

As a ninja, he has seen many impossible things become possible, but since his pink haired teammate walked back into his life, really insanely impossible things are making itself known. How powerful is this 'magic' she keeps showing him?

"It's me baka, come on, let's take a walk." her voice light and airy sounded inside his head.

"I'm naked Sakura, I'm not going anywhere unless I'm dressed and you explain why the fuck are you genjutsued as a wolf."

"I think you haven't grasped your position as my second. I do not answer to you Sasuke Uchiha, you do not command me." she says evenly inside his head. While her tone was mild, it did not disguise the authority and power behind it. Not a figurative power either, a literal one, one that was causing him immense pain.

"Know your fucking place Sasuke." It felt like she was squeezing his brains with her bare hands. "Tch, stop it Sakura" he choked out as blood started dripping from his nose.

"You have my body, but do not forget that I am your superior." she says as she released the pressure in his head.

"Tch, whatever." he scoffed at her scolding. She may be more powerful than him but he still had his pride.

"You will remain without clothing till I say, clothing is not necessary in this place so you will do without, besides what I'm going to teach you works best without it. " Being the power hungry man that he is, his ears perked up at the possibility of learning something new.

"It would do you well to rid yourself of any sense of shame, vanity and pride that you cling to. In order to harness the energy needed to perform magic you have to become one with it. Come."

Jumping off the bed, she padded off into the sea of nothingness. Not wanting to get lost like an idiot in this place, he tossed of the sheet that was covering his lower half and followed his monster into the dark.

Wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand he followed her quietly, trying to stifle the questions threatening to spill past his lips. As if sensing his agitation, she turned her shaggy head and her voice echoed in his head once more. "You may ask me questions, but ask respectfully. I may or may not answer them all."

Eyes widening with realization, he stopped and stared at her. She paused and turned to face him, sitting on her hind legs once again and waited.

Ignoring his state of undress, she was right, he didn't need to feel embarrassed naked in her presence, they have been intimate with each other on more than one occasion, he straightened his back, arms firmly at his sides as he tilted his hips and bowed.

"My apologies for disrespecting you earlier. It will not happen again."

"Accepted" she says quietly. "I will be forgiving this one time Sasuke, you will not get anymore of my forgiveness. I understand that this is shocking but please come to terms with our arrangement, I would hate to break you before the real fun begins. Come along, ask what you want till we reach."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere"

"Why are you in that form?"

"Honestly, it reminds me of home. I love to run through the forests and forget, just for a moment, the enormous responsibilities I shoulder. Also, I wanted to freak you out."

"You were successful. Then again, you have been freaking me out since you came back. Can you explain the magic you use? How are you able to use it?

"Mmmm, first intelligent questions you asked Sasuke-kun. We are here." it's only then that he notices the smell of salt in the air and the wetness beneath his feet. They were standing in the middle of an ocean.

With each blink of his eyes, the darkness that surrounded them leached color. Moonlight and stars came into focus along with shades of twilight in the night sky which was reflected in the water. The strangeness and beauty of this place left him breathless.

"We are in a place that separates your world and mine, another dimension in lamest terms. Sit in the lotus position, do not worry about staying afloat." Without argument, he does as instructed and closed his eyes to focus his breathing.

"Magic is present in everyone and everything. It's divine existence has been here long before men walked this earth and will be here when darkness consumes it once again. However, through the pride of man, its knowledge was lost through time, the chakra that is active in your body is just the scrapings of what man has kept in their greedy clutches. While the knowledge is lost, its energy remains and has remained untouched for thousands of human years."

Funny enough, I stumbled on it no thanks to you and Naruto. Anyone can wield its power but it takes years of intense meditation, sacrifices and dedication to access a mere fraction of it. That was how it was lost in the first place. Wars were fought and thousands died because of mankind's thirst for power. Many tried to enslave the ones strong enough to master it. Some succeeded and many failed. Entire generations of priests and devotees were lost because of it."

"So I will not be able to wield it like you?"

"No Sasuke, not like me. No one will ever be able to do what I do. The power that I have was shared with me by the source itself, you should know by now that I am no longer human like you, I am something...other"

"Then what is the point of all this?"

"Silly rabbit, I said not like me, not that you can never do it. Enough for now, I want to know how much my ring has affected your system. Focus your mind like I taught you and tell me if you feel it. You would know when you find it and do not ask me what 'it' is."

Shutting himself from everything around him, he searches within himself to find whatever she asked him to find. It does not take long to feel it. It could only be described as having Sakura herself awake in his body. Her presence is so strong he can taste her on his tongue. How has he never noticed? It was both bitter and sweet, with a heavy touch of what he could only describe as pure energy. It was everything this world had to offer and then some, all pulsing in his veins. It was both blissful and overwhelming to feel this much energy in his body.

Slowly, he retreated from his trance and brought himself back from his meditative state. Blinking open his eyes, he sees his goddess standing before him with her hair unbound and wild, blowing in the wind that only she can feel, her naked skin glowing in the moonlight. It is then that he knows he is lost, he knows that he will lay down his life at her feet and worship her till she tires of him.

"Did you find it?" she asked serenely.

"Yes."

"What did you find Sasuke?"

" I found...you"

She smiles. It is beautiful and terrifying and causes his pulse to race. "Good" She knows that he is lost and she has won. She disappears in a blink of an eye and reappears straddled across his lap, her naked core already damp with desire and ready for him. He wastes no time in touching her exposed skin, caressing its softness. She teases him by rubbing herself along his aching length before taking him all the way into her body.

Hissing in pure ecstasy, she rides him as he worships her body with his lips, kissing and nipping her neck and slowly making his way down to her bouncing breasts as she takes all of him. "You belong to me Sasuke" A jolt of pleasure goes straight to his cock, hardening it even more as he meets her thrusts, picking up the slow pace to one that is more wild and out of control. She is glorious when she tosses her head back and screams his name as he brings her to orgasm, his following hers soon after as her clenching walls draw out his pleasure.

"I am yours Sakura."

"Mmmmm, remember that when deliver my justice." she whispered in his ear before capturing his lips and kissing him senseless.

-0-0-

Konoha Hospital, Sakura's office.

4 days after Sasuke and Sakura left the village

 _Knock knock knock_

"Just a minute!" a cheerful voice called out. After sometime a "come in' was heard and the laziest ninja in Konoha entered with is hands stuffed in his pocket and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh hi Shikamaru, I've been wondering where you've been, you were supposed to see me the day after you returned." the pink haired konichi admonished playfully. Not being fooled for a second by her cheerful voice and familiar smile he knew growing up with, he just shrugged and sat on the chair available for her patients.

"Let me guess, to troublesome?" she teased with a wink.

"It still is" he says as he slouched in his seat. He may look relaxed but ever muscle was tensed and ready to spring into action. The pictures from the forest surrounding Root's base was still a vivid reminder that his childhood friend is gone and in her place is a fucking cold blooded killer with a bright smile. And here he thought Sasuke was the psycho.

"Welcome home by the way, Naruto is planning a little party for you at his place, thought I should give you fair warning."

"Oh I know about it already, he's as subtle as a blow horn. Could you do me a huge favor and suggest he throws it at my place? I love him but his place is a breeding ground of bacteria. He has a key so he could come and set up, I'll be in the hospital all day so he would feel like he actually surprised me."

"Tch, fucking troublesome woman, I'll do it if you forgo the examination give me a clean bill of health so Tsunade could put me back on the roster." It was a long shot but still worth tying. He didn't know how she managed to manipulate both Tsunade and Kakashi so avoiding her chakra was a priority

"How about I skip the flu shot and just check your vitals." Fuck. I knew it was unavoidable, he thought as he accepted his faith.

"Deal"

"Awesome, just remove your shirt and you'll be out of here in no time."

"This is really unnecessary…"

"Quit complaining you lazy bum, come on, let's get this over with, I have to make some rounds in a bit."

"Fine" He grumbled as he got up a took of his standard black jonin undershirt and vest and hopped on the paper covered examination bed. He kept his face blank but internally he was a bit scared. He tried to calm his racing heart so instead he thought about the prospect of searching her place in the guise of assisting Naruto set up.

So far, between Jiraiya and himself, they have been observing Sakura from a very far distance. They were pretty casual about too, eating dinner at restaurants she frequented, taking Temari on walks when she was shopping, Jiraiya would visit Tsunade when she was in the hospital doing routine checks, things like that.

Things looked relatively normal. She was spotted a couple of times with Sasuke in public but they behaved the same as he remembered, Sasuke with his usual douche self and Sakura smiling at the asshole . Only Naruto's features would shift just slightly whenever he was near the two. When Jiraiya asked about it he just laughed it off. Other than Naruto's odd behaviour, Sakura and Sasuke saw each other privately at her apartment mostly. He never stayed the whole night but both Shikamaru and Jiraiya agreed that they weren't playing dolly house into the wee hours of the morning. They were definitely fucking.

Rumours had it (Ino) that they were hot and heavy and then they stopped, but it looks like they've made up and keeping it quiet. It must be for Naruto's sake, he's a bit overprotective when it comes to his pink haired teammate. What a fucking joke, Naruto's the one who needs protection.

Tch. So all it took for the Uchiha to reciprocate her feelings was for her to turn into a fucking killer? Fucking disgusting if you asked him. If he survives this mess, he's going to make sure a law gets passed that each person attending the academy get psychiatric evaluations every fucking month.

Sakura wasn't the only person they kept their eyes on, Hinata was also in their sights and where Sakura gave them nothing to go on, Hinata was another case entirely. Not only was she acting suspicious by avoiding her boyfriend whom she loved, she was always looking over her shoulders, stuttering so bad she couldn't form proper sentences and sweating buckets as she walked to the hospital where she now worked.

Apparently, it is part of her suspension for bringing up claims against the Hokage's apprentice which backfired and landed her in the hospital working directly under Sakura herself. No wonder she looked like she was walking to her funeral everytime she was on shift.

Something was definitely up with her but every fucking time either of us approached her, she would stiffen as if in pain and runoff saying she was busy or late.

Kakashi was not helping either. He was the one who sent the damm message in the first place and all he did was get drunk in the cemetery when his shift ended in the Hokage Tower.

"All done Shikamaru!"

"Oh, that was quick, say, have you seen Hinata anywhere? I heard she was working here now." A pink brow raised at the seemingly innocent question. Shit.

"She's somewhere about, we lost a patient today and she's a bit down. When she just started working here, I recommend she go to the maternity ward and hold the premature babies to help her cope with being constantly surrounded by so much death. She might be there clearing her head." she says with a knowing smile, a smile that does not meet her eyes.

"Speaking of babies, how is Temari-san? Tsunade-sama mentioned that her paperwork for permanent residence in Konoha is almost complete. What have you been up to Shikamaru Nara?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, his eyes snap to hers. She's smirking at him. Fuck, he should have kept his cool, he probably just blew the mission! Fuck! Composing himself from his slip, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed uncomfortably at the insinuation.

"Hehehe" he laughed, not confirming and not denying anything either.

"I'm just teasing, we're all done here so can go now. I'll send your report to Tsunade before the day is done. Oh and don't forget about our deal, i'll be so sad if you don't hold your end."

"Right. I'll head over to Naruto's now. I'll treat him to some ramen and convince him of the location change. See you around."

"Bye"

He tugged back on his clothes in record time and bolted. She talked and smiled like the same old Sakura but no amount of acting could hide the coldness in her eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling of being threatened by her asking about his Temari. Sakura Haruno is no longer is comrade, she is the enemy and a threat to Konoha, the second he finds anything concrete, he's taking her crazy ass down. Fuck Naruto and his team of psychopaths, Sasuke should have been put down a long time ago and now we have to deal with Sakura. Anyone threatening his village and his girl is public enemy number one.

Walking out of the hospital, he strolled leisurely to Naruto's apartment. The translation of the scroll is taking longer than expected, and Jiraiya is getting anxious. Fuck, he is getting anxious. What could be taking so fucking long?

"Troublesome"

-0-0-

Watching the lazy Nara stroll away, the pink haired clone tapped her finger on her folded arm with a blank expression on her face.

"Interesting" she muttered under her breath as she walked towards the locked closet and dragged out the gagged and bound Hyuga heiress.

Her face was tear stained and terrified from being locked in a small closet for a period of time. How this twit became a shinobi is beyond fucking baffling.

"Do you want to know what is sooo interesting Hime? I'll tell you." she asked sweetly as she dragged her out by her hair and slammed her face down on her desk.

Hinata let out a muffled groan of pain from the impact and struggled helplessly as Sakura's clone started to lift the hem of her skirt, exposing her skin to the coldness of the room. Tears poured out from her eyes as she cried at the humiliation she was subjected to.

"Since when does Shikamaru Nara concerns himself with your whereabouts hummm?" she asked in the shell off her ear. Her voice was calm and serene, which contrasted with the chakra infused slap she just delivered to the heiress's bare behind.

She screamed and thrashed but with Sakura's strength pressing her on the table, she couldn't break free and make a run for it. Not that she could get far if she did.

"Why do you make me do bad things Hinata?"

 _Smack!_

"Must you draw so much.."

 _Smack!_

"Attention to yourself?"

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Get a fucking grip Hinata!"

 _Smack!_

"Do you want me to lock you in the meat locker with a fresh body again?"

 _Mmmm Mmmm mmm!_ She gasped as she tried to talk though the ghastly rubber ball gag which was buckled securely around her head.

"Hold on, let me take out the gag."

Gasping for breath as she took of the ball gag she stuttered a "No" as quickly as her lungs would allow. That was an experience she never wanted to be repeated as long as she lived. It was worse when Sakura said something in the strange language outside to fridge used to store the dead in the morgue and the body she was locked in with started twitching. She hadn't slept since then.

"I'm feeling generous today so I'll go easy on you. You have been acting like a paranoid idiot and drawing unwanted attention. You are going to go home, clean yourself up and go spread your legs for your Naruto. He has been sulking about the village because you refuse to even speak to him! I word gets back to me that you are not bent over the idiot's bed taking his dick like a fucking champ, then I would stop your torture and move on to close members of your I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

 _Smack!_

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sakura-sama"

"Get the fuck out of my sight."

After dismissing the insufferable idiot, the reigning monster of Konoha sat down by her desk primly and went back to her paperwork.

Original Sakura would not be pleased that out off all persons to be asking questions and sneaking about is fucking Shikamaru Nara.

-0-0-

Mount Myoboku (Home of the Toad Sages)

4 days after the demise of Root

After traveling for days, a tired little messenger toad finally reached its destination. Being the dedicated little toad, he simply waved hello to his obnoxious friend, Gamakichi and hopped of to find his grampa Fukasaku and his granny Shima. The old pervert specifically said to go straight to them and give them the stupid scroll. I hope granny has my favorite jellied flies as a treat for my long mission, he thought happily as he hopped of to their home.

He found them in the garden and hurriedly hopped in their direction to complete his mission.

"Hey Gramps, hi ganny I have a message for you from the pervert!" he said excitedly as he presented the scroll to Fukasaku.

"Well done young one, run along and help yourself to some snacks in the kitchen." Shima says as she tried to sneak a peek at the scroll.

"Humm, lets see what Jiraiya boy has sent." He examined the scroll and noticed that it would require his blood to open it. Hummm, this must be important for Jiraiya to send him a scroll like this.

Now anxious, he bit his finger and smeared his blood across. His heart drops to his stomach as he recognized some of the ancient language Jiraiya sent him. Sensing her husband's sickly pallor, Shima tugs the scroll from his hands so she can read it.

"Oh no. Fukasaku, where did Jiraiya find this?"

"Fukasaku?" she asked again when she didn't get a response.

"Come, we must hurry. Gamamaru-san will know what to do. If Jiraiya found this language out there in the human world after so many years, then it onlys means one thing….

A god is amongst us…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _AN: I apologise again for the late upload. I wanted to be more descriptive about Sakura's Wolf form and the other dimension they were in but it was getting long and I'm soooo sleepy right now. I did not edit this so there will be errors._

 _I kept the discussion about magic to a minimum for a reason so please bare with me if you find it lacking._

 _Please leave a review if you wish! Till next time!_


	31. Chapter 31

_AN: Hey guys! I'm alive! You know how it is, work is hectic and spare moments of writing has been on short supply. I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that they don't like this version of Sakura and that's understandable. You are entitled to your opinions and if you don't like her this way then by all means, you do you booboo. However, I have written on numerous occasions that she is written OOC and the M rating is there for a reason._

 _I am building up to finishing this story but it still has some ways to go. Things are going to get bloody in the upcoming chapters so you have that to look forward to! YAY! Thank you to everyone who still enjoys this story and I hope you continue reading. Feel free to leave a review if you wish. Till next time, bye!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Mount Myoboku (Home of the Toad Sages)**_

They ran through the dark hallways of their oldest shrine, twisting and turning down the once beautiful halls which now lay in tragic decay. Their short gasps of breath and hurried footsteps were the only noise emitted from the two old toads as they ran towards the cold hard truth they both knew deep down inside, a truth that was going to be confirmed the moment they gave Gamamaru the scroll that will damm then all.

They burst through the large red doors and ran the length of the room to deliver Jiraiya's evidence. They bowed the old smiling toad who was sitting up on his comfy throne as if there was not a care in the world.

"What troubles you so Fukasaku, Shima?" he croaked slowly. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at his old students who was kind enough to visit him this afternoon.

"Gamamaru-san, we received this scroll from Jiraiya just moments ago. The-the symbols he drew, its...its...its the _ancient one's_ language. Here, see for yourself.

With shaky hands, he handed over the scroll for his master to confirm it. They watched as his master's eyes widened with shock and got replaced with fear.

Cold tendrils of dread crept up his spine as he sat quietly next to his trembling wife awaiting their orders. While his wife and him wasn't born in the time when creatures such as them roamed this _and_ the other world freely, but his master was witness to it all. Gamamaru was a child still when _the ancient one_ left this world to sleep and he used to tell them stories of his childhood, stories of the wars that were fought, stories of a time when magic reigned and gods walked this plaine. Those were not good stories.

"I had hoped I would never see these runes again in my lifetime. These were found in Konoha?"

"Hai." Shima answered.

"This

"FUKASAKU, SHIMA!" he bellowed suddenly, his chest was heaving and his eyes were wild. The scroll he held in his hand tumbled from his grasp as he tried to compose himself.

"Leave now, you must warn them. You know what you must say."

" Hai, we will go at once."

"Do not make any bargains with the creature, do you understand? Warn them to not accept any deals with it. All who do are dammed." The great toad sage took a defeated breath and allowed his tears to fall. Oh how he wished his precious students would live out the rest of their lives before they crossed paths with whatever hell spat out on this world.

"I fear this may be our last moments together, it has been an honour teaching you both."

"The honour is ours sempai. Goodbye."

They gave their last respects before rushing out to begin their final journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **The Crossroad (Outskirts of Konoha)**_

 _ **4 days after the toad sages received Jiraiya's scroll.**_

The sun was just creepinginto the sky when Sasuke and I stepped back into this dimension. We have been gone for a few days in this world but it felt like months in the other.

He has much to learn but we couldn't stay there forever. The time to play my hand is quickly approaching and I will not let anything or anyone get in my way.

Standing in the center of my crossroad, I turn to Sasuke and allowed my eyes the pleasure of roaming his exquisite body and sinful face. At first I was a bit peeved at being tied to him but so far it has been a most pleasurable experience. Besides, it's not like he was specific in his demands. Soon enough he will learn that there are always loopholes in the most intricately drafted contracts.

An almost inaudible rustling draws my attention away from my new toy. I'm not worried as I know who's coming through the trees. I do brace myself for a barrage of silly ravings.

"Well you sure took your time getting here!"

My eyes narrowed in annoyance at my less than spectacular greeting from my clone. Sasuke and I have just returned to Konoha after staying in the other dimension for what felt like a couple of months when in fact, we were only gone for a total of five days in this world.

It was a good decision to train in that dimension as Sasuke much to learn with regards to his eyes as well as tapping into my burrowed energy via the ring. That took more time than I anticipated so now I have to deal with an annoyed clone.

"It was Sasuke-kun's fault" I pouted. My eyes drift to Sasuke and he's looking baffled at my tenth mood swing for the day. I must admit that fucking with his head has given me so much joy, it's actually getting harder to not burst out laughing at his reactions.

"Look and my face, does it look like I give a fuck." My clone deadpanned. Sheesh, what crawled up her ass and died?

"Hun, is all your clones this bitchy?" Sasuke muttered more to himself.

"Fuck .You."

"Alright you two, knock it off. Report" I demanded, all playfulleness gone from my voice.

"Things have been "on the surface" quiet. They were more subtle than Kakashi and Hinata but not subtle enough."

"Hun, I thought it was strange that Jiraiya was back in the village." Sasuke says quietly. He's right too.

"As I was saying, I have reason to believe that Jiraiya and Shikamaru Nara has been watching both our movements as well as Hinata's and Kakashi. Clone Sasuke as I were being quietly monitored by those two since Shikamaru returned to the village. They were not able to discern anything from clone Sasuke and I or Kakashi, however, Hinata has been a bit obvious."

Great. Trust that simpering idiot to not keep her shit together. I know she can't say anything but if she's behaving oddly then that would just fuel the flames of distrust even more. I guess a little punishment for her less than adequate acting skills are on my list of things to do.

"Anything else?"

"Yea, your dumbass teammate was going to throw a party for you in his flea infested apartment but I roped Shikamara into getting him to surprise you at your place. I figured they would use the opportunity to snoop around so it would be more than justified to claim a limb or two, just saying. Also, it might be used as a good opportunity to claim Gaara's cooperation as he will also be there Kurama has already laid the groundwork in claiming Shukaku's compliance but Gaara is very strong willed."

"That won't do, I'm afraid." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a light sigh.

"Oh really now, this has never been a problem in the past, why won't this work?" My clone asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You see, my usual method is a no no as I've made a deal with Sasuke."

"What the fuck Sakura, were you just going to fuck him into submission?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He has learnt not to raise his voice at me but his attitude still needs some fine tuning. Like I said, I would hate to break him before the real fun starts.

"Yes" I responded simply. _I did fuck you into submission._ But I chose to leave that unsaid.

From the look of possessive rage flying across his face, I would say that I would be fucked into submission tonight, and I wouldn't mind one fucking bit. He can be so wild when I rile him up like this, just the thought of all the wicked things he's going to do to me is more than enough to get me all hot and bothered.

"Great. Just great Sakura! What are you going to do now huh? Fight the kazekage and seal him in a ficking scroll!"

"Why yes, that sounds like a decent alternative." i replied nocletently.

"Have you ingested so much of Uchiha's jizz that it's making you consider blowing your cover by fighting Gaara?" my clone screeched as she waved her hands in the air. Honestly, I turn my back of a little and my clone's lost it.

"Would you calm the fuck down, you're sounding awfully like the physco stuck in my head and yes, that was an insult and no I wouldn't just walk out in the middle of the fucking street and start some shit with the Kazekage for all of Konoha to see! Geez give me some credit here will ya, I didn't steal the keys to hell, I fucking earned it!"

"Hell has keys?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring everything else I just said.

"Hell has many things, and "hell" is such an outdated misconception but that is a conversion for another time."

"So what exactly are you going to do and please, for the love of all things unholy, please tell me you are not going to "just wing it"

"I think I've learnt my lesson with 'winging it', but don't fret, after my performance at Naruto's little get together, the Kazekage will come to me. Willingly."

"Don't forget our deal Sakura." Sasuke says darkly.

"Oh take your head out of the gutter Sasuke-kun, I have no intention of seducing him."

"Well what the fuck are you going to do then?"

"You'll see."

"Fine, oh before I forget, clone Sasuke is currently tied to your bed Sasuke-kun. Have fun" with a mock salute and a wink, she dismissed herself and returned to her scroll.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed.

All things considered, that didn't go to bad, I mean, I would have had to deal with Hinata sooner or later but Jiraiya and Shikamaru could be a bit of a set back. I don't want them interfering in my plans but I don't want to kill them either. I am already taking two of the best shinobi with me and I myself, would not be here to protect the village. Hinata is fucking useless so I have no qualms with getting rid of her, Tsunade should give me an award for relieving the shinobi world of such uselessness. I would need to come up with something bad enough that they would keep their noses out of my business without killing them.

This could also be a good opportunity to test Sasuke's 'devotion' to me. I can't let history repeat itself with my new second in command. Just thinking of that traitorous fool is enough to send me into a blind rage so it's best I go one home to cool off.

 _Aren't you forgetting that the mutt is currently in your apartment?_

Oh, how nice of you to join me.

 _Sarcasm noted bitch._

Tramp.

 _Whore._

I could go all day but I would rather not.

 _Spoilsport. I'm so bored! Why did we have to come back here so soon? We were having so much fun with Sasuke-kun!"_

Oh? Since when to you refer to 'the Uchiha filth' as Sasuke-kun?

 _Since I've been exposed to his impressive cock. Even I have to admit that for Uchiha filth, he sure knows how to use that thing. Last time we orgasmed so much was when shishou was punishing us for losing his pet sphinx._

If my memory serves me correctly, we didn't lose it, we traded it for some information on Sasuke's clan members. It was either that or kill the fucking beast! That thing burnt half my garden to a crisp so..

 _The bitch needed to go. Fun times. Speaking of fun times, didn't your clone said that there is a Sasuke clone tied to real Sasuke's bed? Threesome?_

Humm, not a bad idea. If you behave I won't lock you away.

 _I'll be on my best behaviour!_

Then we have ourselves a deal.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go to your place. I have a proposition for you." I smirked wickedly as I twined my fingers with his. He merely cocked an eyebrow and led the way to his apartment without saying a word. It would be interesting to see how he reacts to watching himself fuck me.

A debauched Sasuke is a good Sasuke I think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Shikamaru**_

 _ **Sakura's Apartment**_

 _ **Same day of Sakura and Sasuke's return**_

 _ **3:00pm**_

Humm, call me stupid but for some strange reason I was expecting dark walls, chains and maybe some jars with pickled fetuses. After reviewing pictures from the 'Root' incident and speaking with Kankuro about his nightmares, I was kind of expecting an evil lair of sorts.

To my shock and mild dismay, there was nothing to say that Sakura Haruno was the harebringer of death her actions painted her as. As a matter of fact, her apartment was rather bright and tastefully decorated. Thank Kami it wasn't garish like Ino's place. Fuck, some pickled fetuses would make her place more inviting. No one person needs that many shades of purple and pink in a tiny living space.

Fucking psycho has a very comfy looking too, maybe I could test it out to see if there is anything nefarious about said couch while Naruto bustles about the kitchen.

"Don't even fucking think about it you lazy bum! You said you were going to help so fucking help!" Naruto yelled loudly enough for the entire village to hear. I swear that idiot has one volume and its perpetually stuck on max.

"What was that, speak up will ya!" he yelled again.

"I said if you don't lower your voice I will drown you in a bowl of ramen." I yelled back as I ruffly stuffed my hands in my pockets and stomped to the kitchen.

So far so good, Naruto hasn't once asked about my sudden willingness to help him out with this party. Jiraiya and I was worried that Sakura would get suspicious but luckily she was busy in the hospital today so we took the chance. Just in case she has some way to spy on us in here I'm acting normal; well normal in the sense that I'm about to look for evidence to imprison or kill someone I considered a friend.

I have to be careful, Sakura was one of the top shinobi before she left for her 'training'. I have no doubt that she has this place well protected. On top of that, her willingness to allow Naruto to actually use her place for a party is suspicious. The old Sakura was a bit of an introvert and prefered to read a book than host parties. Ino used to have to drag her to dinner or have drinks when she hasn't surfaced from her place or buried deep in hospital paperwork.

I suggested to Jiraiya that perhaps she wanted me to come in and have a look around, maybe to catch me actually looking for something or to show that she has nothing to hide. Either way, we couldn't let this opportunity pass so here I am, with the loudest ninja in Konoha. Fuck me.

"Here, can you hide these under Sakura's bed? These were her parent's dishes, if anyone break these, there will be hell to pay." Naruto says as he trusts a box dishes in his hands and turns to unpack the snacks without sparing him a glance.

He didn't even tell me which room is her's. This is too easy.

Is Naruto involved in whatever Sakura's involved in? I glanced at his supremely radiant profile as he busied himself with organizing the snacks. Fucking idiot is so devoted to the deadly duo, I am sure he has no fucking clue what those two are up to.

Shaking my head has I walked down the darkened hallway to start looking around, I did not catch the red tint of Naruto's eyes and the malicious smile plastered across his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Enroute to Sakura's Apartment**_

 _ **7:45pm**_

Strolling alongside Sasuke dressed in a comfy blush colored cropped sweater and high rise jeans in a light blue wash, I whistled my favorite morbid tune as we casually walked towards my apartment.

Sasuke was quiet, which was fine with her for now. We have been tangled in his sheets doing all sorts of unholy acts so it's no surprise that Uchiha Sasuke is well sated and in a blissful state of post coital euphoria.

I could feel the not so large mass of chakra gathered in my home and I chuckled at their stupidity. I mean, what kind of shinobi drops their guard? I am positive that in all the experiences they no doubt have accumulated, you would think they would pick up a thing or two about being constantly vigilant. Well in all fairness, they are under the impression that they are in the home of sweet little Sakura Haruno and not in the lion's den. What a silly mistake to make.

Speaking of mistakes, my senses pick up the familiar chakras of the simpering idiot and her little sister. My my my, the odds are in my favor tonight. I picked up the pace and waved entusicaly the the sisters.

"Hime! Hey wait up!" I smile even brighter when she flinches at the sound of my voice and she stops immediately. He breathing has changed and I do not miss the tell tale flash of fear that crosses her face.

I catch up to them in no time with Sasuke not missing a beat as he falls into step with me. He greets them with a slight nod and remains silent.

"Hey there Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan!"

"H-H-hello Sa-sakura-chan." Hinata mumbles, not catching my eyes. Tch, the little fool.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Hanabi says sweetly. She has grown into a fine young woman and from the reports from Kurama, she is an exceptional shinobi as well. _I would have to test for myself at how good she is before I make my final choice, not that I don't trust Kurama's observations._

"Are you guys coming to the party?" I asked. From the stiffening of Hinata's shoulders and the beads of sweat forming on her brow, I would assume that she had no intention of showing up. Now that won't do.

"I- I- I have plans with Hanabi…"

"Oh, Hinata, I told you its ok, I can get home fine on my own. Go have fun, you've been moping like a zombie for some time now and I know you could use some time with your friends." Hanabi says reassuringly to her sister.

"Come on Hime, Sasuke can escort Hanabi home if you're _worried for her safety._ "

"Come on Ms. Hyuga." Sasuke says bluntly and walks of in the direction of the Hyuga district without waiting for a response. Hanabi bows respectfully at both Hinata and I before taking off to follow Sasuke. I hook my arm in Hinata's elbow and tug her along with me to my place.

"Hanabi has grown up nicely Hinata-chan, you must be so proud. I mean, she is more talented than you and definitely prettier than you, I hope you don't harbor any ill will towards your sweet little sister."

"Leave my sister alone you evil tramp." she says stiffly

"Seriously? 'evil tramp' is the best you could come up with? And why would I do anything you say?"

She looks up at me with her dulled freaky eyes to access my face. "Its you isn't it? The real you?"

"Oh, aren't you observant! Yes my dear, is me in the flesh. Missed me?"

"No, I hoped you were dead. Wishful thinking I guess."

"Sorry to disappoint hime. Now tell me, why were you not coming to my party? Naruto has been working so hard to pull this off and here you are, ignoring all his hard work. I don't think you're being a good girlfriend."

"I-I wa-was.."

Dropping the 'nice' act, I grasped her wrist till I felt the crunch of bone and pulled her closer. "I do not like repeating myself Hinata. I told you to act normal, yet here you are, pushing me to the edge with your fucking insolence. I am afraid I'll just have to punish you." I say with a casual shrug as I healed her broken wrist.

"P-please…I-I'll behave."

"I dunno hime…"

"I-l'll do a-anything, p-p-please…"

"Hummm, I know you've been fucking him again so maybe we could work something out. Let's see…" I let go of her and tapped my finger on my chin as I pretended to think of something. My clone really did a number on her for her to be so desperate to escape punishment, she's literally begging me to spare her and I'm enjoying every moment.

Hinata Hyuga, oh how the not so mighty have fallen. Heir to the prestigious Hyuga clan and girlfriend to the village hero, begging the clanless nobody to spare her whatever sick humiliation I no doubt have in store for her. This moment is priceless.

And to think, all she had to do was be the friend she labeled herself as. Some may say that I am taking things to far and they are probably right but that just goes to show how little anyone ever knew me. To the people of this village, I will always be Sakura Haruno, apprentice to the fifth Hokage, not so awesome member of team 7, medic ninja, tragically in love with a cold hearted bastard, and one day I would just disappear into obscurity. The only problem with that story is that it's not true.

I am Sakura Haruno, I command armies, I fought my way to the top, I earned every title under my blood stained belt, I am a goddess amongst my people and I do nothing without reason. Hinata Hyuga is a fool, but she is a fool that I need.

"Hummm, oh! I think I got something. If you can make Garra laugh in front of everyone tonight I will leave you alone and not bother you anymore. I will speak with Tsunade and put you back on the roster so you won't have to be near me in the hospital anymore."

"A-and w-w-what h-ha-happens i-if I ca-can't do it?"

"If you can't do it, you would have to give me the most valuable thing in your possession. Do we have a deal?"

I watch delightfully as she weighs her options, most likely thinking I want something material and frivolous like a family heirloom. Like I said, Hinata Hyuga is a fool.

"Y-yes, w-we have a d-deal."

I squealed like a kid in a candy store before I tugges her closer and smushed my lips to hers. She blushes furiously as she brings her dainty little fingers to touch her lips.

"Come on hime, I can't wait to see how you manage to do something not even Naruto can do. It's going to be a great night." I say over my shoulder as I tug her up the stairs to my apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

_AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay! You know how it is..Life.._

 _I'm pretty tired so I didn't edit this. I'll do my best to edit it when I have time but until then.._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **This chapter is RATED M for a violence, gore and death.**

 _Yo, people gonna die. Prepare yourself. You have been warned. Carry on.._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke

Sakura's Apartment (Party in full swing)

10:45pm

 _She's up to something._

Fuck, she's always in a perpetual state of ' up to something'. I'm still adjusting to the fuck fest that is now my life but everything feels like it's holding on by a very worn out thread and the moment it snaps…

 _Blood_.

I disguise my smirk sipping the amber liquor swimming in my half empty glass. It burns my throat and heat spreads through my veins. There is going to be a fucking bloodshed in the Hidden Leaf Village and its going to make the Uchiha Massacre and the Kyubi attack look like a Sunday afternoon picnic.

All at the hands of one Sakura Haruno. Who would have thought?

Oh how the tables have turned. Everyone has been walking on eggshells around me since the fall of my clan and even more since my attempted defection. They have all been waiting for me to snap so they could finally wipe the Uchiha stain from their precious village. So focused on the flesh wound that they didn't realize the poison seeping into the bloodstream, slowly and steadily making its way to the main organs.

I am a sick fuck, have never denied it and never pretended otherwise. I gave everyone a reason to hate me. To despise me. But Sakura..what did the Hidden Leaf do to deserve her attention? I know for a fact that revenge on Naruto and I are not her sole purpose here or else she would have delivered her own sick brand of justice already.

She kind of already have now that I'm thinking about it. She has me enslaved to her in all ways possible, she has done something to Naruto or is doing something to Naruto because no way in hell is he that stupid and Hinata and Kakashi is just collateral damage. So what is she still doing here?

We trained for what felt like months and she never let it slip what her actual mission is, and mark my words, its is a fucking mission. No way something this elaborate is not a mission of sorts. Whatever her dealings with Itachi and his dead group of criminals has something to do with it. I just know it. They were the only odd variable to the mystery that is Sakura.

My hooded gaze flicks to the side as a sudden flash of pink walks by. A different heat flares to life as I watch her laugh and talk...and pretend that she's not going to bathe in her comrades' blood one day. That little stunt she pulled with the Hyuga sisters, the report she received about Nara sticking his nose in her business all leads to one thing: trouble.

 _My sadistic little goddess. What are you planning?_

"Hey TEME! Could you not be your usually psycho emo self and not sulk in a dark corner!" Naruto bellowed into his ear. Great. Now I'm deaf in my left ear.

"Fuck off Dope." I say as naturally as I could. I can't face Naruto just yet. I basically handed my best friend on a platter to the whims of our pink haired teammate. All on a gamble.

I know I am selfish. Again, I have never pretended or hinted to otherwise, and I will not pretend to care about what will befall the cunts of this village, but just the thought of a world without Naruto in it was enough for me to make a deal with the devil. I literally gambled my best friend's life, his fucking future. For what? Power? Immortality? I certainly made sure Sakura believed that. _I had to do something._

I turn my gaze away from his cerulean eyes so I don't drown in guilt. Instead I turn my attention to the giggling dancing girl who entrapped me.

I made the biggest and most idiotic gamble of my life.

"Hey! Quit ignoring me teme!"

I should tell him to fuck off as I did promise my loyalty but my jaw is locked and my tongue suddenly heavy. _I hope he does it. He has too. I've seen him do it on more than one occasion. Fuck if anyone can talk his ass out of trouble it him. His life depends on it._

The odds are not in my favor here. This could all backfire and I would be screwed. Not in the way I would like either.

The Sakura we knew is long gone and in her place sits an actual living, breathing monster. I know she is capable of taking lives. I have taken many beside her, so I should know better than most. The question is if she is actually capable of taking his? He is her family for fucks sake!

"Hey teme, you looking a little green around the gills, do you need to take a shit or something?"

"No I do not need to take a shit."

"Taking a 'load' off would do you good dattabayo."

"Could you go bother someone else. I would like to remain in my dark corner, by myself. Without you next to me."

"Alright alright I get it! You wanna be emo and mysterious. Hey have you seen Shikamaru anywhere? Tamari says she can't find him anywhere."

"Does it look like I give a fuck."

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh, point taken. I'll keep looking. I'm sure he found some corner to sleep in somewhere."

"I still don't give a fuck."

Naruto just rolls his eyes and heads off in the opposite direction and starts talking animatedly to Kiba and Shino. No doubt the idiot forgot he's looking for the 'missing' lazy ninja. For all I know he could strung up on a cross with his intestines wrapped around his throat in Sakura's bedroom.

I turn my attention back to Sakura only to get hit full blown by her emerald stare. I do not question how she knows but I am sure she knows full well where the missing ninja is and if he's alive or not. Either way, that glint in her eyes mean things are definitely going to get bloody tonight. Fuck, and I wore my favorite shit tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata

Sakura's Apartment

12:00am

 _She's up to something._

The increasing feeling of dread has been choking me since her lips touched mine. Each second that ticks by just heightens the awareness of an invincible vice tightening around my neck, choking all rational thought from my mind.

I spotted Gaara a few times talking with Naruto then with his sister. I don't even know how to approach him! He's so cold and cussing unapproachable! How the cuss am I going to make him laugh?

Its not like I'm sassy like Kakashi or bold like Ino, I struggle to speak to my own boyfriend much less the cussing Kazekage! Oh poop,

she's going to kill me. Definitely.

Or worse, lock me in the morgue again.

The panic that has been threatening to bubble over is reaching it boiling point now. What a way to end things. Here lies Hinata Hyuga, died from a panic attack in the psycho's apartment. My father would raise me from the dead just so he could kill me himself for embarrassing the clan and our ancestors.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Eeeek!

 _Did that noise really just come from me? Ohmygosh could I get even more pathetic?!_

There, glaring down at me with those cold eyes was the Kazekage himself. Yip. definitely going to die.

"I hope you do not carry any….. lustful feelings for me as that would be… weird. And…. Unwelcome."

"What! Nooo no no nooo no ooooo.. I wasn't.."

"That is a relief. Also, please note that the amount of 'no's' is unnecessary…..and mildly insulting."

"No! That's. What?"

"Are you going to make an attempt on my life then?"

 _Well this is escalating quickly_

"Oh n-no, t-that's not w-why I was s-s-s-staring"

"so you admit that you were staring at me. Please…. enlighten me as to why?"

 _Ohhhhh boy, I've really fucked up now. What to do, what to do!?_ I can't tell him about trying to make him laugh, that would lead to more questions; questions I can't answer. I look up and was with the bright malicious eyes of Sakura Haruno. She lifted her glass in a mock salute and winked at me.

 _She knew this would happen._

I'm so stupid! She knew I would draw attention to myself, he's the fucking Kazekage, of course he would notice some freak gawking at him. And when he does confront me, I won't be able to say anything. She knew I would fail so why make some crazy deal with me?

My panic settles and turns to calm. I can't win. No matter what I do or don't do, I'm fucked.

"Forgive me Kazekage-sama…."

 _No matter how this plays out, Sakura Haruno has no intention of letting me live._

"I meant no disrespect…"

 _But I will be damned if she gets away Scot free_.

"I was nervous as to how I can approach you to ask a favour."

 _I am not the strongest, I am not the smartest and I'm certainly not the bravest._

"When he or she comes for me, do not interfere. No matter what you see or hear."

Pain exploded in my stomach the instant the words left my lips. I blinked back the pain and ignored black spots dancing behind my eyes and walked as best as I can away from the person who is either going to save Naruto or the person who is going to die by her hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura

Her Apartment

12:00am

" _You're up to something."_

Im always up to something, didn't you know?

" _yea, but you have been hiding things from me. I don't like it when we keep things from each other."_

Don't worry, you're about to find out.

The party goers have left for the evening after much drinking and merriment. Naruto is passed out on my couch and Hinata has failed. Not surprising.

 _She didn't even try._

Awww, how disappointing. I was hoping to see her at least attempt once. Oh well, she was set up for failure so I can't be to put out about it.

I'll collect on my prize later tonight. Honestly, I should really demand a raise from Tsunade for all the hard work I'm doing. It's no easy task weeding out the weak from Konoha's ranks.

Sasuke is casually leaning against the hallway wall waiting. Waiting to see what my next move will be. He looks good tonight. Black slacks paired with that dove grey shirt that always manages to dampen my panties and his wayward black hair looking all 'just fucked'.

"Sasuke-kun, meet me at my crossroad in the next 20 minutes ohh and collect Hinata and her sister on your way."

"Alive?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I already sent a clone to notify Kakashi of our get together. Don't worry, he won't be late."

Without another word, he vanished.

Smiling to myself, I headed towards my bedroom to collect last minute guest to tonight's festivities. Unconscious and floating within a demon's trap, Shikamaru Nara is in for a rude awakening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru

The Crossroad

12:20am

Getting knocked the fuck unconcious is not fun. It kind of fucking scuks. My head is pounding and my mouth feels like I tried to eat cotton covered in Gaara's sand. That's just gross, who knows where that sand has been.

Even though I'm feeling like I've been hit by Tsunade, my senses have not failed me. My eyes are still shut but its not like I can see anything even if I open them because I have a sack over my head. Also, I am gagged and tied up. Usually this would not be to much of a concern as I am an ninja and I could escape my I can't. The thing is, I do not know what kind of material I'm bound with. On top of being incapacitated, I am aware that I am no longer in Sakura's apartment but outside and most likely in the forest.

Hopefully I'm close enough to Konoha, that I could be rescued before the psychotic duo go to town on my ass. Hopefully Temari notices my absence and alerts Tsunade. In the meantime, I think I'll have to utilize Naruto's foolproof super jutsu; talk them down till some fucking miracle pops out of my ass. The only downside to this is that so far, only Naruto has managed to conquer this ability.

On that note, I am pretty sure it was Naruto who knocked me out. I didn't exactly get a visual to confirm this, but he was the only one in the apartment at the time. _What the fuck is really going on here?_ This entire thing is not making an iota of sense! Why go through all of this, if its revenge she's after?"

"What the fuck! That is a Konoha shinobi you have there not a fucking animal! Are you insane...you know what don't even answer that because I already know the answer."

 _Kakashi!_

At least I'll get some answers. Hopefully I live to tell the tale.

"Are you done?" Sakura says flippantly.

"Why did you summon me here? I have done everything you demanded.."

"Alright, I'll just stop you right there." She says coldly. _So this is the new Sakura Haruno._ Never has he heard Sakura sound so authoritative and harsh, with only one simple sentence to.

 _THUMP!_

 _AAARRGGGHH..AAAAHHHH …_

Kakashi! What the fuck is she doing? She's still standing next to me and I sensed no shift in her current position. How the fuck is she hurting him? I can hear Kakashi screaming and thrashing in pain just a few feet away from where I am.

"You do not have the authority to question me." She says, the ice dripping from her lips with ease. It's official; the Sakura I know is gone and this person is the enemy.

Suddenly her flip switches and its back to the old version of her. "Oh Sasuke-kun, your right on time. Did they give you any trouble?"

 _Great. Psycho number two just joined the party...and with guests._

"Tch. As if." The arrogant fuck said. "The younger one was asleep and had no traps in her room. Hinata was waiting."

"Humm, interesting. If she was expecting someone, why did you knockck her out?"

"She got agitated when she saw I had her sister."

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK! This can't be seriously happening! She wouldn't dare hurt the heirs of the Hyuga clan..right?"_

"Oh, ok then. Put them in the traps next to Shikamaru. I think he's pretended to be unconscious long enough, let's save him some dignity yea?"

 _She's sharper than I gave her credit for._

I felt a hum of energy to my right but it quickly disappeared. The 'trap' must be what's keeping me bound and now Hinata and Hanabi is in one as well. Fuck! I'll have to really talk a miracle into existence if I want to live to see another day.

No sooner had the thoughts left my mind, the bag over my head and the gag was yanked off not very gently by Sasuke himself. The fucking bastard just looked straight through me as if I was air with clothes on. I warned Tsunade about him, but did anyone listen to the genius? Noooooooo. She listened to the ramen loving idiot who failed every single academy class. Oh, and this is just perfect! Now her fucking apprentice is conductor of the crazy train who likes to slaughter people in forests!

"Sakura! What the fuck is the meaning of this!" I yelled. Hopefully someone hears me. I quickly scan the surroundings and realize that we are still close by to Konoha, the crossroad is familiar but less travelled. _Out of all the places around Konoha, why did she decided to stop here of all places?_. Anyways, If a rescue team was deployed then they should hear my yelling.

"Um, well..you are in fact kidnapped and in the forest where you are probably most likely going to die or threatened within an inch of your life. This is kind of obvious ya know, I thought you were smart?" She says as if she's talking to a five year old.

"Listen you crazy bitch…" _Huh?_

I was about to rip her a new one when something peculiar caught my attention. Hinata and Hanabi were floating in an upright position in the centre of a circle with some familiar looking symbols. Upon seeing this, I glanced down and noticed that I too was in a similar circle and also floating.

 _Shit! You know things are fucked when you're trapped in a mysterious ring of death defying gravity._

"I would recommend you stay quiet till I say otherwise, this is not your party after all." She says sweetly. I looked up to meet her smirking wickedly at me before she turns her direction to Kakashi.

"Kakashi. My my, you have been busy haven't you?"

Her back is turned to me so I can't make out what she's doing. Whatever it is needs her blood as drops of the red liquid lands on the soil. Strange enough, the earth absorbs it like a sponge and leaves no trace of it behind. That's odd, the soil here is not supposed to do that. That was tame compared to what happened next; rusty old chains burst from the earth and clamped shut around Kakashi's wrists and neck, yanking him down to his knees.

"How the fuck did you do that!" I yelled.

"Don't make me remove your voice box Shika-kun, no one is coming to your rescue." She says without turning around. "As we speak, a perfect clone of yourself is fucking your _pregnant_ konichi into the mattress and Naruto is passed out drunk on my couch and Jiraiya is balls deep in some whore I paid handsomely for. Looks like you're shit out of luck."

Real fear grips me for the first time in a long time. _Temari._

"You are no longer human if you harm a pregnant woman." I managed to choke out. Sweat drips down my back as I struggle to escape whatever she has me trapped in. I can't let her harm my Temari, she..she's my world. _Fuck Shikamaru! You have to remain calm!_

"Then I guess my humanity has been gone ages ago hehehehe"

OH Kami-sama, she's really fucking lost it!

"Don't worry Shika-kun, I never said I was going to kill her..yet. Right now the only thing that's killing her is your clone's insatiable cock, her words not mine. If you play nice and accept your faith then she would wake up thoroughly satisfied with the real you in her arms. Deny me what I want and you would wake up in pieces of her cold dead arms with you framed as her murderer."

I can't believe this. This can't be happening! My mind is working fervently to come up with something, anything to get out of this mess.

"Now that we have an understanding, please do not interrupt tonight' proceedings. Your turn will come soon enough. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

"Wise choice."

Her 'happy' voice is back on before she turned her attention towards Kakashi. As she walked towards him, a red gush of what I would assume is blood explodes all around her, encasing her in the thick liquid. She keeps walking as if nothing is happening. When she stops in front of the copy ninja, a gasp escapes me as I see the blood like substance settles into her skin.

The girly clothes she was wearing before is now a red long-sleeved crop top, a skirt with slits all the way to the band and legs encased in thigh high boots. If I wasn't scared shitless I would have said she looked good in that 'demon blood warrior princess' getup but fear has a way of halting such thoughts.

"Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi, I am so disappointed in you."

She pulls a tiny scroll from her hair, how it stays secured is unknown. An aged bowl floats (how she is doing this is also unknown and freaky as hell) just above her left shoulder and a wicked looking black dagger is in her right hand.

I have been on countless missions with the copy ninja and not once have I ever seen him lose his shit. Fear and Kakashi just never fit. I watched as fear, real fear, grasp one of the strongest shinobi I know as Sakura pulled out that blade.

It's obvious that he's seen it before or he wouldn't have had that reaction to it. Whatever it is, I hope I don't get to know personally what she intends to do with it.

"Tell me what you did to have the 2nd smartest ninja and the perverted sannin _spy_ not so subtly tailing me? And please do not insult my intelligence by denying your involvement."

"I told no one nothing. You're not exactly subtle Sakura."

"Clever. Let me rephrase then. What exactly did you do, if you did not outright say anything?"

 _That's not good._

He must be under some kind of compulsion to speak the truth because he looked like he was struggling to keep is mouth shut. What the fuck is all this? There is no ninjutsu or genjutsu that can compel someone to speak true.

"I-I sent...a...package."

"Interesting. What was in the package Kakashi?"

"Pictures….you..sakura petals..and a..s-ss-sketch."

She perked up at the mention of the sketch Jiraiya showed me.

"A sketch of what?"

"S-symbols."

"Ohhh, that was very very naughty of you Kakashi. Clever. But naughty nonetheless. I hope you know that I'll have to punish you for your indiscretion." She says carefully as she walked closer towards him. "However, I'm in a good mood so I'll make a trade with you."

I notice Sasuke stiffen at the mention of a 'trade'. Whatever it is, it can't be good. Maybe she employed the same tactic on him and has him by the balls?

"I don't have anything of value Sakura. You already took my job, my dogs and my fucking free will!" he yelled angrily.

"That's not entirely true. You have something of great value to me and I want it."

Realization dawned on him and suddenly he barked out a loud 'no' before she could say anything. She chuckled as she circled him. His body going rigid as she edged closer, his eye never leaving the blade in her hand.

"I think you might want to reconsider."

"Fuck you bitch! I would rather die!"

"Now what makes you believe that I would kill you so quickly? Where's the fun in that?" When she was positioned to his left, she traced the blade up his cheek like a lover's caress all the way to his headband. That knife had to be next level sharp for it to slice through the metal of his hitaiate, revealing his tightly shut sharingan eye.

"But it won't be you who would die,at least not yet. You would be the cause of _many_ deaths because of your selfishness. How would you sleep at night knowing you could have prevented Ino from butchering her parents while they slept? How could you eat knowing that you were the cause of Sai walking into the academy during class time and blowing it to kingdom come? I am positive you don't want either of those things to happen. So what will it be? Give me that eye of your own free will or I give the signal to Ino who is sitting in her room with an axe and Sai who is gauthering an indecent amount of explosives for show and tell tomorrow."

 _Oh fuck! Ino! She's her best fucking friend! How is she doing all of this?_

"You twisted motherfucker! You would kill hundreds of innocent children? Ino's parents was nothing but kind to you.."

"And I am still waiting for the part where I give a fuck."

I tear my eyes away from the scene to look at Sasuke to gauge his reaction to Sakura's threat of murdering children. The sick fuck just met my gaze and flipped me off! Well there goes my theory of Sakura threatening him into submission. Directing my attention back towards Sakura and Kakashi, I note that the floating bowl is now hovering in front of him, like it knows what his answer is going to be.

"I'll give you the eye if you give me your word that you will not hurt them."

"That is fair enough. I will not harm them, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Fine, then take it."

"Tut tut tut, not so fast. You have to say "I Kakashi Hatake give this eye of my own free will and give you, Sakura Haruno, my blessing to do with as you please." word for word."

"Is this a fucking joke to you?"

"This is no joke. It won't work if I just take it otherwise I would have just ripped it from your head with zero hesitation. I do not have all night so please repeat the words and open that eye nice and wide for me."

"I Kakashi Hatake give this eye of my own free will and give you, Sakura Haruno, my blessing to do with as you please."

She dug the blade in slowly, ensuring it hurt as much as it looked. The eye was placed gently in the bowl and it was sealed back in the scroll and tucked into her hair. The blade was still clutched in her hands though.

Her hand glowed green and I watched as she healed his wound. _Why did she heal him?_

"Thank you so much for your understanding. Unfortunately I still have to teach you a lesson. Ino, Sai, you can come out now."

 _Wait. What? She just said she wouldn't hurt them!_

Covered in a white hooded cloaks, Ino and Sai stepped out from the darkness and into the crossroad. They walked till their backs were to me and facing Kakashi and Sakura.

"You promised!" he yelled. Angry tears were now pouring from his lone eyes as Ino and Sai took their positions. They moved as if they were in a trance, simultaneously taking the cloaks of and letting it fall to the ground. Clasped in Ino's hand is an axe and Sai is covered from neck to knee in explosive tags.

"And I will keep my promise. I will not hurt them.."

 _No…_

"They will hurt themselves…"

 _Ino...Sai…_

"Ladies first."

Bile lept into my throat as I watched in horror as Ino twisted the blade to her face. It happened in slow motion. I watched as she lined up the axe with the centre of her forehead. With a force I did not know she possessed, she swung the blade and heard the sickening crunch of bone as she buried the blade in her own head. Blood sprayed like a geyser, splattering Sakura and Kakashi as her body dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Ino. My best friend. My teammate. I didn't even tell her about Temari and the baby. Now she's gone.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I cried. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Do shut up." Suddenly no sound was coming from me. I screamed and screamed but nothing was coming out.

"Sai"

The explosion would have been massive if it wasn't contained. A large purple glowing hand shielded the destruction and unfortunately the noise from everything outside. When the strange hand thing retreaded back to Sasuke's outstretched hand, I gagged at the fucking mess inside the space where Ino and Sai once stood. Pieces of burnt flesh littered the area.

 _And the bitch was laughing_.

She walked back to face Kakashi who hasn't moved since...Ino. Her back was turned but I could tell she was doing something with that blade. She was also muttering something in another language as she suddenly dropped to the ground and slammed her hands into the dirt.

This shook Kakashi out of his stupor. The earth started to rumble in front of her.

"I always said you were to smart for your own good Kakashi. I am afraid I cannot permit you to live, no hard feelings".

Paws started clawing through the disturbed earth. Soon, a low growl came from a decayed heads of, of a pack of dogs... _no fucking way. This can't be real._

What happened next would haunt me into my next life. Dead, snarling dogs stood in front of Kakashi. The dogs were his. I could make out Pakun's little form. "I did promise a slow death Kakashi sensei. Go get him.." she muttered and stepped back to watch Kakashi's own pack maul him to death.

When the screaming stopped, they continued to..to eat him. Chunks of flesh and bone was devoured in no time at all.

"Time to go back home boys, take the rest with you and remember to share." She says to the pack of man eating dogs. They started to drag pieces of him into the earth they crawled out from one by one. The earth rumbled again, this time absorbing the violence that happened on its surface before settling again.

Sakura Haruno ruthlessly killed three of my friends, three of _her_ friends and the evidence of their death was wiped from the face of the earth.

"As you can see. This place is no ordinary crossroad, but that is a story for another time. Shikamaru, I would leave you to deal with Jiraiya since you are in this together. Should you fail to do so, I will not hesitate to take more lives. I will not discriminate against man, woman or child, shinobi or civilian. The ball is in your court."

"You lied, you fucking promised" I whispered. My voice was back but I did not have time to dwell on it. I just saw a monster in her truest form and I was scared out of my mind. If she could kill three people she grew up with so easily then I do not doubt it when she says she would do it again.

"Cross your heart and hope to die.." I mumbled, still trying to recover from the shock and grief from losing my comrades.

"I never lied, I said I wasn't going to kill him quickly. I promised not to hurt _them_ and I didn't. I made no promise to spare Kakashi's life and lastly, I have no heart to cross and what is already dead cannot die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is fucked up.

" _What is already dead cannot die"_

What the hell does that mean? I would have to be sharp when she's speaking. Her words are careful and downright underhanded.

"Sasuke, please wake the Hyugas."

He released the genjutsu with a quick 'kai' and resumed his relaxed position. Sakura is not the only dangerous person here, that new ability that Sasuke has is dangerous and unknown. The sick fuck didn't even blink when Sakura killed their sensei.

Hinata and Hanabi blinked back into consciousness while Sakura patiently waited for them to catch their bearings. Hanabi was struggling to break free while Hinata remained placid. "Stop Hanabi, you won't get out." she whispered. She glanced my way and only barely registered my presence.

"I trust you know why we are here?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could say I'm disappointed, but who am I kidding right? You are a walking, talking bag of infinite disappointment."

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK…."

"Shut the fuck up kid, the monster is talking."

Hanabi continued to cuss Sakura out but just like me a moment ago, no sound came out.

"As I was saying. We have a deal and it's time to pay the piper."

"Fine. Whatever. It may shock you to know that I do not possess much riches so whatever you thought I have to give is the real disappointment."

"Oh, really?" She asked mockingly. "If you honestly thought that what I wanted was some silly trinket then you are sorely mistaken. I said I want something precious to you and I intend to have it." the pink haired demon said matter-of-factly as her eyes shifted to Hanabi.

"No"

"Yes"

"She is a person you motherfucker! You will not touch my sister you filthy bitch!"

"A deal is a deal Hinata. And I've come to collect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN: Hey guys! Today is a national holiday (Indian Arrival Day) in my country so I had some free to to finish this early. Please leave a review if you wish and enjoy.**_

 _ **This chapter is Rated M for adult content, character death and adult language. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 _ **This was not edited. There will be grammatical errors. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

" _A deal is a deal Hinata. And I've come to collect."_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru

The Crossroad

 _Oh fuck. This can't be good. Hinata you fucking idiot!_

I know she's not that intelligent but even Kiba knows not to mess with Sakura! And that was before she turned into the murderous bitch in front of me. I watched as Hinata spat and fought against her bindings all the while hurling explicit cuss words I've never even heard off.

I'm still in shock after witnessing the gruesome deaths of my teammates, but I need to keep my shit together. I will grieve later. Right now there are more pressing issues at hand. One; I need to see what she intends to do with both of the Hyuga sisters and two; I need to be able to make it home alive.

So far, Sakura is quiet. She is letting Hinata spill insult after insult while she is drawing more symbols on the ground with blood. I notice that the blood does not get absorbed like before. This means that Sakura has control over it or maybe she is bound to it somehow. Everything is speculation so far as I've never come across something like this before. This is beyond ninjutsu and chakra! The things she is doing doesn't have the normal trace of chakra, its there but it feels different. Like its coming not just from her, but from everything around us. I would have to ask Jiraiya more about this, that is if I survive the night.

While Sakura is mummering quietly in the strange language, I notice that the wind stops moving and the only thing that can be heard is Hinata's outrage. Even the moon looks odd. Is it possible that what she's doing is affecting the environment? This is some other level shit and I came into this half assed. Sakura was always brilliant. So brilliant in fact, that she was to only person to ever beat my test scores. Ever. She was overlooked for it as she wasn't from a shinobi clan. Now look how that backfired in our ass. The hokage allowed someone of her caliber out of the village for five fucking years and a monster returned in her place. A monster who has zero qualms in killing, a monster who can do things I never knew was humanly possible and a monster who likes other monsters.

Uchiha Fucking Sasuke. That bastard! He just stood there and watched her kill three fellow shinobi and didn't bat an eyelash. One of them was his own teacher for fucks sake! I turn towards him and he's still standing casually as if the crazy bitch isn't about to do some freaky shit to his best friend's girl and her little sister.

I glance back to Sakura and she's standing in front of Hanabi cutting a symbol, I think, into her skin just between her eyes. When she is finished, Hanabi's body goes still and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Hinata is freaking out more when this happens. She starts begging and crying instead of hurling insults. Sakura moves a bit and I finally notice an old bowl floating between her and Hanabi. This one looks different than the one she had earlier. It's bigger but this one has more of the strange symbols carved into it.

I watch as Sakura take that wicked looking blade and cut piece of Hanabi's hair and add it to the bowl. Then, as if her hand had a life of its own, I observed it stretching out over the bowl for Sakura to slit her wrist and allow her to bleed into it. Sakura's chanting (because she has been mumbeling the same foreign words since she cut the piece of hair) gets louder now and her body is swaying, almost seductively. She looks like she is in some sort of trace herself as she unties her hair.

This is when things started getting really fucking strange. Hinata actually stops her wailing as she takes notice of the strange phenomenon. We are surrounded by forest animals. They're not moving, not even the birds. They're just standing there, watching. Not a sound is heard. I can't even hear myself breathe. The only thing that breaks the silence is the chanting.

Sakura's movements are getting a bit wilder now. As she moves, I can feel waves of energy, a very oppressive energy coming off of her. She twirls and then plucks a strand of pink hair and adds it to the bowl. The contents react to it immediately by bursting into a black flame. Her tongue sticks out and she slices it with the black knife, letting it bleed into the bowl.

All of a sudden, the animals start grunting and snarling, the birds chirp loudly still not moving a muscle. When Sakura's blood gets added to the mix, it douses the strange flame and starts to smoke. The bowl then floats to Hanabi's face, ensuring that it gets breathed in.

 _This is fucked up._

Sakura laughs as Hanabi starts to convulse. The animals finally move, but not how they ought to. I kind of wish they weren't moving now. _Fuckmyass I wish they would stop moving! I wanna go home!_ The birds just snap out their wings and leave them frozen like that and the four-legged creatures all stand on their hind legs and starts mimicking Sakura's movements. The longest seconds of my life ticks by until Hanabi's convulsions lesson and she starts to sway in time to Sakura's movements. The thing we're trapped in gets dropped from both sisters and Hanabi full on moves in sync with Sakura.

 _This is really fucked up. What the fuck did I just see?_

They slowly come down from whatever trace they were in when Sakura steps closer to the younger Hyuga, _in a very sensual way_. "Open for me" Sakura says. Hanabi does as moans as she opens her mouth to stick out her tongue. Sakura wastes no time in slicing it just like she did hers before melding her lips with hers. If it wasn't for all the blood and gore, all this girl on girl action would definitely be a turn on. Unfortunately that is not the case here. Blood drips from their chins as their tongue tangles and a heated kiss.

Sasuke finally moves from his spot and strides towards Sakura with fire in his eyes. I swear to all the gods that if he pulls out his cock then I'm offing myself.

I watch as she slices Sasuke's tongue with the blade and kiss him. "Her too Sasuke." se says breathlessly.

"She's a kid Sakura." he argued back. At least he hasn't lost all his morals. "She is above the legal consenting age Sasuke, It must be done.I will not ask again." she says threateningly. Fuck, I don't even blame him when he does as she commands. I would have done out of fear of her retribution.

"Enough Sasuke. Do you want to see the results of tonight's ritual?"

 _Ritual? Of course. The symbols and chanting in an unknown language. The blood. She performed some sick fucking slutty blood ritual on an innocent girl in the woods on some 'sacred' fucking ground she has some odd control over!_

"Hun." he grunts as he continues to pepper kiss along Sakura's neck and palm her breasts. I think I'm going to vomit. No one wants to see to psychos getting it on.

"Hanabi" She moans as Sasuke's hands dip into her skirt.

"Yes Sakura-sama?"

"I have been keeping a very close eye on you. Your skills as a shinobi are exceptional and coming from me, that is one _hell_ of a fucking compliment."

"I am honored Sakura-sama."

"You should be. Tell me the truth, do you think your elder sister deserves her title as heir to the Hyuga clan?"

"My sister is weak, emotionally and physically. If I was father, I would have married her off as I've heard she is quite skilled at spreading her legs."

 _Ouch._

"Oooooooo, straight from the horse's mouth eh Hinata-hime."

"Fuck you bitch! That's not her, you're making her say those awful things!" Hinata spat.

"Actually, the magic I performed does not work like that. Yes, I have control over her and so does Sasuke to some extent, but I have left certain parts of her brain free of my influence. What she said is her own words, I just asked her to speak the truth."

 _Magic. I'll have to do some research. I've never come across anything mentioning the use of magic in any book I've read and I've read all the books in Konoha._

"Why are you doing this Sakura? Haven't you done enough? You took everything from me, we're even!" Hinata cried.

"Even? Even Steven?" Sakura asks playfully. She shoves away from Sasuke and walks over to stoop down so she can look her in the eyes. She affectionately coos and strokes back the wet hair from her face. _Oh fuck, she's about to do some crazy fucking shit._

"No, we're not 'even' Hime. Getting even would mean me going into the Hyuga compound and butchering every living being. I would slaughter the pets, the children, the fucking market vendors. I would annihilate the clan next door _just_ for being fucking neighbours with the Hyugas. I would burn anyone for even uttering the name 'Hyuga'. I would eviscerate anyone who has ever nutted in a Hyuga. Then and only then would we ever be even. I'd say we'd be just about square."

"You're diabolical."

"Mmmm, indeed I am. However I don't have much time to cater to my every whim so here we are. Don't worry Hinata, this isn't the end. The spell I placed on you will ensure you're escorted to my dungeons. I'll see you soon Hime."

 _Oh no…..no no no no.._

"Hanabi. Slit her throat."

GET UP AND FIGHT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I screamed. She was just sitting there watching her sister approach her with a kunai in hand.

"Sakura what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Well for starters I think my left boob is bigger than the right.."

"I think they're perfect actually."

"What the fuck! You sick unstable fucks! You'll never get away with this"

"Haven't you been paying attention?"

I look up in time to see Hanabi standing behind Hinata with her hair fisted in one hand and a kunai dragging across her exposed flesh.

"Clean cut. You chose well Sakura."

"Awww, thanks Sasuke-kun!"

"What about him? I suppose you have some plan…"

"I always have a plan."

 _I guess this is it._

Sakura smiles and my blood runs cold. "Let's make a deal Shikamaru."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura

Konoha Hospital, Sakura's Office

2 days after the party

"What took you so long? I was expecting you yesterday." I said to my guest without looking up from my paperwork. His aura was malevolent today. Hopefully he sees reason and gives up. A fight with him would cause me to miss my dinner plans with Naruto.

"I was waiting." the red head says as he shuts the door.

"Mmmm, so have I. What exactly were you waiting on?"

"I was waiting to see how you've covered up the death of four high ranking shinobi, two of which were heirs to prominent clans."

Placing my pen down, I look up to meet the infamous dead stare of the Kazekage.

"You have to admit, it was ingenious wasn't it Gaara. Please, have a seat. I think we have a lot to discuss."

He does not unfold his arms when he take the offered seat. I can make out the tiny particles of sand floating about the office. At least he would put up a decent fight if it comes down to it.

"You knew I was there."

"Of course I knew. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice an unwelcome guest?"

"I had had my chakra repressed."

"Not repressed enough for me to notice you hiding 3 trees to the left of Sasuke."

"Yet you proceeded to kill four people and perform some sick blood ritual on an innocent girl. You wanted me to see you. Why?"

"You saw what you saw because I _allowed_ you to see. Tell me, how was your visit to the Hokage today? I trust it was _informative._ "

"Hun. It was indeed. Your reach knows no bounds apparently. When I asked after the dead shinobi, she _informed_ me that Kakashi, Ino, Sai and Hinata was dispatched for a covert mission and can not give out details to their whereabouts or details of the mission."

"Mmmmm. And what did you gather from this?"

"I gathered that even if I outed you, no one of importance would believe me. I would be jeopardizing the peace between Konoha and Suna by accusing you of murder, especially when I have no tangible proof. Also, you need something from me, or else you would have just killed me. As you've said, you _allowed_ me to witness your atrocities simply because you know my hands are tied. I cannot trust no one in this village, including Naruto as I don't know who you have on your side. If I go to Jariya, I could end up like Kakashi or worse _Shikamaru._

I also gathered that you need me for something. Otherwise you wouldn't have tricked Hinata into getting my attention. You did nothing to prevent me from seeing you and Sasuke. You did nothing when I went to the Hokage. You did nothing when I dug up that crossroad searching evidence. You orchestrated the brutal murders just so we could be here now. Sitting here with that shit-eating smile on your face instead of us fighting to the death. I know you are not what you seem and getting into a physical fight with you could cost me my life."

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

"And ten points goes to the Kazekage! Woot woot"

"Cut the shit Sakura. What do you want from me?"

"I simply want to relieve you of your biju. Shukaku is a cunt so I'll be doing you a favor."

"You want my tailed beast?"

"No. I want _my_ tailed beast."

"You're fucking insane. I don't give a shit about whatever games you are playing here. Leave Suna and me out of it."

"Oh. That's where I would have to disagree _Kazekage-sama_. You are a part of _it_ so long as you have my property inside that head of yours."

"Over my dead body."

"Wrong Kazekage-sama. Its over the dead bodies of the innocent people of Suna."

 _Finally I get a fucking response! Yessss motherfucker. Let that sink in._ His mask finally slip, just a tiny bit, but enough to know that the game has already been won. This is the kind of shit that happens to a leader who _loves_ his people. He is vulnerable. And a vulnerable leader is a dead leader, if he plays his cards right.

His heart rate has spiked. His pupils dilated. His breaths are harsher. His fingers are digging into his arms. Tut tut tut. Time to raise the stakes.

"As we speak, I have a couple of my very special clones disguised as Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke along with a friend of mine waiting for me to give them the ok to lay waste to your entire village. When they are done, there will not even be a piece of ruble to return to. When word gets out that Konoha has obliterated Suna, they would either stay the fuck away or attack. Either way, a lot of people is going to die, and the amount of fucks I give about their lives is zero. "

"You're bluffing."

"Thought you would say that." I reach below my desk to pull out the heads my good ol buddy ol pal Jashin has sent me fresh from Suna. I rest the bundle of strung up heads delicately and present it to Gaara who has gone quite pale. "I hope they weren't too important to you or to the running of your village, or do you still do the whole ' the village is my family' thing?"

His eyes are hard as he glares the the heads I've presented him with. Trust Jashin to chose the most pathetic looking ones for better presentation. The kid that looks like his sister was a nice touch. "What will it be Gaara. The lives of thousands of people rest in this very simple decision. Give me Shukaku or death. The choice is yours."

I sit back and relaxed into my chair. I think I'll treat Naruto to some ramen tonight.

"I am just one person in the sea of thousands. I will give you the beast and I will die."

"Hold up there buddy, don't get all emo-hero on me now. The process will not kill you. I just need you to _willingly_ return him to me and we're done. You can go back to your village in one piece and maybe get some sleep and work on that dashing personality of yours."

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Of course not. What is laughable though, is the toxin infused sand you have me breathing in right now. Have you forgotten that I'm the apprentice of the 5th Hokage and poison is one of my many specialties?"

"Was worth a shot."

"Mmmm. I just bet it was." I pull out two scrolls from my desk to prepare him for when I extract the biju from his body.

"What assurance do I have that you won't go back on your word. Forgive me if I don't trust you, but I did witness you murdering four allies two days ago." He asks as I open up both scrolls on my desk.

"I didn't kill anyone though." I challenged.

"Sakura! You and I both know you were responsible for their deaths."

"Was I though?"

"Cut the shit Sakura. Will you betray me?"

"I will not betray you as long as you don't betray me. Are you satisfied?" Great! Let's get started shall we." I interjected before he could make a response.

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to have to seal you away in this scroll till the time is right. That will be next five days when the planets are all aligned."

"I assume you would have to do some ritual."

"You assume correctly. The ritual for the separation needs to be performed all at once. Fortunately, Shukaku has already agreed to part with you and accepted his 'release' scroll."

"How did that happen without me knowing about it?"

"Listen, that is besides the point. Just be glad that you would survive the extraction and live the rest of your life happy and sexless."

"Tch.."

I retrieve my blade and prick Gaara's finger so he could willingly sign his name on the scroll. With the final Jinchuriki in my possession, my original mission could actually take effect.

"What now?"

Without answering I perform the hand signs while muttering the sealing spell and seal him away till further notice. Acting quickly, as I'm on a schedule I summon the 'Gaara' clone from the other scroll and proceeded to quickly run through my final instructions.

"When we are done here, take this straight to my apartment and put it with the rest. Jashin will be at the South Gate in the next 45 mins and will be escorted to my apartment by Sasuke. When Naruto comes to take Sasuke in, you have percicily 10 minutes to seal Naruto away and add his scroll with the others.'

 _If you could seal them away, why did you go through the entire production of making Gaara sign his name with blood?_ Inner asked.

"I thought it was obvious, you should know me better Inner. I simply manipulated him into thinking he had a choice so I could have control of the situation. If he got hostile then all my well laid plans would have been thrown out the window."

 _It's not like you've let me in on your little plan._

Humm, all will be revealed in due time.

"When Hidan comes to, hide him in this scroll" I instructed as I tapped the scroll the Clone Gaara came from. "It has timer on it and will release him when it runs its course. Stay in character, you have been observing him for quite some time know. Shikamaru is occupying Naruto so we won't be disturbed. Are you clear on your mission?"

"Hai Sakura-sama."

"Make this look good. Proceed"

"Hai"

 _Sakura Haruno.._

Right on time, Jiraiya and Tsunade burst into my office ready to use necessary force.

 _You are a traitor and a murderer. How do you plead?_

I answered in a language he would understand. I reared my fist back and slammed it into the floor, destroying it on impact. Amongst the chaos of my attack, the toad sage appeared behind me blasting my back with a Katon followed up with a chakra infused kick to the stomach.

 _What the fuck Sakura! Fight back!_

Sorry to disappoint, but we are going to get our assed kicked.

 _That's you fucking plan! No wonder you didn't tell me!_

As if I would let you know beforehand that my body is going to receive a beating. You would have stolen enough of my chakra to try and breakout _again._ No fucking way are you going to gain control of my body.

 _Well played bitch. At least I could watch you get your ass kicked for once._

Glad I could entertain you. Now shut up and let me get beat up in peace.

Tsunade caught me with a solid punch to the jaw. The force knocking me through the walls straight into the streets where a team of Nara's were waiting for me.

I allowed them to hold me with their shadow as Tsunade and Jiraiya landed on the scene. "Sakura, how could you do this?"

I spit out the blood filling my mouth before answering her. "Could we skip the sob story and go straight to my cell. I like the glass ones with the chakra seals. It looks so modern and simplistic. Can you put Sasuke-kun next to me? I just love seeing him strung up and blindfolded " I responded.

"Get her out of my sight." Tsunade commanded.

 _You actually want to be arrested? What purpose will this serve Sakura?_

When you want to catch big fish, you're going to need big bait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.


End file.
